


Disculpé

by Asterope67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Murder, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, I'm not the writer, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Romance, Serial Killers, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 108,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterope67/pseuds/Asterope67
Summary: /!\ Traduction /!\ Dean Winchester est l'inspecteur qui, il y a quelques années, a envoyé le serial killer, Castiel Goodwin, derrière les barreaux. Au printemps dernier, l'innocence de Cas est prouvée et sa condamnation rejetée. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir la manière dont leurs vies allaient se lier…Source : Exonerated By Thecouchcarrot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà le premier chapitre de la première fiction que j'aimerai partager avec vous. Elle a été écrite par Thecouchcarrot qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire pour vous. Elle comporte 32 chapitres et est terminée.
> 
> D'un point de vue purement syntaxique, ce n'est pas la meilleure fiction qui m'ait été donnée de lire, néanmoins j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'intrigue de son histoire et la façon dont elle l'a menée. Rien n'a été laissé au hasard et personnellement, son suspense a su me tenir en haleine jusqu'au bout. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Dean est assis à une table en face d'un café, un petit café, à l'angle de la douzième et de l'université, qui se nomme  _Les Fleurs_. Il est assis à une petite table marron en métal sous un parasol rayé bleu et blanc, une légère brise lui caressant la joue, les rues bondées, et les voitures fendant l'air du printemps.

La façon dont il a atterri ici est une assez longue histoire. 

[...]

Sept ans auparavant, à environ 80 kilomètres de la ville, il y eut une série d'enlèvement d'enfants. Ce sont là les mots que personne ne veut jamais entendre : une  _série_  d' _enlèvement_ d' _enfants_.

Dean Winchester prit la tête de l'équipe du comté chargée de l'enquête. Ce qui était tout à fait normal. Il était l'inspecteur en chef du Shérif.

C'était le début de l'été, un été chaud, poisseux et moite, et près de quatre enfants âgés de moins de sept ans avaient disparu dans les coins les plus éloignés du comté – disparu des balançoires, des trottoirs, des cours de récré, sucettes en main et cheveux en sueur. Les parents furent mis en garde, des alertes furent données, mais il faisait bien trop chaud. Les enfants n'allaient pas restés enfermés.

Puis deux petits corps furent retrouvés dans les bois à côté du Lac Madeleine. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'abus sexuel, mais les enfants étaient…démembrés. Éventrés.

Disséqués.

Les parents verrouillèrent leurs portes.

Deux autres enfants disparurent, trois nouveaux corps furent découverts, tous âgés de moins de sept ans et tous privés de leurs yeux, leurs doigts, et leurs dents. Les côtes fracassées. La vague de chaleur se transforma en hystérie, le téléphone de Dean se mit à sonner encore et encore à coups de hurlements et d'implorations. Nuit après nuit, il patrouillait le long du Lac Madeleine, incapable de dormir, des poches sous les yeux, et les orbites vides d'une petit fille gravées dans son esprit.

Puis l'affaire connut un tournant décisif :

Un corps fut retrouvé dans une maison.

La maison au bord du lac de Castiel Goodwin, pour être précis. Au bord du Lac Madeleine. Sa voisine, Madame Manesciewica pensait avoir entendu du bruit durant la nuit et a remarqué que les lumières étaient allumées, bien que Castiel n'ait pas encore pris ses congés annuels pour les passer dans la maison. Sa voiture n'était pas non plus dans l'allée. Craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un cambrioleur mais n'étant pas sûr d'elle, Madame Manesciewicz s'est rendu à sa voiture et a klaxonné. Les lumières de la maison se sont soudainement éteintes. Elle a appelé la police.

Lorsque la police est arrivée, ils ont frappé, braqué leur lampe sur la fenêtre…et ont aperçu une minuscule petite main sans vie sur le sol.

Trois heures plus tard, Dean et son partenaire traînaient Castiel Goodwin hors de sa résidence en ville tandis qu'il hurlait après sa femme en se débattant avec ses menottes. Et lorsqu'ils claquèrent la porte de la voiture, Dean sentit des frissons gagner sa colonne vertébrale, ainsi qu'un long et profond soupir s'échapper de ses poumons.  
Le procès fut véloce et orageux, un brouillon de paperasse, de flash d'appareils photos accompagnés de regards glacials. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'effraction, les portes étaient verrouillées, et l'enquête sur la scène du crime démontra que le petit garçon avait été tué dans la baignoire. Des traces de plusieurs des autres enfants furent découvertes dans les renfoncements de la salle de bain. Monsieur Goodwin n'avait aucun alibi lors de la nuit en question à l'exception de sa naïve et sanglotante femme, qui déclarait qu'elle le pensait à la maison mais qu'elle n'en n'était pas sûre. Il lui arrivait de sortir pour des virées nocturnes. Ses voisins avouèrent tous qu'il était calme et poli. Il avait l'air minuscule dans sa combinaison orange, avec ses courts cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux bleus qui reflétaient la peur faisant silencieusement trembler ses mains.

Il avait l'air si foutrement ordinaire.

Castiel Goodwin fut condamné à six peines d'emprisonnement à perpétuité. Il ne pleura pas. Il ne sembla même pas avoir écouté. Il ne fit que sortir silencieusement du tribunal, trébuchant sur ses chaînes.  
Et cela mit fin au terrible cauchemar du tueur du Lac Madeleine, les démons se dissipèrent, Dean ne pouvait toujours pas dormir la nuit mais tout le monde dormait sur ses deux oreilles alors c'était un banal petit prix à payer, pas vrai ? Il fut élu Shérif peu de temps après et ça lui donna au moins un nouvel objectif. Tout est bien qui finit bien. C'était terminé.

Jusque cinq ans plus tard, lorsqu'un garçon de trois ans disparut.

Cette fois-ci, le tueur n'avait pas été aussi méticuleux. Le travail n'était pas aussi propre que les six autres, chose qu'un psychologue qualifierait plus tard comme le signe d'un besoin compulsif de tuer, une compulsion vorace qu'il ne pouvait contrôler plus longtemps. Là où les autres avaient été impeccablement dépourvus de trace d'ADN, ce petit garçon n'avait pas été nettoyé aussi soigneusement. Le médecin légiste trouva des résidus de salive sur son poignet. Les résidus furent prélevés puis envoyés à analyser dans un éminent laboratoire, et les résultats coïncidèrent avec une personne qu'ils avaient déjà dans leurs fichiers –

Lucas Goodwin. Le frère de Castiel Goodwin.

Le litige qui suivit fut beaucoup, beaucoup plus long que le premier procès. Lucas avoua le meurtre du petit garçon, et le pourvoi en appel de Castiel commença à devenir sérieux. Les experts certifièrent que le tueur du petit Kenny était très certainement le même tueur que les six précédents, qu'aucune trace de l'ADN de Castiel n'avait jamais été retrouvée sur les corps, que Lucas avait un double des clefs de la maison au bord du lac. Ils témoignèrent de la façon dont le comté avait été à la recherche d'une réponse toute faite, avec quelle médiocrité les avocats de Castiel l'avaient défendu, et le plus important – que Lucas avait à présent avoué avoir tué les autres enfants.

Castiel fut disculpé, et la vague de honte qui submergea Dean lui donna envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol pour ne jamais en ressortir. Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, il rentra chez lui et but jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. 

[...]

Et maintenant, une semaine plus tard, il est assis dans un café appelé  _Les Fleurs_ , et il attend que Castiel Goodwin se montre. 

[...]

 « J'arrive seulement pas à comprendre ce qu'il me veut, » se lamenta Dean à son frère Sam au téléphone un peu plus tôt ce jour-là. « Si j'étais lui, je serai la dernière foutue personne que j'aimerai voir. »

« Peut-être qu'il veut simplement que tu lui dises que t'es désolé, » suggéra Sam.

Dean renifla. « Ouais. C'est sûr que ça va tout arranger. Non, il est plus probable qu'il ait prévu de me planter avec son rasoir de prison, et je ne peux franchement pas le blâmer pour ça. »

« Tu dois arrêter de t'en vouloir, Dean. Tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir commis une erreur – »

« Non, je suis  _celui_  qui a commis _l'erreur_ en premier lieu, » claqua Dean. « C'est moi qui l'ai fait arrêter. C'est moi qui étais assis à la barre et qui ai certifié au jury qu'il était le seul suspect potentiel qui ait pu faire ça. »

« Écoute. Je veux seulement dire que…ça arrive. »

Dean se frotta les yeux. « Peut-être que c'est vrai, Sam. Peut-être que ça arrive. Mais ça ne devrait pas arriver, pas avec moi. Et surtout… » Il s'humidifia les lèvres et ferma les yeux. « Sam, Kenny Whidbey serait encore en vie. »

« Ça tu n'en sais rien ! »

« Si j'avais attrapé la bonne personne, il le serait. Ce gamin serait en maternel à l'heure qu'il est… » 

[...]

C'est de cette façon qu'il s'est retrouvé assis aux  _Fleurs_  à attendre l'arrivée de Goodwin. Son café est en train de refroidir mais il est incapable de le boire. Il baisse les yeux sur sa tasse et espère secrètement que Castiel l'ait oublié, que peut-être il ne se montrera p –

« Bonjour. »

Dean sursaute.

La voix de l'homme est étonnamment basse, plus basse que dans les souvenirs de Dean. Il a l'air très différent de ce à quoi il ressemblait avant – calme, serein, le regard assuré et ferme. Sa démarche a également changé. Il marche la tête haute, tant bien que mal, de façon droite et mesurée, pas comme l'homme en combinaison orange au teint pâle et à l'air abattu.

« Hé, » dit Dean, l'air de rien.

Castiel s'assoit et regarde Dean.

La sueur ruisselle dans le bas du dos de celui-ci. « Alors, » dit-il avant de s'éclaircir la voix. « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Castiel ne cligne même pas des yeux. « J'ai entendu parler de votre démission. »

Ah. Dean regarde à nouveau son café et étouffe un rire nerveux. « Ouais, j'ai…évidemment que j'ai démissionné. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Dean resserre les doigts sur sa tasse. Il marque une pause. « Oh, un tas de raisons. » Il ferme les yeux. « La plupart d'entre elles vous concernant. »

Ils restent assis en silence pendant un moment, les voitures animant la rue.

Dean prend une profonde inspiration. « D'après les statistiques, c'est le moment où je dois vous dire que je suis désolé. »

Castiel attend.

Dean lâche, « Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit juste. »

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncent, et il penche la tête.

« Ecoutez, je peux vous présenter mes excuses, et vous pouvez soit les accepter, soit les rejeter, » continue-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque. « Et on peut tous les deux se lancer sur des idées psychologiques à la con comme "tourner la page", "tolérance" et toutes ces merdes, mais si on y réfléchit bien, la seule personne que mes excuses contribuent à aider, c'est moi. Est-ce que ça vous aidera à vous sentir mieux ? Non. Est-ce que ça vous rendra les six dernières années de votre vie ? Certainement pas. » Il renifle et serre les poings. « Tout ce que ça m'apportera c'est le soulagement d'avoir effectivement  _fait_  tout ce que je pouvais pour réparer mes conneries. Donc si vous voulez que je vous dise que je suis désolé, je vous le dirais, mais dans tous les cas, je serais désolé et je le serai pour le restant de ma vie. Vous le dire n'y changera rien. »

Dean inspire profondément à nouveau en attendant l'inévitable raclée verbale, et Castiel…

Sourit.

Dean cligne des yeux.

C'est un discret petit sourire, mais c'est bel et bien un sourire.

« Vous avez certes une intéressante philosophie, » dit Castiel. « Mais je ne suis pas en quête d'excuse. »

Dean plisse les yeux. « Quoi ? » dit-il. « Pourquoi ? »

Castiel expire bruyamment. « Pour toutes les raisons que vous avez citées. A cause de leur défaut d'intentions. Parce que j'ai déjà reçu d'innombrables excuses de la part de tellement de gens. »

Dean pose son café. « Alors pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir ? »

Castiel l'observe pendant un long moment, le regard vif et concentré. Enfin, il déclare, « Lorsque j'ai entendu parler de votre démission, j'ai su ce que je devais faire. » Sa chaise racle le sol alors qu'il se lève. « Pourriez-vous me conduire jusqu'au Lac ? » 

[...]

Ça faisait longtemps que Dean n'avait plus remis les pieds près du Lac Madeleine.

Ils s'installent dans l'espace public, réduit à une plage de gravier avec un banc, et observe l'eau sombre et les quelques canards sauvages pataugeant dans les bas-fonds.

« Daphné a mis la maison en vente, » commente Castiel. « Personne ne va l'acheter. »

« C'est compréhensible, » dit Dean.

« Elle habite dans le Michigan à présent, » ajoute Castiel. « Avec sa famille. »

Dean déglutit fortement. Il est au courant pour la famille de Castiel. Il en sait bien assez sur ce qu'était la vie de Castiel il y a six ans.

Ils s'asseyent tous les deux et regardent le lac, froid et monotone.

« Est-ce vous saviez ? » demande brusquement Dean.

Castiel tourne sa tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Votre frère, » précise Dean. « Est-ce que vous saviez que c'était lui ? »

Le visage de Castiel s'assombrit, et il se détourne de Dean. « Vous pensez que je protégerai un tueur d'enfant, » murmure-t-il.

« Non, » lâche Dean précipitamment, « je ne voulais pas dire ça, je me demandais seulement – si une part de vous savait. »

Castiel baisse la tête, et ses épaules s'affaissent. « Non, » avoue-t-il. « Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je me demande souvent si…j'étais franchement aussi naïf, ou… »

L'observation silencieuse du lac reprend son cours.

Dean comprend. Il comprend sincèrement. Parce qu'il s'agit du même scénario qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête, lorsqu'il repense aux interviews qu'il a mené auprès de Lucas, toutes ces fois où il l'a rencontré, lui a serré la main, lui a lancé une blague. Pas une seule fois son instinct de flic n'a brandi le signal d'alarme. Pas une seule fois, de tout le temps qu'il a passé à monter le dossier contre Castiel, il n'a supposé que le véritable tueur était le frère dévoué qui ne pouvait pas témoigner de l'emploi du temps de Castiel mais qui était persuadé qu'il y avait une erreur.

« J'étais naïf à l'époque, » dit calmement Castiel. « Je n'ai pas engagé d'avocat onéreux ou essayé de rejeter les soupçons sur quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais certain que, puisque j'étais innocent, je ne serais pas condamné. Je pensais que la vérité l'emporterait. »

« Moi aussi, » croasse Dean. « Je le pensais aussi. »

Castiel tourne la tête pour le scruter.

« Je sais que vous ne me croirez probablement pas mais – je pensais que je faisais ce qui était juste, » insiste-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Vous étiez si calme, et je pensais que si vous étiez innocent, vous – je sais pas, qu'il y aurait des preuves. Des indices. Quand je vous ai arrêté cette nuit-là et que j'ai passé les menottes autour de vos poignets, j'ai seulement eu cette sensation au creux de mon estomac, la sensation d'avoir…d'avoir… » Sa voix s'éteint.

« …gagné, » termine Castiel pour lui.

Dean n'arrive pas croiser son regard.

« C'était un puzzle pour vous. Un jeu. Je ne dis pas ça de façon irrespectueuse. »

Dean étouffe un rire sarcastique. « Comment pourriez-vous le dire autrement ? »

« C'était un jeu d'une ampleur considérable, et je crois que vous avez pris cet enjeux très à cœur. » Les yeux de Castiel sont larges, son expression impartiale. « Je sais que vous n'avez pas pris vos responsabilités à la légère. Mais lorsque vous résolvez un puzzle, vous ne cherchez pas d'autres solutions. Votre avez gagné la partie…et votre travail était terminé. »

Quelque chose se resserre au fond de la poitrine de Dean face à la véracité de ses propos. Il frotte le coin de sa mâchoire.

« Je veux dire complètement, » continue Castiel. « Votre travail s'est arrêté là. »  
Dean lui jette un coup d'œil.

« Après ça j'ai été jugé et condamné par d'autres personnes, » dit Castiel. « Et pourtant, vous avez l'air d'en porter la lourde responsabilité. »

« Parce que c'est le cas, » contre Dean. « Parce qu'ils se sont tous fiés à moi. »

Castiel redresse la tête. « Donc c'est vous, parmi tous les acteurs concernés, qui aviez le plus d'influence sur mon destin ? »

C'était tellement écrasant de l'entendre à haute voix.

Dean se pince les lèvres et acquiesce. « Ça m'en a tout l'air. »

Le silence du Lac est angoissant. Il semble persister dans l'air et s'accrocher à la peau.

« Ça m'en a tout l'air, » murmure Dean, le goût métallique et infect de la culpabilité dans la bouche. « Vous avez passé six ans en prison à cause de moi, et rien de ce que je peux dire ne pourra un jour vous rendre la pareille. » Il tourne la tête et regarde Castiel droit dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé Castiel, » dit sincèrement Dean, brisé. « Ça sonne effroyablement creux, mais… je suis désolé. »

Castiel tend le bras au dessus du banc,

Et pose sa main gauche sur celle de Dean.

Dean fixe la main aux longs doigts clairs, appuyée sur la sienne.

« Dean Winchester, » dit Castiel, « Je vous pardonne. »

La respiration de Dean se bloque dans sa gorge.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul dont vous recherchez le pardon, mais, pour ce que ça vaut… » Castiel serre sa main. « Vous avez le mien. »

« Je – Je – Je comprends pas, » bafouille Dean, l'humidité brûlante jaillissant de ses yeux, lui écorchant la voix.

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous pardonner, Dean. » Les yeux de Castiel le transpercent. « Mais j'en ai besoin. Je refuse de porter cette haine comme un fardeau pour le restant de ma vie. Ceci est quelque chose que je fais pour moi, pour que je puisse trouver la paix. Je vous pardonne, et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour vos futurs projets. »

« Bon sang, » souffle Dean. Il retire sa main. « Bon Dieu de merde. » Il se lève.

Les yeux de Castiel suivent sa main et remontent vers le visage de Dean.

Dean s'éloigne vivement de lui. « Putain. » Il s'arrête un mètre plus loin, se pince les yeux et inspire une grande goulée d'air. « Nom de Dieu. »

C'est un drôle de spectacle qui se joue sur le rivage du Lac Madeleine. Deux personnages figés dans un tableau : l'un assis sur un banc, calme et implacable, l'autre le dos tourné, agité et caustique.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? » aboie Dean en se tournant vers Castiel. « Bordel, comment tu fais pour être aussi foutrement  _zen_  ? Tu prends de la drogue ou quoi ? »

Une légère ombre passe devant les yeux de Castiel. « J'ai été en cellule d'isolement pendant six ans et demi. » dit-il. « Pour ma propre sécurité. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour méditer. »

« Putain ! » jure Dean à nouveau.

« D'une certaine façon, je pensais que vous seriez satisfait, » commente sèchement Castiel.

« Satisfait ? » demande un Dean incrédule. « Satisfait ? Je serai  _satisfait_  si tu me poursuivais en justice. Je serai  _satisfait_  si tu m'insultais. C'est le strict minimum que je mérite. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as même pas – juste, mets-moi en une ! » Il ouvre grand les bras. « Je te dois bien ça ! Frappe-moi au visage ! Je te rendrais même pas le coup. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai choisi de passer mon temps. » Castiel tourne le regard vers le lac. « A présent que je suis un homme libre, je comprends à quel point le temps est précieux. Je ne le gaspillerai pas dans de la violence. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande Dean. « De quoi t'as besoin ? Vas-y, demande. Des nouveaux vêtements, de l'argent, de l'alcool, des femmes, des lettres de recommandation du maire ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te le donnerai. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, » l'informe Castiel. « L'état m'a accordé une somme considérable de dommages et intérêts. »

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, » dit Dean.  
Castiel affine son regard sur le chalet en face du lac. « Soit. J'ai bien une idée. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande avidement Dean. « Sachant que le coup de poing est toujours valable. »

« D'abord, » dit Castiel, un petit sourire triste déformant sa bouche, « je veux brûler la maison du lac. » 

[...]

« Tu vas faire  _quoi_  ? »

« Ecoute, Barry, pas loin de sept enfants ont été assassinés dans cette maison, » raisonne Dean par-dessus le téléphone. « Probablement plus. Il n'y a absolument personne qui viendra y vivre. Et n'importe quel promoteur voulant la propriété devra la démolir quand même… »

« Mais bon sang, Dean, il existe des  _moyens_  plus appropriés et – »

« Elle partira en fumée  _aujourd'hui_ , Barry, » l'interrompt Dean, déversant de l'essence avec une main et tenant son téléphone de l'autre. « Je te donne seulement l'alerte pour pas que les voisins subissent de dommages collatéraux. Tu es le chef des pompiers, tu sauras comment enrayer au mieux la situation. »

« Et toi t'es le Shérif ! »

« Ancien Shérif, » corrige Dean. « Et c'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient me virer. »

« Attends une minute, tu veux ! Oublie le feu – tu te rends compte que tu confesses un incendie criminel, en ce moment même, au téléphone ? »

« Ouais, » rétorque Dean. « Et quel est le jury qui va nous condamner ? »

Barry râle fortement dans le téléphone.

« Je ne te demande pas de faveurs, Barry, » dit Dean. « Je te dis seulement de ramener tes gars d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Et je te dis seulement que c'est dans ton intérêt de la laisser se réduire en cendre et de tourner les talons, parce qu'absolument personne ne sera triste qu'une bande d'abruti ait brûlé la maison sanglante des Goodwin. »

Dès lors, il raccroche, range son téléphone dans sa poche et continue de verser de l'essence.

Castiel et lui se rejoignent à l'avant, après avoir vidé une douzaine de bidons d'accélérateur de feu à l'extérieur de la maison.

Castiel sort un briquet et allume le chiffon enfoncé dans une bouteille pleine du produit.

« Bon, » commente Dean, « On va peut-être se faire arrêter d'ici quelques heures. C'est dur à dire à ce stade. »

Ils reculent de quelques mètres, et Castiel lance la bouteille en feu sur la porte d'entrée.

Avec un formidable  _Whoosh_  et une surprenante vague de chaleur, la maison s'enflamme. Le crépuscule vient seulement de commencer à s'installer sur les collines, et la maison en flamme brille de mille éclats dans la tombée de la nuit.

« Du coup, je suppose… » Castiel s'essuie les mains sur sa veste, « qu'on devrait rapidement se mettre au prochain point de ma liste. »

« Tu as une liste ? » demande Dean, impressionné.

Castiel acquiesce.

« Et quel est le point numéro deux ? »

Castiel sourit. « Le sexe. » 

[...]

 « Wow, c'était bizarre, » grince Dean, protégeant sa gueule de bois de la lumière matinale.

Castiel grogne en réponse depuis la salle de bain.

« On aurait dû prendre des chambres séparées, » ajoute Dean. « Je me souviens pas pourquoi on n'a pris qu'une chambre… »

Des bruits de vomissement émanent de la salle de bain.

Dean louche sur les draps froissés, les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. « Est-ce qu'on a fait un plan à quatre ? Seigneur, dites-moi qu'on n'a pas fait un plan à quatre… »

La chasse d'eau retentit.

Dean se débarrasse des couvertures et s'accroupit au sol, fouillant dans ses affaires. « Merde, merde, merde. Une pute a volé mon portefeuille ! Une des putes a volé mon portefeuille ! Je parie que c'est cette chiennasse de  _Candide_ , quelle genre de pute se fait appeler  _Ca_  – Oh attends, j'ai rien dit. Trouvé. »

Castiel titube hors de la salle de bain, à poil. « Candy, » murmure-t-il. « Elle s'appelait Candy. Candide est un roman de Voltaire. »

Dean cligne des yeux. « Oh. Voilà qui a beaucoup plus de sens. » Il se frotte les yeux et réalise qu'il est nu également. « Comment s'appelait la tienne déjà ? »

« Shakira, » réplique Castiel. « Mais t'arrêtais pas de l'appeler Fergie. »

La tête de Dean palpite férocement et sa bouche est sèche comme du coton. « T'as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Non, » dit calmement Castiel en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Pas vraiment. »

Merde.

Dean se lève de là où il fouillait et s'assoit à côté de Castiel. « Écoute, on a été trop vite, » dit-il. « Les putes, c'était…probablement un peu trop. »

Castiel acquiesce. Son visage est telle une porte close.

« Tu veux, euh… » Dean se racle la gorge. « T'as envie de parler de quelque chose ? »

« Elle me manque, » murmure Castiel. « Daphné me manque. »

Dean n'est pas sûr de savoir quoi dire.

« Elle a essayé… de me contacter, lorsque la nouvelle a été révélé… » Castiel a le regard rivé sur ses pieds nus. « On a parlé pendant un bon moment, et j'avais l'impression d'être sur la voie de la réconciliation. Mais elle – elle a cru ce qu'ils disaient sur moi lorsque j'ai été condamné, et…ce n'est pas quelque chose sur laquelle on peut revenir. »

Dean acquiesce lentement.

Les putes étaient vraiment une idée foireuse.

Étrangement en revanche, il ressent à présent un curieux sentiment de proximité avec l'homme assis à ses côtés, un sentiment autre que la culpabilité et la honte. Aussi déplorable que soit leur situation, ils sont d'une certaine façon semblables, quelque part rattachés à ce monde ensemble. Un étrange lien fait de nudité, d'haleine matinale, de maux de tête et de fringues puant l'essence vient de s'établir entre eux.

« Laisse-moi t'offrir un café, » dit Dean en tapotant son genou. « On ira chez Denny. »

« J'aimerai me doucher d'abord, » dit Castiel.

« Oui, ça va de soi. Tu empestes la Fergie. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre !
> 
> Enjoy !

« Tu es  _où_? »

« Je suis chez Denny's avec Castiel, » dit Dean à Sam au téléphone, appuyé contre une plante verte. « Il s'avère que c'est un peu genre…Gandhi, ce type. Enfin, si Gandhi avait eu un enfant avec Keanu Reeves. »

« Dean. Est-ce que t'es bourrée ? »

« C'est fort possible, » admet Dean. « Mais je suis pratiquement sûr d'avoir juste la gueule de bois et que tout est juste plus ou moins surréel pour le moment. Devine pourquoi il voulait me voir, Sam. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il voulait  _me pardonner_. Il a entendu parler de ma démission et il a décidé qu'il voulait me pardonner. »

« …Wow. »

« Ouais, "wow". Enfin bref, du coup on a cramé sa baraque, payé des prostitués – »

« QUOI ?! »

« – et là on est chez Denny's pour le petit déjeuner. Je dois admettre que je suis curieux de voir ce que nous réserve la suite. »

« DEAN ! »

« J'dois y aller, Sammy ! A plus ! »

« DEAN ! T'AS PAS INTERÊT DE – »

Dean raccroche.

[...]

Assis à sa table, Dean mange en face de Castiel, regardant l'homme picorer ses œufs brouillés. Les rayons de fin de matinée pointent leurs faisceaux dorés à travers les stores du restaurant et illuminent la poussière errant dans les airs, paisible et sans but. La table sent le plastique chaud et le café, mais ce n'est pas une odeur désagréable. Le claquement des plats et le sifflement de l'eau en fond sonore résonnent depuis la cuisine, mais le reste du restaurant est désert et silencieux.

Castiel prend finalement la parole. « Tu sais…ce n'était pas aussi déplaisant que ça aurait pu l'être. »

« La nuit dernière ? » demande Dean, alors qu'il attrape ses pancakes et s'empare d'un morceau avec sa fourchette. « Je vais devoir te croire sur parole, étant donné que je me souviens de rien après minuit… »

« Je parlais de la prison, » corrige calmement Castiel.

Dean se fige au milieu de sa bouchée. Son estomac se resserre.

« J'étais en isolation, » continue Castiel. « J'ai été chanceux sur ce point là. »

« Ouais, t'avais pas vraiment bonne réputation, » dit Dean en mâchant sa bouchée, le goût du beurre s'accrochant à son palais pour y fondre. « T'as eu de la chance de pas te faire tuer par les autres détenus. »

Castiel pose sa fourchette. « J'étais battu par les gardiens. Souvent. »

Les mastications de Dean flétrissent.

« Parfois ils…riaient. »

Seigneur.

Une serveuse toute guillerette s'arrête à leur table, un sourire plaqué au visage. « Est-ce que vous souhaitez autre chose les garçons ? »

« Juste l'addition, » dit Dean. Il s'essuie avec sa serviette.

Castiel sort un morceau de papier de la poche de sa veste. C'est une jolie veste, remarque Dean, en velours sombre, bien ajustée, et pour la première fois, il la reconnaît comme étant la veste que Castiel portait au palais de justice le jour où sa condamnation a été annulée.

« J'ai écrit ma liste, » lui dit Castiel. « Pendant que tu te douchais. » Il commence à la déplier sur la table.

« Hé, » dit Dean, en s'emparant de la liste. « Attends. Avant qu'on n'aille plus loin. »

Castiel le regarde placidement.

« Est-ce que t'as déjà pensé à – à parler à quelqu'un ? » bredouille Dean. « Un professionnel ? »

« Un thérapeute, tu veux dire. » Les yeux de Castiel le transpercent, refusant de vaciller. « Un psychiatre. »

« Parmi les diverses options. Mais ouais. »

Castiel hausse les épaules et soulève sa tasse. « C'est déjà le cas. J'ai subi une psychothérapie intensive au préalable. » Il prend une gorgée de son café. « Pour quelle raison crois-tu que je ne t'ai pas encore frappé ? »

« Je pensais que c'était à cause de mon charme débordant, » lance Dean malicieusement. « D'autant que tu ne voudrais pas abîmer ce joli visage. »

Castiel le regarde dans les yeux. « Je t'assure que tu possèdes une parfaite tête à claque, Dean. Il faut énormément de maîtrise de soi pour y résister. »

Dean sort sa carte de crédit. « Mon offre tient toujours, tu sais. Si tu veux qu'on aille sur le parking pour me rendre la monnaie… »

Un sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de Castiel.

« Quoi ? » Demande Dean.

Il ne dit rien. Il ne fait que déplier sa liste et l'aplatir sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient ensuite ? » demande Dean.

[...]

Ils se baladent le long de l'avenue ensoleillée en dégustant leur glace.

« Tu sais, » dit Dean, « Tu n'avais pas à m'amener avec toi pour ça. »

Castiel plonge sa cuillère dans son sorbet à l'orange. « Je voulais de la compagnie. »

« Ouais, mais…je suis, genre, la chose qui se rapproche le plus de ton pire ennemi. » Dean aspire bruyamment le bord de son cône rempli de glace au chocolat. « Ou plutôt, je le serai, si tu n'étais pas le Martin Luther King des condamnés à tort. »

« Finis ta glace, » dit Castiel. « On a beaucoup de route à faire. »

[...]

Dean saisit fermement le bouquet de fleurs dans l'emballage en plastique entre ses mains moites. Le dernier.

Castiel consulte sa carte. « Je crois que c'est…plus bas sur la colline… »

Ils descendent le versant verdoyant de la colline, l'herbe épaisse parfaitement taillée et immaculée. C'est la plus jolie pelouse d'Hanneville. Les plaques de bronzes et de marbres s'étirent sur des rangées minutieusement classées, scintillant au soleil. Ils arrivent finalement à celle qu'ils recherchent, et Dean se met à penser – c'est bizarre de voir à quel point elle ressemble à toutes les autres. On pense qu'elle sera plus petite, ou qu'elle se différenciera d'une certaine manière, mais la seule chose qui distingue cette pierre tombale de toutes les autres, c'est la brièveté de la date qui y est gravée : 2 avril 2007 – 7 juillet 2010.

« Kenny Whidbey, » dit Castiel, la voix et le visage graves. « La dernière victime. »

Dean pose délicatement les fleurs sur sa tombe, les lèvres et les doigts engourdis.

Castiel baisse la tête, et demeure silencieux devant la stèle.

Après un silence d'une durée indéterminée, ils font demi-tour sans un mot, reprenant la direction par laquelle ils sont arrivés au cimetière. Ce n'est qu'en approchant un banc sous un érable que Dean remarque la posture voûtée de Castiel, et alors qu'ils s'assoient, Castiel s'affale contre le dossier en bois et ferme les yeux.

« Ça va ? » demande Dean.

« Non, » murmure Castiel.

Dean hésite, puis pose sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel. « Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Castiel détourne le visage de la main de Dean, mais ne s'en dégage pas.

Jenny. Olivia. Jake.

Elizabeth. Ben. Jesse… et Kenny.

Dean se pince fortement les lèvres et plisse les yeux face au soleil.

« Combien d'autres penses-tu qu'il y ait ? » demande Castiel. « Combien d'autres n'ont jamais été retrouvé ? »

« Je sais pas, » répond Dean. Il les voit toujours – les gencives béantes et mutilées, les orifices rouges sombres là où auraient dû se trouver les yeux, les os morcelés et déchiquetés, ainsi que la peau blafarde et bleutée. « J'y pense souvent. On a fouillé le lac, mais…c'est impossible à savoir. »

Le visage de Castiel est amer. « Mon propre frère. »

Le soleil brillant dans le ciel semble plus glacial à présent, et le jour un peu plus sombre.

« Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? » demande Dean.

Castiel se lève, et la main de Dean glisse de son épaule. « Quelque part où je préférerai ne pas me rendre. »

[...]

Castiel n'aime pas les murs gris. Il n'aime pas ce bâtiment, et il n'aime pas les employés. Mais par-dessus tout, il n'aime pas être enfermé.

Malheureusement, c'était la condition de sa visite.

Lucas s'avachit sur sa chaise de l'autre côté de la table en aluminium, léthargique et insouciant. La combinaison orange et les chaînes pendent autour de lui comme l'authentique prolongement de lui-même. Il dévisage Castiel avec une totale indifférence, ses yeux plantés sur lui à la manière d'un chat fixant un objet en mouvement. Son visage est vide et dénué d'émotion.

Cet homme n'est pas son frère. Cet homme est un étranger.

« Je suis passé sur leurs tombes, » dit Castiel. « Les enfants que tu as assassinés. Je suis allé leur rendre hommage. »

Le sourcil droit de Lucas se soulève. « Donnnc, » dit-il lentement. « Tu l'avoues. »

Castiel fronce les sourcils. « Avouer quoi ? »

Lucas se penche en avant, les chaînes cliquetant dans le mouvement. « Ta culpabilité. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » exige Castiel.

Les yeux de Lucas se focalisent sur ceux de Castiel, sa voix basse et tranchante. « Je sais exactement pourquoi tu es allé sur la tombe de Kenny, Cas, et ça n'a rien à voir avec un hommage. »

Castiel serre les poings et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes moites. « Comment oses-tu – »

« Oh, je t'en prie, » ricane Lucas. « Epargne-moi le numéro de vierge effarouchée. Je te connais. Et toi et moi, on sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas le saint pour lequel ils te font passer. »

La bouche de Castiel s'assèche, et il se retrouve à court de mots.

« Tu as été sur la tombe de Kenny, » continue Lucas, tranchant comme un rasoir, « Parce qu'il y a deux ans lorsque tu as appris la nouvelle, lorsqu'au fond de ce trou pourri t'as appris qu'ils avaient identifiés un nouveau macchabée, la première chose que tu as ressenti…c'était du soulagement. »

Le nez et la gorge de Castiel le brûlent, et il avale péniblement la boule dans sa gorge.

« Et là tu es venu ici, pour m'épiloguer et te sentir mieux. » Lucas glousse. « Tu es pathétique, Cassie. Tu me fais pitié. »

« La ferme, » gronde Castiel. « La ferme, espèce d'enfoiré. »

Lucas secoue la tête et fait claquer sa langue. « Ma parole. Où as-tu appris un tel langage ? » Il sourit alors lentement pour lui-même, sombrement et grandement amusé.

« Tu es un monstre, » insiste Castiel d'une voix rauque. « Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. »

Lucas hausse les épaules. « Monstre est un terme tellement subjectif. »

Castiel serre la mâchoire. « Tu as tué des enfants et tu leur as arraché les yeux et les dents. »

Lucas le dévisage froidement. « Tu as prié pour qu'ils se fassent tuer. »

Castiel sent son souffle se couper comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« Je sais que tu l'as fait. Probablement plus d'une fois. » Sa voix est tellement calme à présent, si confiante. « Tu as prié pour qu'un autre enfant se fasse tuer afin de te disculper. » Il penche la tête et mâchouille sa lèvre. « J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas mentionné lorsqu'Anderson Cooper t'a interviewé. »

Castiel se lève et fait signe au gardien à travers la baie vitrée.

« Peut-être que tu le réserves pour ta biographie, » suggère Lucas.

Le garde déverrouille la porte pour Castiel tout en gardant un œil attentif sur Lucas.

Les yeux de Lucas se rétrécissent. « Ou peut-être que tu es tout simplement un lâche. »

Les portes se referment derrière Castiel et il passe la sécurité mécaniquement, traversant le hall d'entrée et remarquant à peine Dean lui emboîtant le pas.

« Est-ce que tu as pu dire ce que tu voulais ? » Demande Dean.

Castiel secoue la tête et se dirige jusqu'à la voiture sans un mot.

[...]

Dean se gare devant l'immeuble de Castiel, un immeuble aux briques brunes avec une terrasse sur le toit. « Alors c'est tout ? »

Castiel acquiesce.

« Je vais pas te mentir, je pensais que ta liste serait plus longue, » avoue Dean. « Je pensais que ce serait l'affaire de tout un long métrage. »

« Merci pour ton aide, » dit Castiel. « J'espère que tu ressortiras de cette expérience avec la conscience tranquille. »

Dean réfléchit et se mord les lèvres. « Ouais, ça devrait aller, sauf pour ce qui est des prostitués. »

Castiel émet un petit rire.

Pour une raison qui lui échappe, Dean n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. Absolument tout chez cet homme le laisse perplexe, et il a envie de dire…une part de lui veut lui demander de le revoir. Pour lui demander s'il aime le flag football. Pour lui donner son adresse. Pour devenir amis.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut demander. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il  _devrait_  demander à quelqu'un à qui il a causé autant de tort qu'il en a causé à Castiel.

« Enfin bref, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…appelle-moi, » lui propose Dean. « Et merci pour, euh, pour tout le…le truc du pardon, même si je pense toujours que…je, euh, le mérite pas vraiment. »

« Je t'en prie, » dit Castiel.

« Bon, eh bien, j'imagine que…c'était sympa, » achève Dean.

Castiel acquiesce.

Puis il sort de la voiture et se dirige vers son appartement, et Dean le regarde partir en se demandant ce qu'il deviendra à présent. Le point final de cet étrange périple est bien surprenant, et curieusement décevant.

Dean sait que leurs chemins ne se recroiseront pas – et il a raison. Suite à ça, il n'entend plus parler de Castiel.

Jusque trois mois plus tard.

[...]

« Dean, t'es en train d'en faire du charbon, » affirme Sam. « Laisse-moi au moins m'occuper des steaks. »

Dean claque sa langue d'un ton menaçant. « Mon barbecue, mes règles ! »

« Est-ce que vous allez bientôt arrêter bande d'idiots ? » rouspète Bobby. « J'ai pas encore bu assez de bière pour supporter vos chamailleries. »

Dean ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer de façon insolente lorsque l'intro de Smoke On The Water commence à retentir dans sa poche. Il sort son téléphone et vérifie le numéro – inconnu. Dean fronce les sourcils et décroche. « Allô ? »

« Shérrriff, » La voix est grave et pâteuse, une voix que Dean ne reconnaît pas. « Shérif Winnchester ? »

Et là, c'est le déclic.

Dean empoigne le téléphone. « Est-ce que – Castiel ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Sam marque un temps d'arrêt.

Puis la voix à l'autre bout du fil déclare :

« Shériffff, j'ai…j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source : Exonerated By Thecouchcarrot


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après ce petit cliffhanger, voici le chapitre 3 =)
> 
> Enjoy !

Toute l'attention de Dean se focalise sur la voix au téléphone. « Castiel. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Est-ce que ça va? »

« Non…non ça va pas non… » La voix grave est ralentie et pâteuse. « Je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait quelque chose de maaaaaal…à moi…moi-même… »

« Castiel. Parle-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir où tu es. » Dean est conscient qu'il est en train de basculer en mode Shérif, mais il s'en fiche. Il tend ses pinces à Sam et rentre dans la maison.

« Appartement, » dit Castiel. « Cent-trrois. Oh Shérif. Jeeeee t'aime bien. Je t'aime bien même si… » Un rire chancelant et saccadé retentit. « Oh, touuuut est foutu maintenant. Je l'ai fait…ssss'fini… »

« Castiel, » articule Dean, lucide et résolu, « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

« Au revoir, » dit-il. « Au revoir, Dean. C'étaiiiiiiit…sympa. » Et la ligne se coupe.

Dean s'empare de ses clefs sur la table de la cuisine. Il compose le numéro de Castiel à nouveau.

Boite vocale.

Il monte dans la voiture et roule jusqu'à la résidence de Castiel à l'autre bout de la ville, explosant les limites de vitesse comme s'il avait encore une sirène sur le toit. De la sueur perle le long de ses tempes et ses mains tremblent sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Car il sait, une part de lui sait –

Non, non. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Castiel était tellement calme, il y a quelques mois de ça. Tellement équilibré. Il n'irait pas…

Dean se gare complètement de travers et tire d'un coup sec sur le frein à main, se ruant sur les marches en ciment de l'entrée principale de l'immeuble. Une petite mamie en robe de chambre verte se débat avec ses clefs devant la porte, et à peine réussit-elle à l'ouvrir que Dean se glisse devant elle. Il ignore ses cris indignés. Il ignore tout. Il a ce regard étriqué si singulier qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était sur le point d'effectuer une descente, lorsque l'affaire devenait précise, nette et limpide. Il court dans le hall, trouve le numéro 103, cherche une arme qu'il n'a pas, et abat son poing sur la porte.

« Cas, » prévient-il d'une voix forte. « Castiel, laisse-moi entrer. »

Pas de réponse.

Il tente d'actionner la poignée. Verrouillée.

_Ça va pas non. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal._

Dean jette un œil de long en large au couloir désert.

Puis il recule, lève le pied et donne un coup dans la porte.

« Castiel ! » appelle-t-il en pénétrant aussitôt dans l'appartement et en regardant autour de lui. Vide, le salon vacant et désert. La cuisine attenante, vide également. D'une propreté impeccable et quasi stérile. « Cas, mec, t'es où ? ». Son corps tout entier est en alerte. Ses poils dressés. Quelque chose ne tourne clairement pas rond, c'est tellement criant qu'il peut l'entendre, comme un bruit de métal strident dans l'oreille.

Il y a un bout de papier posé sur la table basse.

Dean le déplie. Trois mots griffonnés au crayon.

_Je suis désolé._

«  _Castiel !_  » Hurle Dean en courant jusqu'à la chambre, le cœur tambourinant contre sa clavicule. «  _Castiel !_  »

La chambre est vide. La porte de la salle de bain est entrouverte, Dean s'approche et l'ouvre –

Un corps. Des cheveux bruns. Face contre terre. Inconscient. Du vomit.

Du vomit partout. Une véritable infection.

« Service des urgences, quel est l'objet de votre appel ? »

« Envoyez une ambulance, vite, le type fait une overdose, je sais pas à quoi. Je vous en prie, l'adresse est le 8245 Maple Hill, appartement 103, je peux pas – je crois qu'il a un pouls mais je ne – je sais pas s'il respire bordel j'ai – j'ai besoin d'un médecin,  _s'il vous plait !_  »

[...]

Lorsque Sam arrive à l'hôpital, il est sidéré par ce qui l'attend. Dean fait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente en ayant l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus, le visage pâle et exténué, ainsi qu'une expression proche de la détermination étirant l'ensemble de ses traits. Il n'a pas eu l'air aussi mal en point depuis…eh bien, depuis Kenny Whidbey. Sam craint soudainement que le pire ne soit arrivé.

« Alors…comment va-t-il ? » demande-t-il prudemment.

« Il dort, » dit Dean. « Il va s'en sortir. »

Le souffle que Sam retenait se libère, et un poids inattendu se dégage de ses épaules.

« Ils ont dit qu'il serait probablement dans les vapes pendant un moment, » continue Dean. « Il a bu jusqu'à en être ivre mort puis a fait une overdose de somnifères, ce qui est apparemment le meilleur scénario possible dans ce genre de situation. »

Sam hausse les sourcils. « Tu veux dire comparé aux veines tailladées ? »

Dean renifle. « Comparé aux overdoses au  _doliprane_. Tu serais surpris, Sam, des dégâts que tu peux causer avec un stock basique de pharmacie. » Il se pince les yeux entre le pouce et l'index en grognant. « Mais tu vois, là tout de suite, je dirais pas non à un ibuprofen. »

« Tu devrais rentrer, » l'encourage Sam. « Tu as une mine affreuse, Dean. »

Dean secoue la tête. « Nah, je veux rester ici jusqu'à ce que sa personne à prévenir arrive. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Sam n'arrive pas à passer outre l'air épuisé de Dean, et ses mains nouées d'inquiétude.

Dean soupire. « Je vais bien, Sam, c'est juste un mal de tête. »

Sam essaie d'adopter la manière la plus subtile de formuler son inquiétude. « C'est juste que…tu as l'air de prendre ça vraiment très à cœur, » dit-il de façon hésitante. « Ça veut pas dire que – oui, ce qui est arrivé est affreux, mais…t'as dit qu'il allait s'en tirer, et tu as déjà vu ce genre de chose auparavant. Tu connais à peine ce type, et t'as déjà vu pire. Bien pire. »

Dean baisse les yeux au sol, et prend une profonde inspiration. Il croise à nouveau le regard de Sam. « C'est différent, » dit-il fermement. « Tu ne le vois donc pas ? »

Sam renifle. « Ouais, je peux  _voir_  ça, j'arrive juste pas à comprendre  _pourquoi_  ? »

« Parce que cette fois c'est de  _ma_  faute ! » Dean serre les dents et ses yeux brûlent d'une féroce intensité. Il indique une porte close à proximité. « Le mec dans cet chambre a essayé de se tuer parce qu'il n'avait plus rien, et je suis celui qui lui a tout pris. S'il meurt, j'aurai sa mort sur la conscience, est-ce que tu  _piges, Sammy_  ? »

Tout prend un sens dans l'esprit de Sam. Il se rapproche, pose une main sur l'épaule de Dean, et adoucit sa voix. « Dean. Tu dois prendre du recul par rapport à ça. Tu es trop impliqué. »

« Pourquoi ? » claque Dean, en se dégageant brusquement. « Parce que je deviens trop sensible face à une  _tentative de suicide_? »

« Non, parce que tu te trompes, » rétorque Sam.

Dean pince les lèvres, et regarde le mur.

« Oui, Dean, il y a sept ans t'as foiré. On a tous foiré. Le système a foiré, et le  _système_  a laissé tomber Castiel Goodwin. » Sam expire par le nez, frustré. « Tu n'es pas responsable du reste de sa vie, Dean, pas plus que moi, ou les contribuables de Washington. »

Il peut voir que Dean ne le croit pas. Celui-ci ne fait que secouer la tête en regardant en direction de la porte de Castiel.

« Très bien. Je rentre. Vas-y, va t'en faire baver, » lâche Sam. « Embringue-le dans ton fichu complexe du héros. Seulement ne viens pas te plaindre quand t'auras compris que tu n'y peux rien. »

Les yeux de Dean se braquent dans ceux de Sam, vifs et provocateurs.

Sam croise son regard posément. « Tu ne peux pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être sauvé. »

Sur ces mots, Sam tourne les talons. Et bien qu'un "bitch" marmonné l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, il ne s'arrête pas pour expliquer à son frère qu'il ne parlait pas de Castiel.

[...]

Dean s'est assoupi sur la chaise de la chambre mal éclairée depuis quelques heures lorsque la porte s'ouvre silencieusement. Un homme, petit et à l'air grotesque, les cheveux bruns en bataille, s'y hasarde avec hésitation. La couture de ses chaussures se défait de toute part et son gilet beige est recouvert de peluches. Son pantalon semble être une sorte de bas de pyjama en flanelle, ample à carreaux. Dean ne fait que s'enfoncer dans sa chaise et l'observe. Lorsque l'homme aperçoit enfin la forme allongée dans le lit et s'approche, Dean prend la parole. « Vous êtes là pour Castiel ? »

L'homme sursaute avant de fixer Dean. « Je – oui. Je suis sa personne à prévenir. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Dean Winchester, » Dean tend sa main. « Je suis celui qui l'a trouvé. Il, euh, il m'a appelé juste avant… »

L'homme serre la main de Dean. « Chuck Shirley. Navré de vous rencontrer dans des circonstances aussi tragiques, De – » Subitement, ses yeux gris s'agrandissent. « Oh, merde, vous êtes le Shérif ! »

Dean force un sourire triste. « Ancien Shérif. J'ai démissionné. »

« Exact ! » Chuck passe une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « J'avais oublié ! Voyez-vous, je suis le thérapeute de Castiel – »

«  _Le thérapeute_  ? » Demande Dean, incrédule.

« Et je suis celui qui l'a encouragé à prendre contact avec vous il y a quelques mois, une manière de, de, de, de  _clore_  un chapitre douloureux de sa – »

« Vous ? » Demande Dean. « C'est  _vous_  son thérapeute ? »

Chuck s'interrompt et lui jette un regard noir. « Oui. Vous avez un problème avec ça ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai – » Dean rit brusquement. « Eh bien pour commencer, j'ai énormément de mal à vous imaginer en train de psychanalyser, bah,  _qui que ce soit_  – »

Chuck le dévisage et se redresse. «  _Psychothérapie_  est le terme exact, en fait. »

« – il y a aussi le fait que votre patient vient de s'enfiler plusieurs bouteilles de whisky en se gavant de Valium, » fulmine Dean. « Quel genre de charlatan êtes-vous ? Je pensais que la thérapie était supposée  _empêcher_  le suicide ! Et moi qui étais en train de penser que je devrais lui  _trouver_  un psy – »

La bouche de Chuck s'ouvre pour l'interrompre. « Je – »

« – en supposant que, pour qu'une chose pareil se produise, il avait dû arrêter d'être aidé, et maintenant il s'avère que vous le psychanalysez droit au cimetière ! Et probablement en vidant son compte en banque, en plus, pas vrai – »

« Ce n'est pas – »

« – vous lui facturez 200 dollars de l'heure pour qu'il termine enliser dans son propre vomit, dans quel genre d'école merdique avez-vous étudié, foutu Bangladesh – »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » hurle Chuck.

Dean ferme la bouche, surpris.

Chuck cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il lisse son gilet miteux avant de prendre une profonde et tremblante inspiration. « Bon. Avant que vous ne vous transformiez en – en chien enragé, permettez-moi d'attirer votre attention sur les faits. »

Dean roule des yeux.

« Vous avez enquêté sur Castiel, donc vous savez comme moi que sa seule famille sont Daphné et Lucas. » Chuck se mord la joue. « Présentement, Daphné est partie et Lucas est…parti. J'ai essayé de le faire renouer avec ses anciens amis, mais il est plus le même aujourd'hui et ils s'attendent tous à ce qu'il soit comme avant. » Il caresse son col. « Il a beaucoup de mal à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, donc il ne veut pas déménager, mais pratiquement tout le monde dans ce comté sait qui il est, et ce pour quoi il a été accusé. Avec l'argent de l'Etat il n'a pas besoin d'un travail, donc il n'en a pas. Il passe le plus clair de son temps dans son appartement, seul. »

Dean croise les bras et s'appuie contre le mur. « Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Chuck soupire. « Je veux dire que : Je suis le thérapeute de Castiel. » Il jette un œil à l'homme inconscient dans le lit. « Et je suis également sa personne à prévenir. »

Le sous-entendu de ses mots le saisit, et Dean porte une main à sa bouche.

« Je peux passer ma vie à le conseiller, » dit Chuck, « et je serai toujours là pour l'écouter, mais Cas a besoin d'un ami. Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire sur ce point. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. » Le regard de Chuck est cerné et résigné. « Je ne peux pas soigner la solitude. »

Dean soupire par le nez, détournant le regard et refusant de croiser celui de Chuck.

« Combien de temps va-t-il rester inconscient ? » demande Chuck.

« Un moment, » répond Dean en se raclant la gorge. « Ils ont dit qu'il serait dans les vapes un bon moment. »

« Dans ce cas, puisque je suis là… » Chuck s'approche et s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de Dean. « Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas pourquoi  _vous_   vous êtes là ? »

Dean croise les bras et commence à s'expliquer.

[...]

****Trois heures plus tard** **

« Donc vous dîtes que… » Dean plisse les yeux. « Si je fais la paix avec mon père, j'arriverais à bien m'entendre avec Sam. »

« Eh bien, voilà qui simplifie considérablement le problème, » contrebalance Chuck. « Mais sur le fond, oui. Vous n'arriverez pas à vous sortir de cette structure de dépendance avec Sam tant que vous n'aurez pas fait face à cette surcharge de responsabilité que vous ressentez vis-à-vis de la mémoire de votre père. »

Dean pince les lèvres. « Ouais, j'imagine que vous – »

Castiel gémit.

Dean et Chuck se taisent instantanément, se focalisant à nouveau sur le lit à côté d'eux. Castiel remue sous les draps, les yeux encore clos mais le bras droit se dirigeant lentement jusqu'à sa nuque. Le bleu clair des chemises d'hôpital accentue la pâleur de sa peau et les cernes sous ses yeux. Il finit par cligner des yeux, les plissant face à la lampe au-dessus de lui.

« Castiel, » dit Dean. « T'es avec nous ? »

Castiel cligne des yeux à nouveau, et relève légèrement la tête.

« Hé, Cas, » le salue Chuck, en lui faisant un signe de la main. « C'est Chuck. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Castiel cille vers lui, puis laisse lourdement retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Dean se tourne vers Chuck. « Hé, je suis sûr que vous allez vouloir…mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Mais vous pourriez me laisser lui parler une minute ? Seul ? »

« Bien sûr. » Chuck se lève et s'étire. « Je serai aux distributeurs. J'informerai l'infirmière qu'il est réveillé. » Il sort de la chambre, son regard balayant Castiel et Dean une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Dean se lève, rapproche sa chaise au plus près de la tête de lit, et attrape le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet. « T'as soif ? Le docteur a dit que t'aurais sûrement soif. »

Castiel acquiesce et prend faiblement le verre, l'abaissant avec hésitation et avalant quelques gorgées. Il le rend ensuite à Dean.

« Alors. » Dean s'assoit et met ses mains sur ses genoux. « T'es vivant. Je t'ai trouvé après que tu te sois évanoui. »

Castiel ferme les yeux.

« Pourquoi – » Dean se racle la gorge. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Castiel ? »

Cas ferme encore plus fortement les yeux, et sa pomme d'Adam s'agite. Il prend finalement la parole, la voix éraillée. « Dean, je…je n'ai pas de réponse. »

Dean se contente de patienter.

Castiel soupire. « Je, j'étais faible. Je savais que les gens seraient déçus et en colère mais je pensais…je pensais que ce serait pour le mieux. » Il fait un geste absent de la main. « J'ai fait tout ce que je voulais faire, Dean. Je n'ai rien d'inachevé. J'ai tout ce que je souhaitais désespérément avoir lorsque j'étais en prison et ça ne représente…rien. » Le regard de Castiel se dirige vers la fenêtre et il contemple la lisière nocturne de la ville avec un regard sombre et vide. « Je suis prêt à mourir, » murmure-t-il.

« J'y crois pas une seule seconde. »

Le regard de Castiel se rue vers Dean.

« Tu m'as appelé, Cas. » Dean durcit la mâchoire. « On ne s'était pas parlé depuis trois mois, et tu m'as appelé pour me dire ce que tu avais fait parce que tu voulais que quelqu'un te stoppe. »

« J'étais ivre, » lui fait remarquer Cas.

« Tu étais effrayé, » contre Dean. « Tu voulais que quelqu'un se souci du fait que t'étais en train de mourir. »

Castiel ne nie pas.

« Bah, ton souhait est exhaussé, parce que je m'en soucis, » dit Dean. « Mais malheureusement pour toi, ça veut dire que je ne vais pas me contenter de faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Les sourcils de Castiel se creusent.

« Ecoute. » Dean pose ses coudes sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. « Mon frère Sam vient de déménager de chez moi il y a un mois pour aller vivre avec sa petite-amie. J'ai encore trouvé personne pour louer sa chambre. » Il secoue la tête. « Et il s'agit probablement de la pire idée du monde, mais…je pense que tu devrais venir vivre avec moi. »

Castiel le fixe comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

« Je demande pas à ce qu'on soit meilleurs potes et qu'on s'échange des bracelets de l'amitié, » ajoute rapidement Dean. « Je sais qu'on n'en est pas à…ce genre d'appellation. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas le droit de te demander d'être ami avec moi. Mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais vivre seul, et même si tu ne sais rien de moi, au moins je suis un autre être humain. »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Dean, » déclare Cas. « Je ne suis pas ta responsabilité. Je t'ai pardonné. »

Dean énumère sur ses doigts. « Primo : je ne le dois pas, je le veux. Secundo : Bien sûr que tu l'es, et tertio – eh bien. » Il esquisse un sourire ironique. « Ce n'est pas aussi facile de se débarrasser de moi. »

Castiel réfléchit un moment.

« Si je viens vivre chez toi, » demande-t-il, « est-ce que Shakira pourra venir ? »

« Non, » affirme Dean. « Elle a probablement des morpions. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source : Exonerated By Thecouchcarrot


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine plus tard, Castiel est relâché de l'hôpital et emménage chez Dean. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'affaires – seulement quelques boîtes, un sac de vêtements et des tableaux dont il a fait l'acquisition. Des tableaux jaunes vifs de fleurs impressionnistes, aux traits de pinceaux condensés et aux couches de peintures épaisses.

« Tu apprécies vraisemblablement Van Gogh, hein, » commente Dean alors qu'il tient l'un des tableaux.

« Tout le monde apprécie Van Gogh, » dit Castiel, en plaçant un clou dans le mur.

Dean hausse les épaules. « Bof. Moi je le trouve pompeux. »

Castiel baisse lentement le clou et lui lance un regard horrifié. Puis il reprend le tableau des mains de Dean. « Tu n'es pas habilité à toucher mes œuvres. »

Dean rigole.

[...]

Ce soir-là, Dean organise un petit repas de bienvenu non officiel. Parce qu'il suppose que c'est ce qu'on fait lorsqu'on invite un homme suicidaire qu'on a injustement envoyé en prison à venir vivre chez soi. En fait, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train faire. Mais bon, ça résume à peu près la spirale dans laquelle il se trouve depuis quelques mois, donc, comme le disent les militaires "Situation normale : c'est le bordel."

Au dîner, Sam lui tire la gueule comme il sait si bien le faire.

Oh, vous savez, cette tronche typique contenue que Sam a perfectionnée au fil des années pour un usage en société. Elle est réservée uniquement à Dean et son but est extrêmement précis. Avec Amélia, Cas et Bobby, il est tout sourire, charmeur et rieur, puis Dean va lui jeter un coup d'œil hasardeux à un moment donné et être assaillis d'une tonne de regards remplis de violence à l'état pur.

Vous savez quoi ? Que Sam aille se faire voir, lui et ses grands chevaux.

« Alors, comment connaissez-vous Dean ? » Demande Castiel à Bobby.

« Son père bossait à la casse avant de rejoindre les forces, » dit Bobby. « John est en fait celui qui m'a présenté à ma femme, Jody. Elle est policière. »

« Ah, et où  _est_ -elle ? » Demande Amélia.

« Au boulot, » répond Bobby. « Elle a reçu un appel et devait aller jeter un œil. » Il lance un regard vers Dean. « Elle est vraiment très occupée depuis que cet  _imbécile_  de shérif a démissionné et qu'elle a dû prendre le relais. »

Dean roule des yeux.

« Vous parlez de Dean, » fait sérieusement remarquer Cas.

Sam cache son sourire en mordant dans son petit pain.

« Puisqu'on parle de Dean, y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir à son propos, maintenant que je compte vivre chez lui ? » Demande Castiel.

Dean s'étouffe dans sa bière.

« Tu vois, Castiel, je suis  _tellement_  content que tu poses la question, » répond un Sam radieux en se frottant les mains.

« Doucement, Sam, » souffle Amélia sur un ton d'avertissement.

« Voyons voir : il boit trop, il ne passe jamais l'aspirateur, il ne répond pas au téléphone parce que – » Sam mime des guillemets avec ses doigts – « "ce n'est jamais pour lui." »

« Il couche avec pas mal de femmes, alors ne sois pas surpris s'il s'absente certains week-ends, » intervient Bobby. « Et, indéniablement, il mange des quantités  _monstrueuses_  de pizza. »

« Hey ! » L'interrompt Dean. « Tu ne vis même pas avec moi ! »

« J'ai vécu avec toi pendant trois mois quand je me suis cassé la jambe en 2009, » réplique Bobby. « Ça m'a suffit. »

« Il boit tout le lait mais ne va jamais en racheter, » continue Sam. « Il laisse sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier même si le lave-vaisselle est vide – »

« Au moins, je m'enfile pas des  _tonnes_  d'olives ! » Aboie Dean. « Des boîtes d'olive partout ! Comment est-ce tu peux en bouffer autant, Sam ? Tu t'en sers pour un projet d'art plastique ? »

« OH, je suis  _désolé_  pour mes boîtes d'olive, » rétorque Sam. « Tu les as sûrement trouvées sur le comptoir parce que le  _bac de recyclage_ était rempli de tes  _bouteilles de bière_  – »

« Comme si t'en buvais pas ! Et pourquoi on se contente pas seulement de les  _balancer_  ? Pourquoi faut qu'on recycle TOUS les maudits TRUCS de cette maison – »

« Pardon de me soucier de la  _planète_  – »

« Tout ce dont tu devrais te soucier, c'est de tes putains de TOC – »

« Au moins je pousse pas des cris de jouissance quand je mange – »

« Au moins je m'achète de la vraie bouffe, espèce de foutu – »

« OKAY ! » Sam se lève et serre la mâchoire. « Dean, je peux te dire un mot dans la cuisine ? »

Dean se lève et désigne la cuisine d'un geste nonchalant. « Après toi, princesse ! »

Ils sortent, les épaules raides et le regard furieux, laissant Bobby, Amélia et Cas assis à table, en silence.

« Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ? » Demande Castiel.

Bobby se masse les tempes. « Malheureusement. »

[...]

« Toi et moi, on peut même pas tenir une conversation civilisée le temps d'un repas après avoir vécu ensemble. Et on est frère, » siffle Sam. « Comment tu penses que ça va marcher avec un parfait étranger ? »

« On ne peut pas tenir de conversation civilisée justement  _parce qu'_ on est frère, » se défend Dean. « Et pour une fois, Sammy, j'apprécierais que tu me fasses un minimum confiance ! »

« Pour  _une fois_  ? » Demande Sam, complètement incrédule. « Dean, je t'ai toujours "fait confiance". Je t'ai soutenu quand personne,  _personne_  dans le comté tout entier pensait que t'y arriverais. Je t'ai soutenu depuis le premier jour. »

Dean secoue la tête. « Ouais, pour attraper la vermine, » dit-il. « Tu me fais confiance pour botter le cul des criminels. Tu ne me fais pas confiance en ce qui concerne ma vie privée, Sam. Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour ce qui est de prendre les bonnes décisions, pour faire preuve de jugement – tu ne  _me_  fais pas  _confiance_  quand je te dis que je sais ce que je fais pour le moment. »

Sam hausse les sourcils de façon septique. « C'est le cas, Dean ? »

Dean s'interrompt, se lèche les lèvres, et envisage un court instant de mentir. Il penche la tête sur le côté et avoue, « Bon, okay, pas  _vraiment_. »

Sam agite les mains en l'air d'exaspération.

«  _Mais_ , » ajoute Dean, « Ce que je sais, c'est que ça me semble être la bonne chose à faire. Dans mes tripes, Sam, ça me semble être la bonne chose. Je sais que tu peux le sentir aussi. »

Sam fixe l'évier pour fuir le regard de Dean. Il croise les bras, pose une main sur son menton, et frotte son pouce le long de sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me soutiennes là-dessus. » Dean adosse sa hanche contre le comptoir. « Je sais que je…que je t'en ai beaucoup demandé cette année, mais j'ai seulement…j'ai besoin de t'avoir de mon côté, Sam. »

Sam soupire. « Dean, je suis toujours de ton côté. Tu le sais. Je m'inquiète seulement des retombées s'il s'avère que tu fais fausse route. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Dean se mord l'intérieur des joues et plisse les yeux. « J'en suis, genre, sûr à 58 pour cent. »

Sam lui donne un coup d'épaule et passe à côté de lui pour retourner au salon. « Trouduc. »

« Ouais, toi t'es bien un troufion, » rétorque Dean avant de le suivre jusqu'au salon.

[...]

Une fois la table débarrassée, les bières terminées et les autres rentrés chez eux, il ne reste plus que Dean et Cas dans la maison.

Le crépuscule de la saison est brûlant, suffocant, avec son ciel noir et ses grillons. La maison est vieille et bien bâtie, avec un immense jardin aux reflets d'agents dans la pénombre, et c'est pour ça qu'il semble tout naturel de tirer une chaise sur le porche, de s'asseoir dans la chaleur tombante et de profiter de l'été. Dean ignore s'il doit s'ouvrir une autre bière, alors il choisit de s'en passer. Les deux hommes se contentent de s'asseoir et d'observer la lune derrière ses nuages transparents.

« C'est la maison où j'ai grandi, » dit Dean. « La maison de mon père. »

« C'est joli, » déclare Cas.

« Merci. L'avantage c'est qu'elle soit entièrement payée. »

Cas penche légèrement la tête. « Depuis quand ton père est-il décédé ? »

Dean déglutit et se frictionne les épaules. « Ça va faire…wow, environ huit ans à présent ? »

« Mes condoléances. »

« Merci, » dit Dean. « Il a été tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Il était policier. »

« Donc tu es devenu policier à cause de lui ? » demande Cas.

Dean acquiesce. « C'était plus ou moins tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire. Je voulais seulement lui ressembler…Devenir Shérif était juste la cerise sur le gâteau. »

Cas acquiesce silencieusement et tourne à nouveau son regard vers la lune.

Dean se racle la gorge. « A propos, je suis sans emploi pour l'instant, donc je risque de traîner à la maison demain. »

Cas le toise du regard. « Tu n'as pas trouvé de travail ? »

Dean soupire. « Il se trouve que j'ai des compétences assez particulières. »

« Je ne travaille pas non plus, » commente Cas.

Avant la prison, il était professeur de musique, se souvient Dean. Il enseignait le piano aux enfants. Il jouait du piano pour l'église.

Dean acquiesce. « Le marché est terrible, hein ? »

Castiel baisse le regard vers ses mains, faiblement jointes au-dessus de ses genoux. « En partie, oui. »

Les grillons chantent dans la pelouse, et une ombre grise traverse la lune.

« L'autre partie c'est…la musique, » admet doucement Castiel. « J'ai longtemps cru… j'ai toujours eu la sensation absolue, au fond de moi, que ma musique était un don de Dieu. Quand j'écoutais de la musique, quand je jouais, quand je prenais part à une symphonie en créant quelque chose de glorieux – c'est là que je me sentais le plus spirituellement complet. »

Dean l'écoute attentivement, fixant la pelouse argentée, redoutant ce qu'il peut d'avance deviner que Cas va dire.

« Après ma condamnation…j'ai perdu la foi. » Castiel expire bruyamment. « Et depuis lors…La musique n'a plus jamais été la même. »

Dean ferme les yeux.

Il prend une profonde inspiration. « Cas, je – »

« Ne t'excuse pas, » l'interrompt Cas. « Je t'en prie. »

Dean serre fortement les mains. « Comment je pourrai ne  _pas_  le faire ? »

« Parce que je ne te tiens pas pour responsable. » La voix de Castiel est ferme. « Je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes accablé par le remord à chaque fois que je parle de mes expériences. Je les ai acceptées. J'ai besoin que tu en fasses autant. »

« Mais t'as pas envie que je souffre un petit peu ? » demande Dean.

« Non, » répond Cas. « Je veux qu'on devienne amis. »

Quelque chose se contracte fortement dans les poumons de Dean, lui enserrant le sternum. Il examine Cas, et dans la lumière du porche, il peut constater la posture détendue de l'autre homme, l'inclinaison indolente de ses bras, la confiance que dégage son langage corporel.

Il est vraiment sérieux.

« J'aimerai être ton ami. » Les yeux de Cas papillonnent vers Dean. « J'en ai trop peu. »

Le nœud dans la poitrine de Dean se tord.

« Ouais, » souffle-t-il. « Moi aussi. »

Ils restent assis à se fixer l'un l'autre, figé dans l'ambre de l'instant.

Avec du recul, Dean arrivera à identifier cet instant comme l'instant où son avenir s'est définitivement lié à celui de Castiel, comme l'instant où il a croisé le regard de Castiel et réalisé que cet homme était quelqu'un d'unique au monde, dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire et qu'il souhaitait apprendre à connaître pour le restant de sa vie. Dean sut à partir de cet instant qu'à la seconde où Cas quitterait sa vie, il serait seul, vide et éteint. Ce qu'il fut lorsque Cas le fit.

Mais tout cela est loin devant eux. Ce soir, la lune est douce et brillante, et les crickets chantent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source : Exonerated By Thecouchcarrot


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En avant pour le chapitre 5 !
> 
> Enjoyez !

Les lueurs grisâtres du petit matin brillent au travers des stores de la cuisine. D'épais nuages se sont formés durant la nuit. Dean peut déjà prédire que la journée sera chaude sous un délicat ciel blanc. Il s'assoit sur la table en érable de la cuisine et sirote son café, affublé de son boxer à l'effigie du diable de Tasmani ainsi que son peignoir en polaire bordeaux que Sam lui a offert à noël, il y a de ça quelques années. Il n'est pas le genre de type à porter un peignoir, mais bon, nouveau colocataire oblige. Il faut bien faire preuve de convenance.

Castiel arrive en chancelant quinze minutes plus tard, Mr comateux dans toute sa splendeur, avec ses cheveux en batailles et ses yeux plissés. Il n'a pas de peignoir, mais il porte un large T-shirt bleu et un boxer noir, ainsi que des marques d'oreiller en travers de la joue gauche. Il lève des yeux groggy vers Dean. « Café ? »

Dean désigne de la tête le plan de travail où se trouve la cafetière. « Il reste la moitié de la carafe. »

Castiel grogne un merci et se perd un peu dans les placards avant de se rappeler où se trouvent les tasses. Il remplit son mug et le vide debout contre le comptoir, émettant de petits bruits satisfaits entre chaque gorgée.

Dean rit dans son coin. « T'es un accro ? »

Cas se traîne jusqu'à la table et s'assoit lourdement aux côtés de Dean. « Oui. Dans tous les sens du terme. »

Dean ne lui demande pas de détails, mais hausse un sourcil.

« Mon docteur a modifié mon traitement contre les insomnies. Vu que j'ai… » Cas soupire dans sa tasse et évite le regard de Dean. « Bref, j'en ressens les effets. »

« Oh. » Dean avale un peu plus de café. « J'en prends seulement pour me donner un genre. »

Ils demeurent silencieux en buvant leur café.

« Tu veux passer ta journée à jouer aux jeux vidéos ? » Demande Dean.

Cas réfléchit. « Je vais aller courir. J'aimerai également aller à la bibliothèque, si ça ne t'embête pas de m'y conduire. »

Dean plisse le nez. « On dirait Sam. Mais d'accord. Hé, si t'aimes la bibliothèque, peut-être qu'ils ont un poste qui se libère là-bas. »

Cas ne répond pas à la suggestion de Dean. Au lieu de ça, il demande, « A quels genres de jeux vidéos tu joues ? »

« Les jeux de tir en vue subjective sont ceux que je préfère, » répond Dean. « Mais je joue un peu de tout. Il y a un domaine dans lequel t'es bon ? J'ai une ancienne Nintendo 64, si jamais. »

« Eh bien, » s'aventure Cas avec hésitation, « Je suis assez doué au bowling sur la Wii… »

Dean se lève de table. « Okay, dans ce cas c'est décidé. Finis ton café et va prendre une douche. On va jouer à Call Of Duty. »

[...]

****Août, trois semaines plus tard.** **

« Steeeee-RIKE ! » Exulte Dean, en levant sa manette en l'air. « Prends-toi ça ! »

Cas prend un morceau de sa pizza et fronce les sourcils en même temps. « Cricheur, » marmonne-t-il le bouche pleine.

« Ce n'est pas de la tricherie, c'est une habileté du poignet, » dit Dean en fléchissant le poignet pour la frime. « J'ai un lancé d'enfer, petit, et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. »

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

Dean soupire et repose sa Wiimote. « Je reviens, » prévient-il, s'élançant vers l'entrée.

Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, pendant un instant, Dean plisse les yeux face à la lumière aveuglante du jour. Une fois ses yeux habitués, ils tombent sur une femme à l'uniforme kaki du comté se tenant sous le porche, cheveux noirs retenus en un chignon serré, main droite posée sur son étui, et le fixant d'un air sceptique absolument spectaculaire.

« Jody, » dit-il faiblement. « Hé. » Il désigne le badge à six branches sur sa poitrine. « L'étoile te va bien. »

Jody sourit brièvement avant de plisser les yeux. « Tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels. »

Dean se frotte la nuque. « Ouais, désolé, j'ai été…vraiment débordé. Submergé, en fait. »

Jody toise du regard son T-shirt AC/DC ainsi que son vieux jogging, et revient à lui. Elle pointe son T-shirt du doigt. « T'as un petit quelque chose là. »

Dean baisse les yeux, allongeant le cou en tirant son T-shirt vers l'avant pour l'examiner. « Oh, c'est seulement de, euh, de la pizza. »

Le regard de Jody se rétrécit encore plus.

Dean sourit piteusement, d'un air de dire "s'il te plait, pas le taser."

« Prend une douche Winchester, » ordonne-t-elle. « Ensuite habille-toi et ramène tes fesses au poste. J'ai du travail pour toi. » Elle commence à tourner les talons.

« Jody, attends – » Dean la retient par le bras. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Jody dévisage la main sur son bras, et il la retire aussitôt. Ses yeux refont ensuite face à Dean, et elle sourit d'un air satisfait. « Amène ton ami, » lui dit-elle. « Il est temps qu'il prenne l'air lui aussi. »

[...]

« Pourquoi y allons-nous ? » demande Castiel, en nouant distraitement sa cravate sur le côté.

« J'en sais rien, mais il faut être paré à tout, » répond Dean en boutonnant sa chemise à rayures vertes. Il jette un œil à Cas et marque un temps d'arrêt avant d'aller lui arranger sa cravate. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que si on n'y va pas, elle nous flinguera. Ou plutôt moi. Elle me flinguera. Toi, elle te fera probablement des tonnes de  _câlin_  en te gavant de sucettes. »

Cas fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi elle me ferait des câlins ? »

« Oh, tu sais ! » Dean fait des mouvements approximatifs en direction de Cas. « Tu as ce truc avec tes yeux que les femmes adorent. » Il tire d'un coup sec sur sa propre cravate. « Elles en sont gaga, Cas. Tu pourrais jouer avec elles comme on joue du violon si tu le voulais. Mais moi… » Dean jette un œil au miroir et tente un sourire espiègle. « Eh bien, elles savent que j'ai le diable au corps. »

Cas le dévisage sérieusement dans le miroir, l'air sombre dans sa veste en velours. « Tu devrais aller voir un prêtre pour régler ça. »

Dean s'esclaffe et lui claque l'épaule. « Bien sûr. Je vais me programmer un exorcisme pour la semaine prochaine. »

[...]

Dean traverse prudemment le poste, passant entre les divers box et les bureaux en désordre, saluant les personnes qu'il connait d'un signe de tête. Il est surpris du nombre de visage qu'il ne reconnaît pas du tout. Ils le scrutent tous attentivement, l'air légèrement stupéfait. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas. La sueur imprègne son col. Il dodeline des épaules, mal à l'aise.

Castiel a l'air tout aussi angoissé. Il pense probablement qu'ils le regardent à lui, et peut-être est-ce le cas. Mais Dean est également certain qu'ils lorgnent sur l'ancien Shérif discrédité, la moralité ambulante démystifiée, le sujet des potins et des rumeurs animés de la machine à café aujourd'hui se dérobant face à eux avec la queue entre les jambes, sans badge, sans arme, complètement démuni.

Satané Jody et son taser.

Lorsqu'ils atteignent finalement la porte vitrée du bureau, Dean ne peut s'empêcher d'hésiter avant de l'ouvrir. Il y a encore quelques mois, c'était  _son_  bureau. Il n'est pas sûr d'être prêt à assumer le contrecoup.

« Dean ? » demande Cas.

Dean prend une profonde inspiration, et ouvre la porte.

Jody est assise sur le fauteuil, patientant, souriant gentiment comme si elle n'était pas un horrible monstre. « Tu t'es douché ! »

« Ouais, ouais, ouais, content de te voir aussi, » grommelle Dean. « Cas, voici le Shérif Jody Singer. Shérif, voici Castiel Goodwin. »

Elle se redresse et serre la main de Cas. « Shérif intérimaire, » corrige-t-elle. « Et c'est un plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance, Castiel. »

Castiel hoche la tête. « De même. Votre mari m'a dit que vous étiez un agent de police très compétent. »

Jody sourit et penche la tête. « Comme c'est…légitime de sa part. Vous savez, il est lui-même presque aussi compétent. » Elle sort ensuite un dossier de son tiroir et l'ouvre en parcourant le fichier. « D'accord. Voici la raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé. » Elle tend le dossier à Dean.

Dean feuillette les documents, scannant l'information.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose – juste une série de petits cambriolages de voitures à Cloverdale, » explique Jody, « mais il y en a beaucoup et dans une zone tellement restreinte qu'il est évident qu'on a affaire à un rôdeur multirécidiviste. Il ne pique même pas l'autoradio, seulement les objets de valeurs laissés sur le siège, et la plupart de ces voitures ne sont pas verrouillées de prime abord, alors…ce n'est pas exactement un ennemi public. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse au juste, Singer ? » Demande Dean, les sourcils froncés.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuie contre son siège. « Je n'ai pas l'effectif nécessaire pour me consacrer à ce genre de connerie. Je veux que vous le pistiez. »

Castiel regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Dean, examinant les photos attachées aux rapports. « Cela ne regarde-t-il pas la police municipale ? »

« Cloverdale n'a pas de personnalité juridique, » explique Dean. « C'est pas une vraie ville, seulement une région. Ils ne disposent même pas de leur propre armée ou caserne. » Il referme le dossier et recentre son attention sur le Shérif. « Je ne fais plus partie de la police, Singer. Tu veux que je le piste et après quoi, que je procède à une arrestation civile ? »

Elle secoue la tête. « Je vous engage en tant que détectives privés – vous agissez comme tels. Pas de confrontations. Vous ne faites que prendre les photos, rassembler les preuves, et l'identifier. Remettez-moi tout ça, et je vous ferais un joli petit chèque. »

« Tu veux me payer ? » Demande Dean, incrédule. « Pourquoi tu te contentes pas d'engager, je sais pas, un  _véritable_  détective ? »

« Tu  _es_  un détective, » rétorque-t-elle, « le meilleur que je connaisse, le plus expérimenté et le plus en demande d'emploi. »

La mâchoire de Dean se serre, et il laisse tomber le dossier sur son bureau. « Je ne suis pas une putain d'œuvre de charité, Jody, » claque-t-il. « Ne t'avise pas de faire comme si c'était le cas. »

Elle se redresse, furibonde, et pose les mains sur son bureau. « Ce n'est pas ce que je fais ! » riposte-t-elle. « Je sais seulement que tu prendras moins cher que tous les autres trouducs de mon répertoire ! »

« Je peux le faire, » intervient Cas.

Dean et Jody tournent tout deux leur regard vers lui.

Ses yeux naviguent entre eux. « C'est simple…se cacher et prendre des photos, c'est ça ? Est-ce que j'interprète bien la mission ? »

« Non, » répond Dean. « Cas, tu vas pas aller te mettre en danger pour quelques – »

Jody récupère le dossier le tend à Cas. « Félicitation, Castiel, » dit-elle. « L'affaire est à vous. »

«  _Non !_  » répète Dean, complètement ahuri. « Certainement pas ! Il n'y connait pas la moindre chose en filature, Jody ! Il n'a probablement même pas d'appareil photo – »

« Je peux en acheter un, » propose Cas.

« – et il va se faire  _tirer_  dessus ou  _poignarder_ , » continue Dean en pointant Cas pour appuyer ses dires. « Probablement se faire dépouiller aussi. »

Jody a un petit sourire en coin. « J'imagine qu'il va falloir que t'ailles avec lui dans ce cas, hum ? »

« Je suis de cet avis, » affirme Cas. « Tu as une voiture. »

Dean plisse les yeux vers Jody. « Tu es une horrible personne. Tu le sais ça ? »

Elle se contente de sourire et de se rasseoir sur sa chaise. « Il est temps pour vous d'y aller les garçons. J'ai une réunion à quatre heures. »

Dean et Cas quittent le poste en se disputant à propos de qui utilisera l'appareil photo, inconscients des œillades curieuses des spectateurs les épiant jusqu'à la sortie.

[...]

C'est une mission assez facile. Dean pourrait l'accomplir dans son sommeil. C'est pratiquement ce qu'il fait. Aux alentours de minuits, il est réveillé en sursaut par le murmure excité de Castiel.

« Dean ! » Siffle Cas. « Dean, j'aperçois quelqu'un ! »

Au lieu de camper dans la voiture et prendre le risque d'exposer l'impala à proximité d'un hypothétique pillard de voiture, Dean et Cas ont choisi de se cacher dans le salon d'une maison avoisinante – avec la permission des propriétaires, évidemment. Ils sont installés sur un horrible sofa en velours jaune et guettent à travers les stores, Cas agrippant son tout nouvel appareil photo longue portée. La pièce sent les petits pois et le chien mouillé, et à présent que Dean se retrouve proche de Cas, il prend conscience que son ami a une odeur particulière également, une senteur qui lui est devenue familière après ces quelques semaines. Il peut en analyser chaque composant : Laine et coton – ses vêtements. Copeaux de bois et alcool – son après-rasage. Un effluve persistant de menthe – son gel douche "fraîcheur d'hiver". Et quelque chose d'autre, une chose sur laquelle il ne peut pas mettre le doigt mais qui appartient sans conteste à Cas…

Dean cligne des yeux et se secoue mentalement.  _Concentre-toi !_  Il jette un œil dehors avec ses jumelles.

Un homme à l'air le plus suspect de l'univers est en train de descendre la rue, regardant derrière lui à intervalles réguliers. Il porte de larges vêtements noirs et un bonnet, mais rien pour se cacher le visage. Il ressemble à un voyou débutant avec ses mains crispées sur son sac à dos gris.

« Prends quelques photos, » ordonne Dean. « Essaies d'en avoir de bonnes de son visage. Ça pourrait bien être notre homme. »

Cas prend aussitôt les photos.

L'homme s'arrête dans l'allée et observe longuement le mini van qui y est garé. Il regarde autour de lui, constate que la rue est déserte, puis…

Il s'éloigne, plus loin dans la rue, hors du champ de vision et dans l'obscurité.

Cas commence à se relever.

« Hé, hé, hé, » intervient Dean en posant une main sur son bras. « Où tu vas ? »

Cas le dévisage, les sourcils déformés par le doute. « On le suit. Non ? »

« Assieds-toi, » soupire Dean. « On ne le suit pas, Cas. Il nous verrait dans la seconde. On surveille encore pendant quelques nuits, voir s'il se montre. On prend des photos, on corrobore les preuves, et plus tard,  _si_  quelque chose est dérobée cette nuit,  _et_  les autres nuits où il se montre, la police l'embarque pour l'interroger. Et si il n'a pas une bonne explication ou qu'il a la marchandise ou que ses empreintes correspondent, ils pourront engager des poursuites. »

Cas se rassoit lentement. « Et si rien n'est dérobé ? »

Dean hausse les épaules. « Alors on continue de surveiller. »

Cas réfléchit silencieusement à la question en regardant par les stores. Les lumières de l'extérieures brillent en sillons dorés sur son visage, et Dean se rappelle subitement de ce matin au restaurant lorsqu'il ne le connaissait seulement que comme l'homme dont il avait chambardé la vie.

« Tu sais, je suis surpris que tu sois d'accord avec tout ça, » dit Dean.

Les yeux de Cas se tournent vers lui.

« On ne l'a pas vraiment  _vu_  faire quoique ce soit, » lui rappelle Dean. « Et ces photos peuvent conduire à son arrestation. »

La bouche de Cas se tourne vers l'intérieure, et pendant un bon moment il se contente de fixer Dean. Il finit par déclarer calmement, « Il est hors de question que je livre des informations à moins d'être sûr de moi. Même si…ça pourrait aider. J'espère que tu respectes ça. »

Dean se penche en avant et pose une main sur l'épaule de Cas, la pressant légèrement, le désir viscéral de se rapprocher lui tiraillant les os. « Hé. Je ressens la même chose. On est ensemble sur ce coup, Cas, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te miner, d'accord ? »

Cas sourit doucement.

Le sourire de Dean y fait instinctivement écho, doux et rassurant.

Il reprend ensuite les jumelles. « Okay alors, concentrons-nous sur l'objectif, Cas. Va falloir rester debout jusqu'aux aurores si on veut faire ça bien… »

[...]

****Septembre** **

« Et…voici votre chèque, » conclut Jody, en signant. « A quel nom je dois le mettre ? »

Dean et Cas échangent un regard.

« Euuh…je crois que techniquement c'est à Cas que tu as refilé l'affaire, » dit Dean.

« Je te donnerai quand même la moitié, » déclare Cas.

Dean lâche un petit rire. « Merci, Cas. J'étais vraiment inquiet. »

Jody écrit le nom de Cas sur le chèque avant de le détacher. Elle le lui tend avec un sourire. « Félicitations, les garçons. C'est une affaire qui roule. Et pendant que je vous tiens… » Elle se baisse et ouvre un des tiroirs de son bureau, en sortant un épais dossier. « J'ai une nouvelle affaire. »

Dean porte une main à son visage. « Oh, seigneur, est-ce que ça va être un truc régulier ? J'ai besoin de sommeil moi, madame. »

« Oh détends-toi, » se moque-t-elle. « Celle-ci est bien plus facile. Juste une banale affaire d'exhibition dans le parc. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source : Exonerated By Thecouchecarrot


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voivi le chapitre 6 les guys ! Personnellement il m'a fait sourire celui-là, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous !

****Septembre (Suite)** **

L'automne se poursuit sous la joute d'une longue série de succès. Des délits mineurs résolus à la pelle, des photos compromettantes attachées à chaque dossier, un taux d'inculpation solide comme le roc, et seulement quelques rares cas que Dean et Cas choisissent de ne pas creuser.

Bien sûr, il y a quelques incidents.

« Cas ! Pose-moi cet appareil photo et aide-moi à descendre de cet arbre de malheur ! »

« Je récolte des preuves. »

« Des preuves de  _quoi_  ? »

« Ton incompétence. »

« JE TE JURE, QUAND JE VAIS DESCENDRE DE LA – »

Néanmoins, dans l'ensemble, c'est bien plus tranquille que l'ancien travail de Dean. Evidemment, ça ne paie pas autant, mais c'est la vie. Castiel a l'air de bien s'en accommoder, bien qu'il se soit assigné au rôle de photographe. En fait, Dean n'est pas autorisé à toucher à l'appareil photo – ce que Dean considère comme le prix à payer pour avoir interdit à Cas de conduire l'impala. Ils forment une bonne équipe, et plus important encore, travailler devient tellement moins insipide et barbant quand on a un partenaire. La vie devient moins insipide et barbante quand on a un partenaire.

[...]

****Octobre** **

Sam arrive de bonne heure à la maison le samedi précédant Halloween, jour où ils sont sensés se rendre tous ensemble au champ de citrouille pour choisir une affreuse courge difforme. C'est toujours une affaire de compétition entre Sam et Dean d'avoir la citrouille la plus moche, probablement parce que ce sont des sculpteurs minables ; c'est une tradition annuelle. Pourtant, bien qu'il ait envoyé un message à Dean à sept heures en lui disant de se bouger le cul, il est maintenant huit heures, et Amélia et lui sont toujours assis dans la Subaru, dans l'allée, sans Dean et Cas à l'horizon. Sam décide d'appeler Dean sur son téléphone.

Pas de réponse.

« Peut-être qu'ils sont seulement en retard, » suggère Amélia. « Tu sais qu'ils travaillent toujours à des heures pas possibles pour Jody. »

Sam ronchonne et déboucle sa ceinture. « Ils ont sûrement oublié. Bobby nous attend. Je vais entrer et voir ce qu'il en est, ok ? »

Il s'élance alors jusqu'à la porte et utilise son double des clefs pour entrer. « Les mecs, » appelle-t-il, « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Pas de réponse.

Il n'y a pas de signes de vie dans le salon ou la cuisine, pas de trace de petit-déjeuner ou de préparatifs pour se rendre au ramassage des citrouilles. Sam serre le poing de frustration et traverse le couloir d'un pas raide jusqu'à la chambre de Dean. Il lève la main pour frapper à la porte, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la toucher –

Celle-ci s'ouvre.

Sur Castiel.

Castiel, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux en bataille, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un boxer.

Dans la chambre de Dean.

Cas penche la tête, le regard plissé en signe de confusion. Sam se fige, le poing toujours en l'air, les mots coincés dans la gorge.

« Bonjour, » dit Castiel de sa voix grave et profonde. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. »

La voix endormie de Dean émerge des recoins sombres de la chambre. « Qu'est-ce qui s'passe, Cas ? »

Sam n'arrive même pas à parler. Pas un mot. Il ouvre et ferme la bouche à de multiples reprises.

« C'est ton frère, » répond Castiel, louchant toujours en direction de Sam. « Il semble avoir quelque chose à me demander. »

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un grand fracas retentit dans la chambre. « MERDE ! Merde merde merde – »

« Champ de citrouille, » réussit à lâcher Sam. « On va – les citrouilles, je suis venu ici – »

Dean repousse aussitôt Cas hors de l'encadrement, conduisant Sam dans le couloir en fermant la porte au nez de Cas derrière lui. « Sam, Sammy. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. »

« On devait aller au champ de citrouille, » continue Sam, toujours en état de choc, haussant anormalement la voix, « et tu  _couches avec Castiel_  – »

« Sam ! » Dean décide de changer d'intonation, adoptant un ton autoritaire, sa voix de Shérif, le poussant en direction de la cuisine d'une main ferme sur l'épaule. « Calme-toi. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes et que tu le fasses attentivement. Ce n'est  _pas_  ce que tu  _crois_. »

Sam se dégage de sa main. « T'arriveras pas à – à – me manipuler en faisant ton Jedi, Dean ! » Explose-t-il. « Tu couches avec Cas ! Oh mon Dieu Dean, tu es ga – »

« LA FERME ! LA FERME ! La ferme, et écoute ! Je pourrai tout t'expliquer à condition que tu la boucles. » Dean serre les dents et amorce un mouvement catégorique de scission. « Cas. A. Un problème. De somnambulisme. D'accord ? »

Sam le dévisage.

« Non ! » crie-t-il. « Non, pas d'accord ! Ça n'explique RIEN du tout, Dean ! »

« Les somnifères qu'ils lui ont refilés, les trucs qu'il prend le rendent somnambule ! » continue Dean, exaspéré. « Parfois, il marche jusqu'à ma chambre et s'endort à même le sol ou ailleurs, c'est pas – »

« Pourquoi tu  _fermes_  pas ta  _porte à clé_  ? » hurle Sam. « Pourquoi  _lui_  il ne ferme pas sa porte à clé ? Comment tu fais pour pas te rendre compte à quel point c'est bizarre – »

« Tu sais très bien que les chambres n'ont pas de verrous ! » l'interrompt agressivement Dean. « Et je vais pas commencer à en installer juste pour que Cas se sente minable à cause de ça, sincèrement je m'en fiche, Sam, je ne me réveille pas, ça arrive seulement une fois de temps en temps, c'est pas grave et t'as pas besoin d'en faire une affaire d'état, de le dire à Amélia ou à Bobby ou à n'importe qui, et  _allons tous au champ de citrouilles !_  » Dean se retrouve à bout de souffle sur ces dernières paroles et prend une goulée d'air.

Sam s'appuie contre le mur du couloir, inspire et expire à plusieurs reprises, digérant l'information.

« Puis j'en reviens pas. » Dean fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête. « Me croire gay ? Vraiment? »

Sam passe une main dans ses cheveux. « C'était la seule explication rationnelle. »

« Sam. » Dean roule des yeux. « Toi et Bobby vous me charriez constamment sur le nombre de femme avec qui je couche. C'est bien la  _dernière_  des explications rationnelles. »

« J'en parlerai avec Amélia, » dit Sam. « Y'a même pas matière à discuter. »

Dean grogne. « Sammyyyyy. Aller. Fais pas ça. Tu vas rendre toute cette histoire tordue. »

Sam s'éloigne en traversant la cuisine et lance dans son dos. « Va t'habiller, Dean. On va chercher des citrouilles. »

[...]

Dean a en quelque sorte menti à Sam.

Il est vrai que Cas a des problèmes de somnambulisme, il est vrai que ça n'arrive qu'une fois de temps en temps, et il est vrai qu'en  _général,_  il finit vautré en travers de la table du salon, ou affalé contre le four, ou endormi à même le sol de la chambre de Dean comme ce matin. Mais une fois, ça n'a pas été pas le cas. Un soir de la semaine dernière, Cas s'est carrément glissé dans le lit de Dean, et c'est de cette façon que Dean a fini par se rendre compte de la chose la plus importante à propos de laquelle il mentait : il avait un petit faible pour Cas.

Voyez-vous, si Dean était un mec normal, il aurait senti le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de Cas et aurait bondi de stupeur, au lieu de grogner dans son sommeil et de murmurer, « S'qui a, Cas ? ». Et lorsque Cas lui a tapoté la joue en marmonnant, «  _Calme-toi, mon beau_  », un mec normal se serait levé et aurait pris Cas par le bras pour le ramener jusque dans sa chambre, au lieu de soupirer et de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller. Et lorsque Cas s'est faufilé sous les couvertures et a logé sa tête dans son cou, un mec normal l'aurait repoussé et serait allé dormir sur le canapé. A la place, Dean s'est contenté de grogner en soufflant, « T'es vraiment chelou, » tout en faisant son possible pour se rendormir.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit. C'était aussi simple que ça. On laisse pas un homme se blottir contre soi la nuit à moins d'avoir un faible pour lui.

Mais ça va. C'est pas si grave. Dean a aussi un petit faible pour Clint Eastwood, Batman, John McClane et le Dr Sexy. Il s'avère seulement que d'une certaine manière, Castiel Goodwin se soit imposé dans leurs rangs, et tout cela implique que Dean laisse passer certaines choses qu'il ne tolérerait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça implique que parfois pendant une filature, dissimulé dans l'ombre de l'Impala par une fraîche nuit d'automne, Dean observe Cas, son nez rosi par le froid, ses yeux profonds et sombres, et qu'il ressente cette vive chaleur débordante dans sa poitrine, tout comme il se trouve chanceux de connaître un homme tel que lui. Ce n'est pas une histoire de sexe. C'est juste… une histoire de Cas.

Du coup, il préfère ne pas le dire à Sam. Ce dernier n'en finirait plus de le charrier. Présentement, ils sont au champ de citrouille, et Sam rigole trop souvent et trop fort, et Amélia et Bobby n'arrêtent pas de lui jeter de drôles de regards. En dernier recours, Dean montre du doigt le coin le plus éloigné du champ et annonce, « Bon, je vais aller jeter un œil par là-bas, » avant de s'éloigner.

C'est une fraîche journée ensoleillée, parfaite pour la chasse à la citrouille. Le ciel est d'un bleu azur et la fine senteur caractéristique de la terre humide flotte dans l'air. Les champs sont boueux et bien délabrés mais il reste encore quelques jolies spécimens en terre, certaines oranges vives et bosselées avec de drôles de tâches irrégulières, d'autres toutes petites et rondes, encore vertes et à moitié enfouies dans la boue. Elles ont toutes les tiges coupées, prêtes pour la récolte – prêtes à être ramassés par n'importe qui d'assez costaud pour les porter, tout en étant disposé à se salir.

Dean repère une citrouille blanchâtre avec quelques verrues prometteuses et s'en approche, se baissant pour y retirer la boue séchée.

« Ton frère a l'air bouleversé. »

Dean se relève d'un bond en faisant demi-tour pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Cas. Il titube à reculons et manque de trébucher sur la citrouille. « Nom de Dieu ! Te faufile pas derrière moi comme ça. »

« Pendant quelques minutes, il m'a pris à part et m'a demandé comment j'allais, » continue Cas, en fixant Dean. « J'en ai déduis qu'il faisait référence à ce matin, et au fait que je dormais par terre dans ta chambre. »

Dean roule des yeux. « Typiquement Sam. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'allais bien, bien que légèrement courbaturé, » dit Cas, « et que je devais être particulièrement exténué par nos activités de la veille, parce que je n'ai pas entendu ton réveil. »

Dean le regarde fixement, puis se pince l'arête du nez.

Cas penche la tête. « Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu – tu lui as dit qu'on faisait une planque au Kmart ? »

Cas fronce les sourcils. « Je pense qu'il le sait déjà, Dean. Il m'a dit de bien me protéger. »

Dean explose de rire. « Oh mon Dieu…oh mon Dieu, Cas… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Cas, presque inquiet. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est rien, » répond Dean, partagé entre le rire et le gémissement. « Mon frère pense seulement qu'on couche ensemble, c'est tout. »

Cas plisse les yeux. « Ça n'a…aucun sens. »

Dean lui donne une claque sur l'épaule et s'essuie les yeux avec un soupir. « Toi et moi on le sait. Malheureusement, Sam est un peu… » Il fait un geste circulaire au niveau de sa tête et émet un sifflement dérangé.

Cas continue quand même de froncer les sourcils, déconcerté. « Mais tu es hétérosexuel. »

« Ouais. » Dean retourne à sa citrouille blanche pleine de verrues et s'en empare. « Ce n'est jamais un obstacle à une idylle gay imaginaire, Cas. Sam veut seulement nous marier, comme ça, lui et Amélia pourront nous emmener en vacances aux vignobles de Martha et prévoir des séances de jeux avec nos chiens. »

« Je…vois. » Cas considère l'explication un moment puis dévisage la citrouille de Dean. « J'en conclus que ce n'est pas la perspective d'avenir que tu as en tête. »

Et peut-être est-ce seulement la boue sous ses chaussures, mais pendant une seconde, c'est comme si le sol se mettait à bouger sous les pieds de Dean. Ses yeux sont rivés sur la façon dont Cas a les siens plantés dans sa citrouille, sur la façon dont sa bouche se rétrécit, sur la façon dont sa paume d'Adam s'agite.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il lance, « Tu sais, mon agenda est vide à l'heure actuelle. Mais t'y es inscrit pour les quelques années à venir. »

Cas lève les yeux vers Dean.

Dean rougit et balbutie, « Je veux dire. J'espère. Si tu veux. »

Cas sourit. « Merci, Dean. J'ai bien l'intention d'être ton ami pour le restant de ma vie. »

Dean rougit si violemment qu'il peut le sentir tout le long de son cuir chevelu. Il parvient à répondre, « O – okay, cool, c'est – c'est génial. J'adorerai. »

Ils retournent ensemble jusqu'à la caisse, traversant laborieusement le sol argileux au-delà du labyrinthe de maïs et des hurlements d'enfants.

« Je ne suis jamais allé dans un champ de citrouille, » commente Cas. « Daphné et moi achetions toujours nos citrouilles en magasin. »

Dean décale la citrouille entre ses bras. « T'y es jamais allé quand t'étais gosse ? »

Cas secoue la tête. « Ma famille ne fêtait pas Halloween. Pour des raisons religieuses. » Il sourit. « Daphné trouvait ça ridicule. Elle était beaucoup plus ouverte d'esprit qu'eux, ce qui est sans doute ce que j'aimais chez elle… » Puis il replonge dans le silence, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu as envie de parler d'elle ? » demande Dean.

« Non, » répond Cas. « Elle ne me manque pas tant que ça ces jours-ci. Chuck prétend que c'est parce que entretenons une relation de substitution. Je ne suis pas certain de le croire. »

Dean s'arrête brusquement. « Attends, quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ce bordel ? »

Cas s'arrête également, fixant Dean, le regard vide. « Substitution ? »

« Oui ! » s'exclame Dean en reposant sa citrouille au sol. « La partie stipulant que je suis une voiture de location ! »

Cas lève les yeux au ciel et marque une pause. « Une étude psychologique a été menée en 1960, à l'époque où les standards éthiques étaient plus laxistes. Les chercheurs séparaient les bébés singes de leurs mères et étudiaient leur développement de diverses manières. »

Dean croise les bras. « Okaaaay. »

« On donna de fausses mères à l'un des groupes de bébé singes, » continue Cas. « Des mangeoires en métal enveloppées d'une serviette éponge rose et affublées d'une tête de singe. Les bébés avaient accès à tous les éléments nutritifs dont ils avaient besoin par le biais de ces répliques, et ils s'accrochaient à elles comme ils le feraient avec leurs véritables mères. » Cas détourne le regard de Dean pour le poser sur le labyrinthe de maïs à l'horizon. « Leurs découvertes furent surprenantes. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande Dean.

Cas pince les lèvres en une fine ligne. « Les bébés singes sont morts. »

Dean cligne des yeux.

Cas croise à nouveau son regard, sérieux et troublé. « Les bébés ont besoin de contact pour bien se développer. Les singes se sont accrochés à leurs fausses mères et sont morts parce qu'aucun dispositif déguisé ne peut se substituer à l'attention d'une vraie mère. C'est une relation de substitution. »

Dean plisse les yeux. «  _Quoi ?_  » demande-t-il, incrédule. « T'es en train de dire que j'suis ton macaque de compagnie ? »

« Selon Chuck, notre amitié est un substitut à une relation amoureuse, » précise Cas. « On ne ressent pas le besoin de chercher la compagnie des autres parce qu'on est là l'un pour l'autre, mais on souffre quand même du manque de connexion profonde qu'une amitié ne peut apporter. » La bouche de Cas se soulève en coin. « Fondamentalement, je ne sors avec personne parce que tu es mon conjoint de travail. »

« Oh, c'est vraiment des conneries ! » s'exclame Dean. « On n'est pas des putains de macaques, et on n'est  _pas_  des substituts ! »

Cas acquiesce. « J'ai dit la même chose à Chuck. »

« Et on ne sort pas parce qu'on est  _occupé_ , » fulmine Dean. « Occupé à se taper tous les petits boulots de merde que Jody n'a pas envie de régler par elle-même ! »

« Absolument, » confirme Cas.

Dean ramasse à nouveau sa citrouille et commence à marcher lourdement en direction de la zone des caisses. « J'vais te dire, Cas – ce soir on va partir en chasse. On va descendre dans un bar sympa, chercher de la gonzesse, faire quelques "connexions"…et montrer à Chuck qui est le putain de substitut… »

[...]

Le bar est relativement plein pour un samedi soir. Il s'agit d'un petit boui-boui, un sombre "pub" avec une table de billard et un ventilateur de plafond qui ne fait pas grand-chose pour alléger le lourd parfum humide de bière blonde de toutes les tables et du parquet poisseux. Dean discute avec une jeune étudiante blonde du nom de Starla et est en train de gagner du terrain, mais Cas ne semble pas avoir autant de chance. Il ne fait que rester près du bar, la main cramponnée à son whiskey qu'il touche à peine, les yeux grands ouverts et les jointures blêmes.

Lorsque Starla s'en va aux toilettes, Dean s'approche de Castiel. « Mec, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu parles à personne. »

« Il n'y a personne avec qui parler, » marmonne Cas. « Toutes les autres femmes sont venues avec des amies. »

Dean soupire et se passe une main sur le visage. « Aller, tu dois seulement prendre des risques, Cas. Regarde – regarde-moi cette rouquine là-bas. »

Dans le coin le plus reculé sur bar, une rousse relativement jolie est assise avec une femme d'affaire blonde à l'air revêche, les deux sirotant leur vodka cranberry.

« Je vais venir avec toi, » dit Dean, « on va leur offrir quelques verres puis – »

Soudainement, la musique des haut-parleurs passe du rock country discret aux Allman Brothers Band, la basse électrique coupant court à la conversation avec un rythme de blues entraînant.

« Cool, » dit Dean. « J'adore cette chanson. Qui a mis ça ? » Ils se tournent d'un même mouvement vers le juke-box et voient –

Une femme aux longues boucles sombres encadrant l'arrondi d'un visage laiteux, avec des bottes en cuir noir et la veste assortie, une main sur le juke-box et l'autre glissant sur sa hanche alors qu'elle ondule son corps en rythme avec la musique. Le refrain tourne à plein volume et elle remue ses cheveux au hurlement de la guitare. «  _Sometimes I feel/ sometimes I feel/ like I been tiiiiiiiii-ieed to the whippin' post, TIIIIII-ieeed to the whippin' post, TIIIIIIIIII-ieeed to the whippin' post… »_

Dean et Cas déglutissent tous les deux.

 _« Good lord I feel like I'm dyin'_ _…_ _»_ La jeune femme relève la tête, ancre son regard dans le leurs, et sourit.

« Dean », murmure Cas, « je crois qu'elle nous a vu. »

Elle se déplace d'une démarche arrogante, ce sourire sombre flottant sur son visage et ses yeux bruns flamboyant. Lorsqu'elle prend la parole, elle parle d'une voix basse et traînante, les mots se suspendant à sa gorge. « Bonsoir, les garçons, » les salut-elle. « Que doit faire une fille pour avoir droit à un verre dans le coin ? »

« Je pense que mon ami Cas ici présent est en mesure de vous aider, » répond Dean d'un sourire nonchalant. Il donne un petit coup de coude à Cas.

« Quel est votre nom ? » lâche brusquement Cas. « Moi c'est Castiel. »

Elle s'esclaffe, et pour une raison inconnue Dean sent des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. « En voilà une adorable petite chose ! » dit-elle, glissant sa main sur son bras en le parcourant avidement des yeux. « Je suis Meg. Et je te connais, Castiel. Tu es l'inculpé qui s'est fait relâcher. »

Cas prend une gorgée de son whisky et tousse. « Oui. Oui c'est moi. »

Meg sourit. « Ça doit être agréable d'être libre comme l'air, après tout ce temps en taule. Tu devais être… » Elle laisse courir sa main à l'arrière de son coude. « Vraiment seul. »

Cas garde les yeux braqués sur elle comme on fixerait une araignée dans une baignoire. « Voulez-vous – Que souhaitez-vous boire ? »

Meg penche légèrement la tête, et pose son index sur le revers de son col. « Surprends-moi. »

Il y a quelque chose chez cette fille, sur laquelle Dean n'arrive pas à mettre le petit doigt. Mais pour sûr, il y a un truc qui cloche. La façon qu'elle a de parler, de bouger, de toiser Cas de haut en bas – ça déclenche toutes les alarmes de son corps, et ses années d'expérience lui conseillent de fuir. Malheureusement, il ne sait pas comment faire passer le message à Cas.

« Te voilà, Dean ! » Starla titube du haut de ses talons branlants en gloussant avant de remarquer la présence de Meg. « Oh, hé ! Ton ami s'est fait une amie ! »

Meg sourit à nouveau, saillante et féline. « Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas encore amis. Mais je sens que la gazelle et moi on va apprendre à bien se connaître. »

Castiel déglutit.

Dean ouvre la bouche pour intervenir.

« Viens, » dit Starla, s'emparant du bras de Dean avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit et l'entraînant vers le centre de la piste. « Allons danser ! »

[...]

La soirée passe, et Dean finit par trouver le moyen de peloter Starla sur une banquette hideuse et mal éclairée. Durant tout ce temps, il est vaguement conscient de ce qu'il en est pour Cas et Meg, comme un signal de son radar alcoolisé. Elle l'a épinglé dans un coin de la banquette, à cheval sur ses cuisses, sa langue à mi-chemin sur sa gorge et les mains dans ses cheveux. Il a l'air d'apprécier, ou du moins lui rend la pareille, et vu la manière dont ils sourient tous les deux, ça doit être réciproque.

« Ça va ? » demande Starla. « Tu as l'air… ailleurs. »

« Je vais bien, » répond Dean en quittant Castiel du regard. « J'ai pas mal de chose en tête, c'est tout. »

Starla glousse. « Laisse-moi t'en débarrasser alors… » Elle prend son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains et l'embrasse goulûment, avec plus d'enthousiasme que de savoir-faire mais ça reste quand même sensuel, doux et plaisant.

« Dean. »

Leurs lèvres se séparent avec un bruit sec et Dean relève la tête.

Cas se tient devant lui, les lèvres rosées et groggy. « Je pars avec Meg. »

« Quoi ? » Dean repousse Starla et se redresse. « Désolé, chérie, j'ai besoin de dire un mot à mon pote une seconde. »

Starla fait la moue. « Ne sois pas trop long. »

Il prend Cas à part et le saisit par l'épaule, le guidant jusque dans un coin à l'abris des regards près des toilettes pour homme, puis s'arrête et siffle, « Comment ça tu pars avec elle ? »

« Je vais chez elle, » explique Cas, buttant légèrement sur ses mots, « pour avoir des rapports sexuels. »

« Cas, tu peux pas faire ça ! » Dean se masse la tempe. « Je sais que t'es novice dans le domaine, mec, mais tu dois bien te rendre compte que cette fille est tarée. »

Le visage de Cas s'assombrit, et ses sourcils se froncent jusqu'à lancer un regard noir. « Pourquoi est-elle tarée, Dean ? Parce qu'elle s'intéresse à moi ? »

« Non, c'est sa façon de parler, et la façon dont ses yeux ne – » Dean a du mal à trouver les mots et ces derniers lui font défaut. « Bon sang, Cas, tu dois me croire. Je fais ça depuis des années, je fais confiance à mon instinct, et mon instinct me dit qu'elle est pas nette. J'en suis arrivé au point où je peux  _sentir_  les psychopathes, et elle, elle l'empeste grave. »

Les narines de Cas frémissent. « Et qu'est-ce que  _je_  sentais exactement quand tu m'as arrêté, Dean ? »

La bouche de Dean se referme aussi sec.

Sa poitrine se resserre.

Les yeux de Cas le transpercent, furieux et sombres. « Quel parfum avait Lucas, Dean ? Est-ce tu l'as senti ? »

Dean laisse tomber sa main de l'épaule de Cas. Il recule d'un pas.

La bouche de Cas se contracte. « Dean. »

« Touché, Cas, » dit Dean, souriant amèrement et clignant rapidement des yeux. « Tu m'as eu sur ce coup. »

« Dean. » Cas avance d'un pas, son visage passant de la colère au regret. « Je n'aurais pas dû… »

« Non, non, tu…tu en as parfaitement le droit, » dit Dean d'une voix rauque. « Je me mêlerai de mes affaires désormais. T'as qu'à aller t'amuser. »

Il se dirige vers la sortie, appelle un taxi, rentre à la maison et s'effondre sur son lit avec la tête qui tourne et le cœur lourd.

[...]

Dean se réveille suite au grincement de la porte de sa chambre. Ses yeux ne distinguent que de la noirceur, et ses pensées sont encore embrumées par l'alcool. La pièce semble tanguer légèrement, et le témoin rouge lumineux de son réveil indique qu'il s'est endormi il y a peine quelques heures.

Une masse s'affaisse à l'autre bout du lit.

« Cas ? » murmure Dean d'une voix faible, relevant la tête de son oreiller. « C'est toi ? »

« Oui. »

Dean cligne des yeux, s'ajustant à la pénombre. Il distingue la silhouette noire de Cas, assise au pied de son lit. « T'es pas en train de dormir, si ? »

« Non. »

Le silence est telle un voile, épais et cotonneux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Dean. « Est-ce que j'ai ruiné ton plan ? Je suis désolé… »

« J'ai essayé, » chuchote Castiel. « J'ai essayé et j'ai pas pu. »

« Tu as essayé… quoi ? »

Cas ne répond rien.

« Oh. »

La silhouette de Cas s'affaisse légèrement, sa tête se recroquevillant.

« C'pas grave, Cas. Ça arrive au meilleur d'entre nous. Elle avait sûrement de l'herpès en plus. »

« Et si je ne pouvais plus… jamais ? » demande faiblement Cas. « Et si j'étais… »

Dean le toise pendant un moment, appuyé sur son coude.

Puis il tend le bras en grognant et tire la couverture. « Aller, » dit-il en tapotant le matelas. « Grimpe. »

Cas s'installe sous les couvertures, Dean le rejoint et se laisse retomber sur le ventre, étendant son bras au-dessus du torse de Cas, ferme et brûlant. Il soupire. « Tu n'es pas brisé, Cas. D'accord ? Ne t'avise jamais de croire ça. T'as dû affronter plus de merdes que l'imagine la plupart des gens et t'as même pas fini à l'asile, c'est un sacré tour de force. »

« Peut-être que je devrais y être, » marmonne Cas.

Dean renifle. « Si toi t'es pas sain d'esprit, alors je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour le reste d'entre nous. » Il hésite. « Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Au bar. »

Cas remonte une main sur sa poitrine et tapote le bras de Dean. « C'est rien. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire. »

Ils restent allongés de cette manière, écoutant le son de leur respiration. Ils s'endorment simultanément dans cette position, se raccrochant à l'unique réconfort dont ils disposent, et Dean rêve de petits singes et de serviettes éponges roses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source : Exonerated By Thecouchcarrot


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Vous trouverez deux phrases en espagnol dans ce chapitre, qui, dans la version originale, étaient en français. Je me suis permise de faire une adaptation plutôt qu'une traduction par rapport à ce passage afin que ça garde du sens. La traduction des phrases en question se trouveront à la fin du chapitre.

 

****Novembre** **

« Bien sûr que j'ai  _envie_  d'y aller, Dean, je suis celui qui l'a proposé. Mais j'ai un procès qui approche, et j'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre – »

« Je t'en prie Sam, j'ai besoin de sortir, » l'implore Dean. « Je suis en train de devenir complètement – complètement  _claustrophobe_. J'ai seulement besoin de prendre l'air pendant cinq putains de minutes ! »

« Quoi, y'a de l'eau dans le gaz ? » demande Sam. Il s'adresse à Dean via le bluetooth en circulant sur l'autoroute à l'heure de pointe, et n'est donc pas vraiment compatissant. « Je suppose que la lune de miel est terminée et que maintenant c'est juste un vieux boulet… »

« C'est pas drôle ! » aboie Dean. « J'en ai tellement marre de sa voix que je pourrais – rahh. Ecoute, que ce soit clair, j'adore Cas, c'est un chic type, on le sait tous. Mais quand je rentre, il est là, quand je sors faire un tour, il est là, quand je vais au boulot, il est là ! On fait les courses ensemble, on fait du jogging ensemble – »

« Vous dormez ensemble, » intervient Sam.

Dean ne relève pas. « – et si je dois encore passer une minute de plus dans cette baraque avec lui, je vais finir par le buter puis par me tirer une balle dans la tête pour l'avoir tué. Alors tu ne peux pas, PEUX PAS me faire faux bond. »

« Très bien, très bien, » capitule Sam. « J'irai voir Croctopus 5 avec toi ce week-end. »

[...]

La journée du samedi défile à une lenteur alarmante, se dandinant sur place à la vitesse d'une tortue, et Dean est désespéré à l'idée de sortir. A la minute même où l'horloge annonce 5h30, il se rue sur le porte-manteau près de la porte et se prépare à déguerpir.

« Tu vas où ? » demande Castiel.

Dean enfile son blouson. « Au cinéma. Avec Sam. »

Cas s'avance jusqu'au porte-manteau et s'apprête à prendre sa veste.

« Non, attends – » Dean tend la main et s'humidifie les lèvres. « Tu n'aimeras pas. C'est Croctopus 5. »

Cas fronce les sourcils, la main toujours sur sa veste.

« Je t'en ai parlé, » ajoute Dean, de plus en plus désespéré. « Film d'horreur ringard, mutation génétique, violence à volonté ? Nudité flagrante ? C'est tout bonnement un navet. »

« Alors pourquoi tu veux le voir ? » demande Cas.

« J'aime les navets, » insiste Dean. « Les navets c'est ma  _ganas de vivir_. »  _(1)_

Les yeux de Cas se rétrécissent.

« Oui, je me  _rappelle_  très bien avoir banni l'espagnol de cette maison, » s'exclame Dean. « Alors fais pas chier. »

«  _Eres un xenófobo_ , » marmonne Cas.  _(2)_

« Hé ! » Dean braque un doigt menaçant vers lui. « Inutile de me parler comme ça ! »

Cas soupire et retire la main de sa veste. « Avoue-le tout simplement, Dean. Tu n'as pas envie que je vienne. »

Dean fait de son mieux pour paraître innocent et proteste lamentablement, « C'essssst…totalement faux. »

Cas le dévisage de manière significative.

Dean arrête son numéro. « Okay, peut-être que j'ai seulement envie d'une après-midi avec Sam. Ai-je votre  _permission_ , Madame Goodwin, ou est-ce que tu vas continuer à me regarder comme si j'avais pissé dans tes céréales ? »

Cas continue de le dévisager, mais répond de manière impassible, « Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission. »

Dean soupire et ouvre la porte avec un roulement d'yeux exagéré. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il lance par-dessus son épaule, « Je rentrerai tôt, chérie. Ne laisse pas le rôti cuire trop longtemps. »

« Je ne fais pas de rôti, » répond Cas dans son dos. « C'est la soirée tagliatelle. »

Dean s'arrête, baisse la tête, et se pince un instant l'arrête du nez, l'autre main toujours sur la poignée.

« Oh, » dit platement Cas. « C'était du sarcasme. »

Dean lève les yeux au ciel et grogne dans sa barbe, «  _Prendre l'air_. »

« Ferme la porte, » lance Cas. « Tu laisses toute la chaleur s'en aller. »

Dean ferme la porte derrière lui et s'éloigne, marmonnant pour lui-même à propos de murs se resserrant autour de lui et de son libre accès aux armes et aux munitions.

[...]

« C'est comme si j'étais une balle anti-stress et qu'il me preeeeessait à mort, » dit Dean, l'illustrant de son poing serré.

« T'arrêtes pas de le répéter, » soupire Sam. « Tais-toi maintenant, les bandes-annonces vont commencées. »

Dean enfourne une poignée de pop-corn et ricane face à l'écran. « Y'a pas de bangue annonche, Cham. Ch'est encore la pub. » Il avale son énorme bouchée et prend une longue gorgée de son soda. « Bref, c'est comme quand on était gamin et que toi et moi on devait partager notre chambre, tu vois ? On se battait constamment. Mets deux rats dans une cage et ils finissent par se bouffer l'un l'autre. Je pense tout simplement que l'Homme n'est pas fait pour vivre dans une telle proximité. »

Sam fronce les sourcils, perplexe. « Dean, les rats vivent constamment ensemble. »

Dean lui jette un œil, prenant une nouvelle poignée de son maïs soufflé à la graisse et au beurre. « Nah, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est scientifique. C'était peut-être genre…six rats dans une cage. Un truc comme ça. Le fait est qu'ils étaient en surnombre, et qu'ils ont commencé à se déchaîner. »

Sam étouffe un rire. « Tu peux pas te contenter de valider un argument par "c'est scientifique." »

« Bien sûr que je peux. » Dean l'assène d'un large sourire. « C'est scientifique. »

Sam s'esclaffe.

Dean plisse les yeux en scrutant son frère. « C'était quoi ça ? »

« Quoi ? » demande Sam, se servant du pop-corn à l'aide d'une de ses gigantesques mains.

« Tu as rigolé, » l'accuse Dean. « Tu as rigolé à une de mes blagues. Tu ne rigoles jamais de mes blagues. »

Sam hausse les épaules et mâche bruyamment son pop-corn. « C'était drôle. »

Sauf qu'auparavant, Sam ne trouvait jamais que ses blagues étaient drôles. Les rouages dans la tête de Dean commencent à se mettre en place. Il médite là-dessus et repense à ces derniers mois, avant de réaliser quelque chose : Sam et lui s'entendent beaucoup mieux depuis qu'ils ont commencé à vivre chacun de leur côté.

La théorie des rats est belle et bien la bonne.

« Et j'vais te dire autre chose, » continue Dean, sortant une flasque de la poche de sa veste et faisant sauter la capsule de sa boisson. « Cette abstinence est en train de me bouffer. Je pense que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis autant à cran en ce moment. Sérieusement Sam, j'ai les burnes prêtes à exploser. » Il dévisse le bouchon de la flasque, verse une généreuse goutte de whisky dans son soda et remet la capsule.

« Premièrement, je ne veux rien savoir en ce qui concerne tes burnes, » dit Sam en ouvrant son paquet de réglisses, « et deuxièmement, ta définition de "l'abstinence" correspond à ce que d'autres appelleraient la saison des moussons. »

« Ça fait deux mois ! » s'exclame Dean. « Reconnais que ça commence à faire long pour moi. »

« Eh bah, va draguer, dans ce cas, » lui suggère Sam.

Dean lui lance un regard purement dépité. « Wow, Sammy. Pourquoi n'y ai-je jamais pensé avant ? »

Sam se contente de rouler des yeux en entamant son réglisse.

« Comment vont les choses entre toi et Amélia ? » demande Dean. « Vous devez vous sentir à l'étroit vous aussi. »

« Pas vraiment, » dit Sam. « Je passe mes journées au cabinet, et quand elle est de nuit au refuge, certaines semaines on a même à peine le temps de se voir. »

« Mais est-ce que vous, tu sais – » Dean agite ses sourcils de haut en bas. « Régulièrement ? »

Sam fronce les sourcils, confus. « J'arrive pas à savoir si tu parles de ma vie sexuelle ou de mon transit. »

Dean soupire et balance sa main en l'air. « Fais un effort, Sammy, fais un effort. Evidemment que j'parle de sexe ! »

« Tu sais, la seule chose dont j'ai le  _moins_  envie d'aborder avec toi en dehors de tes burnes, ce sont mes burnes, » claque Sam. Il se recroqueville dans son siège et mord furieusement dans sa réglisse.

Dean l'étudie un moment. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Les lumières commencent à s'éteindre dans la salle, et Sam grommelle, « Rien, Dean. Ça te regarde pas. »

Des déflagrations survolent l'écran.  _Cette année_ , résonne la voix profonde du narrateur,  _vous feriez mieux de vous méfier…_

« Evidemment que ça me regarde, » chuchote Dean. « Je suis ton frère. »

La main de Sam se resserre sur son paquet de bonbon, faisant distinctement crisser l'emballage. Il fixe l'écran, la mâchoire serrée, le muscle de son cou tressautant.

Une voiture dérape le long d'un pont et bascule de l'autre côté, dévorée par un brasier en flamme.  _Vous feriez mieux de ne pas pleurer…_

Dean prend une nouvelle longue gorgée de son soda amélioré.

Sam déglutit.

 _Car le père noël…VA METTRE…_ un second crissement de pneu retentit dans une halte sinistre, et un homme bodybuildé en pantalon rouge et débardeur blanc surgit du siège conducteur, fusil en main _…_ _le PAQUET_.

« Si jamais t'as envie de parler, » marmonne Dean, « Fais-moi signe. »

Sam prend une autre poignée de pop-corn et garde ses yeux rivés sur les coups de feu.

[...]

Le film était excellent, plein de sang, de jargons scientifiques, de femmes à la poitrine rebondie, et lorsqu'ils sortent de la salle, le ciel est recouvert d'un tapis bleu marine. Le vent de novembre les prend à la gorge et les deux frères s'élancent jusqu'à la voiture, tournant impatiemment le bouton du chauffage et soufflant dans leurs mains. Sam le dépose devant chez lui et ils se saluent à la hâte, chacun feignant le détachement.

Dean marche jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre de manière théâtrale. « Chéri, je suis re-entré ! » crie-t-il.

Il n'obtient pas de réponse, mais il n'en attendait pas vraiment non plus. La maison est éteinte, les ombres ornant chaque recoin.

Dean retire son blouson et le suspend, frottant ses bottes sur le paillasson avant de se diriger vers le salon. « Cas, je t'ai ramené un cadeau, » braille-t-il. « Un demi paquet de bonbon. D'autant que je suis un peeeu pompette, alors… »

Cas est assis sur le canapé, regardant une émission stupide sur les rénovations de maison. Il tourne la tête vers Dean et le toise avec une expression de profond dégoût.

Dean titube en arrière et se cogne contre la lampe à proximité, la faisant presque s'écrouler.

« On a du travail, » lance Cas d'une voix dure comme la pierre, « et tu es ivre. »

« Du travail ? » Dean redresse la lampe et tente d'ignorer la sueur froide le long de son col, la manière dont il a envie de se dérober du regard de Cas et de disparaître. Il lève le menton. « Quel travail ? »

« On était sensé prendre Yuri en filature ce soir. » Cas se lève et éteint la télévision. « Maintenant on ne peut plus. »

« J'suis pas saoul, » réplique Dean. « J'peux conduire. »

Les narines de Cas frémissent. « Je ne vais pas te laisser mener une enquête en état d'ébriété. »

« Bien ! » hurle Dean, jetant le sac de bonbon sur le canapé. « On ira surveiller les miches de Yuri demain ! C'est pas la fin du monde, Cas ! Tout n'est pas qu'une putain d'affaire d'Etat ! »

Cas durcit la mâchoire et fait un pas en avant, détachant ses mots dans un grondement âpre et sentencieux. « Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, » grommelle-t-il.

Dean s'avance droit dans son espace, le torse bombé, la tête haute et seulement quelques centimètres de plus que Cas. « Est-ce que c'est un ordre ? » lance-t-il en guise de provocation.

Il peut entendre le souffle de Cas, peut voir l'éclair de fureur remonter le long de son cou et de sa mâchoire, peut sentir la tension électrique crépiter entre eux, et pendant une seconde il a cette pulsion déroutante

_Chope-le_

Sa main tressaute vers l'avant et se stoppe net, retenue par une force invisible, bridant ses pulsions impétueuses.

« J'ai toléré tes conneries bien trop longtemps déjà, » gronde Cas. « Tu me dois un minimum de respect. »

« Ouais, bah, c'est pas l'Hôtel de Californie ici, » lance rageusement Dean. « Tu peux partir quand tu veux. »

Cas écarquille les yeux.

Un nœud de la taille d'un poing se forme dans la poitrine de Dean, à l'endroit exact où devrait se trouver son cœur, et il se tord douloureusement au niveau de ses tripes, de son estomac et de ses côtes.

Cas recule d'un pas, le visage blême, les yeux vides. « Tu penses que je devrais partir. »

Les mains de Dean amorcent une nouvelle embardée avant de se rabattre, comme une marionnette dont on manipule les ficelles. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Cet arrangement n'a toujours été que temporaire, » continue Cas, d'une voix apathique et monotone. Il pivote et commence à s'éloigner. « Je ne suis pas surpris que tu – »

«  _Cas !_  » Dean fait alors abstraction de son sens commun et l'agrippe par l'épaule, le retournant, paniqué et bouleversé. « Ne pars pas ! Putain ! Je suis désolé, d'accord ? T'es content ? »

Le visage de Cas est totalement meurtri et brisé lorsqu'il prend la parole, « Dean… »

« Je suis désolé d'être un tel connard, désolé de ne jamais faire le ménage, désolé de laisser les poubelles s'entasser, » énumère désespérément Dean. « Je suis désolé de foirer sans arrêt, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta vie, je suis désolé pour  _tout_  Cas, juste, s'il te plait, t'en vas pas. »

Cas semble partagé, et éloigne son regard du visage implorant de Dean. « Dean, peut-être est-ce préférable pour nous de ne pas vivre ensemble, peut-être qu'on est trop – »

« Tu sais combien de fois j'ai laissé Sam se tirer ? » demande Dean. « Tu peux lui demander, Cas, il a bien dû partir cinq ou six fois parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, et je ne l'ai pas arrêté. Je ne l'ai pas supplié de rester. Je ne supplie jamais, Cas et là je te supplie – pitié. Je le pensais pas. » Ses mains resserrent leur emprise sur les épaules de Cas, fermes et rigides. Son pouls martèle le long de ses poignets, de sa gorge et de sa bouche, et il a l'impression que la pièce, le monde, l'univers tout autour de lui échappent à son contrôle.

Cas refuse toujours de croiser son regard, fixant un point au loin, silencieux, la bouche recourbée vers le bas. Le cœur de Dean bat jusqu'aux extrémités de ses doigts. « Cas. Dis quelque chose. »

Cas lève finalement le regard vers Dean, calme, sombre et vaste.

Puis il prend la parole. « J'ai mis des champignons dans tes tagliatelles. Je sais que tu détestes ça. »

Et Dean lance un «  _bordel_  » avant d'attirer brusquement Cas vers lui et de l'embrasser.

Il ne réfléchit pas. Il ne se retient pas. Il ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça mais il embrasse Cas avec toutes les fibres de son corps, et plus encore, avec l'engouement d'un assoiffé au beau milieu du désert, d'un homme aux portes de la mort, haletant contre sa bouche avant d'y replonger un peu plus, agonisant, se noyant, enlisé, et Cas lui rend son baiser comme s'il n'avait jamais été aussi vivant, haletant chaudement contre sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de faire machine arrière et de les éloigner d'une main l'un de l'autre.

« Explique-toi, » souffle Cas. Ses cheveux bruns partent dans tous les sens et ses joues sont teintées de rose.

« Je sais pas, » répond Dean, désemparé. « J'suis saoul. »

Cas fronce les sourcils. « Tu disais que tu n'étais pas saoul. »

« J'ai menti, » dit Dean.

Les joues de Cas rosissent encore plus, et il ajoute, « C'était pour m'empêcher de partir ? »

« Non, » lui dit honnêtement Dean. « Je l'avais pas prévu. »

Cas le toise, le regard impénétrable, et annonce posément, « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Le visage de Dean s'empourpre. « …Ouais. Probablement pas. »

« Et je ne…je ne comprends…pas vraiment… » Cas rougit et fixe le sol. « Tout ça est très déroutant pour moi. »

Dean étouffe un rire sarcastique. « Tu prêches un converti. » En fait, toute cette soirée est salement déroutante et Dean a l'impression que son esprit est embourbé au fond de son crâne à la façon d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Il doit vraiment en tenir une couche parce que rien de tout ça n'a le moindre sens. Il n'est pas gay. Pas dans ce sens-là. Point barre. Il n'a jamais embrassé un homme, n'a jamais voulu en embrasser un, et il y a encore un instant, il n'aurait même jamais envisagé d'embrasser Cas, Castiel, son pote, son meilleur ami. Il n'y a aucune explication logique. Si ce n'est… Il se frotte pensivement la mâchoire. « Tu sais, peut-être qu'avec l'abstinence, j'ai les fils qui se touchent… »

Cas penche la tête. « L'abstinence ? »

« Deux mois, » l'informe Dean. « Deux mois sans m'envoyer en l'air. Ça me retourne le cerveau, Cas. »

Cas le dévisage longuement.

« Quoi ? » demande Dean.

« J'étais en prison, » lui rappelle Cas. « Pendant six ans et demi. »

Dean referme subitement la bouche. Il se met inéluctablement à balbutier, « J'en – j'en reviens pas d'avoir oublier. »

Cas hausse les épaules. « Je me complais à l'oublier. »

Les brumes de l'alcool s'amenuisent jusqu'à l'aigreur dans la tête de Dean, la culpabilité et la honte s'insinuant au fond de sa gorge, et pendant un moment, c'en est presque trop dur à supporter. Il crispe les paupières et se demande très brièvement si c'est là qu'il est sensé se rouler en boule et disparaître de la surface de la Terre pour toujours.

Mais ensuite, il ravale cette horrible impression qui lui soulève l'estomac et lâche, « Tu veux manger ? »

Cas hoche la tête.

Ils mangent leurs tagliatelles dans une ambiance relativement alambiquée, chacun incapable de regarder l'autre trop longtemps. Après le dîner, ils retombent dans leur routine habituelle, Cas en lisant un de ses ouvrages biographiques et Dean en regardant le match, jetant quelques coups d'œil furtifs en biais de temps à autres. Toute idée de poursuivre Yuri est abolie. Dean ne suit pas vraiment le match. Ses yeux sont seulement tournés vers l'écran alors que son esprit s'agite, défilant en accéléré comme une cassette, s'arrêtant et se rembobinant, repassant la scène de la bouche de Cas contre la sienne, sa sensation grisante, douce et irréelle. Dean s'attache à en détailler chaque image, conscient du caractère unique et inégalable de la scène, trop risquée pour être reproduite, impossible à reproduire, et il continue de rembobiner et de rembobiner jusqu'à ce que la cassette soit usée et que les images en deviennent sombres et floues.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) : joie de vivre
> 
> (2) : tu es un xénophobe


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 8, pas très long, désolée... mais le prochain le sera davantage !

Dean se réveille, et pendant un court et paisible instant, il n'a conscience de rien d'autre si ce n'est de la douce chaleur de sa couette ainsi que la lueur matinale balayant les rideaux de sa chambre. L'ambiance est douillette, accueillante, et plaisante à souhait.

Et puis il se souvient de la veille.

Il grogne et enfonce le visage dans son oreiller, en espérant s'étouffer et s'épargner la honte de sa vie. Curieusement, ce n'est pas la partie du baiser qui lui retourne l'estomac. Non, c'est le souvenir de Cas faisant tout juste allusion à son désir de partir et la façon dont Dean s'est presque jeté à ses pieds en le suppliant de rester. La façon dont il a pleurniché jusqu'à ce que Cas décide de céder. Son air désespéré, en mal d'attention, affolé et foutrement  _pathétique_.

Il inspire un bon coup dans son oreiller et crispe les poings sur les rebords.

Lorsqu'il arrive finalement à tirer sa carcasse de sous les couvertures et hors du lit, ses pieds atterrissent sur quelque chose de mou.

Cas grogne sous la surprise.

« Oh, merde, désolé ! » Dean rebascule dans le lit et roule de l'autre côté. « Bon dieu, désolé Cas ! »

Cas se contente de pousser un grognement mécontent depuis le sol.

Dean s'assoit au bord du lit un instant et reprend ses esprits, établissant une note mentale de la situation. « Ça va ? »

« Je suis vivant, » maugrée Cas.

Dean se passe une main sur le visage et soupire. « C'est déjà pas mal. »

Il entend Cas se lever, faire craquer son cou, puis râler après son dos en compote.

« Hé, » lâche Dean en fixant le tapis. « A propos d'hier soir… »

Cas ne dit pas un mot, attendant la suite.

« …je me suis plus ou moins emporté. » Dean se gratte le coude et sent la chaleur lui remonter dans le cou. « Mais je veux que tu saches que…t'es pas obligé de rester. Si t'en n'as pas envie. »

Cas ne dit rien.

« Je veux dire, évidemment que je veux que tu sois là, » continue Dean, « mais on n'a pas besoin de vivre ensemble pour être ami, tu vois ? On sera quand même pote. Donc si tu te sens un peu, euh, à l'étroit, te force pas. Te force pas à devoir le supporter à cause de moi. Je comprendrai. »

Une longue minute s'écoule avant que Cas ne décide de prendre la parole, « Tes propos sont extrêmement contradictoires. »

Dean râle et se relève pour lui faire face. « Je sais, je sais, je – hier soir, je voulais pas que tu te barres, » explique-t-il. « J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai juste – réagi, mais là j'y ai repensé et, je ne suis pas là pour jouer les Kathy Bates avec toi. Si t'as envie de partir, tu devrais t'en sentir le droit. »

Cas le dévisage avec une expression totalement vide et confuse. « Et qu'en est-il du baiser ? » demande-t-il. « En quoi ça entre en ligne de compte ? »

Le visage de Dean s'embrase et il se racle la gorge. « Eh bah, ça c'est ma façon de réagir quand j'suis un poil angoissé. Et… » Il tente un petit sourire. « C'est aussi une autre raison pour laquelle tu devrais te sentir libre de partir si tu le souhaites. »

Cas continue de le dévisager de cet air consterné, totalement perplexe.

Dean s'humecte les lèvres et tente de paraître sincère. « Ecoute, Cas, je, j'ai…putain comment dire… » Il ferme les yeux et a la sensation vertigineuse d'être en équilibre au bord d'un énorme précipice.

Il décide alors de s'éloigner du bord.

« …j'en sais rien, » conclut-il piteusement. « Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

L'air dubitatif de Cas est presque préoccupant désormais, devenant déterminé et grave. « Peut-être devrions-nous raconter à Chuck ce qu'il s'est passé. Il pourrait avoir une idée. »

«  _Ou alors_ , » suggère Dean, « on peut aussi ne jamais en reparler, plus du tout. Se contenter de laisser – » Il fait de grands mouvements avec ses mains « – touuuut ça derrière nous. »

Cas a l'air septique.

« J'ai faim, » lâche Dean. « Et si sortait pour le petit-dej' ? »

« Tu devrais vraiment aller voir Chuck, » dit Cas. « Tu pourrai avoir besoin d'une thérapie. »

Dean passe près de lui pour se rendre à la salle de bain et ricane. « C'est ça, comme si j'allais aller avoir  _ton_  psy pour lui parler de mes problèmes. J'ai pas besoin de lui fournir plus de munitions. »

Ils s'habillent et se préparent à sortir, et pile au moment où Dean attrape ses clefs, ils entendent le rugissement essoufflé et tonitruant d'un moteur.

Ils se toisent l'un l'autre, puis Cas ouvre la porte.

Une vieille Ford Pinto toute cabossée vient de se garer dans leur allée, sa peinture écaillée et ses portes grises jurant avec la carrosserie verte olive. Cette caisse est aussi laide que sa grand-mère et grince de la même manière. Installée confortablement dans l'intérieur en cuir déchiré, la fenêtre baissée, se trouve une femme aux cheveux sombres et ondulés, et le grincement rauque s'échappant de la voiture correspond aux cris des Allman Brothers.

«  _Like I been TIIIIIII-ieed to the whippin' post/ TIIIIIIIIIIIII-Iiiiied to the whippin' post/ TIIIIIIIIIED to the whippin' post… »_

Elle sort de la voiture, talons vertigineux, pantalon noir serré et lunettes d'aviateur sur le nez.

« Cas, » gronde Dean.

« Je comprends pas, » chuchote Cas. « Je ne lui ai pas donné mon adresse. »

« Salut les gars, » retentit la voix traînante de Meg. Elle enfonce les lunettes dans ses cheveux et sourit d'un air satisfait. « Ça fait un bail. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? » demande Dean.

Meg a l'air plus inoffensive que dans le bar, plus attentive et appliquée. « Vous savez, ça a été plutôt difficile de la localiser, ma gazelle. » Elle fixe Cas de son regard en biais. « Personne ne semble savoir où tu te trouves. Même ton avocat s'est présenté à moi avec un sérieux problème d'amnésie. Mais le Shérif là… » Ses yeux retournent vers Dean, et son sourire s'agrandit. « Il fait partie intégrante de la communauté. »

Cas fronce les sourcils fortement, même pour lui. « Pourquoi tu voulais me retrouver ? »

Elle roule des yeux. « Tu ne m'as pas laissé ton numéro, chéri. Comment suis-je supposée te joindre ? »

Cas haussent si fortement les sourcils qu'ils disparaissent presque de son front.

« Vous savez, » claque Dean, un peu trop agressivement, « vous avez  _vraiment_  rien compris au concept du coup d'un soir. »

Elle sourit narquoisement. Ses yeux marrons pétillent. « T'inquiète pas, mon cœur, » dit-elle en enroulant son bras avec celui de Cas. « Je te le ramène avant le couvre-feu. »

Cas recule et se détache de son emprise, trop choqué encore pour se maîtriser. « Je ne – non je ne viens pas, » balbutie-t-il. « Je vais déjeuner, avec Dean. »

Meg soupire et secoue doucement la tête. « Si mignon, » murmure-t-elle, « Et pourtant si lent. » Elle tire une carte de visite de sa poche et la glisse dans sa main. « Appelle-moi, ma gazelle. Je me languis. »

Cas et Dean l'observe soigneusement alors qu'elle retourne à sa voiture, fait vrombir le moteur et crisser les pneus en déguerpissant à une allure folle.

« Tu vas l'appeler ? » demande Dean.

Cas fixe la carte dans le creux de sa main. « J'en sais rien. »

« Mmm. » Dean laisse son regard dévier sur la rue déserte. « Elle est relativement moche en tout cas. »

Cas le toise en fronçant les sourcils.

« Juste…tu vois, son visage. » Dean désigne son propre visage d'un mouvement circulaire. « Elle a plutôt une sale tête. Avec ce – menton. Il est vraiment moche son menton. »

Les sourcils froncés de Cas laissent place à un regard noir de réprobation.

« Je dis simplement, » proteste Dean, « que tu peux avoir beaucoup mieux. Parce qu'elle est moche. Vraiment moche. Et un peu grosss _okay_  j'me la ferme. On va déjeuner. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source : Exonerated By Thecouchcarrot


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, celui-ci est un peu plus long ^^
> 
> Enjoyez !

Il leur fallut encore une semaine de filature à faire des nuits blanches dans le froid avant qu'ils n'obtiennent enfin un cliché net de Yuri pris en flagrant délit. Dean et Cas sont perchés sur le toit d'un appartement dans Cloverdale à 4 heures du matin, camouflés de la tête aux pieds, scrutant une ruelle sombre et humide depuis le bord.

Yuri fait les cents bas dans l'allée en se frottant les mains et en marmonnant pour lui-même. C'est un homme noir à la carrure imposante, toujours bien apprêté, et en aucun cas adapté aux situations dans lesquelles il semble prendre part. Il est soupçonné d'être un sous-traitant, un receleur. Il achète les biens dérobés et les revend aux clients qui ne posent pas trop de questions. Et ce soir, il patiente dans une allée sombre en manteau de laine avec une voiture qui est, Dean est prêt à le parier, pleine à craquer de chaîne hi-fi volées et de bijoux dépareillés.

« Aller, » murmure Dean, son souffle se mélangeant à la clarté de la nuit. « T'attends qui, bordel ? » Il est debout depuis tellement longtemps qu'il est passé du stade d'épuisement à celui de râleur professionnel.

Une Mercedes grise métallisée se parque dans la ruelle, déversant sa fumée sur le trottoir derrière elle.

Cas redresse frénétiquement son appareil photo, ajustant l'objectif et se focalisant sur les plaques d'immatriculation. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de lui agripper le bras en chuchotant, « Putain putain putain, oui cette fois, c'est la  _bonne_ , bordel ! »

Un homme sort de la voiture avec nonchalance, tout en élégance et en grâce. Il n'a rien à voir avec les autres crapules qu'ils ont vu jusqu'ici. Il est blond à la barbe bien taillée et s'approche de Yuri comme s'il était le chef.

Le clic de l'appareil photo de Cas retentit.

Yuri lui dit quelque chose à voix basse. L'autre homme soupire et sort un paquet de sa poche, enroulé dans une espèce de plastique brillant et dont la taille avoisine grossièrement celle d'un bouquin. Il l'agite, l'air de dire "Satisfait ?".

Dean et Cas retiennent leur respiration. Dean resserre sa prise sur Cas. Celui-ci prend autant de photo que son doigt sur le bouton le lui permet.

Yuri sort un couteau de poche, fait une entaille dans le paquet, y trempe le doigt et goûte.

Bordel, c'est tellement plus gros que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

Yuri semble accepter la marchandise de l'autre homme, et extirpe une liasse de billet enroulée autour d'un élastique. L'homme empoche l'argent, joint ses deux mains ensemble et s'incline narquoisement en guise de merci. Ils échangent encore quelques mots avant que l'homme blond ne remonte dans sa Mercedes et ne s'éloigne. Yuri glisse son nouvel achat dans le liseré de sa veste et monte dans sa berline passe-partout, quittant la ruelle pour s'engouffrer dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

« Oh la – oh la vache ! » bafouille Dean. « Cas, est-ce que t'as tout eu ? »

« Oui. » Le visage de Cas est rosi par le froid et la hâte tandis qu'il remet l'appareil photo dans sa sacoche d'une main tremblante. « Je savais que la vision nocturne était un bon investissement. »

Dean dévisse son thermos de café désormais tiède et en prend une gorgée. Il s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main et se redresse en titubant. « On a du lourd ! On a du sacrément lourd là, Cas ! Jody ferait mieux de nous donner une putain d' _augmentation_  ! C'était – il devait bien y avoir un kilo ! Ça doit être la saisie de drogue la plus facile de toute l'histoire du comté. »

Cas tente de se lever avant de pousser un petit gémissement en s'agrippant le mollet. « J'ai la jambe engourdie… »

« Attends… » Dean lui empoigne le bras et le tire vers le haut. Il lui administre une tape sur l'épaule et sourit fortement. « Bon boulot, Cas. Très bon boulot. »

Cas s'accroche à Dean pour garder l'équilibre et se penche vers lui, les yeux brillants d'une lueur vive et son souffle se projetant par saccade. Il sourit en retour à Dean, et puis il… il oscille quelque peu vers l'avant…

Dean se fige, la main enserrée sur l'épaule de Cas, les muscles engourdis et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Cas relève le menton, puis tout le reste de son corps marque une pause, interrompu en pleine réflexion, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les yeux braqués sur celles de Dean.

Leurs souffles se mêlent dans l'air, blancs et opaques.

« Merci, » dit Cas, de sa voix grave et profonde.

Dean sent que le moment, la minute, l'heure est venue de prendre une décision, et à cet instant, cette minute, cette heure tardive, il se fiche un peu de ce qu'il veut ou pourquoi il le veut. Il réalise soudainement et avec une étonnante lucidité qu'il en a tout simplement  _envie_.

« Cas, » dit-il. Il se penche brièvement vers l'avant, baisse lentement les yeux. Il incline légèrement la tête sur le côté…

Brusquement, Cas détourne le visage, se racle la gorge, et se met à contempler le sol alors qu'il titube en s'écartant de Dean. Et peut-être n'est-ce finalement pas le moment ni la minute, ou encore l'heure.

« J'suis crevé, » souffle Dean. « Rentrons à la maison. »

[…]

Ils dorment une bonne partie de la journée du lendemain. Ce n'est que deux matins plus tard qu'ils réussissent à fêter ça autour d'un petit-déjeuner chez Denny's. Dean et Cas s'installent sur un banc près de la fenêtre, là où les rayons de soleil matinal réchauffent le dessus de la table en formica et projettent l'ombre de leurs menus le long de la surface immaculée. Cas étudie le menu d'un air sérieux malgré le fait qu'il commande toujours la même chose à chaque fois : des pancakes et du bacon. Mais non, monsieur ne peut pas se contenter de commander son plat habituel – il faut qu'il détaille chaque descriptions minutieusement, qu'il suppute sa décision, qu'il inspecte chaque photos appétissantes, qu'il calcule mentalement la valeur du prix de chaque entrées et de chaque plats.

Dean l'observe et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers les garçons ? » La serveuse est une jeune femme, jolie et élancée, un peu trop même. Elle semble éreintée et a des cernes plein les yeux. Son ossature ressort au niveau de ses bras, de ses hanches et de son visage ; ses cheveux teints en roux accentuent la pâleur de sa peau. Néanmoins, elle est souriante, et son sourire est authentique et bienveillant. Son badge indique qu'elle s'appelle "Elizabeth".

Elle a quelque chose de familier, quelque chose sur laquelle Dean n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt. Son regard se perd sur l'ensemble de sa silhouette, de ses épaules saillantes à la courbure de son oreille, lorsqu'il bredouille, « Je, euh, je vais prendre l'assiette du bûcheron et un café, merci. »

Elle note la commande sur son petit carnet blanc et se tourne vers Cas. « Et pour vous ? »

Cas jette un dernier regard obstiné à son menu puis le replie avec un sérieux alarmant. Il marque une pause avant de se décider. « Je vais prendre des pancakes avec une tranche de bacon. »

Elle griffonne sa commande. « Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

Il l'a déjà vu quelque part, il est en certain. Dean sait qu'il la connaît mais il ne sait pas d'où, et le nom d'Elizabeth ne lui dit rien.

« Un café, merci, » dit Cas.

Elle hoche la tête et lance un rapide sourire à Dean. « Super. J'vous apporte ça de suite. » Elle s'éloigne d'un pas vif, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle rejoint la cuisine à toute allure, la jupe fendue jusqu'aux genoux qu'il réalise –

_Candide_

« Cas, » lâche Dean, la voix étranglée. « Cas, tu reconnais notre serveuse ? »

Cas déplie sa serviette et la place sur ses cuisses. « Non. »

« C'est une des – » Dean pose une main sur la table et se penche en baissant d'un ton. « Tu te souviens de la soirée quand on s'est rencontré, la première soirée où on est sorti ? Quand on a ramené ces filles ? »

Cas le regarde fixement. « Tu veux dire, les prostitués. »

«  _Evidemment_  que je – » Dean s'interrompt et se met à chuchoter. «  _C'est l'une d'entre elles. C'est Candide_. »

Cas fronce les sourcils pendant un instant, puis semble reconstituer le puzzle. « Candy. Oui, je vois la ressemblance. Elle a changé de couleur de cheveux. »

La serveuse revient alors de la cuisine avec deux mugs accompagnés d'une cafetière, et Dean mime le mouvement de fermeture éclair au-dessus de sa bouche en espérant tout simplement que Cas comprendra.

« Voilà pour vous, » dit Elizabeth, en versant le café fumant, l'odeur envoûtante s'en échappant. « Je vous apporte vos plats d'ici quelques minutes. » Une mèche de cheveux se détache de son oreille et elle la remet en place d'un geste précipité, le mouvement froissant la manche de son pull et dévoilant une partie de son bras où trône un hématome datant de plusieurs jours, la teinte marron tirant vers le jaune.

Elle a l'air épuisé.

Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que Dean se sent dans l'obligation de lui demander, « Comment se passe votre journée, Elizabeth ? »

Elle se fige momentanément, puis cligne des yeux avant de se reprendre. Un petit rire étouffé lui échappe et elle répond, « Vous savez, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus demandé ça. »

Dean lui offre un demi-sourire compatissant. « A ce point-là ? »

« La matinée a été longue, » soupire-t-elle. Elle secoue la tête. « L'année a été longue. » Elle cligne des yeux aussi sec, se saisit de la cafetière et ravale sa salive. « Je suis désolée ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a – pardon. »

Dean a la gorge nouée rien que de la regarder.

Cas l'observe attentivement aussi à présent. Sauf qu'il manque cruellement de pratique en matière de "regards discrets et subtils". Le sien s'apparente plus à un rayon laser qui vous mitraille, vous ouvre, vous découpe jusqu'à que votre cœur soit mis à nu, puis qui s'excuse pour le bain sang.

Elle commence d'ailleurs à s'en rendre compte.

« Ne vous en faite pas, » lance Dean à la hâte. « C'est moi qui ai posé la question. Depuis combien de temps vous travaillez ici ? »

Elizabeth se mord la lèvre, songeuse. « Environ un mois, à peu près. Pourquoi ça ? »

« Mon ami et moi – » Il fait un geste vers Cas, qui est toujours en train de la fixer comme si elle était un mystère doublé d'une énigme doublée d'une allégorie biblique, nom d'un – « nous sommes des habitués, et on ne vous a jamais vu. »

« En général je travaille pas le matin. Là je remplace une collègue, » explique-t-elle. « Ma fille est tombée malade et j'ai dû changer mon emploi du temps. »

Dean déglutit et penche la tête. « Vous avez une fille ? »

Elle sourit à nouveau. « Ouais. Onze ans et plus maligne que ses profs. »

 _Onze ans_. Cette fille semble en avoir vingt-cinq.

« Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, je viendrai vous resservir. » Elle les laisse avec leur café.

Ils boivent en silence. Une fois leurs assiettes devant eux, ils mangent à toute vitesse, le tintement assourdissant de leur couvert annihilant toute forme de conversation. Il règne entre eux un accord tacite leur intimant de partir le plus vite possible, et Dean apprécie le fait qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'en faire mention à voix haute. Lorsque Elizabeth revient avec l'addition, elle leur apporte des bonbons à la menthe "parce que vous êtes adorables".

Dean lui laisse un pourboire supérieur au montant de la facture.

Ils marchent vivement jusqu'à la voiture, et Dean dodeline des épaules, essayant de chasser cette sensation scabreuse de sa peau. Tout en le suivant, Cas jette un coup d'œil perturbé au restaurant.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demande-t-il.

« De quoi ? » s'enquit Dean. « Lui laisser un pourboire ? » Il ouvre la portière et s'installe à l'avant en lâchant un grognement. « Simple courtoisie, Cas. »

Cas s'installe à ses côtés et le regarde en biais. « Tu penses qu'elle le voulait ? »

Dean empoigne le levier de vitesse. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Evidemment qu'elle veut d'un pourboire. Les serveurs vivent grâce à ça. »

« C'était plus que la normale, » contre Cas. « Beaucoup plus. »

« J'sais pas, j'imagine que – je me sentais – » Dean se débat avec les mots, se débat avec l'évidence. « Je me sentais mal, en lui parlant, savoir qu'elle est sur les rotules, qu'elle a une fille… c'était comme si, peut-être j'ai, peut-être que quand je l'ai, je l'ai engagée…peut-être que je lui ai causé du tort. » Il déglutit. « J'veux dire, merde quoi, elle était touchée que je lui demande comment se passait sa journée, et je n'ai même pas – je ne lui ai même pas demandé quand je – »

La suite de sa réflexion s'étiole faute de mots qu'il retient en se pinçant les lèvres.

Cas incline légèrement la tête dans une infime approbation.

« Bref, » conclut Dean, « j'imagine que je me sens redevable. »

« Tu l'as déjà payée une fois. Tu penses qu'elle veut de ton argent ? » La voix de Cas est ferme, neutre et pondérée. « Ou est-ce tu te sens tout simplement mieux de l'avoir laissé ? »

Dean ferme fortement les yeux et laisse sa main s'abattre sur le volant.

« Merde, Cas ! » explose-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? J'essayais simplement de faire ce qui me parait juste ! »

Cas ne rajoute rien.

Dean fait vrombir le moteur, enclenche une vitesse et déguerpit du parking avec plus d'agressivité qu'il n'en faut. Le voyage se déroule sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent la parole, Dean gardant les yeux résolument fixés sur la route.

Après un bon moment, il se décide à lâcher, « Je sens ton regard d'ici, tu sais. »

Cas continue de le dévisager.

« Les gens se ramènent tous sans crier gare, ces temps-ci, » ronchonne Dean. « Meg, Candide. Bientôt, je vais me griller un feu et m'emplafonner Yuri. »

La ville défile sous leurs yeux et s'enfonce dans sa campagne délabrée, aux pelouses négligées et aux hectares non cultivés. Quelques chevaux par-ci par-là, leurs crinières curieuses s'estompant dans le rétroviseur.

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, » dit Dean. « T'essaies de faire le parallèle. Bah, ça marchera pas. Parce que ça n'a aucun rapport, aucun, pas le moindre. »

Cas demande alors, « En quoi c'est différent ? »

Les maisons cèdent la place aux sapins, frêles, grands et verts. Leurs vastes silhouettes se détachent sur la deux voies et se reflètent le long du pare-brise telles le flash d'un appareil photo, transperçant les lueurs dorées de l'aube et réduisant le monde à une valse ombragée.

« C'est différent sur tous les points, » insiste Dean. « Toi et moi – les choses qu'on a faites, les personnes que nous sommes, c'est même pas comparable. »

« Tu penses m'être redevable. »

« Je le pense pas. Je le sais. »

La forêt se resserre autour de la route, sombre, froide et mystérieuse, biaisant les rayons du soleil en les caressant d'une paisible lueur argenté. Le moteur vibre sous le plancher et le vent fouette le capot de la voiture.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, » déclare calmement Cas. « Pourquoi cela n'est-il pas suffisant ? »

Dean lui jette un bref regard.

Cas a désormais les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, le visage crispé et fermé.

« Parce que  _je_  suis la raison pour laquelle elle avait besoin d'être sauvée, » répond Dean. « Rien ne sera jamais suffisant. Rien de ce que je pourrai faire ne sera jamais suffisant. Mais… »

Cas le transperce à nouveau de son regard vif et tranchant.

« …si t'as envie que j'arrête d'essayer, j'arrêterai. » Dean sent ses tripes se tordre en prononçant ces mots. « Je te dois également ça. »

Il attend fébrilement la réponse, craignant presque d'en avoir une, mais beaucoup trop inquiet à l'idée du contraire.

Cas pose sa main sur l'accoudoir de la porte, et Dean s'aperçoit que celle-ci est quelque peu tremblante. « Je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai envie, » chuchote-t-il. « Je te veux juste…toi. »

C'est à cet instant que Dean prend une décision.

Ils roulent sans bruits pendant encore une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que les pneus de l'Impala crissent sur le gravier, et que Dean s'approche lentement de l'espace public du Lac Madeleine.

Il gare la voiture.

« Ok, » lâche-t-il. « C'est le moment de vérité. »

Cas tourne le visage vers Dean, les yeux écarquillés et confus.

Le sang de Dean se rue sur son visage, lui chatouillant les doigts, et déferlant dans ses veines. « Voici tes options. Option numéro un, tu restes dans la voiture. Si tu fais ça, alors dans 30 secondes je vais tenter quelque chose de vraiment stupide. J'te parle en termes de mauvais timing, mauvais lieu, mauvaises décisions en veux-tu en voilà. Ou alors, option numéro deux. » Il se force à rester neutre pour éviter de s'empêtrer dans son dialogue. « Tu sors de la voiture. On se balade un peu au bord du lac. On rentre et on fait comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eue lieu. »

Cas reste pétrifié, bloqué, une main sur la portière et l'autre sur le siège.

Dean sent l'intégralité de son corps s'électriser, sa peau se recouvrant de chair de poule jusque dans sa nuque. « C'est tu restes ou tu pars, Cas. Pas d'intermédiaire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demande Cas. Sa pomme d'Adam s'agite et ses narines frémissent.

« T'embrasser, » lâche Dean, alors même que ses lèvres commencent à s'engourdir. Il se demande brièvement s'il n'est pas en proie à un arrêt cardiaque.

Les doigts de Cas se resserrent sur le siège, s'enfonçant dans le cuir défraîchi.

Dean se rapproche, avec l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne, d'être pris de vertige. Il n'y a plus assez d'air dans ses poumons. Il fait un arrêt cardiaque, c'est clair. « Il te reste cinq secondes. Tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

Cas déglutit à nouveau, puis ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais au lieu de ça, il aspire une goulée d'air et dévisage Dean de ses yeux perçant, paniqués, et morts de trouille.

« Ouais, » dit Dean. « Moi aussi. »

Puis il se penche en avant, assez près pour sentir Cas retenir son souffle, assez près pour sentir le parfum mentholé de son gel douche ainsi que l'odeur boisée de son après-rasage, et il commence à fermer les yeux –

Avant de sentir une main sur sa nuque, glissant le long de son col. « Dean, » souffle Cas, « attends. »

Dean rouvre les yeux.

Cas le regarde de nouveau avec cette lueur écrasante, plus déchirante que jamais.

« Quoi ? » chuchote Dean.

« Non, » lâche Cas. Les coins de sa bouche se courbent vers le bas, et l'expression de son visage donne à chaque parcelle de Dean l'envie de clamser. « Pas de pourboire. »

 _Clic clic_  résonne la poignée de la portière, puis  _criiiii_ ,  _boum_. Cas est sorti de la voiture, tournant le dos à Dean et marchant jusqu'à l'espace public, s'asseyant sur le même banc qu'il a emprunté quelques mois plus tôt.

Dean reste dans l'Impala pendant une longue et insoutenable minute, ramassant ce qu'il reste de lui. Il s'engouffre dans l'air froid et glacial, puis s'avance jusqu'au banc, dégageant le gravier sur son chemin en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

Il se tient droit près de Cas, observant le lac gelé.

« Ça n'a aucun rapport, » déclare Dean.

Cas garde les yeux rivés sur les flots dormants, le dos voûté, les coudes sur ses genoux. « Comment je peux en être sûr ? »

« Parce que je te le dis, » répond Dean. « Et que tu me crois. »

Cas lâche un rire plein d'amertume. « Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu y crois toi-même. »

Un oiseau siffle près du lac, le son se répercutant sur l'eau comme une pierre.

« Bon voilà alors. On est d'accord. » Dean enfonce les mains plus profondément dans ses poches et se balance sur ses pieds. Son souffle se condense face à lui. « On fait seulement comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Cas se redresse et resserre plus fortement sa veste autour de lui. « Assied-toi, » lance-t-il. « J'ai froid. »

Dean s'exécute.

Cas se rapproche de lui, les bras enroulés autour de son corps, jusqu'à ce que leurs bras et leurs jambes se touchent, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur se déversant dans le corps de l'autre.

« C'est tout ce dont j'ai envie pour le moment. » Cas frissonne, et tourne le regard vers Dean. « Est-ce suffisant ? »

Dean sent sa jambe se presser contre celle, solide et réelle, de Cas,

Et il acquiesce silencieusement.

« Ouais, » répond-t-il. « C'est suffisant. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source : Exonerated By Thecouchcarrot


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyez le chapitre avec ce petit avant-goût : Quand on a un somnambule à la maison, pas la peine d'avoir la télé !

A peine quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis Thanksgiving lorsque Sam se met à craquer. Jusqu'ici, il tenait bon de façon assez remarquable, tellement remarquable que ça le surprenait lui-même. Il lui suffit d'un simple petit geste pour qu'il lâche prise, mais lorsque ça arrive…

Il craque.

Il monte en voiture. Il roule pendant des heures, jusqu'à minuit passé, alternant entre routes de campagnes et voies rapides, flambant toute son essence, tuant le temps, s'arrêtant une fois pour appuyer ses bras et sa tête contre le volant en souhaitant tout simplement en finir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve chez lui.

Son vrai chez lui.

Sam déverrouille la porte d'entrée sans bruit et se dirige discrètement jusqu'à la cuisine, à pas feutrés. La maison est sombre et silencieuse, et même dans le noir, elle demeure sensiblement différente de ce qu'elle fut autrefois. La différence est imperceptible à l'œil nu, impossible à décrire, imprégnée dans chaque surface, presque comme une odeur. Il ne vit plus ici désormais et la maison le lui fait savoir. Il se sent comme un intrus qui rode dans le noir, sillonnant la moquette sur la pointe des pieds. Il y a encore quelque mois, il aurait jeté ses clefs sur la table basse et se serait affalé sur le fauteuil.

Là il a simplement envie d'aller jusqu'au bar. Il passe le seuil et les semelles de ses chaussures crissent sur le lino lorsque –

« Tu n'es pas une pom-pom girl. »

Sam fait volte-face.

Cas se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte en boxer vert avec un pot de beurre de cacahuète accompagné d'une cuillère à la main. Il fixe Sam avec des yeux mornes, à moitié brumeux, à moitié vides, comme s'il était défoncé.

« La vache, » lance Sam en plissant les yeux. « T'es vraiment somnambule. »

Cas se sert une pleine cuillerée de beurre de cacahuète. « Eh bah, tu ne passeras jamais les épreuves avec cette attitude-là. » Il enfourne la cuillerée de beurre de cacahuète dans sa bouche et lâche un grognement satisfait.

Sam retourne vers le bar et en sort du Jack Daniels. « Rêver de pom-pom girls, » marmonne-t-il. « Du Dean tout craché. »

Cas s'installe à table avec un soupir las, son regard stone focalisé sur le pot entre ses mains. Il commence ensuite à baragouiner dans une autre langue que Sam est sûr à 98 pour cent d'identifier comme du charabia.

Il secoue la tête. « On est deux, mon pote. » Il s'assoit en face de Cas, verse le liquide dans un shooter, se l'enfile, et se demande brièvement s'il est en train de devenir comme son père.

C'est alors qu'il entend une porte grincer au fond du couloir.

« Sammy ? » Dean débarque à tâtons dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux. « Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? »

Sam se sert un autre verre. « Je trinque. »

Dean plisse longuement les yeux vers lui.

Puis il se tourne vers l'armoire et en ressort deux gobelets. Il donne un coup d'épaule dans la porte de l'armoire pour la refermer, et s'assoit lourdement à ses côtés. Il place le gobelet devant Sam. « Ton verre est trop petit. »

Sam ricane et transvase son whisky dans le grand verre. « J'imagine que c'est toi l'expert, hein ? »

« Ouaip. » Dean attrape la bouteille et se verse une bonne dose de Jack dans son propre verre. « C'est le business familial. »

Cas marque une pause, sa cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche et se met à scruter Dean. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande-t-il. « Tu es allergique à la neige ! »

Dean roule des yeux et fait un geste vers le salon. « Cas. Va, va par là-bas. Les bonhommes de neige ont besoin de toi. »

Cas cligne des yeux, et se redresse brusquement. « Cornouailles, » dit-il. Il se dirige d'un pas sérieux jusqu'au salon.

Dean se tourne ensuite vers Sam avec toute son attention, le brouillard persistant du sommeil s'estompant pour laisser place à son radar à détresse affûté. Sam en est à la fois irrité et heureux. Il est venu ici pour ça. Il a besoin que quelqu'un lui tire les vers du nez. C'est juste qu'à présent que ce quelqu'un le regarde dans les yeux, il ressent comme une pointe d'indignation, de fierté blessée, une sorte de  _arrête d'essayer de m'aider, c'est pas ton boulot_.

Mais ça l'est. Ça a toujours été le boulot de Dean.

« C'est Amélia, » dit Sam.

Dean le laisse continuer sans rien dire.

« Il y a quelques semaines… » Sam se frotte le paume contre le front, dissimule une partie de son visage dans sa main et ferme brièvement les yeux. « J'ai fait ma demande. »

Dean ouvre de grands yeux.

« C'était pas vraiment inopiné. On en avait déjà parlé quand on a emménagé ensemble, » continue Sam. « Je pensais qu'elle était partante. Mais quand j'ai sorti la bague, elle a dit… » Il se force à déglutir malgré sa gorge serrée et sent l'alcool lui brûler les poumons. « Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. »

Dean s'enfonce dans sa chaise en soupirant. « Merde. »

« Je lui ai dit de se poser, de prendre tout le temps dont elle avait besoin, et après j'ai seulement attendu. Et attendu. Je voulais pas lui mettre la pression. Puis à Thanksgiving, on a été chez son père et c'était juste affreux, parce que durant tout ce temps j'arrêtais pas de me demander,  _est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ?_  » Sam se passe une main dans les cheveux et prend une profonde inspiration. « Et là ce soir je rentre à la maison. Elle était déjà partie travailler. Et sur la table de la cuisine, je vois… »

Une petite boîte en velours bleu.

Sam s'empare de son verre, prend une longue rasade de son whisky âpre, puis laisse retomber ses mains sur la table. « Elle m'a rendu la bague, Dean. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit de tout ça ? » demande Dean.

« Je pensais pas que ce serait nécessaire, » avoue Sam d'une voix rauque. « Je pensais qu'elle allait dire oui. J'veux dire, merde, Dean ! Je pensais qu'elle allait se marier avec moi ! »

Dean prend une gorgée de son propre verre et soupire. « Du coup, ça veut dire quoi pour vous ? »

« J'en sais rien. » Sam fixe résolument la table en clignant des paupières pour essayer de chasser le picotement au fond de ses yeux. « Je sais pas. A ce que je sache, on est toujours…ensemble, mais j'ai pas…j'avais même pas conscience qu'elle ne voulait pas… »

« Hé. » Dean pose une main ferme et rassurante sur son épaule. « Sammy. Regarde-moi. »

Sam relève la tête.

Dean le regarde d'un air déterminé et sûr de lui auquel Sam ne peut s'empêcher de croire. « Va lui parler. Ne laisse pas cette histoire vous séparer. Elle a ses raisons et ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec toi. D'accord ? »

Sam hoche la tête.

« L'économie est dans la merde. Vous venez juste d'emménager il y a quelques mois. Peut-être que tu lui as accidentellement offert des diamants de conflits, » déclare Dean. « Ça peut être n'importe quoi, Sam, n'importe quoi. Alors faut que t'ailles lui parler et que tu mettes les choses au clair avant d'en tirer des conclusions, okay ? »

« Les épreuves sont terminées. »

Dean et Sam pivotent tous les deux la tête vers l'entrée.

Cas se tient devant eux, la mine sombre, semblant avoir pitié des deux soi-disant pom-pom girls. « Winchesters, » annonce-t-il. « Il est temps de ramasser vos pompons. »

Dean roule des yeux et se lève. « Bon attends, j'vais "ramasser" mes pompons – » Il agite le menton vers Cas. « – et après on en reparle. » Il rejoint Cas et le guide à travers la cuisine. « Aller, Coach, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. »

« Mayonnaise, » marmonne Cas, en le suivant docilement.

« Mmh mmh. C'est ça, aller avance. »

Sam ne peut s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky. L'alcool commence à lui faire de l'effet, embrumant ses pensées et le faisant légèrement loucher. Il passe presque à côté du fait que Dean n'est pas en train de guider Cas jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Sam au premier étage.

Il est en train de conduire Cas jusqu'à la chambre de Dean.

Il est en train de le reconduire dans sa chambre.

Sam ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il doit en déduire, et honnêtement ça lui retourne l'estomac rien que d'y penser parce que  _merde Dean, dans quoi t'es en train de t'embringuer, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, ça t'arrive de réfléchir avant de plonger tête la première dans le gouffre._  Il décide alors de ne pas y penser du tout, et vide le contenu de son verre de whisky.

[...]

****Décembre** **

Castiel ne supporte pas cette pièce.

Lucas se penche sur la table en aluminium, faisant silencieusement cliqueter ses menottes. « Un visiteur ! » s'exclame-t-il avec un large sourire. « Que me vaut cet immense plaisir ? »

Castiel ne supporte pas de regarder son frère, parce qu'il constitue l'illustration même de ses cauchemars. Rieur, les yeux cernés, la combinaison orange, et le visage légèrement décharné, il a clairement maigri depuis qu'il est en prison, en dépit des multiples appareils de musculations auxquels il a accès. Castiel soupçonne les gardiens de lui avoir révélé que les prisonniers travaillant en cuisine crachent dans son plateau.

C'est ce qu'ils avaient dit à Cas en tout cas.

Castiel tire une enveloppe de la poche de sa veste et la fait glisser le long de la table. « Il y avait ceci dans mon courrier hier. »

L'enveloppe est adressée à Castiel Goodwin, et le timbre a été tamponné en prison. Dedans se trouve une feuille de papier pliée sur laquelle une simple phrase a été griffonné :  _Tu as ma permission_.

C'était signé Lucas Goodwin.

Lucas ne prend pas la peine d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, ni même de jeter un œil à la lettre. Il se contente de fixer Castiel, impassible, et de pincer mielleusement les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demande Castiel.

« Tu sais, » lâche Lucas d'une voix traînante, « t'aurai pu tout simplement appeler. »

Castiel le dévisage froidement. « J'ai pensé que tu serai potentiellement plus honnête en personne. »

Lucas s'enfonce dans sa chaise et jauge Castiel. Il joint ses mains, faisant tinter ses chaînes. « Fascinant, » déclare-t-il enfin. « C'est réellement fascinant, Cas. »

« De quoi ? » demande Cas. « Parle clairement ! »

« Te souviens-tu lorsque nous étions enfants, » lance Lucas, le regard lointain, « et que notre père nous faisait apprendre des versets bibliques par cœur, et qu'après il nous frappait quand on arrivait pas à s'en rappeler ? »

Cas fronce les sourcils, confus. « Non. » Leur père était sévère, mais pas violent.

« Oh, aller, » le provoque Lucas. « Qu'en est-il de la fois où il nous a amené en forêt, qu'il nous a déshabillé et fouetté le dos à sang avec une branche de saule jusqu'à qu'on en perde connaissance ? »

Castiel se relève brusquement, le cœur martelant rageusement. «  _Bordel_  mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » crache-t-il.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » Les sourcils de Lucas se relèvent narquoisement. « Mmh. C'est drôle. Moi non plus… » Puis le coin de sa bouche se retrousse vers le haut. « Mais mon biographe  _adore_  l'idée. »

Castiel sent sa mâchoire se serrer, et ses poings se refermer. « Tu as un biographe ? »

« Oh ouais, j'suis une grande star. » Lucas remue les sourcils et mord l'intérieur de sa joue. « Je suis étonné, petit frère. Avec tout le temps que tu as passé ici, tu n'as jamais eu d'amateurs ? »

« J'ai refusé leur offre, » gronde Castiel. « L'histoire de ma vie n'est pas encore terminée. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Lucas le dévisage de haut, le regard perçant, si pénétrant que Cas le ressent jusqu'au plus profond de lui. « Et quelle genre d'histoire es-tu en train d'écrire, exactement ? Je reconnais ta nouvelle adresse, Cassie. »

L'estomac de Castiel se resserre.

« Mon biographe est un partenaire très serviable, » dit Lucas, un éclat sombre dans le regard. « Tu vis avec le séduisant Shérif désormais. J'imagine que tu ne lui as pas parlé de tes…tendances. »

Cas sent son dos se raidir sous la tension.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que ça ne soit jamais ressorti durant le procès, » continue Lucas. « Les jury adorent les déviants sexuels. Et à la façon dont Daphné pleurait à la barre, j'étais persuadé qu'elle – »

«  _Il sait_ , » lance rageusement Cas, en récupérant l'enveloppe sur la table. « Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Va te faire foutre. »

Lucas s'esclaffe. « Tu vois, c'est ce qui est si fascinant, Cas. Tu ne cesses de dire que tu vas t'échapper, et pourtant… » Il examine ses mains et fait paresseusement onduler ses doigts comme s'il tripotait une pièce entre ses jointures. « Je te retrouve toujours empêtré dans mes filets. »

Cas respire par saccade, l'adrénaline faisant vibrer ses mains. « Va brûler en enfer, Lucas. »

Lucas mime une canne à pêche. Il lève la canne au-dessus de son épaule puis la lance sur sa fuite imaginaire, émettant un sifflement, la lèvre pincée entre ses dents.

Cas tourne le dos à Lucas et écrase le bouton pour faire venir le garde. Il traverse le building, passe la sécurité, et se rue jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus sans regarder en arrière, sans regarder en arrière une seule seconde.

Il n'a pas besoin de regarder en arrière pour savoir que Lucas est en train d'effectuer un mouvement de manivelle,

Ramenant sa prise jusqu'à lui.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo people !
> 
> Nous voici en route pour le chapitre 11 qui suit directement le chapitre précédent, soooo... enjoy !

****Pendant ce temps** **

L'hiver s'est installé pour de bon, avec sa vague de froid mordante dès la première semaine de décembre ainsi que ses arbres nus, frêles et sombres se projetant dans le ciel grisâtre. Pas de neige, seulement des pluies glaciales et de la grêle, du verglas sur les routes accompagnée d'une épaisse couche de givre sur chaque pare-brise. Le seul avantage à ce temps pourri, c'est de pouvoir servir d'excuse à la recherche de chaleur. Des trois planques que Dean et Cas se sont faites cette semaine, deux d'entre elles se sont soldées par un retour à la maison, le chauffage à fond dans la voiture, et un roupillon à deux sur le canapé. La troisième aurait dû se terminer de la même manière mais pour une raison inconnue, aucun des deux n'a réussi à trouver le sommeil, donc après quelques heures à se pelotonner sous la couverture devant un marathon NCIS, ils ont chacun regagné à contrecœur leur lit respectif.

En somme, tout bien considéré, le froid n'est pas une si mauvaise chose.

En ce samedi après-midi, néanmoins, Dean se trouve dans une situation assez délicate. En tant normal, il se serait contenté d'appeler Sam et de lui demander un coup de main. Seulement, celui-ci n'est pas fichu de décrocher son téléphone, et maintenant il doit fait appel à des mesures extrêmes.

« Allô ? »

« Hé, Amélia. C'est Dean. Tu sais où est Sam ? »

« Il est encore au bureau, je crois… »

« Merde. D'accord, donc il a coupé son téléphone. »

« Tu peux appeler à son bureau. »

« Nan, c'est pas… si important. Merde, je me demande si Bobby est chez lui… »

« …Est-ce que j'peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

« … »

« Ou, sinon, je suis sûr que Sam sera à la maison – »

« T'y connais quelque chose toi en cuisine ? En bonbon, plus précisément ? »

« Euhm, je m'y connais un peu, ça dépend, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Cas va revenir de la bibliothèque d'une minute à l'autre et j'ai fait ces espèces de caramels et – merde. Ok, laisse-moi t'expliquer depuis le début. »

« D'accord… »

« J'ai jamais fait de caramels de ma vie. J'ai jeté un œil à la liste d'ingrédients et je me suis dit que ce serait facile. De la crème, du sucre, du sirop de maïs et paf – t'as ton caramel. Et tout se passait très bien, vraiment, jusqu'à ce que je décide de verser le caramel fondu sur une plaque recouverte de papier sulfurisé parce que ça relève de la logique et du bon sens pour moi. Puis j'ai mis la plaque au frigo. Seulement il se trouve que quand tu verses du caramel chaud sur du papier sulfurisé… »

« …ça le fait fondre. »

« Les caramels sont complètement collés au papier. J'ai essayé de les couper et de les décoller du papier, mais c'est pire que d'essayer de gratter une étiquette autocollante. »

« Hmmm… wow, euh… laisse-moi réfléchir. Ermmm… bon c'est juste une idée comme ça mais, et si t'utilisais un sèche-cheveux ? »

« Un  _sèche-cheveux_  ? »

« Ouais, utilise-le pour réchauffer le caramel et faire fondre le papier. »

« … ça pourrait marcher. »

« Essaie voir et tiens-moi au courant. »

« Attends – Amélia. »

« Ouais ? »

« J'ai pas de sèche-cheveux. »

« … »

« … »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

[…]

En tant normal, Dean se serait contenté de manger son caramel enrichi en papier sulfurisé ou encore de jeter le tout à la poubelle. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle il se donne tant de mal, c'est pour surprendre son platonique de mes deux de colocataire et inaugurer la saison des fêtes d'un homme qui a vécu noël derrière les barreaux pendant ces six dernières années. Et si tout n'est pas  _absolument parfait_ , alors ça ne sera jamais assez bien pour Cas. C'est pourquoi il laisse présentement la petite-amie de son frère y jeter un œil curieux alors même que, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il discutait avec son petit-copain, du fait qu'elle soit probablement en train de le larguer, tout ça dans le fol espoir de sauver un tant soit peu ces foutus caramels.

Ouais.

Amélia examine le bloc de caramel et branche son sèche-cheveux. Sa longue chevelure sombre et frisée est tirée en arrière, et à l'évidence, elle porte des vêtements décontractes – un vieux T-shirt gris miteux, un jean avec une poche trouée, et des tennis dégueulasses. Elle soulève le sèche-cheveux et hausse les épaules. « Ça coûte rien ! »

Dean regarde anxieusement l'appareil bourdonner d'air chaud et se diriger vers le bloc de caramel, réchauffant la pâte doucement mais sûrement. Pendant qu'Amélia augmente la chaleur, il tire avec précaution sur le coin du papier sulfurisé.

Celui-ci commence à se décoller.

« Ça marche ! » s'exclame Dean. « Putain ouais ! »

« Je suis un génie, » jubile Amélia. « Je devrais recevoir un  _award_  pour cette trouvaille digne de MacGuyver. »

En tout juste quelques minutes, ils réussissent à décoller tout un pan de caramel et Cas reste toujours nulle part en vue. Ils se tapent tous les deux la main, prennent chacun un couteau et commencent à couper le caramel en petits carrés, le silence se réinstallent entre eux.

Au bout d'une minute, Dean décide de faire quelque chose de stupide. « Hé, Amélia. »

Celle-ci est concentrée sur sa tâche, découpant des carrés droits et réguliers. « Oui, Dean ? »

Dean repose son couteau. « Est-ce que tu as parlé à Sam récemment ? »

Amélia marque une brève pause, la prise plus ferme sur sa lame.

Elle reprend son découpage, les yeux rivés sur le caramel. « Non, » avoue-t-elle. « Je fais tout pour l'éviter, à vrai dire. »

Dean soupire. « Ecoute, je sais que ça me regarde pas – »

« En effet, » approuve Amélia.

« Mais il faut que tu lui parles. Il a besoin d'une explication. »

Amélia s'immobilise à nouveau, puis elle repose son couteau. Son regard se pose sur celui de Dean. « Et qu'est-ce que je fais si d'emblée je sais que l'explication que je vais lui fournir ne suffira pas ? »

« Tu peux pas le savoir, » réplique Dean. « Pas avant de la lui avoir donnée. »

« Je le sais, » murmure-t-elle, les yeux voilés. « Je le sais déjà. »

Un nœud rempli d'appréhension se forme dans la poitrine de Dean, et il se force à prononcer ces mots. « Amélia, si tu n'aimes pas Sam, tu  _dois_  le lui dire. »

Amélia se passe une main devant les yeux et secoue la tête. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et se racle la gorge, essayant de retrouver son calme. Elle lève ensuite les yeux au plafond et laisse échapper un petit rire chargé d'amertume. « C'est tout le contraire, en fait. »

Dean fronce les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire que… » Amélia crispe les mains et cligne rapidement des yeux, la voix étouffée et saccadée. « Si je l'aimais moins, je serais incapable de le laisser partir. »

Dean s'approche d'elle et baisse d'un ton. « Amélia… »

« S'il te plait. » Elle s'empare de son sèche-cheveux. « Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. »

Elle enroule le cordon autour du sèche-cheveux avant de s'éclipser, récupérant son sac au passage et s'éloignant au volant de sa Subaru alors que Dean l'observe depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

[…]

Dean est étalé de tout son long sur le canapé, passant en revue des clichés des caméras de surveillance lorsque Cas rentre finalement à la maison. Il entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et lance par-dessus son épaule. « Hé, comment c'était à la bibliothèque ? »

Un court silence lui répond.

« Bien, » finit par lâcher Cas.

« T'aurai dû m'appeler quand tu voulais rentrer, » dit Dean en tournant la tête pour le regarder. « J'aurai pu venir te… chercher… »

Cas tire une tête de déterré. Il a le regard creux, le visage défait et les épaules affaissés comme s'il avait été trucidé sur place.

Dean se relève précipitamment du canapé. « Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Rien, » répond platement Cas. « Je n'ai pas trouvé les livres que je voulais. »

« Merde, mec, faut pas que tu le prennes aussi mal, » dit Dean. « T'as qu'à te les mettre de côté ou j'sais pas moi. »

Cas hoche la tête, ne remarquant même pas le sapin dans le coin de la pièce, et se dirige d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine.

Dean se précipite dans son sillage, puis se niche entre Cas et la porte, le souffle court en essayant d'adopter un air détaché. « Hé, alors, pendant que t'étais pas là, j'avais un peu de temps libre, et euh, j'ai préparé quelque chose. Pour toi. »

Cas cligne des yeux.

Dean s'avance dans la cuisine et s'empare de la boite aux rayures rouges posée sur le comptoir. Il tente vainement de ne pas rougir d'embarras lorsqu'il la tend maladroitement vers Cas en bredouillant, « J'veux dire, j'ai pensé que, puisqu'on est en décembre, genre y'a les vacances qui arrivent, et les gens normaux font ce genre de conneries, enfin bref si tu les aimes pas t'es pas obligé de les manger, et de toute façon ils sont sûrement à chier donc désolé pour – »

Castiel ouvre la boîte et jette un œil à l'intérieur, surpris. « Des caramels. »

« Ouaip. » Dean enfonce les pouces dans ses poches et se balance d'un pied à l'autre. « Dooooonc. Voilà. »

Cas pose la boite sur la table de la cuisine et glisse un des carrés dans sa bouche. Tout en le mâchant, il tourne à nouveau le regard vers Dean. « T'as fait des caramels ? »

Dean hausse les épaules. « Une grande première. »

Cas acquiesce. « C'est bon. » Il essuie pensivement sa main sur son pantalon.

Dean sourit. « Content de te l'entendre dire. »

Cas ramasse le couvercle de la boîte, et pendant un moment, il le scrute sans bouger. Il le repose délicatement au-dessus des caramels, puis sans lever le regard, il souffle lentement, « C'est vraiment très attentionné de ta part. »

Dean sait qu'il doit être écarlate, et il a abandonné l'idée de s'en défaire. « J'essaie seulement de me mettre…dans l'ambiance. » Il agite la main en direction du salon. « J'ai aussi mis un sapin, j'ai pensé que demain on pourrait se trouver quelques guirlandes lumineuses… »

Les doigts de Cas s'attardent sur le métal, ses pouces caressant la surface lisse. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, son regard demeure rivé sur la boîte, la voix sombre et étouffée. « Dean, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. »

Le ton de sa voix laisse transparaître une note à l'aspect inquiétant. Dean s'adosse contre le plan de travail et le dévisage. « Balance. »

« Depuis combien de temps tu… » La main de Cas se rabat sur la boîte, et ses joues se creusent lorsqu'il les aspire. « Depuis combien de temps tu sais pour moi ? »

Dean fronce les sourcils. « Que je sais pour toi quoi ? »

Une teinte rosée apparaît dans la nuque de Cas, et il continue d'examiner attentivement la boîte. « A propos de ma sexualité. »

Dean ouvre la bouche pour poser une question mais n'arrive pas à trouver les mots.

« Je sais que t'as dû le découvrir après le procès, » poursuit Cas, continuant d'éviter son regard. « J'en aurai entendu parlé s'ils avaient voulu le prendre en compte dans les preuves. »

« Cas, » réussit à dire Dean, « je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

La teinte rosée se propage jusqu'aux joues de Cas. « Quand as-tu découvert que j'étais bisexuel ? »

 _Ahhhhhhh_.

Dean se sent à la fois soulagé et terrorisé, à la fois étourdi et les pieds sur terre. Tout à coup, l'amer terrain inconnu de l'impossible s'amenuise et le monde tel qu'il le connaissait devient étrange et sauvage. Ce sentiment énigmatique comprimé dans son cœur a enfin une identité, un nom, une couleur brillant vivement, ardemment et dangereusement.

« Jamais, » dit-il. « J'en savais rien. »

Cas tourne brusquement la tête vers Dean, les sourcils férocement dressés.

« Je pensais – » Dean sent sa peau s'embraser de l'intérieur, rouge de honte. « Je croyais que t'étais hétéro, à l'exception de, du, enfin peu importe ce que c'est que cet espèce de truc entre nous. Je croyais que c'était…la raison pour laquelle…tu ne voulais pas. Ça. »

Cas ne fait que froncer un peu plus les sourcils. « Mais si tu n'étais pas au courant, » dit-il, « pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

Dean déglutit et enfourne profondément les mains dans ses poches. « Cas, j'avais bu. J'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai seulement – pris ce que je voulais. J'ai pas pensé à ce que toi tu voulais. J'veux dire, après, j'y ai réfléchi, j'ai eu l'impression que peut-être tu le voulais aussi mais sur le moment – j'en avais aucune idée, et je m'en fichais. »

Cas continue de le fixer, continue de froncer les sourcils de confusion, continue d'être partagé entre ce qu'il croyait et ce qu'il entend.

Dean s'humidifie les lèvres et finit par avouer, « Au fond, c'est la chose la plus égoïste que j'ai pu faire. »

Cas détourne le regard, la bouche pincée et les yeux rivés au sol.

Puis il se rapproche, pose une main sur l'épaule de Dean, et demande, « Tu te sens coupable à cause de ça, pas vrai ? »

Dean s'esclaffe discrètement. « Ah, tu me connais trop bien. »

« Et si moi je faisais quelque chose d'égoïste… » Les yeux de Cas sont braqués vers les siens, sérieux et contenus. « Est-ce que ça remettrait les compteurs à zéro ? »

Le cœur de Dean tambourine violemment contre sa cage thoracique. Il peut sentir l'endroit où Cas a posé sa main s'alourdir et se réchauffer, chaque parcelles de sa peau clairement conscientes du moindre centimètre de celle de Cas, et il répond alors, « Oui. J'imagine que oui. »

Lentement, délibérément, Cas se penche et presse sa bouche contre celle de Dean, l'embrassant tendrement, fermement, avec retenu. Dean ferme les yeux et répond à son baiser, glissant ses mains sur la taille de Cas, inclinant la tête pour un meilleur angle, bougeant ses lèvres contre les siennes, soufflant contre sa peau, léchant ses lèvres, les effleurant à peine du bout des dents, et s'abandonnant au plaisir grandissant qui le stimule encore et encore et encore.

Et subitement le froid s'empare de ses lèvres.

Cas se recule, étudiant attentivement son visage avec une sorte de douce amertume subsistant dans le regard. « Là, » murmure-t-il. « On est quitte. »

« C'est tout ? » souffle Dean, un sourire légèrement agité lui tiraillant le coin de la bouche. « C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit ? »

Cas prend une profonde inspiration, et fait passer ses bras autour de Dean. Il pose sa tête sur son épaule et soupire. « Oui. Je suis désolé. »

Dean enroule ses bras autour de Cas et ils restent appuyés contre le plan de travail, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, silencieux, incomplets et refusant de se lâcher.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source : Exonerated By Thecouchcarrot


	12. Chapter 12

****7 Décembre** **

« Arrête de tout astiquer ! » hurle Dean. « Je viens tout juste de nettoyer ce plan de travail, espèce de  _psychopathe_  ! »

« C'est de  _l'eau de javel_  ! » aboie Cas à son tour, frottant vigoureusement le comptoir de la cuisine, « pour pas qu'on attrape la salmonellose ! »

« Tu es pire que Sam ! » beugle Dean. « Voilà ! Je l'ai dit ! Tu es pire ! Que ! Sam ! »

[…]

****10 Décembre** **

« Tu me piques toutes mes chaussettes ! » l'accuse Castiel.

« Pas vrai, » rétorque Dean, zappant entre les chaînes tout en se gavant de chips. « En plus, on a les mêmes chaussettes. »

Castiel désigne les chaussettes aux pieds de Dean, ces derniers se trouvant sur la table basse. « Ces chaussettes sont à moi. »

Dean ricane et remue les pieds. « Ah ouais ? Prouve-le. »

Cas retire vivement la chaussette blanche du pied droit de Dean et la lui brandit au visage. Sur la partie inférieure, écrit au marqueur noir, se détachent les initiales  _CG_.

Dean s'interrompt en plein milieu de sa bouchée.

Castiel le fusille du regard.

« C'est moi qui l'ai écrit, » bredouille Dean. « Ça veut dire Chef...Génial. »

Castiel s'empare du paquet de chips et en déverse le contenu sur la tête de Dean.

[…]

****12 Décembre** **

« Alors, il m'a dit qu'elle lui avait finalement pa − Oh, bordel de merde. Pour la foutue. Dernière. Fois. » persifle Dean entre ses dents, serrant et desserrant les poings tout en fixant le lecteur numérique sur le mur. « Castiel Goodwin. ARRÊTE, je répète, ARRÊTE de monter le thermostat au-dessus de 18 degrés Celsius. »

Castiel ne lève pas les yeux de son ordinateur. Il est assis à la table du salon, visiblement plongé dans une discussion de forum passionnée à propos du nouveau star trek ou une connerie du genre. « La température ambiante est de 20 degrés. »

« NON ! » Dean s'en arrache les cheveux. « ELLE N'EST PAS. DE VINGT. DEGRÉS. LA TEMPÉRATURE AMBIANTE EST, PAR DÉFINITION, N'IMPORTE QUELLE FICHUE TEMPÉRATURE Á LAQUELLE LA PUTAIN DE PIÈCE EST RÉGLÉE. »

Castiel pivote sur sa chaise et le regarde de travers. « Cesse de faire comme si mon désir de garder la maison à une température agréable était aussi scandaleux. On a les moyens de payer la facture ! »

«  _Tu_  as les moyens de payer la facture ! » beugle Dean. « Contrairement à certaines personnes, l'État ne m'a pas offert plusieurs millions de dollars  **−** ** **»****

C'est à cet instant que Castiel se lève, la voix dangereusement basse. « J'ai  _gagné_  cet argent, » gronde-t-il, « contre six ans de ma vie. »

Dean ferme la bouche.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-il. « J'ai été trop loin. »

Cas détourne le regard et marche en direction du salon.

Dean le suit.

« Donc, bref, comme je te le disais, » radote-t-il nonchalamment, essayant d'adopter un ton désinvolte, « je suppose que Sam n'a pas envie d'en parler, mais il dit que c'est juste un truc bidon sans importance et il pense qu'il peut la faire changer d'avis s'il fait preuve de suffisamment de patience. Ce qui, tu t'en doutes, aura l'effet totalement inverse. »

Cas s'assoit lourdement sur le sofa et s'empare de la télécommande.

Dean se juche sur le fauteuil en face de lui, posant ses fesses sur l'accoudoir et ses mains sur les genoux. « Parce que plus il lui donnera du temps pour y réfléchir, plus elle va se mettre à y  _réfléchir_  et à finir par se convaincre qu'elle a raison. Quel que soit son problème, elle est persuadée de savoir ce qui est le mieux, et lui laisser du temps ce n'est que lui laisser l'opportunité de se bourrer le crâne et de le quitter. »

Cas augmente le volume de son documentaire sur les guépards.

Dean le scrute pendant un moment, puis soupire. « Cas, je suis vraiment désolé. Pour ce que j'ai dit. »

« Ne sois pas désolé, » marmonne Cas. « Viens plutôt t'asseoir et regarder les guépards avec moi. »

Dean hésite, puis se relève et va s'installer sur le canapé.

Ils s'installent silencieusement et regarde le documentaire. C'est assez fascinant à vrai dire − Il y a cette maman guépard avec son bébé, seuls dans le désert Africain, et le mec dans sa jeep semble totalement surexcité en les voyant. Le bébé est pourvu d'une petite crête soyeuse sur le dos et émet des miaulements comme un petit chaton. Si ce n'est qu'ensuite, la maman doit laisser le bébé pour aller chasser, et qu'une meute de lion rode à proximité. Le bébé guépard est tout seul au sommet d'une butte, miaulant. Miaulant.

Les lions errent tout près.

« Ah, merde. » Dean crispe nerveusement les poings. « Ohhh, merde, ça va mal finir. C'est pour ça que je déteste les documentaires. »

Cas lui jette un coup d'œil et se penche vers la télécommande.

« Non ! » Dean tend la main pour le stopper, et se lèche les lèvres. « J'ai − j'ai besoin de savoir. Je suis trop investi maintenant. »

Les vagues du coucher de soleil de la savane se déversent dans la prairie mordorée, et les lions flânent comme des vautours en bas de la colline, nettoyant leurs museaux encore poisseux de leur dernière chasse. Leurs oreilles se tournent vers le haut, leurs yeux marrons se rétrécissent et leurs moustaches se mettent à frémir.

Le bébé guépard, seul au sommet de la colline, lâche un autre miaulement plaintif.

Et l'épisode s'achève.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! » proteste Dean.

Cas soupire. « C'est la démarche typique de ce genre de programme, » dit-il. Il récupère la télécommande et coupe le son de la publicité. « Les producteurs de ces émissions n'ont aucun scrupule à faire usage des émotions pour entretenir leur audience. »

Ils s'effondrent sur le canapé dans un confortable silence.

Et c'est dans ce silence que, d'une certaine manière, Dean arrive à trouver les mots. Il s'agit sans doute du pire moment possible pour aborder le sujet mais il lui semble curieusement approprié. Pour une raison inconnue, il s'agit  _présentement_  du moment où il trouve le courage d'aborder les choses qui lui pèsent sur la conscience depuis une semaine, tournoyant dans son esprit, et lui comprimant la gorge. Il a essayé d'être patient, de donner à Cas l'espace nécessaire pour qu'il fasse le premier pas, mais après une semaine à tourner en rond avec cette démangeaison constante au fond de lui, il considère qu'il est temps.

« Tu sais, » lance-t-il, « tu m'as embrassé la semaine dernière. »

Cas acquiesce. « En effet. »

« Et tu as dit...que c'était égoïste. » Dean se racle la gorge. « Ce qui est bizarre. Parce que ça veut dire que tu voulais m'embrasser. »

Cas déglutit. « En effet. »

« J'arrête pas de retourner ça dans ma tête...et ça n'a aucun sens. » A présent que les mots sont en train de sortir de sa bouche, Dean se sent étrangement apathique, étrangement immunisé contre l'angoisse qu'il ressent normalement dès que ses émotions et Cas sont dans la même pièce. « Parce que si je veux t'embrasser, et que tu veux m'embrasser... Alors pourquoi on ne s'embrasse pas ? »

Pendant un long moment, Cas ne dit pas un mot. Ses yeux sont rivés quelque part sur la table basse, quelque part au loin, et le reste de son corps est complètement immobile.

Il finit par prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Dean, » dit-il. « Je ne sais pas si je peux te l'expliquer d'une manière qui te conviendra. »

« Je te demande pas de me convaincre, » répond Dean. « Je n'attends rien. Je demandais juste. »

Cas tourne le visage vers Dean et le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Dans ce cas, je vais essayer de t'expliquer. »

Dean attend.

La main droite de Cas se crispe sur le coussin du canapé. « J'ai... de nombreux sentiments à ton égard, dont certains sont ambigus, ainsi que... de nombreux doutes envers moi-même. Et si j'étais dans une autre situation, je pourrai me sentir libre d'explorer ces sentiments et ces doutes dans, dans le cadre d'une, d'une relation sexuelle. »

Dean a les yeux rivés sur Cas, ses poings se crispent et son torse se comprime parce ce qu'il sait ce qui l'attend, mais il n'arrive pas à changer de chaîne. Il est trop investi.

« Mais... étant donné que l'on vit ensemble, et aussi parce que... tu es mon seul ami, » continue lentement Cas, « Je préfère résoudre certains de ces sentiments et ces doutes par moi-même avant... avant de m'emmêler d'avantage. »

Dean hoche la tête.

Il a envie de dire,  _Cas, je suis déjà tellement attaché à toi que je ne pourrai pas m'en dépêtrer même si j'essayai. Si tu espères que tout ceci devienne simple, tu risques d'attendre sacrément longtemps parce que plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus ça devient compliqué. Tout ce qui vaut la peine d'être fait n'est jamais sans risque et je suis prêt à prendre ce risque, je le suis, tu pourras me rejeter la faute dessus quand ça se retournera contre nous, leur dire que c'était mon idée, j'en accepte la responsabilité parce que je n'ai plus aucun doutes en ce qui te concerne désormais._

Mais la seule chose qui sort de sa bouche c'est, « D'accord ».

Il observe le bouleversement marqué dans le regard de Cas à l'entente de ce simple mot, l'immense soulagement à l'idée que Dean n'émette aucune objection, qu'il l'accepte, qu'il l'accepte  _lui_  sans se poser de questions, et Dean se rend compte qu'il a dit ce qu'il fallait.

Ils retournent à la télévision et regardent le programme suivant, mettant cette fois en scène une famille de suricates. Et lorsque Cas glisse sa main sur celle de Dean avant d'entremêler leurs doigts, Dean sent son visage s'embraser puis se dit,

 _D'accord_.

[...]

****17 décembre** **

« Je dois dire que... » Jody survole les différents clichés. « Je suis impressionnée. »

Cas et Dean se tiennent droits sur leurs chaises. « Merci, » répond Dean.

Elle s'installe confortablement sur son bureau et claque des mains, les dévisageant tous les deux pendant quelques secondes. « J'aimerai vous proposer quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus...gros. »

Dean et Cas se regardent l'un l'autre.

Jody ouvre un tiroir et en extirpe un de ses dossiers. « Cet homme, celui que vous avez surpris en compagnie de Yuri il y a quelques semaines ? »

Cas s'empare du dossier en l'inclinant de façon à ce que Dean puisse y jeter un œil. Il contient des rapports de police, des photos du blond en train de vendre de la drogue dans une ruelle, et un nom : Balthazar Travers.

« C'est un dealer, pas un fournisseur, » leur explique Jody. « Notre source nous indique qu'il rend des comptes à un homme connu sous le nom de "M". On essaie de lui mettre le grappin dessus depuis des semaines, mais d'après mes officiers, c'est une véritable anguille. » Elle n'a pas l'air convaincu de cette supputation. « J'aimerai que vous le localisiez si vous le pouvez et que vous le suiviez. Pistez les endroits où il se rend, prenez des photos et faites-moi un rapport. »

Dean se renfonce dans sa chaise. « Singer. C'est un cas très sérieux. Faut que tu mettes des officiers sur le coup, peut-être même une unité d'infiltration. Tu le sais ça. »

« J'ai  _mis_  des officiers sur le coup, » rétorque-t-elle. « et ils me rapportent que dalle, Winchester ! Cette affaire est très importante. J'ai besoin de toutes les mains disponibles, et ça inclut les vôtres. »

Dean se lève de sa chaise, prend le dossier des mains de Cas et le balance sur le bureau de Jody. « On n'a pas signé pour ça. Non merci. »

Cas se redresse posément. « J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Dean, » s'excuse-t-il. « Les enjeux de cette affaires pourraient être...beaucoup trop gros, et je ne suis pas prêt à en assumer la responsabilité. »

Jody le foudroie du regard.

Cas baisse immédiatement la tête.

« Non, pas toi, » claque-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. » Elle oriente plus spécifiquement son regard furieux en direction de Dean.

Celui-ci croise les bras. « Si tu fais cette grimace trop longtemps, tu vas rester coincée. »

Jody serre les poings et se redresse avec un soupir frustré. « J'ai  _besoin_  de toi sur ce coup, » insiste-t-elle. « Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie. Si tu ne m'aides pas, on pourrait ne jamais l'attraper. »

« Eh bah tu l'attraperas pas ! C'est la vie ! » déclare fortement Dean, l'irritation transpirant dans sa voix, s'infiltrant jusque dans ses dents. « Mais plus important encore, ce n'est plus mon problème ! »

« Ça t'arrange bien, pas vrai ? » demande Jody, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « De quoi t'as peur exactement, Dean ? De réaliser que t'es encore bon dans ce que tu fais ? »

L'irritation de Dean se transforme en colère. « Ce n'est plus ce que je  _fais_ , bordel ! » hurle-t-il. « Ça a cessé d'être ce que je "fais" depuis des mois ! C'est drôle comme perdre son travail chamboule complètement tes plans de carrières ! »

« Tu as démissionné ! » crie-t-elle, en le pointant du doigt. « C'est  _toi_ qui as démissionné ! Toi qui as tourné le dos à ton service, qui as laissé tomber tout le monde, qui m'as laissé tomber  _moi_ , Dean ! »

« Ouais ! » crie-t-il à son tour, en s'avançant alors que son self-control s'effondre totalement. « C'est vrai, je me suis barré, Jody ! Alors devine quoi ? T'es pas mon adjointe, ou mon patron, ou quelle que soit la foutue personne que tu croie être, et tu n'as aucun droit de me dire – »

Jody écrase son poing si fort sur la table qu'elle en tremble. « Je suis ta  _famille_  ! » rugit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Le silence de mort dans le bureau est assourdissant.

Dean ferme sa bouche et ouvre la porte. Il s'éloigne sans un mot.

Jody pose ses mains à plat sur le bureau et baisse la tête.

Cas se racle la gorge. « Je pense qu'on sera quand même présent pour le dîner de Samedi, » dit-il. « On amènera une salade. »

Jody hoche la tête sans lever les yeux.

Castiel quitte son bureau en lançant des œillades peinés dans son dos, ne sachant pas quoi dire et préférant opter pour le silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source : Exonerated By Thecouchcarrot


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo les gens !
> 
> Nous voici en route pour le chapitre 13 qui suit directement la dispute entre Dean et Jody dans le chapitre précédent.
> 
> Enjoy !

Dans la voiture, la radio déverse sa musique pour y noyer les réflexions silencieuses de l'habitacle. Le chemin du retour est long et pesant.

Cas finit par prendre la parole. « J'apprécie notre travail. »

Dean le zyeute brièvement.

« J'aime bien avoir quelque chose à faire, » continue Cas, en regardant par la fenêtre. « Ça me donne une raison d'être. Puis j'aime bien travailler avec toi. »

Dean fixe la route et crispe ses mains sur le volant.

« Je pense que tu as eu raison de refuser cette mission. » Il peut sentir Cas réorienter son regard, le dardant en lui traversant la peau. « Mais j'aimerai que l'on continue de travailler pour Jody, si possible. »

« Je suis désolé, » grommelle Dean. « Je fais toujours tout foirer. »

Cas tend sa main et lui tapote le bras. « Je sais. »

Le silence bat la mesure.

« C'était une blague, » dit Castiel. « Je plaisantais. »

« Ce n'était  _pas_  une blague, » riposte Dean. « Tu penses que je foire tout ! »

« C'est une affirmation très universelle. »

« Donc tu l'admets ! »

« Tu es généralement compétent dans la plupart des domaines – »

« Compétent ! Dans la _plupart des domaines_  ! Wow, Cas, arrête avec la flatterie – »

« – mais tu as une certaine tendance à exacerber tes désaccords. »

« Je suis trop sanguin, c'est ça que t'es en train de dire ? »

« Oui. »

« De toutes les choses ridicules – »

Ils s'arrêtent devant la maison tout en continuant à se chamailler. Dean gare la voiture mais laisse le moteur tourner. « Il est bientôt 5 heures, » dit-il. « Va récupérer tes bouquins que j'te dépose chez Becky... »

[…]

Jody ne sait pas trop quoi dire à Bobby

Elle finit tout de même pas se jeter à l'eau, « On s'est disputé. Dean et moi. »

Bobby est occupé à dévorer son ragoût de poulet, enchaînant les cuillerées les unes après les autres aussi vite que possible, mais devant l'hésitation de ses mots, il suspend ses gestes. Il lève le regard de son bol. « C'est grave ? »

Jody soupire. « Rien qui ne puisse s'arranger autour d'une bonne tarte aux pommes, » admet-elle, « mais... on s'est enflammé bien comme il faut. »

Bobby ne lui demande pas de précisions quant à qui a dit quoi. Il ne le fait jamais. Il fonce toujours droit au cœur du problème. « C'était la faute à qui ? »

« La sienne ! » répond Jody de façon indignée. Puis elle grogne et pose sa tête entre ses mains. « D'accord, surtout la mienne, mais...il est tellement têtu, Bobby ! Il n'a aucune idée d'à quel point je m' _efforce_  juste de l'aider. »

« Peut-être qu'il le sait, » suggère Bobby. « Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. Tu ne peux pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être sauvé. »

Jody fronce les sourcils et croise les bras. « Conneries. »

Bobby ricane. « Et après c'est Dean le têtu. »

« Hé, si je vois un mec sur une corniche et que je peux pas lui faire entendre raison, j'vais pas me contenter de le laisser sauter, » dit Jody. « J'vais l'attendre en bas avec un trampoline. C'est pas parce que lui décide de laisser tomber que moi je vais le laisser tomber également. »

Bobby la scrute pendant un moment, avec cette expression de sagesse qui présage toujours quelque chose que Jody n'a pas envie d'entendre. « Alors vas-y, chérie, » dit-il. « Sors ton trampoline. Prépare-toi seulement à ce qu'il remonte sur cette corniche le jour d'après, et le jour d'après, et le jour d'après. »

Jody plisse les yeux.

Bobby repart à son ragoût. « Excellent ce dîner. »

« C'est que du ragoût, » grommelle-t-elle. « Un enfant de trois ans aurait pu le faire. » Elle pioche dans son propre bol, et doit admettre que...  _en effet_ , c'est sacrément bon.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'ils entendent quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

Jody se recule de sa chaise. « Ah, je te le donne en mille. »

« Soit pas trop dur avec lui. »

Jody l'ignore et piétine jusqu'à la porte.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Dean winchester se tient sur leur véranda, les pieds tournés vers l'intérieur, penaud, et malgré ses quelques centimètres de plus, il a l'air d'un pauvre petit garçon désemparé face à elle.

« Hé, Jody, » la salue-t-il. « Je viens juste de déposer Cas à son club de lecture, et vu que j'étais dans le voisinage... »

Jody hausse un sourcil. « Le club de lecture ? C'est pas un truc de bonne femme ça ? »

« C'est – c'est Cas ayant du temps pour Cas, » rétorque Dean, sur la défensive. « Lui il a le club de lecture, moi j'ai le stand de tir, et ça nous permet à tous les deux de souffler un peu, alors est-ce que tu peux juste – » Il secoue la tête en agitant la main. « Merde, non. Je pars du mauvais pied. Jody, je suis venu pour m'excuser. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme un connard. »

Jody sent un petit pincement au cœur, une pointe de compassion qu'elle étouffe en courbant l'échine. « Tu sais, Dean, » commence-t-elle d'une voix dure, « ça m'a vraiment foutu en rogne, la façon dont tu m'as parlé au bureau. Je sais que tu as été mon supérieur il n'y pas si longtemps que ça, et que je ne serai jamais aussi proche de toi que Bobby, mais – »

« Non, t'avais raison, » l'interrompt sérieusement Dean. « Tu fais partie de la famille, Jody. Je sais que t'essaies simplement de m'aider. Je le sais. Et je sais que... » Il déglutit péniblement en fixant ses pieds. « Quand j'ai été dépassé par les événements, j'ai pris la fuite. Et je t'ai tout laissé sur le dos. C'était pas juste, et...je comprends pourquoi t'es en colère. Tu en as tout les droits. »

La pointe de compassion se transforme en une véritable flaque. Elle en retient la majeure partie mais une infime quantité parvient à s'en échapper malgré tout, quantité qu'elle essaie d'éponger par le biais de ses dernières forces. « Je te demande pas de te racheter, » lui dit-elle calmement, sincèrement. « Je te demande seulement de m'aider. »

Elle peut voir les émotions s'escrimer sur le visage de Dean, l'hostilité évidente, le conflit gravée sur les lignes de sa mâchoire, et la ride marquée entre ses deux sourcils. « Je suis désolé, » répond-t-il, « mais crois-moi quand je te dis que...je  _ne peux pas_. »

Jody soupire.

Elle le croit, sincèrement. Malheureusement, qu'importe les conflits personnels de Dean, il y a un trafic de drogue en pleine expansion dans le comté qui est sous sa responsabilité depuis ces neuf derniers mois, et elle se retrouve avec les journalistes, les présentateurs ainsi que les mères angoissées sur le dos. Elle a conduit ses hommes à l'épuisement en essayant de coincer ce trafic, et le seul instrument qu'elle n'a pas encore utilisé se tient debout devant elle et lui soutient qu'il est inutile. Et d'une certaine manière, elle est sensée l'accepter sans sourciller.

A l'époque où Dean était le Shérif, Jody se demandait comment ce gamin arrivait à tenir le coup. Depuis qu'il s'est retiré, elle a réalisé à quel point il passait son temps à  _faire_  comme s'il tenait le coup. Le magicien d'Oz derrière son rideau, avec ses illusions et ses tours de passe-passe, dissimulé derrière un flash et une colonne de fumée pour couvrir ses nuits blanches à l'instar de l'ivresse de son verre.

Ce n'est pas la faute de Dean. Jody doit seulement être une meilleure magicienne.

« Je comprends, Dean, » lui dit Jody. « Et je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça. C'est juste tellement dur de te voir sur le banc de touche quand j'ai tant besoin de toi sur le terrain. » Elle se frotte le coude. « J'imagine que c'est le prix à payer quand on est le big boss. »

Dean acquiesce, il acquiesce avec compassion. « Boulot merdique, hein ? »

Jody sourit sarcastiquement. « Complètement merdique. Mais faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

Ils se tiennent tous les deux sur le seuil en se dévisageant l'un l'autre.

« Entre donc, » dit-elle. « J'ai fait du ragoût de poulet. »

Dean redresse le menton et plisse les yeux de suspicion. « Alors comme ça... tu connais mon point faible. »

Jody ricane. « La bouffe est le point faible de tous les hommes. »

« Est-ce que vous avez bientôt fini de jacasser ? » retentit la voix de Bobby depuis l'autre pièce. « Vous faites du courant d'air ! »

Jody roule des yeux et Dean passe la porte. Puis très vite, ils sont attablés autour d'un dîner, à discuter de banalités, dans cette ambiance dégagée telle qu'elle devrait toujours l'être.

[…]

Deux heures plus tard, Castiel salut toutes ses bonnes femmes et se glisse dans le siège passager à côté de Dean.

« Bien amusé ? »

Cas sourit et lisse la couverture rigide de son livre. « J'aime beaucoup  _Jane Eyre_. »

Dean va pour ricaner, puis se retient et essaie de le dissimuler derrière une quinte de toux.

Cas tourne son regard vers lui.

« Super, » dit Dean. « C'est super. »

« C'est un très bon livre, » déclare sérieusement Cas. « Tu devrais le lire avant de t'en moquer. »

« C'est juste pas vraiment mon truc, » réfute Dean. « Je suis pas tellement branché... littérature pour gonzesse. »

Cas hausse les sourcils et son visage s'assombrit. « Ce n'est pas de la littérature pour gonzesse. C'est un livre écrit par une gonzesse. Il y a une nette différence. »

« Très bien, très bien ! » Dean lève une main en signe d'abandon.

Cas le fixe durant un moment. « Tu sais, tu me fais un peu penser à un des personnages. »

Dean fronce les sourcils. « Tu veux dire que Batman est dans ce bouquin ? »

Castiel ignore son commentaire. « Lors de son enfance, Jane est envoyée dans un pensionnat pour jeunes filles, » continue-t-il. « Là-bas, ils lui disent que les filles désobéissantes sont envoyées en enfer. Quand le directeur demande à Jane si elle veut aller en enfer, elle lui dit que non. Puis il lui demande comment elle va faire pour échapper à un tel destin. Après y avoir réfléchi, elle lui répond... "En restant en bonne santé pour ne pas mourir."»

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

Cas sourit tout en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre. « Je trouvais que ça ressemblait à quelque chose que t'aurai pu dire. »

« Ouais, » avoue Dean. « Je te l'accorde. »

« Mais ce que je trouve vraiment intéressant, c'est la partie dans le château de Thornfield Hall, » ajoute Cas. Il est d'humeur bavarde, apparemment. Dean ne l'a jamais entendu parler autant de son club de lecture.

D'un autre côté, Dean ne lui pose jamais de questions.

« Jane doit aller travailler au château de Thornfield Hall, et elle tombe amoureuse du maître des lieux, Monsieur Rochester. Pendant un moment, il semble que le destin ainsi que leur situation sociale ne cessent de les séparer, et puis finalement, Monsieur Rochester lui fait sa demande. Ils sont sur le point de marier, mais... » Cas baisse les yeux sur le livre reposant sur ses genoux, une légère ride d'inquiétude lui barrant le front. « Il se passe des choses à Thornfield. Des choses obscures, et secrètes. Aussi heureuse que Jane et Rochester  _devraient_  l'être, quelque chose ne va pas. Il y a des signes. Des présages. Rochester agit étrangement. Jane fait des rêves déconcertants... » Cas s'interrompt, son pouce glissant sur la reliure, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux sont focalisés sur la couverture et semblent pourtant ailleurs, quelque part entre la contrée perdue et l'introspection. Ses lèvres sont légèrement entrouvertes, comme s'il avait oublié la suite de son discours.

Dean s'arrête à un feu et tapote la jambe de Cas. « Soit pas si perturbé, vieux, » dit-il. « C'est juste un bouquin. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. »

Cas garde les yeux rivés sur la couverture de  _Jane Eyre_ , incapable de s'extirper de ses pensées pour rejoindre le monde des vivants.

Le feu passe au vert et Dean démarre à nouveau. « Je me suis arrêté chez Bobby, » dit-il à Cas. « J'ai parlé à Jody. Je pense qu'on a mis les choses au clair tous les deux. »

« Bien. »

« Je sais pas toi, mais moi je suis quand même content d'en avoir terminé avec l'affaire Yuri. Un peu de temps libre ne serait pas du luxe... »

« Pour passer tes journées devant la console ? » demande Cas.

« Je ne fais pas que jouer ! » proteste Dean. « Je fais aussi des... foutues... maquettes de voiture et plein d'autres trucs. »

Cas arque les sourcils.

« J'en fais, » insiste Dean. « Juste pas...récemment. »

Les sourcils de Cas se haussent davantage.

« La ferme, » claque Dean. « T'es juste jaloux. »

Cas se tourne pour plonger son regard à travers la vitre, un petit sourire en coin lui étirant la joue.

« J'ai dit la ferme, » gronde Dean.

Cas ne rajoute rien, mais c'est tout comme.

Et Dean a de la chance d'être en train de conduire sinon il aurait probablement fait quelque chose de stupide comme épingler Cas contre un mur pour lui arracher ce sourire moqueur des lèvres en y apposant les siennes. Et le fait même que Dean se rende compte que ce cas de figure puisse être une possible marche à suivre lui donne le tournis tout comme il lui assèche la bouche. Dès lors, il préfère arrêter d'y penser.

Ils s'engagent dans l'allée, les pneus de l'Impala crissant au-dessus du gravier. A la lueur des ténèbres hivernales, la maison est magnifique – les traditionnelles guirlandes lumineuses de Noël suspendues le long du toit, des reliques que Dean a retrouvé perdues au fond de la cave. La nuit a recouvert le toit d'une fine couche de givre scintillant sous les halos orangés des lampadaires, et la pelouse en est également recouverte, formant de petits flocons, croustillants, purs et étincelants. Ils s'assoient tous les deux en silence pendant un moment, s'abreuvant de cette nuit au mille et unes couleurs.

« C'est bientôt Noël, » lâche Dean.

Cas hoche la tête.

Un courant d'air frais se glisse dans le col de Dean, et il se met à frissonner.

« Viens on rentre, » grommelle-t-il. « J'me les gèles ici... »

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut !
> 
> Petit chapitre de transition, on peut dire. Le prochain sera plus long et... plus intéressant, promis !
> 
> Enjoyez !

****21 décembre** **

Vendredi au soir, Sam reçoit un coup de téléphone.

« Allô ? »

« Sam, ici Castiel Goodwin. »

« Ouais, je sais, ton nom s'affiche quand tu m'appelles, » dit Sam.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Dean. »

« … Quoi ? »

« Pour Noël, » explique Cas. « J'ai pensé que, puisque t'es son frère, tu saurai quel serait le cadeau qui lui conviendrait le mieux. »

« Ahh. Eh bien, tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il sera content, peu importe ce que tu lui offres – »

« Il va m'offrir quelque chose de cher, Sam. C'est ce j'ai pu en déduire en tout cas. Il est resté très mystérieux sur le sujet. »

« Les gens sont généralement mystérieux quand il s'agit de cadeaux de Noël, Cas. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui acheter. Il ne va pas me faire de liste. Les personnes auxquelles j'ai fait des cadeaux dans le passé m'avaient fourni des listes très détaillées. Je ne suis pas très doué pour trouver moi-même des idées de cadeaux. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il veut ? »

« Cas, enfin – Je peux te dire quel genre de trucs il aime d'une façon générale, mais... je pense que ce dont il a vraiment envie, c'est quelque chose que tu lui offriras, tu sais, quelque chose qui  _vienne de toi_. Il s'en fichera complètement de ce que c'est, du moment que c'est toi qui l'a choisi pour lui. »

« Ça ne me rassure pas du tout. »

« Bon écoute. Demain c'est samedi, et Dean sera au stand de tir le matin. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas faire les magasins avec moi ? Il faut encore que j'aille acheter deux-trois bricoles pour Bobby, de toute façon. Si on doit faire les boutiques pour deux vieux grincheux, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

« A quelle heure ? »

[…]

C'est ainsi que le matin suivant, Sam se retrouve seul en compagnie de Castiel au centre commercial, la plupart des silences gênants camouflés par la frénésie des passants et les hurlements des chants de Noël dans les hauts-parleurs. Sam n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à ce jour le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec Castiel sans que Dean ne soit présent pour jouer le rôle d'intermédiaire. Ce n'est pas désagréable, loin de là, c'est juste – bizarre. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose.

Ils se retrouvent à flâner au milieu des rayons de la Bijouterie Macy, à jeter un œil sur toutes les parures extravagantes exposées en vitrine, bien qu'aucun des deux ne risquent de trouver ce qu'ils recherchent parmi les bijoux hors de prix et leurs filigranes en excès. Après quelques tentatives boiteuses, Sam décide d'engager la conversation.

« Alors, » dit-il. « Dean m'a dit que tu faisais parti d'un club de lecture. »

Cas se penche vers le plexiglas et dévisage suspicieusement un collier un peu trop tape-à-l'œil. « Oui. Nous sommes en train de lire Jane Eyre. »

Sam hausse les sourcils. « Wow. Gros bouquin. C'est cool. »

« Nous sommes un club ambitieux, » murmure Cas tout en longeant distraitement le comptoir. Ses yeux se posent sur un étalage de montres. « Dean m'a dit qu'Amélia et toi aviez des problèmes de couple. »

Sam est tellement surpris qu'il tousse et s'esclaffe en même temps.

Castiel tourne son regard vers lui. « Est-ce que tu préfères ne pas en parler ? »

« Euh... ouais. » Sam tousse encore une fois. « Je préférerai. »

Castiel acquiesce sérieusement, « Oui. C'est plus facile de l'ignorer comme ça. »

« Je ne – » Sam se ressaisit et baisse d'un ton. « Je ne l'ignore pas, seulement c'est privé. »

Cas n'a rien à répondre à ça. Il se contente de diriger son regard vers une vitrine de montres hors de prix.

Sam soupire en faisant lentement tourner un présentoir à boucles d'oreilles. Voilà un bijou qui plairait à Amélia, de simples perles tombantes qui embelliraient son sourire.

« Désolé d'avoir été indiscret, » dit calmement Cas. « Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

« C'est rien, » répond Sam.

[…]

Ils finissent tant bien que mal par trouver quelque chose pour satisfaire leurs obligations de Noël et se baladent dans les galeries, aucun des deux ne voulant être celui qui mettra un terme à leur sortie. Ils décident de lézarder au niveau de l'aire de restauration en s'achetant une part de pizza douteuse avant de s'installer à une minuscule table en plastique, sur d'inconfortable chaises en métal, dans une configuration ne rappelant que trop bien celle de la cafétéria du lycée.

« Alors, » lance Sam en s'emparant de sa part de pizza. « Premier Noël en homme libre. Tu dois être impatient. »

Cas triture sa pizza de sa piètre fourchette en plastique. « Oui. Je devrais. »

Sam suspend ses gestes, la pizza à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et hausse les sourcils. « Tu ne l'es pas ? »

Cas garde les yeux rivés sur sa pizza et soupire lourdement. « Noël est... un rappel de mon ancienne vie. C'est la période des traditions, de la famille...de la foi... » Il se mordille les lèvres. « Et pour couronner le tout, il y a Dean. »

Sam repose sa pizza et s'essuie les mains à l'aide de sa serviette. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Cas lève le regard, et sa bouche se tord d'inquiétude. « C'est très important pour lui que je profite de ces fêtes, et je crois bien qu'il est en train de se monter la tête. Je pense qu'il en attend beaucoup et... j'ai peur de le décevoir. »

Sam glousse.

Cas fronce les sourcils, confus.

« Cas, tu n'as  _vraiment_  pas besoin de t'inquiéter des attentes de Dean en ce qui concerne les fêtes, » lui assure Sam. « Chez les Winchesters on a genre passés les Noëls  _les_   _plus_ rustiques que tu puisses imaginer. Est-ce que tu sais que quand on était petit, notre père m'a un jour offert un fusil pour Noël ? Rien que ça. Un fusil, et une boîte de cartouches. Il les avaient même pas emballés, il les a seulement sortis du placard le matin de Noël. » Sam force un sourire. « J'avais neuf ans. »

Cas écarquille les yeux.

« Il pensait pas à mal, mais notre père n'était pas quelqu'un de religieux ou de sentimental, » explique Sam. « Donc Noël était plutôt... superflu pour lui. Il nous donnait ce dont on avait besoin et ce qu'il croyait qu'on avait besoin. Bobby est un peu pareil, bien que lui avait davantage conscience de ce qu'on voulait vraiment. Alors crois-moi, dans la famille, l'échange des cadeaux de Noël n'est pas quelque chose pour lequel on se prend la tête. Du moment que tu le remercies pour ce qu'il t'a offert et que tu lui offres quelque chose en retour, il sera comblé. »

« Je ne veux pas que mon cadeau se contente uniquement de le combler, » rétorque ardemment Cas. « Je veux qu'il le rende heureux. »

Sam sent un nœud familier se former dans son estomac, et il ajoute lentement, «  _Tu_  le rends heureux, Cas. »

Cas dévisage Sam, puis déglutit.

« Cas, est-ce que toi et Dean... » Sam amorce la question, les mots dévalant sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. « Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose... entre... » Il n'arrive pas à le dire, n'arrive pas à mettre des mots pour le formuler.

« Oui, » répond Castiel.

Nouvelle pirouette dans l'estomac de Sam, mais plus violente cette fois, et il demande, « Et quoi donc, au juste ? »

Cas détourne le regard sur sa droite, la bouche pincée. « Je ne sais pas. »

Ils demeurent silencieux un moment, les bavardages insipides des autres clients autour d'eux en fond sonore.

« Je ne sais pas, » répète Cas, « et j'ignore comment j'arriverai à le savoir un jour. »

C'est amusant au fond, car ce qui pourrait être qualifié d'incohérent trouve tout son sens aux oreilles de Sam. Ça ressemble tellement à la façon dont il s'est senti ces dernières semaines qu'il se laisse retomber au fond de sa chaise en explosant de rire.

« Merde, » s'esclaffe-t-il. « C'est carrément ça. Toute ta vie on te rabâche à tort et à travers que "tu le sauras". Mais comment diable on est sensé savoir si on le sait ou pas ? »

Castiel secoue la tête. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire, » avoue-t-il. « Je voulais attendre d'être certain, mais je ne suis même plus sûr d' _être_  certain un jour. »

Sam acquiesce. « Moi non plus. J'ai l'impression de faire du surplace dernièrement. Mais je peux pas continuer comme ça, donc j'imagine que la vraie question c'est... quitte ou double ? »

Cas digère l'information, puis abaisse à nouveau les yeux vers sa pizza. Il abandonne sa fourchette et se saisit de sa part à l'aide de sa main avant d'en prendre une large bouchée.

Sam l'interprète comme un geste signifiant qu'il doit revenir à sa propre assiette, et ils terminent leur repas sans poursuivre la conversation portant sur le dilemme non résolu planant au-dessus de leur tête, chacun avouant tacitement qu'il continuera d'avancer comme il l'a toujours fait. Aucun des deux ne va se rendre, aucun des deux ne va abandonner, et aucun des deux ne va laisser tomber. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est prêt à arrêter de lutter contre le courant pour se laisser tranquillement sombrer.

Et Sam se dit que peut-être... peut-être qu'elle est là, sa réponse.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys !
> 
> Comme promis, un chapitre un peu plus long pour cette fois-ci. Le prochain le sera tout autant !

****24 décembre, 23h12** **

C'est une vieille tradition des Winchesters que de faire en sorte que la veille de Noël soit le plus beau jour de la période des fêtes. La veille de Noël, le père de Sam et Dean les emmenait en montagne pour qu'ils puissent avoir un aperçu de la neige – étant sur la côte-ouest, c'était généralement ce à quoi ils pouvaient aspirer se rapprochant le plus d'un Noël en blanc. Après sa mort, Sam et Dean se sont essayés à une randonnée en montagne en souvenir du bon vieux temps et se sont retrouvés dans une taverne à 3 heures de l'après-midi près d'une ville quasi invisible répondant au nom de Gold Bar, population 2075 habitants. C'est pourquoi les sept années qui suivirent, ils se contentèrent de célébrer la veille de Noël en picolant toute la journée avant de se mater un Die Hard tout en massacrant des chants de Noël.

Cette année, Sam passe le réveillon chez Amélia et sa famille.

Pour être honnête, Dean en est quelque peu soulagé. Il n'était pas sûr que leur tradition soit conforme à l'idée que Cas se faisait d'un Noël typique, et il commençait à devenir trop vieux pour une biture express avant l'heure du goûter. Ce n'est qu'après avoir réalisé que  _Sam et moi n'aurons probablement plus jamais l'occasion de remettre ça_... qu'il sent son cœur s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine.

Malgré cela, la veille de Noël reste la veille de Noël, le plus beau jour de l'année. Bien mieux que Noël lui-même. Dean et Cas décident donc d'aller à la patinoire, où Cas se révèle être terriblement mauvais, s'attirant les moqueries de Dean. Ils vont ensuite manger Chez Sella, un restaurant italien qui fait des calzones d' _enfer_  de la taille d'un ballon de foot. Et pour finir, ils sortent prendre un verre dans un bar à proximité ayant des allures un peu trop snob au goût de Dean mais servant du bon lait de poule.

Ils sont désormais assis au bar à se tordre de rire, et Dean n'est plus tout à fait sûr d'en connaître la raison. La conversation a débuté sur les Power Rangers pour dériver sur la garde-robe douteuse de Janet Jackson.  _Bon sang_  que ces laits de poule sont forts. Dean observe la façon dont les épaules de Cas commencent à se relâcher, la façon dont ses doigts se détendent autour de sa tasse et l'éclat au fond dans son regard.

« Et la jeune femme dans la cabine d'essayage n'arrêtait pas de me demander ce que j'en pensais, » pouffe Cas. Il n'est pas ivre, seulement pompette, mais il y a à présent une légère différence dans la rythmique des ses mots, une tonalité plus lyrique. « Moi, un simple adolescent. Comme si je comprenais quoique ce soit à la mode en étant vendeur ! »

Dean roule des yeux en ricanant dans sa tasse. « Cas, » dit-il. « Elles en avaient rien à faire de ton sens de la mode. Elles étaient probablement en train de te draguer. »

Cas écarquille les yeux. « Vraiment ? »

« Évidemment, crétin, » rétorque Dean en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans le bras. « La vache. Que t'aies pu un jour être marié restera le mystère du siècle. »

Cas prend une longue gorgée de son lait de poule puis se lèche les lèvres.

« Oh, c'est  _elle_  qui  _me_ courait après. Moi j'étais simplement... » Il repose sa tasse, et son sourire se rétracte, conciliant et songeur. « ...partant pour la balade. »

Dean hoche la tête.

Une horrible adaptation mélancolique de "Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer" transperce les hauts parleurs de qualité évidente du bar pompeux. C'est étonnement plein pour une veille de Noël, et la tranche d'âge avoisine la quarantaine ˗ des gens divorcés qui n'ont pas le droit aux enfants ce soir, se dit Dean. Plus d'une couguar lui fait de l'œil, et à vrai dire, certaines d'entre elles sont franchement canons ; une nouvelle paire de sein couplé à la liposuccion font des merveilles en matière de silhouettes. Mais Dean n'est pas intéressé. Il est déjà pris.

Ou pas ? En fait, il n'en sait rien. Il ne sait tout simplement pas.

Dean se rend compte que Cas a repris la parole et revient à lui. « De quoi ? »

« On devrait y aller, » répète Cas, « Si on veut regarder Die Hard. »

Dean se glisse hors de son tabouret en sortant son portefeuille. « Allons payer de l'addition dans ce cas. »

Ils règlent leur boissons et le barman leur appelle un taxi. Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Dean ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers la branche de gui en plastique accrochée au-dessus de la porte.  _Une invitation_. Il ose un coup d'œil vers Cas pour constater que ses yeux sont tournés vers le haut également, rivés sur la décoration.

Puis ils reviennent brusquement au sol, fuyant ceux de Dean.

C'est peut-être une invitation, mais pas de la part de Cas. Dean pousse la porte, faisant ainsi tinter la cloche dans l'encadrement. « Après toi. »

L'air au dehors est vif et froid, le ciel assombri de nuages nocturnes. Les lampadaires diffusent leur lueurs orangées sur le trottoir devant le bar, et Dean et Cas se blottissent sous leur halo comme s'il y faisait plus chaud, dans cette lumière où les ombres sont plus nettes, plus petites et plus éparses.

Cas a les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de son chandail. Il déclare calmement. « Chaque fois qu'une cloche sonne, un ange obtient ses ailes. »

Dean plisse les yeux. « Quoi ? »

Cas tourne à nouveau son regard sur l'entrée du bar. « La cloche. Sur la porte. C'est une réplique de  _La vie est belle_. »

Dean hausse les épaules. « Je l'ai jamais vu, à vrai dire. »

« C'était un de mes préférés. » Cas sourit mélancoliquement tout en sortant les mains de ses poches pour les frotter entre elles en soufflant dessus. « Ça fait des années que je l'ai pas vu. »

Tout au bout de la rue, Dean aperçoit un taxi se garer sur le trottoir.

« Amène-toi, voilà le taxi ! » Sans réfléchir, il empoigne Cas par la main puis l'entraîner dans son sillage, sa paume s'emboîtant dans la chaleur de la sienne, grisé par l'excitation et la peur parce qu'ils rentraient à la maison, et qu'une fois là-bas –

Son bras le freine brusquement dans sa course.

Cas s'est arrêté, au beau milieu du trottoir, et regarde en direction de l'extérieur en brique d'un bâtiment. Un vieux sac de couchage pourri est recroquevillé contre le mur, quasi imperceptible dans l'obscurité. Un visage crasseux, des yeux sombres, une moustache et une barbe grise souillée se distinguent de la petite ouverture cintré du duvet.

Cas retire sa main de celle de Dean pour la plonger dans sa poche. Il en ressort son portefeuille.

Le sac de couchage s'agite lorsque l'homme s'assoit, les yeux brillant d'avidité.

Cas s'approche et sort un billet de son portefeuille – un billet de vingt. « C'est tout ce que j'ai sur moi, » dit-il. « Joyeux Noël. »

Un froissement déforme le duvet, puis une main tremblante s'en extirpe pour s'emparer du billet. « Merci, mon ami, » dit l'homme d'une vois râpeuse. « Joyeux Noël, que Dieu te bénisse. »

Cas hoche la tête, range son portefeuille avant de revenir vers Dean – et de lui passer à côté pour se diriger droit vers le taxi.

Dean reste figé sur place pendant un moment, puis se précipite à sa suite. « Cas, » le prévient-il, « c'était hyper dangereux. Faut pas à distribuer ton fric comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit. »

Cas s'arrête et se tourne vers lui. « Je n'avais pas le choix. »

Dean fronce les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je n'aurai pas pu agir autrement, » dit Cas, les yeux brillants et les joues empourprées par l'alcool et le froid. « Il fallait que je le fasse. Je lui en aurai donné plus si j'avais pu. Tu comprends ? »

« Bien sûr, » reconnaît Dean, « L'esprit de Noël et tout ça, mais – »

« Non, c'est plus que ça. » Il expire une volute de fumée, puis regarde Dean droit dans les yeux, parlant lentement et de manière résolue. « Lui et moi sommes liés. Nous sommes tous les deux des êtres humains. On est parents l'un avec l'autre, peu importe que ce soit de façon éloignée. On est de la même famille. Et en tant qu'humain de la même famille, on  _doit_  s'aider les uns les autres... sinon on perd notre humanité. C'est notre  _devoir_. »

Dean le fixe pendant un long moment, une pointe d'affection lui enserrant la poitrine.

« Dean. » Cas soupire avant d'écraser sa main sur l'épaule de Dean en secouant la tête. « Je crois bien que j'ai trop bu. »

« Je t'aime, » laisse échapper Dean.

Cas se fige, sa prise se resserrant.

« Il – il fallait juste que j'te le dise maintenant, » balbutie Dean. « Je suis dingue de toi. En tant que personne, en tant qu'ami, et... tout ce qui s'en suit. Et la vérité c'est que – je t'ai fait sortir de la maison pour une raison bien précise. » Il déglutit. « Ton cadeau est en train d'être livré. Bobby m'a donné un coup de main, il s'occupe de tout. E–et la raison pour laquelle je te dis ça c'est parce que je pense que soit tu vas aimer ce cadeau, soit... tu vas vraiment le détester. »

Le front de Cas se plisse sous la confusion.

« Donc, peu importe ce qui arrive... » Le cœur de Dean tambourine à plus de mille à l'heure désormais, submergeant le son de sa propre voix. « Je voulais que tu saches que... Je t'aime. »

Le chauffeur de taxi donne un coup de klaxon.

Cas lance un dernier regard appuyé à Dean, puis reprend sa route en direction du taxi. Dean le suit, et ils s'engouffrent tous les deux dans la voiture qui va les ramener à la maison.

[...]

La porte de la maison grince, captivant l'attention du silence et de l'obscurité.

Dean passe devant en appuyant sur l'interrupteur, les côtes bien trop comprimées pour pouvoir respirer correctement. « Il devrait être dans le salon, » dit-il.

Castiel le suit à l'intérieur, zyeutant prudemment les alentours. Il déboutonne sa veste et s'en débarrasse en l'accrochant au porte-manteau derrière la porte.

Dean ne retire son manteau qu'après coup, trop occupé à surveiller les moindres mouvements de Cas tout en essayant de faire comme si ce n'était pas  _du tout_  le cas.

Cas se dirige lentement vers le salon, Dean sur les talons depuis le couloir. Les guirlandes du sapin de Noël diffusent un halo rosé à travers la pièce, et une douceur ambrée se répand le long du plafond, de l'étoile en plastique jusqu'au sommet. L'odeur de pin a imprégné chaque recoin de la maison et elle ne fait que s'accroître tandis qu'ils se rapprochent de la pièce. Cas tourne au bout du couloir, et là... il le voit.

« Joyeux Noël, » murmure Dean.

C'est un piano.

Un sombre piano droit au bois rutilant, fraîchement lustré, accordé, et posé près du sapin. Le couvercle est relevé et des partitions de chants de Noël ont été apposées sur le pupitre, avec de drôles de décorations de Noël peintes sur la couverture. Près du piano se trouve également un banc assorti recouvert de cuir souple noir.

Cas marche en direction de l'instrument, et fait délicatement courir ses doigts le long des touches crèmes. Il est dos à Dean. Il baisse la tête sans dire un mot.

Dean a peur de respirer, peur de bouger, peur de découvrir qu'il a tout misé sur un bête coup de tête.

Cas demeure silencieux. Il presse son doigt sur l'une des touches, faisant retentir un léger  _plink_.

Dean se rapproche de lui avec précaution, la moquette étouffant ses pas. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Pendant un moment, Cas garde le menton contre sa poitrine, dévoilant sa nuque, les épaules repliées.

Dean déglutit.

Puis Cas prend une profonde inspiration, et tourne le visage vers Dean, la main toujours sur les touches. Ses yeux sont rouges et brillants. « Merci. »

Le cœur de Dean recommence à battre.

Cas ne le quitte pas du regard avant de cligner rapidement des yeux. « J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi, sous le sapin. »

Un flot de soulagement et de joie se répand dans les veines de Dean, lui procurant des frissons dans tous le corps, et lui donnant envie de ne plus jamais se départir de cet endroit, de ce moment, de cette sensation. Néanmoins, il finit par dire, « Tu veux que je l'ouvre maintenant ? »

Cas va récupérer le cadeau, s'agenouillant pour l'extirper de sa "cachette". Ça faisait des jours que Dean louchait littéralement dessus, essayant de deviner ce que ça pouvait bien être. C'est un paquet de taille moyenne, enveloppé d'un papier rouge quelconque et agrémenté d'un petit nœud blanc.

Dean détache le nœud pour le coller sur le front de Cas, ce que celui-ci apprécie moyennement, puis déballe soigneusement le cadeau avant d'ouvrir la boîte qu'elle contient.

C'est une montre, une montre en or, une  _très_  belle montre, le genre possédant toutes sortes de mini cadrans pouvant donner l'heure dans 3 pays différents, sur une surface noire, avec des aiguilles de pointe en or massif, et le nom de quelqu'un qui, Dean en est sûr, doit être celui d'un créateur  _très_ célèbre, ciselé avec goût sous les chiffres. Il va sans dire que Cas a dû y mettre pas loin de 2000 dollars.

« Wow, » lâche Dean. « Wow, Cas – merci. »

Cas l'observe anxieusement, la mâchoire étriquée et le regard scrutant attentivement le visage de Dean sous tous les angles. « Tu trouves que c'est impersonnel. »

« Non, non pas du tout, » lui assure Dean, sortant la montre de son écrin. « Elle est géniale, Cas, je l'adore. » Elle s'ajuste à merveille sur son poignet, le contact froid sur sa peau, tandis qu'il referme l'attache.

« Je sais qu'une montre est un cadeau superflu, » continue Cas, cette nuance d'inquiétude toujours présente dans la voix, « mais je me suis dit que peut-être... entre nous, un compteur de temps aurait plus de sens. »

L'aiguille des secondes avance sans difficulté, et Dean réalise que la montre a été préalablement réglé. 23H54.

C'est bientôt Noël.

« Parce qu'à cause du temps – du temps perdu, et du temps retrouvé... » Cas a les joues roses désormais, et il émet un bruit de frustration à l'arrière de sa gorge. Il serre les poings avant de marmonner, « Ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête. »

« C'est parfait, » lui dit Dean, le visage rayonnant, incapable de s'arrêter de sourire. « Cas, c'est parfait. Arrête de te faire du mouron ou  _je_  vais commencer à m'en faire aussi. »

Cas répond gentiment à son sourire, et l'instant les enveloppe tous les deux dans un véritable cocon.

Cas se rassoit ensuite près du piano, ses yeux faisant des allées et venues le long des touches, avant de se poser sur Dean. « Est-ce que je... » Il se racle la gorge. « Qu'est-ce que je devrais jouer ? »

« Quelque chose en rapport avec Noël, » suggère Dean.

Cas réfléchit à la proposition, puis hoche la tête.

Il ne feuillette pas les partitions, n'y jette pas même un œil. Au lieu de ça, il presse ses doigts contre les touches puis commence à jouer, un air envoûtant et mélodieux, semblant familier mais dont Dean n'arrive pas à se rappeler ; Lent et simple, mais quelque peu mélancolique, cynique, fragile, et suppliant à la fois.

« Je ne pense pas connaître celui-là, » avoue Dean.

« C'est O Come, O Come Emmanuel, » lui dit Cas, ralentissant la mélodie et réduisant les notes à un simple murmure. « Un de mes chants de Noël préféré. »

« Qui est Emmanuel ? »

« C'est un autre nom pour Jésus, » explique Cas. « Ça veut dire, "Dieu est avec nous". »

« Oh. » Dean se frotte le coude. « Ça m'a l'air plutôt... triste pour un chant de Noël. »

Cas hoche la tête. « Ce n'est pas vraiment un chant de Noël. C'est un chant de l'avent – pour les jours précédents Noël, avant que Jésus ne vienne au monde. Lorsque le monde patientait... »

Il entame les paroles à voix basse, chantant légèrement faux mais âprement juste dans l'air adopté.

«  _O come, o come, Emma-a-anuel/ and ransom captive I-i-israel/ that mourns in lonely e-exile here/ until the son of God appear. Rejoice, rejoice, Emma-a-anuel shall come to thee, o I-i-israel. »_

Cas recommence à jouer la mélodie, doucement, de façon mesurée et dense, mais en amplifiant progressivement, jusqu'au triomphant crescendo où il martèle les touches  _Rejoice ! Rejoice_...avant de s'apaiser lors du dénouement, le flot retrouvant son intensité et sa mélancolie.

Pour une raison qui lui échappe, Dean sent les cheveux à la base de sa nuque se redresser.

Cas termine sur une dernière note déchirante qui reste emprunt dans la pièce.

« C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est ma préféré, » dit-il, les yeux sur les touches et la voix basse. « Elle parle d'espoir, de foi, de patience. Elle dit qu'il faut... croire en la lumière, même lorsque l'on est plongé dans l'obscurité. »

Soudainement, Dean visualise les six derniers Noël que Cas a fêté, au fond de la cellule isolée d'un glacial bâtiment gris, seul, haït et condamné de tous, allongé sur sa couchette dans sa combinaison orange, les yeux grand ouverts, en se demandant si, juste pour cette fois, il ne pourrait pas s'autoriser la pénible indulgence d'un bref moment d'espoir. Peut-être même a-t-il imploré en chuchotant,  _O come o come Emmanuel.._. dans un élan de faiblesse.

Dean avale une grosse goulée d'air, trouvant ça bien plus difficile que prévu. « Mon Dieu, Cas, » dit-il, la voix rauque. Il pose une main sur son épaule et la serre.

Cas remonte sa main et la place au-dessus de celle de Dean.

Ils ferment conjointement les yeux et restent rattachés l'un à l'autre de cette manière un bon moment. Dans une autre maison, réunissant des personnes différentes à la veille de Noël, quelqu'un espionnant par la fenêtre pourrait confondre un tel silence avec un moment de prière. Mais dans le maison réunissant ces deux personnes, il aurait paru évident à n'importe qui les voyant qu'ils étaient en pleine communion, non pas avec Dieu, mais avec l'autre, l'honnêteté farouche de leur caresse jaillissant de tous leur être, leur visage emprunt de dévotion, d'envie, de révérence et d'appréhension.

Ce qui se produit ensuite a lieu sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, et n'en nécessite guère.

Castiel se lève, et prend le visage de Dean en coupe à l'aide de ses mains. Il marque un temps d'arrêt, les yeux rivés dans les siens, son visage exprimant un mélange de trépidation et d'envie. Puis Dean sent son souffle se couper lorsque Cas se penche vers lui pour presser lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans une douce caresse silencieuse. Dean hésite un instant, puis incline la tête pour lui rendre son baiser, son nez heurtant celui de Cas tandis que leur bouche se fait plus audacieuse. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassent, Dean glisse ses bras derrière ceux de Cas et l'attire plus près de lui, les doigts de celui-ci se perdant dans ses cheveux.

C'est alors que Dean butte contre l'un des pieds du banc puis trébuche en dérapant momentanément, emportant presque Cas dans son élan. Il se retient sur le siège et manque de s'étaler de tout son long, jurant contre le banc pendant que Cas rit à gorge déployée, dénué de toute compassion. Dean se redresse avec indignation avant de se diriger d'un pas raide vers le couloir, uniquement pour être retenu par le bras et plaqué contre la porte alors que Cas l'embrasse avec une fougue doublée d'enthousiasme, un ricanement persistant au fond de la gorge.

Dean lui rend son baiser et agrippe Cas par les hanches, rapprochant leur deux corps, savourant la sensation foutrement satisfaisante que ça lui procure, comme une démangeaison invisible que l'on peut enfin soulager. Le souffle de Cas s'alourdit et il mordille la lèvre de Dean. Et celui-ci n'est certainement pas l'auteur de ce petit gémissement désespéré. Pas du tout.

C'est la raison pour laquelle la pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit, bien qu'appropriée, lui semble être une horrible, horrible pensée.

« Cas, » halète-t-il, posant sa main près de sa clavicule pour le repousser. « Cas, attends. »

Les sourcils de Cas se froncent et il fixe les lèvres de Dean avec un peu trop d'insistance avant d'assimiler entièrement les paroles de Dean. Il lève le regard. « Quoi ? »

« Cas, on a – on a bu, » articule Dean. « Peut-être qu'on devrait lever le pied. J'ai juste pas – » Il déglutit. « J'en ai envie. Seulement, j'ai pas envie que ça soit quelque chose qu'on regrettera plus tard. Peu importe la raison. »

Cas le dévisage avec une expression proche de l'offense.

« Je dis pas que ça va être le cas ! » proteste Dean. « Je dis juste que, j'ai envie que ça se passe...de la bonne façon, tu vois ? J'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air juste parce que j'en crève d'envie. Demain on sera encore là tous les deux, donc pas la peine de – se presser. »

Cas continue de le jauger du regard, puis soupire bruyamment. « Le pire c'est que tu as raison, » marmonne-t-il.

« Bienvenue dans mon monde, » lance Dean avec un sourire en coin. « Le monde merveilleux de la patience. »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins dormir dans ton lit ? » demande Cas. « Je ne suis pas disposé à arrêter de te toucher plus que je ne le dois. »

Dean sourit et un frisson d'excitation dévale sa colonne. « Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? La moitié du temps t'y es contre mon gré. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils s'endorment dans le lit de Dean complètement habillés, aucun de deux ne se faisant confiance même en gardant un bout de vêtement. Le bras de Cas recouvre le dos de Dean, leur pieds blottis l'un contre l'autre, confortablement installés pour une longue hibernation.

[…]

****Jour de Noël, 9h34.** **

Lorsque Dean se réveille, Cas est déjà sorti du lit. L'endroit où il a dormi n'est même plus chaud, mais tout cela relève de la logique – Cas est généralement celui qui se lève en premier. Dean s'étire et se glisse dans ses chaussons, puis tout en s'imprégnant de lucidité alors qu'il s'extirpe des brumes de son sommeil, il commence à réfléchir aux nombreuses façons avec lesquelles il peut aborder Cas. Serait-ce approprié de quémander du sexe dès le matin dans ce genre de situation ? Serait-ce plus poli de patienter pour un 5 à 7 ? Ou devrait-il – Dieu l'en préserve – attendre à nouveau la nuit tombée ?

Dean se dirige vers la cuisine d'une démarche enjouée, en sifflant sur l'air de Vive le vent. Il aperçoit Cas, assis dos à lui à la table de la cuisine. « Joyeux Noël, Cas ! »

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rend compte de la position figée de Cas, à l'égal de son silence. Sa main droite tient toujours le téléphone.

« Cas. » Dean contourne la chaise pour voir son visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Son visage est comme une ardoise vide, un bloc, une pierre. Ses yeux sont rivés sur le téléphone. « C'est Daphné. »

Dean marque un temps d'arrêt.

Instinctivement, il tire la chaise près de lui, se préparant mentalement.

« Je l'ai appelée pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, éventuellement lui laisser un message, » continue Cas, la voix terne et monotone. « Sa mère a décroché. Il semble qu'apparemment...Daphné soit très malade, et ce depuis un certain temps. Elle pensait que je le savais. »

La bouche de Dean s'assèche. « Malade comment ? »

Pour la première fois, Cas lève le regard et croise le sien. « Elle a un cancer du col de l'utérus. C'est génétique. Il ne l'ont pas décelé assez tôt. A ce stade, ils sont plus dans la recherche du...confort. »

« Cas. » Dean resserre son emprise sur la chaise. « Cas, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Dean. » La bouche de Cas ne forme plus qu'une fine ligne, et sa pomme d'Adam s'agite. « Il faut que j'aille dans le Michigan. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source : Exonerated By Thecouchcarrot


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Chapitre presque aussi long (voire plus) que le précédent. On entre dans le milieu tout pile de l'histoire, là où le suspens va commencer à faire son entrée...
> 
> Enjoyez !

****Jour de Noël, 17h27** **

Bobby ne sait pas vraiment ce qui cloche chez les garçons, mais pour sûr, il y a bien  _quelque chose_  qui se trame.

C'est le repas de noël et tout le monde agit comme une bande de chats apeurés. Sam et Amélia passent leur temps à regarder partout sauf en direction de l'autre, Cas et Dean sont tellement crispés que Bobby en a mal aux dents, et les deux frères eux-mêmes semblent bizarrement déphasés – ils se rentrent dedans puis s'excusent à profusion, puis s'excusent et s'excusent encore. Vive les vacances ! Dieu merci, Jody demeure impassible comme à son habitude, bien qu'elle lance quelques œillades à Bobby ici et là pour lui confirmer qu'elle est loin d'être aveugle.

Bobby ne sait pas ce qui cloche. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Jody n'est pas la seule détective de la pièce ; le vieux renard est capable d'additionner deux et deux.

« Alors, » lance finalement Bobby, au beau milieu des compliments hasardeux murmurés à l'égard du jambon, « Voyons si j'arrive à piger c'qui s'passe ici. »

Les quatre personnes présentes à table se figent.

« Sam et Amélia. » Bobby plisse les yeux en se frottant la barbe. « Vous deux, vous vous êtes disputés. A propos de quoi, j'en suis pas sûr, mais j'imagine qu'il s'agit probablement d'un truc stupide et sans importance comme le mariage, la religion ou les enfants. C'est forcément ça, parce que tous les deux, vous êtes gaga l'un de l'autre depuis près de deux ans, et je n'ai jamais vu deux amoureux transis comme vous se prendre la tête pour autre chose. » Bobby renifle. « La lune de miel est terminée, les gosses. Désormais le plus dur vous attend. Alors passez à autre chose et arrêtez de ruminer, parce que c'est Noël et que j'peux vous assurer que c'est pas aujourd'hui que vous allez résoudre le problème. »

Amélia se racle la gorge et baisse honteusement les yeux sur son assiette, pendant que Sam dévisage gravement Dean.

Dean lève les mains en l'air. « J'ai rien dit ! »

« Et vous deux ! » Bobby se décale sur sa chaise afin de poser un regard circulaire sur Dean et Cas. « Je suis pas sûr de savoir ce qui vous met tant sur les nerfs, mais ça a peut-être un rapport avec le piano que j'ai aidé à faire livrer. »

Au mot  _piano_ , Dean et Cas se lancent de brefs regards avant de les détourner nerveusement.

Bobby plisse les yeux. « Attendez, c'était quoi ça ? »

« Rien, Bobby, c'est rien. » Dean se masse la tempe. « On va bien, d'accord ? Cas a simplement appris une mauvaise nouvelle ce matin. »

Jody repose sa fourchette et son couteau. « Quelle nouvelle ? »

« Rien d'important, » marmonne Cas.

« C'est son ex-femme, » lâche Dean. « Daphné. Elle est...elle est mal en point. Un cancer. » Il baisse les yeux sur son assiette, sa bouche se tordant face à ces mots, comme s'ils lui paraissaient inhabituels et étranges. « Cas doit aller la voir. Il part pour le Michigan. »

Un silence abasourdi retentit autour de la table.

Cas regarde Dean avant d'ajouter, « Il faut que j'y aille. Je le lui dois. » Il ne lâche pas Dean des yeux.

Dean se contente d'hocher la tête envers son plat. Puis son bras droit remue légèrement d'une manière que Bobby reconnaît parmi des milliers d'autres mouvements, ainsi qu'à la façon dont la bouche de Cas se contracte, couplée à la lueur au fond de ses yeux. Et là il comprend –

Dean est en train d'enlacer la main de Cas sous la table.

Bobby le détective vient de résoudre le mystère.

Eh bah, merde.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? » demande Amélia, les yeux écarquillés en se penchant en avant.

Cas détache finalement ses yeux de Dean – ces derniers vacillant un instant avant qu'il ne reporte son attention vers Amélia. « Ce soir, à une heure du matin. C'est le seul vol que j'ai pu avoir dans les quatre jours à venir. Tout est complet. »

Sam s'enfonce dans sa chaise et passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Bon Dieu, Cas. C'est – Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas nous en parler? » demande Jody, soucieuse et peinée. Bobby sait qu'elle a intégré Cas dans la troupe bien plus que n'importe qui dans cette famille en dehors de Dean ; ce sont ses garçons.

Cas s'empare de sa fourchette et triture ses patates douces. « Je voulais attendre qu'on ait fini de manger, » dit-il. « Le cancer a tendance à émousser l'appétit. »

Ils baissent tous machinalement le regard vers leur plats en se rappelant qu'ils étaient en train de manger.

Cas jette un œil circulaire à la table et cligne des yeux. « C'était une blague. »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Puis Dean se met à rire et regarde en direction de Sam. celui-ci commence à rire également, et le rire tourne bientôt à l'hilarité. Amélia ricane et glousse. Jody ne peut s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à son tour, puis un irrépressible éclat de rire échappe à Bobby, et ils se finissent tous terrassés par le tumulte de cette gaieté insensée.

Ainsi va le monde. Si on ne rit pas, on pleure. Et il n'y a pas de place pour les larmes à Noël.

[…]

****20h41** **

Dean et Cas arrivent finalement à la maison, et Dean soupire en fermant la porte derrière lui. « Bon, j'imagine qu'on devrait charger la voiture maintenant. Je suis bien content que t'aies déjà fait tes bagages. La route est longue jusqu'à l'aéroport, et – »

« Dean. »

Dean retire son manteau avant de le suspendre. « – ils ont dit qu'il fallait que tu sois là-bas deux heures avant le décollage, et puis j'imagine qu'avec la période des fêtes, la sécurité se la joue chasseur de taupe avec tous ces vacanciers, ces paquets et ces boîtes étiquetées fragiles – »

« Dean. »

Dean lève la tête.

Cas se tient debout, son manteau roulé en boule sur le sol près de lui, sa ceinture et sa cravate jonchant le carrelage de la cuisine, et sa chemise déboutonnée hors de son pantalon. Il fixe également Dean d'un regard intense qu'à cet instant Dean décide de baptiser "le regard de débauché sexuel"

« Dean, » répète Cas, la voix particulièrement rauque. « J'ai un programme très serré. Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Un bruit étranglé s'échappe de la gorge de Dean. Ce n'est qu'un son à demi-paniqué. L'autre moitié est l'équivalent vocal du regard de débauché sexuel.

Cas penche légèrement la tête en plissant sommairement les yeux. « Est-ce que tu – t'as l'air malade – »

« Non, » lâche brusquement Dean. « Je vais bien. Ma chambre. On a qu'à – y aller. »

Les narines de Cas frémissent, et il prend une profonde inspiration. « Je te promets pas qu'on arrive jusque là. »

[...]

****20h42, dans la cuisine.** **

Cas propulse Dean contre la table de la cuisine et l'embrasse sauvagement, fougueusement, frénétiquement, s'emparant de tout son oxygène et de sa santé mentale. Dean lui rend son baiser, haletant contre sa peau, gémissant contre sa gorge, bougeant son corps avec le sien, s'y pressant, s'y frottant, et s'abandonnant complètement à l'étreinte.

Puis il se souvient.

« Cas, » râle-t-il, « La chambre. Ça c'est la cuisine. »

Cas émet un profond soupir de frustration.

[…]

****20h49, dans le couloir.** **

« CasCasCasCas, » appelle-t-il, « Cas, non, lâche – merde – lâche mon pantalon ! »

Cas tire d'un coup sec sur la braguette de Dean et se met à grogner, littéralement à _grogner_  comme le ferait un putain d' _animal_.

« Oh bordel, » gémit Dean, la tête contre le mur, le regard tombant sur la porte de la chambre qui se trouve... oh tellement loin. « On n'y arrivera jamais, pas vrai ? »

« On n'y arrivera jamais, » halète Cas, s'arrêtant pour lécher et mordre le dessous de la mâchoire de Dean.  _Oh nom de Dieu_. « La chambre n'a jamais fait parti de mon itinéraire. »

Dean serre les poings dans les cheveux de Cas et glapit, « T'as un  _itinéraire sexuel_  ? »

[…]

****20h57, à même le sol du couloir.** **

« Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Cas. Putain. Cas. Cas. Je vais venir. Merde. »

« Dean... ahhh, han, mmmh, Dean... »

« Cas. Non. Merde. Arrête. »

« Mmmh – Hein ? »

« Cas. Aller. La chambre – »

« DEAN. »

« Mais la chamb – »

« DEAN ! FERME. LA. ET BAISE-MOI. »

« ...ohmondieuc'esttellementbon oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhmonDIEU, MMMH, OUI, CAS ! CAS ! »

« Dean, mmmh, ahhh, ahh, ahhh – »

« Aller, vas-y, vas-y, sexy p'tit salopard – »

« Ahhhh, ahh, ahh,  _ahh, ahhh, Dean !_ »

« Oh mon Dieu...bordel de merde... »

« Mmmmh... »

« C'était...bordel...merde... »

« Pile...dans les temps... »

[…]

****21h07, toujours à même le sol du couloir mais sur une autre parcelle de moquette.** **

Dean et Cas s'embrassent tendrement, étroitement enlacés et silencieux. Puis, à contre cœur, Dean se dégage de l'étreinte en soupirant.

La main lovée au creux de son cou, Cas caresse délicatement la nuque de Dean. « Quoi ? »

Dean fixe le plafond. « Tu reviendras pas, hein ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demande Cas, les sourcils froncés.

Dean croise son regard. « T'as pas pris de billet de retour. »

« … Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester. Une semaine normalement, mais ça peut être moins. »

« Donc, tu ne penses pas... » Dean s'interrompt. « Non rien. »

« Je ne pense pas  _quoi_  ? » insiste Cas.

« Tu sais comment ça se passe. » Dean se racle la gorge puis se met à fixer le vide. « Ça n'arrivera pas de manière intentionnelle. Tu vas m'appeler dans une semaine pour me dire que tu restes plus longtemps, parce qu'elle a besoin de toi. Ce qui sera irréfutable. Puis peut-être que tu commenceras à y réfléchir, et peut-être que son état va légèrement s'améliorer, mais les médecins te diront que ça signifie seulement qu'elle est sur le point de partir, et tu vas te dire – hé, peut-être que je devrais rester jusqu'à, tu sais, la fin. Tu le lui as promis à une certaine époque – pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie. Là tu commences à repenser à tes vœux de mariage. Puis à ton mariage. Tu en fais part à Daphné. Et tu finis par rester quelques semaines, peut-être un mois, à te remémorer les raisons qui t'ont poussé à te marier, à celui que tu étais, et à ce qui a fait que tu as divorcé. Autrement dit... » Dean déglutit. « Moi. »

Le visage de Cas s'affaisse. « Dean. »

« J'ai été l'élément moteur de votre séparation, » continue Dean, « et désormais tu ne pourras jamais revenir en arrière, jamais. C'est à cause de moi si ton mariage a sombré, c'est probablement à cause de moi que tu n'as pas d'enfant. Tu repenseras à tout ça, tout en regardant la femme que tu aimes mourir. Et quand tu reviendras... » Il hausse les épaules. « Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Et tu t'en iras. »

« Dean, » Cas se redresse sur un coude. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il va se passer. Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose, juste après qu'on – »

« Après notre folle partie de jambes en l'air ? » demande Dean à mi-voix. « Après notre furieuse et désespérée partie de jambe en l'air qui ressemble affreusement à un adieu ? »

Cas ferme la bouche et baisse les yeux.

« Mais ça va, » affirme Dean, même s'il est quasi sûre que ça n'ira plus jamais. « Je veux que tu saches que... tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Ça va aller. » C'est un mensonge, mais un mensonge indispensable. Cas en a besoin. Ce serait tellement facile de lui demander de rester, et il le  _ferait_  – suffit juste que Dean utilisent les bons mots pour qu'il le fasse – mais Cas a besoin de ce voyage. Il a le droit de se réconcilier avec Daphné avant qu'elle ne meurt.

_Si je l'aimais moins, je serai incapable de le laisser partir._

Soudainement, Dean comprend exactement ce qu'Amélia a voulu dire.

Castiel se rassoit et dévisage Dean avec une expression indéchiffrable. « Ça n'arrivera pas Dean. Je te le promets. »

« Cas. » souffle Dean. « Comme je te le disais, je sais que ce ne sera pas intentionnel. Ça arrivera que tu le veuilles ou non. Je veux seulement que tu saches que tout ira bien quand ce sera le cas. »

Un silence lourd de sens fait écho à ses paroles.

« Dean. » La voix de Cas devient brusquement tel du granite, de l'acier trempé, glaciale et acerbe. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point je me sens insulté ? »

Dean se relève avec empressement. « Quoi ?! »

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » demande sévèrement Cas.

« C'est pas une histoire de – »

« Est-ce que tu  _me fais confiance_  ? » insiste-t-il.

Dean déglutit sa réponse. « Oui. »

« Je viens juste de te promettre que je n'allais pas te quitter, » affirme Cas. « Ce n'est pas le genre de promesse que je fais à la légère. T'as décidé de l'ignorer au profit saugrenu de ce sens du sacrifice. Soit tu me fais confiance pour tenir mes engagements, soit tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais on ne peut pas prétendre à une relation sans ça. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Dean acquiesce, et paradoxalement, prend pleinement conscience de sa propre nudité. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un homme nu, allongé au beau milieu d'un couloir, totalement vulnérable, et ne pouvant dissimuler quoique ce soit.

Cas glisse sa main sur le bras de Dean. « Je tiens à toi, et je me suis engagé avec toi. Je le suis depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvé la vie. » Il regarde Dean dans les yeux. « C'est tout ce qui importe dans ce monde, Dean : l'affection et l'engagement. Le reste n'est qu'une simple nuance. Est-ce que tu tiens à moi ? »

« Tu sais bien que oui. »

« Est-ce que tu t'engages avec moi ? »

Dean se penche en avant puis, lentement, dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Cas avec douceur. Il souffle ensuite sa réponse, « Bien sûr. »

Cas presse son front contre celui de Dean tout en fermant les yeux. « Je t'aime, » murmure-t-il. « Je n'aurai pas fait l'amour avec toi si ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps parce que je voulais en être  _certain_ , puis j'ai attendu et attendu encore jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte... que j'avais déjà ma réponse. J'attendais parce que j'étais terrifié à l'idée de te blesser, et j'étais terrifié à l'idée de te blesser parce que l'idée même que ça puisse être le cas m'est... physiquement insupportable. » Dean sent sa gorge claquer lorsqu'il déglutit. « Je vais revenir. C'est promis. »

« C'est agréable à entendre, » chuchote Dean. « Mais je...je n'ai pas envie que tu restes avec moi uniquement parce que le contraire me ferait souffrir, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, crois-moi. » Cas cale ses mains sur celles de Dean, et les cramponne fermement. « Je tiens énormément à toi, Dean. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. »

Ses mots emplissent la poitrine de Dean d'une douce sensation de chaleur se propageant au reste de son corps. Il redresse le menton puis l'embrasse à nouveau, fusionnant avec lui de façon si absolue et sincère qu'il a l'impression que rien d'autre n'existe en dehors de Cas. Et pendant un instant incroyablement euphorique, cette effervescence le transporte vers une sensation lui procurant plus de bonheur qu'il n'en a jamais ressenti auparavant, plus que les drogues auxquelles il a déjà touché, plus que toutes les relations sexuelles qu'il a pus avoir, et dès lors, la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit c'est

_Ça y est. C'est ce que nous sommes. C'est ça._

_C'est ça_.

Puis bien trop vite, cette sensation s'atténue pour ne laisser qu'une douce lueur tels des points blancs persistant au fond des yeux après un éclat de lumière aveuglant.

Il retire ses lèvres de celles de Cas et ricane. « Non, j'suis sûr d'être genre... dix fois plus amoureux que toi. Peut-être vingt fois. »

« Ce n'est pas une compétition, » dit Cas.

Dean lui lance un sourire en coin. « C'est ce que les perdants disent toujours. »

Cas reste dubitatif. « S _'_ il s' _agissait_  d'une compétition, c'est moi qui gagnerais. »

« Dixit le gars qui s'envole pour le Michigan. Je suis la femme fidèle que tu laisses derrière, avec le ruban jaune (1) et tout le tralala. Rien que ça devrait m'accorder plus de points. »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais une femme. Je suppose que j'étais trop distrait par ton pénis. »

« Et voilà maintenant le sarcasme. Sois réaliste, Cas, ta flamme s'est consumé. Mon amour est bel et bien plus fort que le tien. Et plus beau, même, disent certains. »

« Dans ce cas, il est clair que tu n'as interrogé que des alcooliques. »

« Ça coule de source Cas, j'en fais parti. »

[…]

****22h51** **

Dean se gare près du terminal et tire la valise de Cas pour la sortir de la voiture. « Bordel mais qu'est-ce que t'as fourgué là-dedans ? Il pèse un âne mort ton truc. »

« J'ai emporté quelques livres, » répond Cas, en s'extirpant du siège passager.

Dean positionne le bagage sur ses minuscules roues chevrotantes. « On dirait plutôt que t'as pris toute la bibliothèque avec toi. »

Cas tire habilement sur la poignée et incline la valise dans l'angle idéal avant de commencer à la traîner derrière lui. « Ça doit faire une dizaine d'années que je n'ai pas pris l'avion, » déclare-t-il. « Il me semble que les mesures de sécurité sont beaucoup plus rigoureuses aujourd'hui. »

Dean frémit. « Je saurais pas t'dire. J'essaie d'éviter l'avion par tous les moyens. Ce tas de ferraille volant est un véritable engin de mort, si tu veux mon avis. »

Cas le fusille des yeux.

« Mais – mais pas pour toi ! » tente pitoyablement Dean. « Tout va biiiiiien se passer. »

« Viens par là, » maugrée Cas . « Offre à l'homme voué à une mort certaine un baiser d'adieux digne de l'intensité du moment. »

Dean s'esclaffe avant de tirer Castiel par la manche pour l'embrasser. Le baiser s'éternise. C'est le genre de baiser qui perdure sur le pas d'une porte à la tombée de la nuit, le genre de baiser qui donne envie au concierge de se racler la gorge tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, un baiser qui nécessite de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il se termine mais où les lèvres continuent de s'effleurer, dans l'attente, dans l'espoir, dans la supplication muette d'une minute de plus.

Cas finit par agripper son sac par la poignée en s'éloignant de Dean. « Vraiment très intense, » dit-il. « On se revoit bientôt. »

Dean enfonce les mains dans ses poches. « Appelle-moi ou envoie-moi un message une fois que t'es là-bas. Juste histoire que je sache que t'es vivant. »

Cas hoche le tête. « Je le ferais. »

Dean commence à regagner la voiture. « Joyeux Noël ! »

Cas lui fait un signe de la main. « Joyeux Noël, Dean. »

Il observe Cas marcher jusqu'au terminal tout en essayant de se débarrasser des désagréables frissons remontant le long de sa nuque.

[…]

****26 décembre, 7h22** **

Le téléphone de Dean vibre sur sa table de nuit.

Celui-ci ne se réveille pas.

[…]

****26 décembre, 7h32** **

Le téléphone de Dean vibre à nouveau.

Dean émerge lentement de son sommeil, la tête complètement dans le cirage. Il cherche à tâtons son téléphone avant de le porter à son oreille. « Cas ? »

« Dean, c'est Jody. »

Dean plisse fortement les yeux tout en essayant de se concentrer. « Jody ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

« Lève-toi, Dean. Et habille-toi. »

Dean se redresse, tous les muscles de son corps se raidissant. « Jody, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? »

Quelqu'un se met à tambouriner à la porte.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de pas net, Dean. T'as des visiteurs en chemin. »

La personne derrière la porte frappe à nouveau, quatre fois.

« Ils sont déjà là, » siffle Dean. « Jody, t'as trois secondes pour m'expliquer ce que signifie tout ce bordel ! Qui est-ce qui est à ma porte ? »

« Va répondre, Dean ! » s'exclame Jody. « Je ne suis même pas sensée te parler alors fais-moi plaisir et va m'ouvrir cette fichue porte ! »

« Monsieur Winchester ? » appelle une femme, la voix se perdant au travers de la maison. « Monsieur Winchester ? »

Dean raccroche au nez de Jody, attrape sa robe de chambre pour l'enfiler brusquement avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, plissant les yeux face à la lumière du jour. « Bonjour ? »

Un homme et une femme se tiennent sur son palier, tout deux fagotés d'un costume gris. La femme semble plus âgée, et autoritaire, bien que séduisante si on aime le genre strict aux boucles brunes. L'homme, quant à lui, n'est qu'un espèce de gringalet, affublé d'un gros nez, de grandes oreilles, et d'un sourire de demeuré.

« Monsieur Winchester. » La femme fouille dans sa poche pour en sortir un badge qu'elle met en évidence. « Je suis l'agent spécial Ellen Harvelle, et voici mon partenaire, l'agent Garth Fitzgerald. »

L'homme lui tend la main, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Garth. »

Dean ne lui rend pas son geste.

« Nous sommes ici sur demande du F.B.I. car votre ami Castiel Goodwin ne répond pas au téléphone, » explique l'agent Harvelle. « Avez-vous un autre moyen de le contacter ? »

« Non, il – il l'a probablement éteint à cause de l'avion, » répond Dean, levant une main pour se protéger du soleil.

Harvelle ne semble pas surprise. « Son avion a atterri il y a une heure. »

« Comment vous le savez ? » demande Dean. « Pourquoi vous voulez le joindre ? »

Harvelle et Garth s'échangent un regard. « Nous avons seulement quelques questions à lui poser en lien avec une enquête que nous venons d'ouvrir, » explique Garth. « Nous souhaiterions entrer et en faire de même pour vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Si, si ça me dérange oui, » rétorque Dean, « Je veux savoir quel est l'objet de l'enquête, et pourquoi Cas est impliqué, et aussi pourquoi vous sonnez chez moi à sept heures du mat', et je ne répondrais à aucune de vos questions tant que vous ne répondrez pas aux miennes. »

L'agent Harvelle fait un pas en avant, un lueur provocatrice lui déformant la mâchoire et la bouche bizarrement tordue. « Eh bien, Monsieur Winchester, puisque vous insistez. » Elle remet son badge dans la poche de sa veste. « La nuit dernière, aux alentours de minuit, un corps a été découvert près du Lac Madeleine. D'après le niveau de décomposition, il semblerait que le décès remonte à environ un mois. »

L'air de la pièce devient subitement glacial.

« Il s'agissait du corps d'une fillette de quatre ans, » continue Harvelle en montrant ses doigts, « son corps a été mutilé selon le même mode opératoire que les meurtres du Lac Madeleine pour lesquels Castiel Goodwin avaient été poursuivi, et nous avons des traces d'ADN reliant Monsieur Goodwin au corps. » Elle plisse les yeux en effectuant un nouveau pas en avant, son visage se retrouvant à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Dean. « A présent, si on se base sur cette seule preuve, je pourrai souscrire un mandat d'arrêt contre lui sur le champ, et pour tout vous dire, c'est ce que je compte faire dans un futur proche. La seule chose qui m'en empêche, c'est mon excessive bonté d'âme ; ça et le fait que Castiel Goodwin ait réussi un travail remarquable à se dérober du système. Si vous commencez à faire de vous un obstacle, je serai dans mon droit le plus  _strict_  de traîner vos fesses jusqu'à la court pour obstruction à la justice. » Elle croise les bras. « Donc soit vous m'autorisez, moi et mon partenaire, à entrer pour répondre à nos questions, soit vous y répondrez depuis les barreaux d'une cellule. »

Dean resserre tellement la main sur l'encadrement de la porte que ses phalanges en blanchissent à l'instar du monde qui semble avoir également perdu de ses couleurs. Tout semble fade, gris et froid.

Rien de tout ça n'a de sens.

« C'est une erreur, » lâche-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Il doit y avoir une erreur. »

Garth s'approche à son tour, la visage marqué par l'inquiétude tout en balayant Harvelle et Dean du regard. « J'ai conscience que ça fait beaucoup à avaler à une heure aussi matinale, » s'excuse-t-il, en tapotant sa main sur l'épaule de Dean. « Désolé mon vieux. Et si on rentrait plutôt à l'intérieure boire un café ? »

Dean tâtonne à la recherche de son téléphone dans la poche de sa robe de chambre. « Cas, faut que j'appelle Cas. »

Harvelle soupire, « Il ne répond pas. Nous avons des collègues dans le Michigan qui vont venir l'embarquer. »

Dean sent sa bouche devenir sèche comme si elle était remplie de craie. Il n'arrive pas à déglutir et les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. « Ne l'arrêtez pas, j'vous en prie. Vous ne le connaissez pas. Ça – ça le tuerait. J'vous en prie, s'il vous plait. »

« Aller, mon vieux, rentrons, » dit Garth en le guidant à l'intérieur. « On est seulement là pour discuter. »

Dans quinze minutes, les autres membres du F.B.I. seront sur place pour fouiller la maison de fond en comble, d'un bout à l'autre de chaque coin et recoin. Puis ils catalogueront et photographieront tout ce qu'ils trouvent, même les choses les plus insignifiantes ; ils passeront au peigne fin chacun de leurs effets personnels afin de ne négliger aucune piste.

Castiel Goodwin est suspecté de meurtre au premier degré.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Aux USA, le ruban jaune est, en général, associé à ceux qui attendent le retour d'un être cher ou de soldats en guerre à l'étranger.


	17. Chapter 17

****26 décembre, 7h44** **

Dean est assis à la table en érable de sa cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Il ne l'a pas encore portée à ses lèvres. Il se tient là, en tricot, boxer et robe de chambre devant deux agents du F.B.I. en costards, dans une atmosphère au goût insipide et écœurant, telle une pièce de cuivre.

La façon dont il a atterri ici est une assez longue histoire.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire où se trouve Castiel ? »

« Vous savez où il est, » marmonne Dean entre ses dents. « Vous venez de me le dire. Vous avez dit que son avion avait atterri. »

« Pouvez-vous nous dire où se trouve Castiel ? » répète l'agent Harvelle.

« Dans le Michigan. » Le café dans sa main est chaud. C'est la seule partie de lui qui l'est. « Il est parti pour le Michigan voir Daphné. Son ex-femme. Elle est mourante. »

De silencieuses silhouettes armées de badges, de gants et de surchaussures passent en revue chaque pièces et couloirs, s'attardant sur divers objets en les inspectant brièvement, ouvrant les tiroirs pour les passer au crible avec plus de minutie qu'un horloger. Certains possèdent des barres noires avec lesquelles ils survolent les murs, les tables, la moquette, les baignant d'une lueur violette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? » demande Dean. Il sait très bien ce qu'ils font. Ils ne peuvent pas être en train de faire ce qu'ils font. « Qu'est-ce que ces gens sont en train de faire ? »

« Ils procèdent seulement à un examen de routine, » lui assure Garth. « Nous remettrons tout en ordre, comme nous l'avons trouvé. »

« Je vous en prie. » Dean sent sa prise sur la réalité lui glisser entre les doigts, ses nerfs vaciller et sur le point de lâcher. « Il doit y avoir un malentendu. Appelez Daphné. Elle sait probablement où il se trouve. Elle est à l'Hôpital de Brighton. »

« Nous l'avons fait, Dean. » Elle ouvre un dossier que Dean n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait un dossier. « Après avoir parlé avec votre amie Jody, nous avons cherché du côté de mademoiselle Daphné Allen et avons discuté avec elle. »

Dean resserre sa prise sur le mug comme pour essayer d'en retenir la chaleur. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas. «  _Excusez-moi !_ » beugle la voix de Sam à travers la maison. « Où est Dean Winchester ? »

Ellen se lève. « Je m'en occupe. »

Sam déboule dans la cuisine comme une tornade, le visage sombre et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il s'approche de Dean à grands pas, l'agrippe par le bras pour le dégager de sa chaise, fusillant Harvelle et Garth du regard. « Mon client ne répondra plus à aucune de vos questions tant qu'il ne se sera pas entretenu avec son avocat. Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez un mandat de perquisition ? »

L'agent Harvelle boutonne sa veste et lui rend son regard. « Évidemment que nous avons un mandat. J'en conclus que vous êtes son avocat ? »

« Mieux encore, » gronde Sam. « Je suis son frère. »

Le visage de Garth s'éclaire, une expression ravie lui étirant les traits. « Sam Winchester ! Quelle coïncidence. Vous étiez la prochaine personne qu'on avait prévu d'appeler, et voilà maintenant que vous nous épargnez tout ce mal ! »

Harvelle roule des yeux.

« Montrez-moi ce mandat, » exige Sam. « Ensuite, vous conviendrez d'un  _rendez-vous_  pour vous entretenir avec moi et avec Dean, dans le courant de l'après-midi. »

Harvelle tire sans peine une liasse de papier de son dossier. « Voilà. Tout ceci est parfaitement réglementaire, Sam. Nous sommes du F.B.I., pas de la C.I.A. »

Garth cale son menton sur son poing en soupirant. « C'est dommage, vraiment. La C.I.A. se rend dans des endroits cool comme Cuba. »

« Attendez, » intervient Dean. « Attendez. »

Tous les regards se tournent vers lui.

« Elle n'a pas répondu à ma question, » dit-il. « A propos de Daphné. »

Harvelle jette un œil à Sam avant de revenir vers Dean. « Nous avons parlé avec Mademoiselle Allen et... elle n'est pas à l'hôpital. Elle n'est même pas malade. »

Dean ne réalise pas qu'il parle à voix haute jusqu'à ce que ses propres mots résonnent dans la pièce. « Arrêtez vos conneries. » Le mug dégringole de la table pour s'écraser bruyamment au sol. « Arrêtez de me mentir. »

« Il s'agit de la vérité. » Le visage d'Harvelle s'est plutôt – radoucie, en quelque sorte, un voile de compassion traversant son regard. « Il a pris l'avion pour Lansing, et à présent, votre Castiel est dans la nature. Je pensais que vous sauriez où il se trouve. »

Sam resserre son emprise sur le bras de Dean. « Ok, je pense qu'on a terminé. »

Dean reste cloué sur place. « Quelqu'un a menti à Cas. C'est un – tout ça, c'est un coup monté. Il a passé un coup de fil. Le matin de Noël. Il a essayé de l'appeler et il est tombé sur sa mère à la place. Épluchez donc ses relevés téléphoniques ! »

« Ferme-là, » siffle Sam en voyant Garth prendre des notes. « Ne dis rien pour l'instant. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Avez-vous été témoin de cette conversation ? » demande Harvelle. « Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? »

Sam commence à saisir Dean à bras-le-corps pour le traîner hors de la cuisine, mais la torpeur qui s'était emparé de celui-ci jusque-là s'évapore pour laisser place à une explosion de rage. « Tout ça n'est qu'un putain de coup monté, j'en suis sûr ! » vocifère-t-il. « Il est innocent, vous m'entendez ? Vous savez absolument rien de lui, c'est un putain de  _saint_ , alors si vous levez ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur lui, je vous jure que je – »

« Dean ! » beugle Sam, en cherchant à le tirer jusqu'au salon. « Fais gaffe à ce c'que tu dis ! » Les scientifiques effectuant des prélèvements dans le coin du mur les scrutent avant de s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Quelqu'un chez Daphné lui a demandé de se rendre dans le Michigan ! » braille Dean en direction de la cuisine. « Épluchez ces relevés téléphoniques, vous m'entendez ? Épluchez-moi ces fichus relevés ! »

Sam le plaque contre le mur, l'immobilise à l'aide son bras, et écrase sa main contre la bouche de Dean au point de lui faire mal avant de gronder, « En tant qu'avocat, Dean – Ferme. Ta. Gueule. »

Dean enfonce ses ongles dans le bras de Sam, puis lorsqu'il constate que ça ne marche pas, sort sa langue et enduit la paume de Sam de salive.

Sam a les narines qui se dilatent et il gronde à nouveau, « Ne t'avise pas de me mordre. »

Dean le fusille des yeux.

« Tu rends pas service à Cas en te comportant de la sorte, » dit fermement Sam. « Tout ce que t'es en train de faire, c'est exhiber ton implication émotionnel le concernant, ce qui ne fera qu'attiser la flamme. On ne sait pas ce qui est vrai de ce qui ne l'est pas à ce stade. Tu viens de leur dire qu'il avait appelé Daphné le matin de Noël. Qu'est-ce qui se passera s'il ne trouve rien dans ses relevés téléphoniques ? Présentement, soit t'es un menteur, soit il l'est. Je suis disposé à prendre la défense de Cas, mais franchement, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé... » Sam expire par le nez. « Dean, je ne pense pas qu'il ait été complètement honnête avec nous. Alors juste – évite de dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui pour le moment, d'accord ? »

Dean baisse le regard vers la main de Sam avant de relever les yeux.

Sam retire sa main, et l'essuie sur son jean d'un air dégoûté.

Dean s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main et soupire. « Je suis désolé d'avoir péter les plombs, » marmonne-t-il. « Mais je ne suis pas désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Il ne m'a pas menti, Sam. Il n'a pas menti. Lui et moi... » Avant que Dean ne s'en rende compte, sa gorge se resserre, son nez se met à le picoter et sa voix s'étrangle. « Lui et moi... »

Sam l'observe une minute, un peu trop consciemment, sa façon compréhensive de hocher la tête un peu trop indulgente. Et au travers de tous ces signes, Dean comprend...

Il pense que Cas ment.

Sam reprend alors la parole, « Prends quelques affaires, on va aller chez Bobby. Tu pourras prendre une douche, t'habiller, te débarbouiller... Jody nous briefera ensuite sur ce qu'elle sait. »

[...]

Dans la salle de Bain de Bobby, Dean laisse un message sur le répondeur de Cas. « Hé, Cas. Décroche ton fichu téléphone. T'étais sensé m'appeler. Eh bah, devine quoi ? Vu que tu l'as pas fait, tout est parti en vrille et moi j'suis en train de perdre la boule, et la seule chose qui pourrait être pire, c'est que tu sois pas  _là_ , alors... appelle-moi. Appelle-moi ou je remballe le piano. »

Il marque une pause. « Cas, je sais qu'on dirait que je plaisante... mais c'est pas le cas. » Il ferme les yeux. « J't'en supplie. Si t'es vivant...appelle-moi. »

[…]

Jody a l'air aussi assommé que l'est Dean, avachie sur le sofa avec les coudes sur les genoux. « Aux alentours de minuit hier soir, peut-être un peu avant, ils ont retrouvés le corps au Lac Madeleine. Une fillette qui s'appelait Gabriela Chavez. Gabby. Les doigts et les orbites arrachés, les côtes brisées, exactement comme les autres. Ils l'ont trouvée sur un sentier près de la voie publique - quelqu'un a appelé depuis le téléphone d'urgence de la voie publique, en hurlant de façon hystérique. J'en ai informé le F.B.I. Ça me semblait être la bonne chose à faire sur le moment, tout ça c'est tellement – c'est un véritable cauchemar – » Elle se prend la tête et enfouie son visage entre ses mains.

Bobby pose une main sur son épaule. « Chérie... »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. » Elle prend une profonde inspiration et replonge son visage entre ses mains, enfonçant les paumes dans ses orbites. « C'est littéralement un cauchemar que j'ai déjà fait. J'ai encore l'espoir de me réveiller. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait aussi. »

Tous les regards se tournent vers Dean.

« J'ai fait tout un tas de cauchemar, » continue Dean. « J'en ai fait sur Cas, quand il était en prison, avant que je ne le connaisse. J'ai rêvé de Lucas un paquet de fois. Et croyez-moi... » Il les gratifie d'un léger sourire en coin, le seul qu'il puisse faire se rapprochant le plus de son attitude nonchalante au vue des circonstances. « Cette fois, ça n'a rien à voir. Cette fois c'est bien pire. »

Jody soupire et se relève, les yeux bouffis et rouges. « Tu as raison. Ça l'est. Parce que quand la légiste a examiné le corps, elle a trouvé un cheveux collé à sa jambe. Et les fédéraux ont reçu les résultats d'analyses ADN aux alentours de 7 heures ce matin – me demande pas comment ils ont fait pour précipiter autant les choses – et, bah, l'ADN correspond. »

Sam déglutit en hochant la tête tandis que Bobby baisse les yeux au sol.

Dean s'esclaffe.

Les regards se fixent à nouveau sur l'homme du moment.

« Un cheveux ? » s'exclame-t-il. « Un putain de cheveux ? C'est tout c'qu'ils ont ? Ça peut être – ça peut être carrément n'importe qui dans la rue. Un tueur imitateur qui nous a vu moi et Cas nous asseoir sur un banc, et qui s'y est arrêté dès qu'on est parti. Allez donc jeter un œil, j'ai partagé ma salle de bain avec lui et j'peux vous assurer que ce mec  _perd_  ses – »

« Dean. » Jody le regarde dans les yeux, hésitante. « Ce n'était pas qu'un – simple cheveux. C'était un...poil. Un poil pubien. »

La bouche de Dean se referme aussitôt, et sa langue va trouver refuge au fond de sa gorge.

« Ils ont également fait appel aux services d'un expert médico-légal pour inspecter le corps, et à l'instant où nous parlons, ils sont en train de fouiller le contenu de ta maison, » continue Jody. « J'ai aussi entendu des rumeurs des personnes du service pénitencier comme quoi Lucas se ferait interviewer afin d'écrire un bouquin, et Dieu sait ce qu'il a pu dire. »

A la simple mention de son prénom, quelque chose de profond et d'instinctif se tord et se resserre désagréablement au fond des tripes de Dean. « Lucas est impliqué là-dedans d'une manière ou d'une autre, » dit-il. « J'en suis persuadé. Il a tendu un piège à Cas. »

Bobby et Sam échangent un regard. « Il est en prison, Dean, » fait remarquer Sam. « Et c'est pas ça qui va le disculper. Son ADN a été retrouvé sur les autres corps. Qu'est-ce que ce coup monté contre Cas pourrait bien lui apporter ? »

« J'en sais rien. » Dean se redresse en lissant sa veste. « Pourquoi on n'irait pas le lui demander ? »

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys !
> 
> en route pour une nouveau chapitre qui, je pense, va vous mettre en rogne contre certains personnages...
> 
> Enjoyez !

****9h21** **

« J'ai demandé à Bobby d'appeler l'avocate qui s'est occupée du pourvoi en appel de Castiel, » dit Sam. « Anna Lawrence. Elle est en vacances au Nouveau Mexique pour l'instant, mais elle va revenir aussitôt que possible. »

Dean hoche la tête. Installé sur le siège passager de la voiture de Sam, il fait distraitement glisser son pouce le long de sa ceinture.

« En fin d'après-midi, on se rendra au poste, » ajoute Sam. « J'ai dit à Harvelle qu'on la retrouverait là-bas avec Garth. Jody s'est retirée de l'enquête, mais ils continuent de faire appel aux forces restantes du comté. Ils mèneront les opérations depuis là-bas jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent. La police d'État veut y mettre son grain de sel donc j'imagine qu'ils seront bientôt transférés au quartier général. »

Dean hoche la tête à nouveau. Il resserre ensuite son emprise sur la ceinture, la courroie lui rentrant pratiquement dans la peau. « Tu sais, j'ai toujours détesté quand les suspects faisaient appel aux avocats. »

Sam lui lance un bref regard avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. « Papa aussi. »

Dean lutta contre le nœud oppressant au fond de sa gorge.

« C'est certainement pour cette raison que je suis devenu avocat de la défense, » avoue Sam. « Je pense qu'en grandissant, j'avais cet espèce de fantasme dans lequel j'aurai eu à le confronter dans une salle d'interrogatoire, à lui faire ravaler son attitude de macho avec des arguments juridiques, me montrant ainsi plus rusé que lui... » Il secoue la tête en ricanant tandis qu'il entre dans le parking de la prison. « C'était stupide. »

« Je détestais être Shérif. » Mon Dieu que ça faisait du bien de le dire à voix haute.

Sam gare la voiture et dévisage Dean. « Quoi ? »

Dean sourit devant l'absurdité de la situation. « Je détestais être Shérif, Sammy. J'adorais mon boulot d'inspecteur, mais dès le moment où j'ai revêtit l'étoile – ça m'a gâché la vie. C'était beaucoup trop. Je prenais le job trop à cœur, et ça a gâché ma vie, mes relations de couple et amicales... enfin, tu l'as vu par toi-même. »

« T'es un bourreau du travail, » énonce calmement Sam. « Tu dois seulement trouver un équilibre. »

« Je l'ai trouvé, » dit Dean. « Ce qu'on fait Cas et moi pour Jody... c'est mon équilibre. »

Sam mordille sa lèvre inférieure et regarde à travers la fenêtre. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Dean. »

Dean fronce les sourcil. « Mais  _si_. »

« Tu bois toujours beaucoup trop, » contrecarre Sam. « Tu n'as aucun ami en dehors de ton colocataire. Tu n'as pas eu de vraie relation depuis – »

« Tu sais quoi, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de parler de ça, » le coupe rageusement Dean. « Si tu veux, samedi prochain, tu me passeras un joli p'tit powerpoint sur "Dean et son merdier", mais pour l'instant on a du pain sur la planche. »

« Je suis pas en train de te critiquer, » riposte Sam. « Je refuse seulement de prétendre que tu as une vie parfaitement rangée – »

« J'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas ! » Dean détache sa ceinture en la balançant rageusement. « Et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié,  _monsieur le prodige_ , t'avais aussi besoin de faire le tri dans ta propre vie ! »

Le visage de Sam se contracte sous la colère. « Tu ne sais absolument  _rien_  de ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie ! »

« Et la faute à qui ?! » s'exclame Dean. « Parce que j'ai essayé, Sammy, et impossible de te faire cracher le morceau ! »

« Oh, non mais laisse-moi rire ! » Sam se défait de sa ceinture. « Tu me vannes à tout bout de champs en t'enfilant la moitié du bar, et t'appelles ça essayer ? J'arrive même pas à me  _rappeler_  de le dernière conversation sobre que j'ai eu avec toi, Dean ! »

« Oh alors maintenant tu veux qu'on parle de moi et de la boisson ? » demande Dean. « Tu veux qu'on se focalise sur ce travers en particulier ? Parce que t'es pas vraiment en reste quand il s'agit de boire, mon vieux ! Et plus important encore – »

« J'ai pas besoin de m'abstenir moi, j'arrive encore à m'en passer le temps d'un film – »

« Et plus _important_ encore – »

« – et puis je porte pas de flasque plus souvent que je ne porte de cravate – »

« Ferme-là ! » hurle Dean. « Ferme ! Là ! Et écoute ! »

Sam cesse enfin son monologue.

Dean prend une profonde inspiration, et tente d'apporter un ton neutre et assuré à sa voix. « Plus important encore, on n'a pas le temps de déterrer tous les squelettes de la famille pour le moment. » Il regarde à travers la fenêtre et pose sa main sur la clenche de la porte. « On doit se rendre dans cette prison et comprendre pourquoi un taré découpeur d'enfants a piégé mon meilleur ami pour le faire accuser de meurtre. »

Sam dévisage Dean d'un œil critique, le regard parfaitement stoïque. « Dean, » dit-il, « Si j'accepte de devenir ton avocat, va falloir que tu sois beaucoup plus honnête avec moi. »

Dean plisse les yeux. « De quoi tu parles ? »

Sam prend une profonde inspiration avant de soupirer calmement, ses poignets reposant sur le volant. « Je sais que Cas n'est pas qu'un ami. »

Dean sent tout son corps se tendre, sa main se contractant autour de la poignée sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

Son instinct lui dit de prendre la fuite. De sortir en courant par la porte, sans jamais regarder en arrière, sans jamais ralentir et sans jamais répondre aux questions que Sam est sur le point de poser, de faire taire les martèlements de son cœur ainsi que la sueur froide perlant à la lisière de ses cheveux. Il a envie de nier tout en bloc et de répudier tout le monde – il a déjà un mensonge sur le bout de la langue, une boutade réflexe prenant racine à l'endroit où ses dents rencontrent sa lèvre inférieure, un sourire en coin prêt à lui étirer la joue. La seule chose qui le retient c'est l'enjeu de la situation.

Il sait ce que Sam va en penser, mais... il le lui doit bien. Il ne peut pas lui demander de mettre sa réputation en jeu sans se montrer totalement honnête avec lui.

« Tu as raison, » déclare Dean. « Il est plus qu'un ami. »

Sam sent sa paume d'Adam s'agiter. « Plus comment ? »

« Beaucoup plus. La totale et tout ce qui va avec. »

Sam ferme les yeux. Dean peut voir la frustration lui dilater les narines, la colère, la déception et...la trahison.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? » demande Sam. « Pourquoi tu m'as servi tes mensonges en pleine figure quand je t'ai demandé s'il se passait quelque chose ? »

« Parce qu'il ne se passait  _rien_ , » proteste Dean, le visage s'empourprant, « pas avant – très récemment, ou j'imagine... enfin, j'imagine qu'il y avait quelque chose bien avant ça, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte, et... » Ses mots émergent par saccade maladroite, mais il se force à continuer. Il se passe une main devant les yeux et rentre la tête entre les épaules avant de marmonner, « Sam, on a couché ensemble pour la première fois hier soir. »

Un silence interminable s'étire dans l'habitacle.

« Merde, » lâche Sam.

Dean se pince l'arête du nez. « Ouais. »

« Sérieusement, c'est... » Sam laisse échapper un rire nerveux tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Dean, c'est probablement le pire concours de circonstances qui soit. On est vraiment dans la merde. »

« Non, on ne l'est pas ! » claque Dean. « Ça quittera pas la voiture ! Jamais ! Personne n'a besoin de savoir ! »

Sam laisse retomber son front contre le bord du volant avec un bruit sourd suivit d'un gémissement. « On ne peut qu'espérer. Espérer, prier et s'offrir en sacrifices à des Dieux païens pour que le F.B.I. ne le découvre jamais. »

« S'il était ma petite copine, personne n'y trouverait à redire, » maugrée Dean.

« S'il était ton  _mari_ , personne n'y trouverait à redire, » contrecarre Sam. « Enfin, sauf moi, j'y trouverais à – mais bref, le problème c'est pas l'aspect gay de la situation, c'est l'aspect nouveau. Ta relation de couple n'a rien d'avérée. Ton amitié n'est pas objective non plus. Tu peux jouer ni le rôle du compagnon, ni celui de témoin de moralité parce que tu te montreras soit partial, soit naïf – »

« Comme je le disais, » l'interrompt Dean en roulant des yeux, « Le powerpoint peut attendre. On a un meurtrier à interroger. Alors on y va ou on y va ? »

Sam fixe pensivement le bâtiment grisâtre de la prison. « Allons-y. »

[…]

La rangée de téléphones et de vitres en plexiglas est vide, à l'exception de celle du fond. Dean est assez surpris que personne n'ait de visiteur un lendemain de Noël, avant de réaliser – la salle a été volontairement vidé.

L'armoire à glace qui les escorte remarque le regard avisé de Dean quant au vide de la pièce. « On n'aime pas que les autres prisonniers se mélangent avec lui, » dit-il. « En général, il reçoit ses visiteurs dans l'une des salles de conférence. »

« Alors pourquoi on le rencontre ici ? » demande Sam.

Le garde jette un coup d'œil vers Dean, puis revient vers Sam. « Le F.B.I. vient de passer. Les événements ont eu lieu ce matin. Cette pièce est... plus sûre. »

Dean déblatère mentalement toutes les insultes qui lui passent par la tête. « Ils sont déjà venus ? »

Le garde hoche la tête. « Ils sont venus parler à Monsieur Goodwin. »

Sam grogne en penchant légèrement la tête. « Ok. Très bien. Très bien. Par contre, Dite-moi – comment est-on sensé lui parler avec un seul téléphone ? »

Le garde hausse les épaules. « Chacun son tour ? »

Ils passent tous les trois en revues les possibilités, et décident que c'est Dean qui parlera à Lucas, pendant que Sam sera dans la salle de contrôle en train d'écouter ; l'établissement lui fournira également une copie de l'enregistrement de la conversation.

Dean s'installe sur la chaise en plastique moulé à l'affreuse couleur verte écume. De l'autre côté de l'épais vitrage, Lucas fait de même avec sa chaise. Le rouquin semble différent de la dernière fois que Dean l'a aperçu – lors de son arrestation, pour le meurtre de Kenny Whidbey. Aveu de culpabilité, confession du crime, pas de procès, puis, quelques semaines plus tard, de nouveaux aveux font leur entrée, des aveux concernant les précédents meurtres, et le reste, absolument tout le reste. Cet homme est celui qui a attiré des enfants hors de leur balançoire, qui a refermé ses mains autour de leur nuque pour la tordre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise, qui a enserré leur petits doigts potelés entre les lames de son ciseaux jusqu'à en faire craquer l'os, qui s'est servi d'un cran d'arrêt pour leur vider les globes oculaires, qui leur a enfoncé un pied de biche dans l'estomac jusqu'au sternum et fracassé la cage thoracique d'un coup sec afin que leur organes engorgés puisent reluire à la vue de tous.

C'est cet homme.

Il est très maigre désormais, une barbe se distinguant clairement sur son menton, et il fait en sorte de ne pas trop croiser le regard de Dean. Il semble... faible. Pathétique. Honteux.

Dean s'empare du combiné, et observe Lucas en face de lui.

« Bonjour, » dit Lucas.

Dean ne répond rien.

Lucas se racle la gorge, et rit nerveusement. Ses yeux parcourent le visage de Dean point par point. « Je pense savoir pourquoi vous êtes là. Je viens d'avoir la visite de deux agents fédéraux. »

Dean ne cesse de le fixer. Il ne dit pas un mot.

« Je vais vous dire ce que je leur ai dit. » Lucas expire fortement et s'affale légèrement sur sa chaise. « Je n'ai pas été... tout à fait honnête en ce qui concerne les circonstances des meurtres. C'est un sujet très délicat à trancher pour moi, en termes de bon sens et d'affect. J'ai occulté certaines choses, et – protégé des gens. Mais je suis en train de travailler sur un livre, ma biographie, et je pense que vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. »

« C'est quoi ton but en fait ? » demande Dean.

Lucas trésaille en remuant sur sa chaise. « Mon...but ? »

« Quand t'as fait accusé Cas de meurtre en le faisant enfermer à vie. » Dean garde un ton calme et neutre, mais il sait que Lucas peut le voir enserrer le combiné. « Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte exactement ? »

Lucas se renfrogne. « Je n'ai pas fait accuser mon frère Castiel, Dean. C'est uniquement grâce à moi s'il a été libéré de – »

« Arrêtes tes conneries. » Dean se penche vers lui, le sang lui martelant les tempes et le cœur battant dans ses orbites. « T'es pas un simple escroc ou un petit homme de main. Tu tues pour le plaisir. J'ai juste envie de savoir où se trouve le plaisir actuellement. »

« Je n'ai pas – »

« Tu es un joueur, Luke, et tu te joues du monde. Tu aimes te considérer comme un marionnettiste, pas vrai ? »

Le visage de Lucas n'est qu'un reflet de confusion et d'indignation, mais une étrange lueur se met à briller au fond de ses yeux.

« Tu aimes tirer les ficelles et faire de nous ce que tu veux. »

A la commissure de la bouche de Lucas, un tressautement apparaît.

« Mais pourquoi tirer sur ces ficelles en particuliers ? » demande Dean, l'adrénaline lui vrillant les nerfs, lui picotant la peau avec insistance. « Pourquoi Cas ? C'est ton frère. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'un salopard dans ton genre est incapable d'amour, mais pourquoi tu le détesterai ? T'as pu te promener en liberté pendant six ans grâce à lui. »

La lueur momentanée au fond du regard de Lucas s'évapore, et son visage revêt une enveloppe froide, vierge de toute ignorance.

«  _Pourquoi ?_  » exige Dean. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Une ombre se dessine sur le visage de Lucas, et sa bouche se tord en un rictus mauvais. « Mon frère a des squelettes dans son placard, Dean, » dit-il. « Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant de te le taper. »

Pendant un moment, le temps s'arrête.

Le bruit cesse.

Tout autour d'eux se tait.

Puis Dean se lève, ramène son bras vers l'arrière,

et explose le téléphone contre le plexiglas.

«  _POURQUOI ?_  » hurle-t-il à plein poumons. «  _POURQUOI ?_  »

La porte du côté de Dean s'ouvre à la volée et deux gardes l'agrippent chacun par le bras.

Lucas sourit.

«  _Tu vas moisir ici_  ! » beugle Dean alors qu'il est tiré hors de la pièce. Il sait que Lucas ne peut pas l'entendre, mains il s'en contrefiche. «  _Tu crèveras en prison, espèce de sale fils de pute !_  »

[…]

Dans la salle de contrôle, Sam pose une main sur son menton tout en observant son frère se faire escorter dans le couloir par deux armoires à glace.

Le garde visionnant l'écran avec Sam émet un petit rire. « Pauvre gamin. C'est pas le premier qui a envie de refaire le portrait à Lucas. »

« Lucas a mentionné le fait qu'il travaillait sur une biographie, » lance Sam. « Je souhaiterai avoir une liste des visiteurs qu'il a eu ces derniers mois. »

« J'peux vous trouver ça, » répond le garde en pianotant sur son ordinateur. « Laissez-moi votre carte et je vous envoie tout ça par mail. Mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qui est la personne qui lui écrit son bouquin : elle s'appelle Margaret Masters, un beau p'tit brin de nénette, sûrement une de ces romancières de faits divers. Elle vient le voir toutes les semaines. »

Sam sort sa carte de visite et la fait glisser vers le garde. Il fouille ensuite sa veste à la recherche d'un stylo avec lequel il écrit le nom à l'arrière d'une carte qu'il remet dans sa poche. « Merci. J'irai lui rendre une petite visite. »

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre très long, rejoice my friends !

****11h01** **

Retrouver l'adresse de Margaret Master s'avère relativement simple – il suffit à Sam de taper son nom sur le web pour que ses coordonnées apparaissent parmi les cinq premiers résultats. Les deux frères décident de lui rendre une petite visite. Sam est au volant, pendant que Dean est assis sur le siège passager. Il déteste le siège passager.

« A quelle heure t'as dit à Harvelle qu'on arrivait ? »

« Treize heures, » répond Sam. « On a un peu de temps. »

Dean fixe son téléphone. Pas de messages. « Ils vont pas toucher à ma voiture, hein ? »

« L'impala était listée dans le mandat. »

« Les salauds. »

« Ils vont pas faire de mal à ta voiture, Dean. »

« Ça t'en sais rien, » lance Dean. « Imagine qu'ils décident de prélever des morceaux de siège pour leurs analyses, hein ? »

« Tu sais très bien qu'ils le feront pas à moins d'y être contraint. »

C'est vrai. Lorsque Dean était inspecteur, il faisait toujours en sorte de respecter les biens des gens. Ceci dit, il a déjà entendu parler des méthodes du F.B.I.

Il jette un nouveau coup d'œil à son téléphone. Pas de messages.

Sam s'engage le long d'un immeuble verdâtre à l'aspect sordide, l'un des vingt immeubles du lotissement portant le nom aventureux de "la colline dans les bois." Il doit y avoir une demi-douzaine d'arbres implantés sur des lopins d'herbes gelés qui font offices de pelouses ; tout le reste n'est que du bitume.

« Il est pourri ce quartier, » fait remarquer Dean. « Je croyais que c'était une auteure plutôt reconnue... »

« Elle l'est, » dit Sam. « Elle a une maison en Floride. Elle s'est seulement installée ici durant son passage à Hanneville cette année pour pouvoir interviewer Lucas. »

Les deux frères sortent de la voiture et s'approchent de l'entrée de la biographe de Lucas. Son tapis fantaisie est recouvert d'une couche verglacée, mais Dean parvient à distinguer le message qui y est imprimé : "Si t'es riche, canon, et célibataire, je suis là."

« Charmant, » commente Sam. Il toque à la porte, et Dean plonge les mains dans ses poches.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvre en grand, et une femme à la chevelure ébène encadrant un visage rond fait son apparition. Ses cheveux sont entremêlés et elle a de grosses poches sous les yeux, signes plutôt révélateurs d'une nuit agitée et un peu trop alcoolisée. Elle ricane.

« Shérif, » lance Meg de sa voix traînante. « Ça fait un bail. »

[...]

L'agent Ellen Harvelle est juchée sur le bord de son casier, les bras croisés tout en tapant du pied. Elle sort ses lunettes de la poche intérieure de sa veste et commence à en mordiller la branche.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe, chef ? » demande Garth, installé dans le bureau adjacent. Il soulève son "mondo burrito" tout en le soupesant de ses deux mains. « Vous faîte encore cette tête bizarre. »

Ellen retire les lunettes de sa bouche. « Garth, donne-moi cinq bonnes raisons pour lesquelles je devrais mentir à Dean Winchester. »

Garth s'arrête en pleine mastication, mangeant la moitié de ses mots, « A pro'co d'quoi ? »

« A propos de tout, » dit-elle. « Cinq raisons pour lesquelles je devrais le laisser dans le brouillard, bluffer, le mettre à l'écart de cette enquête. »

Garth avale sa bouchée. « Premièrement : il pourrait entrer en communication avec le suspect et l'avertir dès lors qu'on sera sur le point de trouver sa planque. »

« On n'a pas besoin de lui dire où se trouvent nos agents, » réplique Ellen. « Traquer Castiel ne fait pas partie de l'enquête criminelle en elle-même. Suivante. »

« Deuxièmement : il pourrait saboter l'enquête, » propose Garth. « S'il est au fait de ce qui est en notre possession, alors il est également au fait de ce qui ne l'est pas encore. Il pourrait détruire et/ou altérer des preuves. »

« Pas si on l'empêche de mettre la main dessus, » dit Ellen. « Si on garde un œil sur lui, qu'on lui colle aux basques H-24... Il pourrait même nous fournir de nouvelles pistes si on le surprend en train de fouiner de son côté. Suivante. »

« Troisièmement : il pourrait très bien être en train de nous mentir à l'heure actuelle. » Garth s'empare d'un autre morceau avant de l'avaler. « Peut-être que tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, c'est prouver sa propre innocence, et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour mettre Castiel derrière les barreaux – y comprit  _falsifier_ des preuves matérielles. »

Ellen secoue la tête. « Non, ça n'aurait pas été trop dur pour lui de l'avouer si c'était le cas – il coopérerait avec nous. Il n'aurait aucune raison de mentir. »

« Quatrièmement : il va vouloir prendre part à l'enquête. »

Ellen roule des yeux en agitant dédaigneusement la main. « Il connaît les règles du jeu, Garth. Il a été inspecteur. Il peut pas faire partie de cette enquête, et s'il chouine de trop, je l'en écarterai complètement. Donne-moi-en une autre. »

Garth s'essuie les mains à l'aide de sa serviette en se creusant la tête. « Eh biennnn...Euh...bon c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais durant toutes ces années Winchester a été proche de l'épicentre de toutes ces tragédies. Il y a une éventuelle possibilité qu'il soit le véritable tueur. Ce qui lui laisserait une longueur d'avance sur nous. »

Ellen mordille à nouveau la branche de ses lunettes, plisse les yeux, puis secoue la tête. « Non, y'a rien qui nous met sur cette voie-là. Et puis, je l'ai bien cerné... il est transparent. D'une transparence qui frise l'exubérance. Je pense pas qu'il puisse nous cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros. »

Garth lâche une moue dubitative. « Il peut très bien vous avoir enjôlé avec son physique de beau gosse. »

Ellen lui jette un regard noir. « Je suis une  _professionnelle_ , Garth ! »

Garth hausse les épaules. « J'disais ça comme ça. Ce mec est plus mignon qu'un chiot tacheté derrière une vitrine. Si j'étais né avec d'autres convictions, je pourrai me laisser tenter – »

« Ça suffit. » Ellen se dégage de son perchoir tout en rangeant ses lunettes. « Donne-moi cinq autres raisons. »

[…]

Castiel Goodwin se tient dans un coin de la rue d'un Lansing enneigé, zyeutant la rue de long en large. Il n'a ni bagage, ni sac avec lui, et porte seulement un manteau qu'il n'avait pas auparavant – un manteau gris foncé dont le col est remonté, protégeant sa nuque du vent glacial. Il est en train d'attendre un taxi.

L'un d'eux se gare près du trottoir, laissant Castiel s'installer à la plage arrière.

« C'est pour aller où ? » demande le taxi, la lueur rougeoyante des chiffres se reflétant déjà sur le compteur.

« La gare routière de Greyhound, » répond Castiel. Il se penche en avant et tend une épaisse liasse de billet au chauffeur. « Vite. »

[…]

****11h17** **

«  _Toi !_  Cette garce ? » vocifère Dean, en pointant Margaret Masters tout en cherchant une arme qu'il n'a pas. « La saloperie de chienne  _biographe_  de Lucas Meg la garce?! »

« Dean, » le met en garde Sam, jetant un œil nerveux aux alentours, « baisse d'un ton, et – essaie de faire des phrases, tu veux. Tu la connais ? »

Meg s'avance dans l'entrée, affublée de son pyjama en soie rouge. « J'ai cru comprendre que ça parlait de Lucas et de mon livre. Aurais-je oublié de le mentionner la dernière fois ? »

« Vraiment hilarant ! » explose Dean. « Oh, quelle garce, tu brûleras en enfer pour c'que t'as fait – »

Son regard se durcit et elle raffermit sa posture. « Excusez-moi, mais j'ai arrêté d'aller au catéchisme il y a quinze ans. La conversation s'arrête là. » Elle commence à refermer la porte.

Avant même que Sam n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux, Dean engouffre son pied dans l'encadrement et la stoppe net dans son élan, agrippant la porte tout en la forçant à rouvrir. « On va certainement pas en rester là, » gronde-t-il. « Dis-nous où il est. »

« Qui ? Lucas ? » demande Meg. « Il est en taule, Einstein ! »

« Castiel Goodwin ! » rugit Dean. « L'homme que tu as fait accuser de meurtre ! »

Meg se recule, ses doigts se refermant sur la poignée. « Je ne l'ai pas fait accuser de  _quoique ce soit_ , » siffle-t-elle. « Ce meurtrier se débrouille très bien tout seul. »

Dean se jette sur elle et l'empoigne violemment par le bras, le visage livide et déchaîné. « Toi – je vais te tuer – »

« Dean ! » Sam tire son frère en arrière, l'écarte de la femme et le flanque contre l'entrée. « Dean, bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'prend?! » Il le pousse une nouvelle fois pour être sûr. « Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? »

Meg se frotte le bras, à l'endroit où un bleu est probablement déjà en train de se former sous la manche en satin, et dévisage Dean, la mâchoire serrée et le regard provocateur. « Il n'a jamais rappelé, vous savez. La gazelle ne m'a jamais rappelé. »

« Qui êtes vous ? » demande Sam. « Comment connaissez-vous Dean ? »

« Je suis Meg Masters, » répond-t-elle. « On s'est rencontré dans un bar il y a quelques mois de ça. »

« Elle a couché avec Cas, » lance Dean d'une voix rauque, un peu à bout de souffle, ses épaules continuant de vouloir fondre vers elle au détriment de la volonté de ses jambes. « Elle a pu se procurer – ses poils – »

« Je n'ai pas précisé à la gazelle que je connaissais son frère, » continue Meg. « Ce genre d'info coupe l'envie à la plupart des gens. »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un meurtrier ? » demande Sam.

Meg revêt un sourire narquois. « J'ai toujours su pour Castiel. Je suis en train d'écrire sur la vie de Lucas. J'ai appris deux-trois trucs. »

« Ah ouais ? » contrecarre Dean. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu lui as sauté dessus ? »

Le sourire de Meg gagne en intensité et ses yeux se mettent à briller d'une lueur étrange. « On appelle ça du fétichisme, chéri. Il se trouve que les psychopathes ont tendance à faire vibrer ma corde sensible. »

Dean s'avance à nouveau vers elle, et Sam tend le bras pour lui barrer le passage. Dean n'essaie pas de le repousser, mais son regard noir est tellement glacial qu'il n'en a pas besoin. « T'es tordue. Et tu vas venir avec nous au commissariat. »

Meg serre les poings. « Primo, non. Et deuxio – sûrement pas, non. »

Sam accentue la pression de son bras contre le torse de Dean, et à sa grande surprise – Dean comprend effectivement le message. Il recule et garde la bouche fermée.

Sam prend une profonde inspiration et regarde Meg dans les yeux. « Vous écrivez un livre à propos de Lucas Goodwin, » dit-il. « Il nous affirme que vous avez la version complète en votre possession. Nous avons besoin d'y jeter un œil. »

« Demandez à voir son exemplaire dans ce cas, » suggère Meg. « Je le lui ai donné le mois dernier. Il l'a approuvé et on va le publier. Il devrait être dans les rayons d'ici quelques semaines... »

Sam sent son cœur s'enfoncer dans le creux de son estomac. Soit Lucas ne leur a pas proposé son exemplaire, soit il l'a déjà remis au F.B.I.

« On a besoin d'un autre exemplaire, » dit-il. « Vous devez avoir la version manuscrite. »

Meg plisse les yeux. « Et pourquoi je devrais vous la donner ? »

La lèvre de Dean s'étire avec mépris. « Parce qu'autrement je te foutrais mon poing dans la – »

« Parce qu'autrement on fera venir la police, » l'interrompt Sam. « Et ils feront appliquer une commission rogatoire, et qui  _sait_  ce qu'ils vont trouver... »

Meg jette un coup d'œil dans son appartement.

Dean reste silencieux tout en lançant un regard vers Sam.

Ce dernier hoche la tête.

« Donnez-moi une seconde, » dit Meg, le regard fusant d'un frère à l'autre. « Ne défoncez pas la porte ou j'sais pas quoi. » Elle leur referme la porte dessus, faisant résonner une multitude de loquet derrière elle.

Sam patiente en compagnie de Dean. Le cadet calcule mentalement les probabilités pour qu'elle revienne avec un flingue récupéré dans son placard.

Après une longue et interminable minute, le cliquetis des différents loquet résonne à nouveau et la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Meg balance un épais cahier à Sam. « Voilà. Tout est là. Est-ce que vous allez me foutre la paix maintenant? »

Sam s'empare du cahier en souriant. « Eh bien, je ne peux rien promettre, mademoiselle Masters. Mais nous vous remercions pour votre coopération. Passez une bonne journée. » Sur ces mots, il tourne les talons.

Dean, quant à lui, lui lance un sourire emplit de sarcasme tout en lui faisant un signe de la main. « Rendez-vous en enfer, saleté de succube ! »

Meg lui claque la porte au nez.

Dean trottine pour pouvoir rattraper Sam, et ils retournent jusqu'à la voiture. Sam jette le cahier sur la banquette arrière puis fait vrombir le moteur. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de demander, « Comment tu le savais ? »

Sam met sa ceinture. « Savais quoi ? »

« Pour sa came, » insiste Dean. « Comment tu savais qu'elle planquait de la drogue chez elle ? »

Sam étouffe un rire. « J'en savais rien, Dean. Je me suis juste dit qu'une personne ayant un faible pour les tueurs en série devait avoir un ou deux placards qu'elle n'a pas envie que la police aille fouiller. »

Dean hausse les sourcils. « Bien vu. »

« Elle sera certainement pas ravie lorsque les fédéraux vont se pointer, » annonce Sam, en tournant la tête pour regarder à travers la vitre du coffre pendant qu'il sort de sa place de parking. « Mais c'est pas notre problème. »

[…]

****11h47** **

« Aller, » dit Sam. « Faut que tu manges, Dean. »

« Non sérieusement – j'ai envie de rien, » insiste Dean. « Toute cette journée me donne envie de gerber. »

Sam se penche quand même vers le haut-parleur du drive-in. « J'aimerai aussi un double cheeseburger et un milk-shake. »

[…]

****12h24** **

« Je pense qu'on devrait se mettre en route pour le commissariat, » déclare Sam, en froissant sa serviette avant de démarrer la voiture. Il s'engage sur la chaussée et se fraye un chemin jusqu'à l'autoroute, zigzaguant le long des voyageurs installés au bord de l'aire de pique-nique.

Dean jette un œil à son téléphone.

Pas de messages.

Le fond de sa gorge commence à le tirailler, et le revers de sa langue devient pâteux.

« Sam, » prévient Dean, « Arrête-toi. »

« Dean, on est au beau milieu de – »

Dean s'agrippe à la poignée de porte jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges, le visage recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur froide. « Sam, je suis sérieux ! Arrête-toi tout de suite ! »

Sous un concert de klaxons et tout en manquant de peu de s'encastrer dans une voiture, Sam se rabat sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence juste à temps pour que Dean puisse ouvrir la portière et vomir sur le macadam, l'estomac convulsant et déversant tout son contenu au sol. Il hoquette jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien que de la bile au bord des lèvres puis reste dans cette position, à moitié en dehors de la voiture en serrant la portière, les yeux humides.

Il peut sentir le regard de Sam sur lui. « Dean ? »

« Je te l'avais dit, » grommelle Dean. Il s'essuie les yeux en frissonnant. « T'as voulu me faire bouffer ce fichu cheeseburger... »

« Désolé. »

« Donne-moi de l'eau. Bordel, c'est dégueulasse... »

[...]

****12h53** **

Les deux agents du F.B.I. s'installent d'un côté de la table, et les frères Winchesters de l'autre. La pièce lambrissée avec sa moquette rouge bordeaux et ses chaises en métal clair pourrait passer pour une salle de conférence ordinaire si l'absence de fenêtre ainsi que le verrou sur la porte n'était pas aussi flagrante. Cette pièce n'a qu'un seul et unique but.

L'agent Harvelle appuie sur le bouton d'enregistrement du dictaphone posé au centre de la table. « Dean, » dit-elle, « nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. »

« Écoutez, je me sens un peu à cran aujourd'hui, » répond poliment Dean, « alors pourquoi on passerait pas outre tout ce blabla pour entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. » Il joint ses mains entre elles et les repose sur la table. « Nous avons le nom et l'adresse de la femme qui a été en contact avec Lucas Goodwin ces derniers mois, qui nous a abordé avec Castiel dans un bar aux alentours d'Halloween et qui a commencé à lui faire du rentre-dedans. Je connais pas l'étendue réelle de leur relation, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'environ un mois plus tard, elle a déniché notre adresse et s'est pointée chez nous à l'improviste, soi-disant pour refiler son numéro à Castiel. Pas une seule fois elle n'a fait allusion au fait qu'elle était la biographe de Lucas. Sam et moi sommes allés la voir toute à l'heure pour en savoir plus sur ses rapports avec Lucas et elle nous a fait part de son penchant pervers pour les meurtriers. Je pense qu'elle est de mèche avec Lucas dans l'accusation de meurtre de Castiel, et si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une once d'éthique morale vous irez fouiller sa baraque brique par brique jusqu'à en dénicher la preuve. »

L'agent Harvelle et Fitzgerald restent silencieux sur leur chaise.

Sam fait glisser un morceaux de papier contenant le nom, l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de Meg par-dessus la table en direction de Garth.

Harvelle lisse sa veste en serrant la mâchoire. « Monsieur Winchester, êtes-vous en train de mener votre propre enquête du meurtre sans autorisation ? »

Dean s'enfonce dans sa chaise en haussant les épaules. « Je suis détective privé maintenant, donc...ouais j'imagine. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous réalisez la situation dans laquelle cela nous expose. » Harvelle se penche en avant, le regard dur et tranchant. « Je suis venue ici prête à coopérer, Dean, mais je ne peux absolument pas vous autoriser à compromettre notre enquête de la sorte. Nous avons déjà le livre de Margaret Masters en notre possession ainsi que la totalité de ses sources, toujours est-il qu'aucune preuves ne semblent converger vers son hypothétique complicité. »

« Ah ouais ? » conteste Dean. « Et c'est quoi ces preuves ? »

« Je vous communiquerai cette information à une condition. » La voix d'Harvelle est basse et aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir. « A partir de maintenant, vous  _cessez_  votre enquête. Ce sont mes conditions. Vous avez bien compris ? Si ça vous ronge les tripes, vous nous appelez, soit moi soit Garth. Si vous faîtes ne serait-ce que  _penser_  à jouer les détectives, je me ferai une joie de porter vos entrailles en bandoulière. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Dean se renfrogne. « Je ne "joue" pas les détectives. Je  _suis_  un détective – »

« C'est d'accord, » le coupe Sam. « Il ne poursuivra plus aucune piste de son propre chef. »

Harvelle les dévisage tous les deux un long moment.

« Je t'avais dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée, » dit-elle à Garth. « Mais t'as voulu en faire qu'à ta tête.. »

Garth lui fait un large sourire. « Oh, vous voyez bien qu'ils sont réglos, chef ! Non mais regardez-les ! »

« Quelle est cette preuve que vous avez ? » demande Sam. « Nous savons à propos du poil sur la victime. »

Harvelle fait glisser l'épais dossier beige se trouvant à côté d'elle vers le centre de la table avant de l'ouvrir. « Eh bien, comme vous le savez, le corps a été retrouvé en état de décomposition avancée dans une zone particulièrement boisée, nous avons donc fait venir un expert médico-légal afin d'en analyser les vestiges. Elle a terminé le rapport préliminaire il y a environ une heure, mais elle procédera à des examens complémentaires au cours des prochaines 24 heures. »

Dean déglutit. « Et ? »

« Et... » Harvelle leur tend une photocopie suivi d'un compte-rendu type, accompagné d'un rapport détaillé des observations de la scientifique. « Si on part du principe que tous les autres meurtres ont été commis par Lucas, la première explication logique pour ce qui est du meurtre de Gabriella serait celle d'un tueur imitateur. Si tel était le cas, on se serait attendu à voir une certaine dissemblance entre la façon dont Gabriella a été tuée et la façon dont les autres victimes l'ont étés. »

Dean balaye la feuille du regard, mais comprend à peine ce qu'il lit. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être du Grec. Sam y jette un œil par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux parcourant le document ligne par ligne.

« Il y a  _bien_  quelques dissemblances, » commente Garth. « Aucune des autres victimes n'a été droguées, on a pourtant retrouvé des résidus chimiques sur le visage de Gabriella attestant l'usage de chloroforme. Les côtes ont également été fracassées de l'extérieur au lieu d'être arrachées depuis l'intérieur. »

« Mais ce qui est troublant, ce sont les  _similitudes_. » Harvelle se masse les tempes. « Notre toubib souhaite exhumer le corps de Kenny Whidbey pour le confirmer, mais... elle pense que les blessures infligées au niveau des globes oculaires l'ont étés, non pas seulement par la même personne... mais par la même personne, avec le  _même canif_. »

« Ça n'a absolument aucun sens, » rétorque Dean, les yeux toujours rivés sur la feuille. « L'A.D.N. de Lucas se trouvait sur Kenny. Il est le seul enfant dont on est  _sûr_  qu'il soit le meurtrier. »

Harvelle et Garth échangent un regard.

« Ce qui nous amène à la preuve suivante, » dit Harvelle. « Garth et moi sommes allés voir Lucas aujourd'hui, et il nous a remis une copie de sa biographie. Nous l'avons quelque peu feuilletée, et il se trouve qu'il y tient des propos très intéressants. »

« L'A.D.N. ! » insiste Dean. « Les preuves A.D.N. ! C'est la putain de norme par excellence ! »

Garth tend la main et lui tapote le bras. « Là là. »

Dean se retire sèchement tout en le fusillant du regard.

« Il reconnaît toujours être l'auteur des meurtres, » explique Harvelle. « Mais d'après lui, il ne les a pas perpétrés tout seul. »

L'information met un bon moment avant d'arriver jusqu'à Sam et Dean.

Sam baisse le regard en remuant la mâchoire.

« Vous – vous êtes en train de dire que, » bredouille Dean, serrant et desserrant les poings, « vous êtes en train de dire que vous pensez que Lucas – et Castiel, qu'ils sont de mèche tous les deux depuis le début. Que c'était une complicité fraternelle. »

« Ça expliquerait les similitudes, » dit Garth. « Ça expliquerait pourquoi les preuves nous ont conduites vers Castiel en premier lieu. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses. Et... » Il étire le poignet pour extirper une autre photocopie du dossier de Harvelle. « Ça expliquerait ceci. » Il tend le papier vers Dean.

Il s'agit de la copie d'une lettre, écrite à la main et quasi illisible, l'écriture en patte de mouche s'étendant d'un bord à l'autre de la feuille, emplissant les marges tout comme elle emplit la totalité de la page. Dean plisse les yeux avant d'en discerner une bribe –

_J'ai pris conscience que la Noirceur qui m'habite est à présent démasquée et que les autres n'auront plus à subir l'assaut de mes mains. Il m'est malgré tout venu à l'esprit que, certes, l'autre en moi n'engendrerait plus aucune souffrance, mais les vivants, vestiges du Père, du Frère, des Enfants, des Amis et de la Femme souffriront, tout comme ma vraie nature, de chair, de sang et d'esprit se languira dans les brumes de la profonde torpeur et du plaisir extatique d'un chaos digne des plus grandes vignes._

« Cette lettre a été envoyée à Lucas via le service postal de la prison le 30 novembre, » explique Harvelle. « Tout son courrier y est étroitement surveillé. » Elle se mordille l'intérieure de la joue et prend une profonde inspiration avant d'ajouter, « Lucas est en possession de l'originale, encore dans son enveloppe. Il y a les empreintes de Castiel dessus. »

Les lignes perdent de leur netteté devant le regard de Dean, sa vision s'obscurcissant.

« Le lendemain, Lucas a envoyé la lettre suivante. » Ellen fait glisser une nouvelle photocopie le long de la table. « L'établissement pénitencier nous en a fait une copie. Nous avons trouvé l'originale dans la chambre de Castiel. »

Une page blanche. Une seule phrase.

_Tu as ma permission._

« Castiel a rendu visite à Lucas deux jours plus tard, » déclare Harvelle. « Nous avons un enregistrement vidéo. »

En décembre ? Cas ne s'est pas rendu à la prison en décembre. Il n'y est allé qu'une fois. Au printemps. Avec Dean.

Cas se trouvait à la prison en décembre.

Il ne l'a pas dit à Dean.

Il a menti.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demande Sam, le regard large et alerte.

« Castiel demande à Lucas la signification de cette lettre. Lucas répond en lui parlant de leur père et de la maltraitance qu'ils ont subie étant enfant. Castiel lui répond qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir été maltraité. »

« D'après le légiste, » continue Garth, « Gabriella a été tué dans les trois jours qui ont suivi cette visite. » Il balaye Dean et Sam du regard. « Nous pensons que Lucas pourrait avoir envoyé cette lettre pour... donner sa permission à Castiel. »

Dean laisse le papier lui glisser des mains, et lui filer entre les doigts.

Il ferme les yeux.

« Vous avez épluché ses relevés téléphoniques ? » chuchote-t-il.

« Dean, » dit Sam.

« Est-ce que vous avez épluché ses relevés téléphoniques ? » répète Dean.

« Pas encore, » répond Garth. « Mais nous le ferons. »

« Il a appelé quelqu'un, » insiste Dean. « Quelqu'un lui a demandé de se rendre dans le Michigan. Trouvez cette personne et vous trouverez des réponses. Je n'ai pas ces réponses. Pas encore. Mais je vais les trouver. »

Sam le saisit par le bras. « Très bien, Dean – »

« A-t-il pris contact avec vous ? » demande l'agent Harvelle. « S'il-vous-plaît, Dean, soyez honnête avec nous. »

Dean se lève et rassemble tous les papiers devant lui. « Je vais avoir besoin d'une copie de tous ces fichiers, » dit-il. « Je veux avoir accès à tous les rapports de votre légiste. Vous pourrez me les faire parvenir au domicile de Jody Singer. »

Garth se lève à son tour. « Dean, Castiel est le seul qui puisse mettre un terme à tout ça. Si vous êtes en contact avec lui, vous  _devez_  lui dire de nous joindre immédiatement. »

« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, » répond froidement Dean. « Je ne sais pas où vous pensez qu'il se trouve non plus. Je ne sais pas s'il est vivant ou non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'a pas fait ça. »

« Dean. » Sam se redresse et pose une main sur son épaule. « Ça suffit, aller viens, on rentre. » Il ouvre la porte et désigne la sortie d'un mouvement de tête.

« On vous tiendra au courant, » dit Harvelle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » ajoute Garth.

Dean essaie de ravaler la boule au fond de sa gorge sèche avant de passer la porte.

[…]

Le silence résonne dans l'habitacle de la voiture. L'atmosphère lui-même semble se raréfier, se pétrifier, devenir aussi glacial que l'air de la montagne, paralysant les poumons en laissant tout juste assez d'oxygène pour pouvoir respirer. Sam augmente le chauffage avant d'appuyer sur le bouton des sièges chauffants.

Dean jette un nouveau coup d'œil à son téléphone. Pas de message.

Il se fige.

« Sam, » dit-il. « Je viens juste de penser à un truc. »

Sam cesse de souffler sur ses mains pour les réchauffer avant de le zyeuter brièvement. « Quoi ? »

« Le F.B.I. » Dean n'arrive pas à quitter son écran des yeux, obnubilé par la bande verte en arrière plan surplombée des chiffres nacrés indiquant l'heure. « Ils auraient pu localiser le GPS du téléphone de Cas. Donc s'ils ne l'ont pas encore retrouvé... »

Sam écarquille les yeux. « C'est qu'il ne l'a pas sur lui. »

Le cœur de Dean se met à cogner quelque part au fond de son palet. « Quelqu'un lui a piqué son téléphone, Sam. Quelqu'un le lui a chipé. »

« Ou alors... » Sam marque une pause. « Il s'en est débarrassé. »

Dean tourne violemment le regard vers lui, sentant cette nausée familière lui remonter la trachée.

« Peut-être qu'il s'en est débarrassé, » répète Sam en clignant brièvement des yeux. « Et qu'il l'a jeté dans une benne, peut-être même qu'il l'a laissé dans l'avion... »

« J't'en prie, Sam. » Dean serre les dents en essayant de retenir le picotement de ses yeux. « J't'en prie, non pas toi. J'ai besoin de t'avoir de mon côté. J'ai  _besoin_  que tu sois de mon côté. »

« Je suis de ton côté, » murmure Sam. « Dean, j'ai – je suis obligé d'envisager toutes les possibilités, d'accord ? »

« Il n'y a aucunes possibilités. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'est pas  _possible_ , » insiste Dean, la voix s'étranglant brutalement. « J'ai voulu le laisser prendre cette avion, Sammy, j'étais prêt à le laisser partir, et il a  _refusé_ , d'accord, putain il a  _refusé_  de me laisser lui dire au revoir. Il m'a dit – il m'a dit ces choses et il a – il a – » Sa vision est embuée par les larmes qui lui dévalent les joues, l'obligeant à prendre une profonde et tremblante inspiration. Sa voix se brise lorsqu'il reprend la parole. « Il a  _juré_. »

Sam lâche un soupir tout aussi tremblant, et sa bouche se tord douloureusement. « Je te crois, Dean. Je te crois. »

Dean frappe du poing sur la porte en s'exclamant, « C'est pas moi qu'il faut qu'tu crois, Sammy ! C'est  _lui_  ! »

Sam s'essuie les yeux du revers de la main avant de reporter son regard vers Dean, le visage contrit et résigné. « Je ne peux pas. »

Dean sent sa poitrine se tordre violemment.

Sam tourne la clef et fait gronder le moteur ; tout est dit, et la vive douleur de leur vies respectives vibre entre eux, telle une entité vivante, une lame dentelée. Dean ferme les yeux tout en laissant les ténèbres s'emparer de son monde.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre, l'enquête continue !

****17h57** **

Dean s'est cloîtré dans le bureau de Bobby dont il a verrouillé la porte. Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'il est enfermé là-dedans à "décortiquer" dossiers et diverses photos.

Sam et Bobby se tiennent de l'autre côté de la porte, les yeux rivés sur la poignée, une bière à la main.

« On pourrait entrer de force, » suggère Sam. « L'obliger à sortir de là. »

Bobby s'écaille la barbe. « On devrait peut-être lui octroyer une heure de plus. Il finira bien par être à court de Whisky »

Sam soupire. « Des fois, ça m'étonne que Dean ne soit pas plus croyant. »

Bobby plisse les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Sa foi. » Sam fait un mouvement de tête vers la porte. « Il a cette –  _conviction_. Il ne veut même pas envisager l'hypothèse qu'il puisse se tromper à propos de Cas. »

Bobby lui lance un regard grave. « Tu sais, si c'était toi qui étais sur la corde raide, il réagirait de la même façon. »

Sam détourne les yeux. « Ouais, je sais. »

Bobby le dévisage longuement. « Et toi, tu ferai quoi ? »

Sam prend une longue gorgée de sa bière avant de baisser les yeux sur le plancher. « Je n'arrête pas de me poser la question. »

[…]

Dean a passé les dix premières minutes à examiner les pièces du dossier, les photos, le rapport du légiste, ainsi que les analyses A.D.N. Il s'est également penché pendant plus d'une demi-heure sur l'historique des anciens meurtres, comparant ainsi les notes et clichés à sa disposition.

Puis il a ouvert le livre de Meg, et est resté plongé dedans depuis.

Le pire est d'avoir à reconnaître la qualité notoire de l'écriture. L'intrigue est intense et sombre, mais pas de la manière abusive à laquelle il s'attendait – les morts sont traités avec émotion, et non avec sadisme. Elle écrit de son point de vue, la journaliste en quête de réponses, qu'elle alterne avec des flash-back de l'enfance du détenu. Lucas y est décortiqué comme un oignon, compatissant un instant et manipulateur le suivant, vicieux, charismatique, avide et étrangement fascinant. Et dès les premières pages, Castiel représente le fil conducteur de la narration.

Dean a entendu parler de l'enfance de Castiel par des amis et voisins, il y a bien longtemps. Cas et Lucas ont grandis au sein d'une famille de catholiques conservateurs dans un petit village de Corbin. Ne connaissant personne d'autre, ils n'ont pris conscience du caractère répressif de leur style de vie qu'à l'âge adulte. Leur père était un religieux strict, mais les deux garçons se débrouillaient très bien à l'école et ont été l'objet de nombreuses éloges de la part de leurs professeurs pour leur comportement exemplaire. Il s'agissait manifestement d'une famille très unie qui faisait les  _choses_  biens.

L'enfance décrite dans le livre de Meg est tout à fait différente.

C'est l'histoire de deux frères. Deux jeunes garçons liés par la peur mutuelle que leur inspiraient les comportements abusifs de leur père, comptant l'un sur l'autre pour se protéger et se rassurer. Leur vie de famille se résumait aux versets de la bible, à l'auto-subsistance et aux coups de fouet réguliers. Le comportement frigide et négligeant de leur mère renforça leur codépendance, obligeant Lucas à élever Castiel alors que lui-même n'était encore qu'un enfant. Tels des animaux abandonnés qui retournent à l'état sauvage, les enfants s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt bordant la maison de leur enfance et se réfugièrent dans un monde imaginaire, sauvage et féroce, qu'ils avaient crée de toute pièce. Ils devinrent obsédés par la chasse et la survie dans la brousse. Ils devinrent obnubilés l'un par l'autre.

D'après Lucas, leur père avait tendance à les battre lui et Castiel sans raisons apparentes, en les assommant de discours religieux et en les réprimandant pour leurs pêchers. Lucas méprisait fortement son père et songeait souvent à le torturer avant de l'écorcher vif. Il fit part à son frère de ses fantasmes ; plus d'une fois il trancha la chair d'animaux encore vivants à l'aide d'un couteau en se faisant la réflexion qu'il serait si facile d'égorger sa mère. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'adolescence, ses pensées malveillantes s'aggravèrent et s'amplifièrent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un cocon de plaisir sordide. Il commença à tuer les animaux avec plus de lenteur, plus de détermination. Ce n'était plus la rage qui l'animait, c'était le plaisir. Le jour de ses quatorze ans, il empoigna son petit frère par la gorge et l'étrangla jusqu'à qu'il tourne de l'œil, juste pour voir s'il en était capable. C'était la première fois en plusieurs années que Lucas se sentit…

Apaisé.

Lorsque Castiel se réveilla, Lucas s'excusa tout en lui indiquant qu'il pouvait lui rendre la pareille s'il le souhaitait.

Castiel essaya, mais échoua. Il n'arriva pas à faire perdre connaissance à Lucas. Il n'avait pas encore assez de force dans les mains. Lucas lui promit qu'il lui accorderait une nouvelle chance lorsqu'ils seraient plus grands.

A la lecture de ce passage, Dean se pince l'arrête du nez. Il sait très bien où tout cela mène, a très bien compris ce qu'elle est en train d'insinuer, et il ne peut pas –

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte du bureau de Bobby. « Tout va bien là-dedans, Dean ? » appelle Sam. « T'as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Ça va, » beugle Dean. « Va-t-en mainteant. Tu m'empêches de me concentrer. »

La poignée grince. « Peut-être que tu pourrai déverrouiller la porte, comme ça je verrai par moi-même si ça va. »

« T'as vu la conversation qu'on a ? » demande Dean. « C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle j'ai verrouillé la porte. »

« Il faut que tu fasses une pause, Dean ! » Sam est frustré à présent, Dean l'entend au ton de sa voix. « Ou alors – ou alors parle-moi au moins. De ce que tu veux… »

« Impossible, Sammy. » Dean reporte ses yeux sur la page. « Je lâcherai l'affaire quand l'affaire me lâchera une piste à suivre. Pour l'instant je dois continuer. »

« Dean… »

[…]

Lucas réagit à la maltraitance en devenant plus agressif et plus inquiétant, s'abreuvant de sa colère pour y puiser son plaisir. Comme Lucas le précise à la journaliste depuis les quatre murs de sa cellule, Castiel réagit différemment.

Castiel ne ressentait pas de haine comme Lucas, ne nourrissait pas de fantasmes de rébellion. En fait, il était totalement soumis, que ce soit envers Lucas comme envers leur père. C'était son échappatoire. Au lieu de lutter et de se débattre lors des corrections, Castiel sombrait pratiquement dans un état catatonique et ne se souvenait plus de rien après coup. Ses pupilles se dilataient au maximum, lui conférant un regard vide, et il était comme "en transe". Lucas l'enviait pour ça. L'obéissance de Castiel ne posait aucun problème à leur père ; certes elle ne lui épargnait pas les corrections, mais leur père répétait à qui veut l'entendre que Castiel était son fils préféré.

Un jour, alors qu'il levait le poing pour le frapper à nouveau, un Castiel catatonique et couvert de sang le fixa de ses yeux morts avant de lui déclarer, « Tu ferai mieux de me tuer maintenant, vieil homme, tant que tu le peux encore. »

La journaliste s'installa près de la cellule de Lucas, et celui-ci sourit légèrement alors qu'il relatait les faits. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il lui annonça, « et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris… que Castiel et moi étions des âmes sœurs. »

Un goût amer et cuivré s'empare de la bouche de Dean.

Mensonges. Tout ça c'est des mensonges.

Et c'est là-dessus que planche le F.B.I. ? C'est n'importe quoi.

Il s'empare d'un stylo avant de griffonner à la va-vite un  _se procurer les vidéos de Cas en prison_. Il faut qu'il voie de ses propres yeux la conversation que Cas a eue avec Lucas à propos de la lettre. Il a examiné les copies et a désormais l'opportunité de forcer la main d'Harvelle, mais il a besoin –

Son téléphone se met à vibrer. Un message provenant d'un numéro inconnu.

_Hé l'ami, c'est Garth. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous vous reposez un p'tit peu ! On en a fini avec votre maison et on s'est assuré de tout remettre comme nous l'avons trouvé. J'ai fait une quiche que j'ai laissée dans le frigo pour vous. C'est la recette de ma maman ! Miam miam ! :D_

Dean résiste à l'envie de balancer son téléphone par terre pour le réduire en miette.

Il vibre à nouveau.

_J'ai également sorti les relevés téléphoniques que vous aviez réclamé et je vous les ai envoyés par mail. J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils vont être d'une grande aide pour votre ami.:/ Désolé ! Si jamais vous avez envie de venir prendre un café avec moi pour discuter, faites-moi signe !_

Dean allume son ordinateur portable puis ouvre sa boîte mail, clique sur le fichier et balaye les numéros lignes par lignes.

Bingo.

Il se lève, attrape sa veste, et compose le numéro de Garth.

[…]

Sam s'assoit à la table de cuisine de Bobby, le dos voûté en sirotant sa bière.

Une main douce se glisse tendrement à la base de sa nuque. Rien qu'au toucher, il sait qu'il s'agit d'Amélia. Il soupire et se laisse bercer par ses caresses.

Elle se rapproche en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et il en profite pour enlacer ses bras autour de sa taille en enfouissant sa tête contre son ventre. Sa chaleur est réconfortante, témoigne de son existence, de sa  _présence_ , et Sam se retrouve à la serrer un peu plus fort, s'abreuvant de sa force. Le soulagement ainsi que le réconfort qui ça lui procure en est presque bouleversant.

« Dure journée, » chuchote Amélia. « Comment ça va ? »

« J'suis en train de le laisser tomber, » marmonne Sam. « Dean a besoin de moi et je suis en train de l'abandonner. »

Elle lui dorlote la tête, lui relève le menton puis le regarde dans les yeux. « Comment ça ? »

« Il – il veut que j'y crois, » lâche Sam. « Ça suffit pas que je défende la cause de Castiel, il veut que j'aie la conviction qu'il soit innocent, et j'ai  _envie_  d'y croire, vraiment, seulement – »

« Sam. » Amélia examine longuement son visage avant de repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Tu te souviens de notre second rendez-vous, quand je t'ai demandé comment tu faisais pour défendre quelqu'un dont tu reconnaissais la culpabilité ? »

Sam s'en souvient très bien.

_C'est justement ça le truc. Ça n'a aucune importance que je les croie coupable ou non. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort. C'est au parti civil de prouver que ses allégations sont vraies. Il en va de notre système. Peut-être pas autant que le système pénal, mais – je peux pas laisser mon affect personnel concernant une personne ou une compagnie entraver mes capacités de jugement. Mon job c'est de les défendre en dépit de mon opinion personnel, parce qu'au final "être abhorré par Sam Winchester" n'est pas réprimé par la loi._

« Tu peux rester à la défense, » lui dit-elle. « C'est ton domaine. »

Sam déglutit. « Oui mais… et si… et s'il s'avère que… j'veux dire, des  _enfants_ , Ame. »

« Ce n'est pas de ton ressort. » Son expression est nette et ferme. « C'est celui du gouvernement. Indépendamment d'un doute plausible. »

Sam ferme les yeux. « Je sais. »

Amélia dépose un baiser au sommet de son crâne. « Tu vas y arriver, » murmure-t-elle. « J'ai confiance en toi. »

A l'autre bout de la maison, la porte du bureau s'ouvre à la volée et de lourds pas résonnent dans le couloir. « Sammy ! » aboie Dean, en déboulant dans la cuisine. « J'ai une piste ! Je vais voir Garth. Prend ton manteau. »

Sam se redresse aussitôt en plissant les yeux. « Tu me demandes de venir avec toi ? »

« Evidemment. T'es mon avocat. Je serai stupide de pas t'emmener. » Dean le fixe de son expression fermée, le muscle de sa joue tressautant. « Tu t'amènes ou pas ? »

« T'es mon frère, » répond Sam. « Je serai stupide de pas venir. »

Le coin de la bouche de Dean trésaille.

Amélia se penche vers Sam et lui fait un rapide baiser sur la joue. « Fais-leur la misère, bébé. »

[…]

****19h42** **

Les agents du F.B.I. sont descendus à l'Hôtel Marriot, et Garth a chaleureusement invité les Winchesters à passer le voir. Sam frappe à la porte tout en jetant un œil vers Dean.

Dean ne fait que regarder droit devant lui en direction du judas.

La porte s'ouvre en grand sur Garth, affublé de son éternel sourire de demeuré, la main sur la hanche. « Salut les copains ! » les salue-t-il. « Entrez ! » Il laisse les Winchesters pénétrer dans la chambre.

Il s'agit d'une suite, une  _très belle_  suite avec chambres attenantes, cheminée et table basse. Etalés sur ladite table se trouvent tout un tas de photos et de documents qu'Harvelle est occupée à passer au crible en les surlignant à l'aide de son marqueur.

« Si c'est pas intime tout ça, » fait remarquer Dean. « La formule nuit de noce tout compris. Ils vous ont pas mis en garde contre les romances de bureau dans le manuel des employés ? »

Harvelle ne lève même les yeux. « Rien à craindre de ce côté-là, » réplique-t-elle sèchement. « Garth est très au fait de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il tentait quoique ce soit. Pas vrai, Garth ? »

Garth joint ses mains dans son dos en acquiesçant sombrement. « Oui, c'est vrai. » répond-t-il. « L'agent Harvelle me coupera les parties et me les enfoncera directement là où le soleil ne brille jamais. »

Harvelle se redresse avec un sourire en jetant la paperasse sur une chaise. « Bien. A présent qu'on a éclairci ce mystère, quelle est la raison exacte de votre venue ? »

Sam s'éloigne et pose sa serviette sur la table, l'ouvrant pour en sortir les documents appropriés.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, » intervient Dean, « il y a un fait sur lequel vous m'avez menti. »

Harvelle ne laisse passer aucune once de surprise. « Oh vraiment ? »

Dean leur sourit avec arrogance et amertume. « Oui, vraiment. Je suis détective, Harvelle. Je connais toutes vos tactiques. Vous m'avez donné juste assez d'information pour que je morde à l'hameçon, et après vous m'avez embobiné sur les détails. »

Garth fronce les sourcils, confus. « Non, mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Nous avons été tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête avec vous, Dean. »

Sam tend à Harvelle une pile de papier provenant de leur propre dossier. « La lettre, » leur dit-il. « De Castiel à Lucas. »

« Vous m'avez tout remis dans ce dossier, » explique Dean. « Vous m'avez refilé les copies des lettres, les enveloppes, les numéros de suivi des services postaux, le nom de l'employé de la prison qui a procédé aux photocopies – absolument tout à l'exception d'une chose. » Il plonge les mains dans ses poches. « Les relevés d'empreintes. »

Harvelle parcourt les papiers des yeux, la voix neutre et impassible. « Ce doit être une erreur involontaire de notre part. »

« Ou alors, vous ne les avez pas, » Dean sourit férocement, presque frénétiquement. « Vous avez analysé la lettre, pas vrai, et vous n'y avez trouvé aucune empreintes. Il n'y a absolument  _rien_  qui relie cette lettre à Castiel hormis le fait que Lucas prétende qu'elle vienne de lui. »

« Rien hormis une logique rationnelle. » Ellen se rapproche de lui, ses bottes claquant contre le plancher. « L'explication la plus simple repose sur le fait que Castiel l'ait envoyée, et c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable. »

« Absolument rien n'est simple dans cette putain d'affaire ! » lance rageusement Dean. « Arrêtez de faire l'autruche, Harvelle ! Ce n'est pas une affaire de meurtre ordinaire. Peu importe comment vous l'abordez, cette histoire est carrément et  _foutrement tordue_  et – »

« Dean, » Sam referme brusquement sa serviette. « Tu t'éloignes du sujet. »

Dean prend une profonde inspiration puis fusille Harvelle des yeux. « Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il n'y a pas que là que ça coince. Garth m'a fait parvenir les relevés téléphoniques. »

Garth semble dépité, et racle sa chaussure contre le sol. « Oh, Dean, » dit-il, « je vous ai mis dans le rapport que le seul appel qu'il a passé était vers un téléphone jetable prépayé. »

Dean pointe Garth du doigt, et Sam peut sentir que son sang-froid est en train de céder et de s'effondrer. « Un coup de fil. Il a passé  _un coup de fil_  hier matin, » fulmine-t-il. « Vers un téléphone avec l'indicatif de  _notre_  région, acheté en octobre. »

« Ça signifie qu'il a un complice, » répond Harvelle en haussant les épaules. « Croyez-le ou non, mais nous étudions cette éventualité, Winchester. »

« Non. » Dean secoue la tête en balayant l'air de ses mains. « Non, vous les flics – vous pensez que tout n'est qu'une histoire de coïncidence, que bizarrement la nuit où il est parti est également la nuit où le corps a été découvert. Pour quelle foutue raison un homme qui décide de quitter le pays irait  _se perdre dans le Michigan_  au beau milieu du mois de décembre ?! »

« C'était sa couverture ! » intervient Garth. « Il fallait qu'il justifie son départ ! »

« Il n'était pas obligé de prendre cette avion ! » riposte Dean. « Je ne l'ai pas suivi jusqu'au terminal,  _Garth_. Il a embarqué dans l'avion longtemps après que je sois parti. Il aurait très bien pu s'envoler pour les Bermudes et j'y aurai vu que du feu ! Il n'a pas vidé ses comptes, il n'a pas quitté le pays – merde, ça aurait même été plus facile pour lui de se barrer au Canada que de se rendre dans le Michigan – »

« Dans ce cas, quelle est votre théorie ? » l'interrompt Harvelle, la mâchoire serrée et le regard vif. « Éclairez donc notre lanterne. »

Les traits du visage de Dean se font plus précis, son expression méticuleuse. « Meg. Meg Masters. C'est elle la tueuse. »

La tension de la pièce augmente d'un cran, et Garth ainsi qu'Harvelle dévisagent Dean. Leur insistance est aussi palpable qu'un fer chauffé à blanc. Sam en a des fourmillements dans les doigts.

« Elle batifole avec Cas, et obtient un de ses poils, » explique Dean. « Elle met également la main sur son téléphone. Là, elle y modifie l'un de ses contact – Daphné, son ex-femme. Elle change le numéro. Elle tue un gamin et attend qu'il lui passe un coup de fil, chose qu'il ne fait pas. Elle décide alors de le traquer jusque chez nous – pensant peut-être qu'elle pourra lui glisser quelques mots et lui faire subtilement repenser à son ex. Elle et Lucas procèdent à l'échange des lettres : elle lui écrit, il écrit à Cas. Enfin, le jour de Noël, Cas l'appelle. Elle lui fait croire qu'elle est la mère de Daphné, une voix qui ne lui est pas familière. Elle lui demande de venir dans le Michigan. Il lui répond qu'il s'empresse de prendre le prochain vol. Elle repart sur les lieux de son crime, plante le poil sur le corps, et prévient la police depuis un téléphone d'urgence pour que l'appel reste anonyme, » Dean dodeline la tête en roulant des épaules. « C'est pas de la logique rationnelle ça pour vous ? »

Garth et Harvelle restent un long moment emmurés dans leur silence.

Puis un bruit de vibration met fin à cette hébétude, faisant sursauter Harvelle. « Mon téléphone, » explique-t-elle avant de s'en emparer. « Veuillez m'excuser. » Elle décroche et se dirige vers l'autre pièce tout en commençant à répondre. « Ici l'agent Harvelle, j'écoute… »

Garth se frotte le menton. « Bon, j'imagine que c'est à moi de vous dire ce que l'agent Harvelle aurait dit. »

Dean et Sam échangent un regard. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Sam.

« Il y un ou deux trucs qui collent pas ici, mon ami, » dit Garth. « La première c'est que quiconque a tué Gabriella a aussi tué les autres enfants du Lac Madeleine ces dix dernières années. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, Mademoiselle Masters vivait en Floride. »

Dean hausse les épaules. « C'est p't'être une bonne imitatrice. Votre légiste travaille toujours là-dessus. »

« Ce qui nous amène au deuxième point, » Garth plisse les yeux en fixant le plafond. « A présent – arrêtez-moi si j'me trompe mais si on suit votre théorie, Mademoiselle Masters a commis son crime peu de temps après sa rencontre avec Castiel, en octobre. Or Gabriella a été tué en décembre. »

Dean prend une profonde inspiration. « Je – Oui je le sais ça, mais… Peut-être qu'elle a attendu avant de commettre ses meurtres, qu'elle voulait attendre de pouvoir amasser plus de preuves contre lui d'abord. Peut-être – peut-être même qu'elle a commis deux meurtres. Le premier quand elle l'a rencontré, et l'autre un peu plus tard, et qu'à force d'attendre, elle a pas pu se contrôler, j'sais pas moi. »

L'agent Harvelle réapparaît dans la pièce, légèrement plus livide que toute à l'heure. « Garth, » dit-elle. « Il faut qu'on y aille. »

Les trois hommes se tournent vers elle.

Elle serre les dents et lâche, « Ils ont trouvé un nouveau cadavre au Lac Madeleine. »

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre qui, concrètement, prouve que la phrase "Lucas est un psychopathe" est un bel euphémisme. Je vous laisse à votre lecture !
> 
> Enjoyez !

****21h02** **

A la lisière des bois, dans l'obscurité glaciale, les lampes de poches qui tournoient en vacillant, les lumières rouges et bleues qui ondulent, les fourrés qui s'accrochent aux vêtements en éraflant la peau, et les talkie-walkie qui grésillent, se mêlent à l'odeur des pins et des pierres humides.

Le cadavre n'est plus qu'un minuscule squelette, sans plus aucune chaire visible et dont le crâne s'est recouvert de mousse.

Difficile de faire abstraction de la taille du squelette. Il est si petit.

« Rentrez chez vous, » ordonne l'agent Harvelle. « Ceci est une scène de crime. »

« Je suis détective, » répond Dean. « Ma place est sur la scène de crime. »

« Pas aujourd'hui. » Il constate que ce n'est pas le moment de la chercher. Sa carapace d'allure frigide vient d'être fissurée, laissant la chaire complètement à vif en-dessous, laquelle imprègne chacune de ses paroles. « On vous fera parvenir les rapports et les photos. Contentez-vous de  _rentrer chez vous_. »

Il décide donc d'obéir.

[…]

****21h36** **

La chambre à l'étage de la maison de Bobby est pas mal pour une chambre d'amis. C'est pas comme si Dean allait réussir à dormir de toute façon, donc peu importe l'endroit où il se trouve, il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, l'estomac encore complètement retourné.

Ce squelette était si minuscule. En état de décomposition encore plus avancé que celui de Gabriella, ce qui signifie une chose – Dean avait raison. Meg a tué bien plus d'une fois. Cette nouvelle victime a probablement été enlevé en octobre, à peu près au même moment où il a emmené Cas au champs de citrouille, que Cas lui a dit qu'ils étaient des substituts, que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas réel, et que Dean l'a traîné dans un bar pour lui prouver sa sincérité en allant se taper quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il s'est disputé avec Cas, qu'il est parti en laissant Cas au bar, et que Cas est revenu vers une heure du matin pour se faufiler dans la chambre de Dean en lui demandant s'il n'était pas brisé –

_Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?_

La question se met à lui ronger les tripes.  _Oui._

_Est-ce que tu t'engages avec moi ?_

Dean ferme les yeux en agrippant la couverture. Il crispe le poing et serre les dents.  _Bien sûr._

_C'est tout ce qui importe dans ce monde. Le reste n'est qu'une simple nuance._

Il sent une chaleur brûlante lui ravager le visage et lui dévorer le cou, la honte et le désespoir le submergeant. Ça ne fait qu'un jour que Cas est parti, et il se laisse déjà corrompre par la peur. Il  _connaît_  Cas. Il sait que Cas n'est pas un meurtrier. Il en est si farouchement et parfaitement convaincu qu'il n'arrive pas à croire que Daphné ait pu fondre en larmes à la barre des témoins lorsque le procureur lui a demandé si elle était certaine de savoir où Castiel se rendait la nuit. Elle n'aurait pas dû pleurer. Elle aurait dû être folle de rage. Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser le jury douter une seule seconde de la ferveur avec laquelle elle connaissait son mari.

Ceci dit, elle ne connaissait pas le Castiel que Dean connaît. Elle ignorait les souffrances qu'il était capable d'endurer. Elle ignorait la profondeur de sa clémence et la ténacité de sa bonté. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se faire traîner dans les flammes et se débarrasser, tel un minerai dans un chaudron, de la boue et de la terre jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une étincelante pépite d'or.

Mais Dean l'a vu. Dean le sait. Dean y croit.

[…]

****1h17** **

Dean contemple le plafond en stuc de sa chambre, y dévisageant fixement les ombres et les reliefs, son esprit les associant à des constellations étranges.  _Ces pointes ont un peu la forme d'un buffle_ , pense-t-il.  _Un buffle difforme avec une cinquième patte._

C'est ridicule.

_Va dormir, Dean._

_Je me demande si Sam dort en ce moment. Je me demande s'il est emmitouflé dans les draps aux côté d'Amélia, en train de dormir à poings fermés parce qu'il se sent en totale sécurité dans son lit. Je me demande s'il est réveillé à fixer le mur, l'épaule d'Amélia se pressant contre ses omoplates tandis qu'elle dort paisiblement, lui laissant le loisir d'écouter le son de sa respiration pour les dénombrer l'une après l'autre. Je me demande s'il est assis dans le salon alors qu'elle serait restée dans leur chambre, que la télé serait en marche mais qu'il n'y ferait pas attention, pas vraiment, et qu'Amélia s'efforcerait d'écouter le bruit de la télé pour l'imaginer seul perdu dans son halo bleuté. Je me demande si l'un d'eux est en train de penser à moi. Je me demande si l'un d'eux est en train de penser à Cas._

_Je me demande si Cas est en train de penser à moi._

_Je me demande si Cas est en vie._

_Oh mon Dieu, et s'il ne l'était pas ?_

Et pour la première fois depuis que tout ce calvaire a débuté seize heures plus tôt, dans le sombre silence de la chambre d'ami déserte, Dean s'effondre sous la pression, écrase un oreiller sur son visage,

Et se met à pleurer.

[…]

****27 Décembre** **

Le lendemain s'annonce long et interminable. Les rapports arrivent en mains propres, remis au domicile de Bobby par des officiers, et confirmant à Dean ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis le départ. La victime est un garçon, d'environ cinq ans, probablement assassiné courant fin octobre. Identifié comme étant Camden Rodebaugh. Contrairement aux autres enfants, tout porte à croire que Camden a été tué directement dans les bois. La cause de la mort est difficile à déterminer, mais les éléments sont là. Des fibres de vêtements ont été retrouvés près de la victime, un mélange de synthétique à la couleur kaki avec un revêtement chimique imperméable ; ils proviennent sans doute d'un survêtement. Reste à déterminer si les fibres sont issus des vêtements de l'enfant ou de ceux du tueur.

Le corps de Kenny Whidbey est exhumé dans la matinée, et l'expert médico-légal passe la journée à en établir un rapport approfondi.

Jody, quant à elle, passe la journée au bureau, à potasser sur une affaire de dealer de drogue. « Meurtre ou pas meurtre, » dit-elle, « j'ai un compté à gérer. » Dean commence à penser qu'elle fait peut-être en sorte de l'éviter.

Sam se rend à l'aéroport pour rencontrer l'ancienne avocate de Castiel, Anna Lawrence. Il préfère qu'elle ne rencontre pas Dean pour le moment. Ce dernier n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie de la revoir. Il y quelques années, elle l'avait interrogé en long et en large à propos de son enquête sur Castiel et il était resté campé sur ses positions, persuadé d'avoir raison. Être aujourd'hui confronté à elle en étant de l'autre côté de la barrière – il n'est pas certain d'être prêt à encaisser la jubilation adverse couplée à sa propre humiliation.

Le journal télévisé lève le voile sur les deux nouveaux meurtres du Lac Madeleine. Un bon nombre de reportages tournent leur accusation vers Castiel, et Harvelle fait une déclaration stipulant qu'il est un "suspect potentiel" mais que le F.B.I. ne néglige aucune piste et que l'hypothèse d'un tueur imitateur n'est pas à exclure. La presse n'a pas encore eu vent de la disparition de Castiel. Cette partie de l'affaire a été étouffé avec succès.

Des numéros inconnus ne cessent de téléphoner à Dean. Il ne répond pas. Il est bien content de ne pas être chez lui.

Bobby lui prépare des sandwiches au fromage grillé et le force à les avaler. « C'est presque contre-nature de te voir perdre l'appétit, » dit-il. « Ça nous rend tous nerveux. Aller mange avant que je te l'enfonce moi-même dans le gosier. »

Dean continue sa lecture.

Lucas parla à la journaliste des crises de Castiel, il lui décrivit la tourmente vicieuse qui en émergeait dès qu'il sombrait dans la catatonie. « On n'avait pas vraiment de nom pour ça, » lui expliqua-t-il. « On se contentait de les surnommer les "transes". Au début, ça arrivait seulement pendant les passages à tabac, et puis il a commencé à décrocher de plus en plus souvent... »

Castiel commença à décrocher dès que Lucas et lui se rendaient en forêt. « Il y avait certaines choses qu'on faisait qui ne lui plaisaient pas, » dit Lucas, « jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déconnecté. » Lorsqu'il était en transe, Castiel devenait une personne différente, une personne qui se délectait de la souffrance, qu'il en soit l'instigateur ou le destinataire. Il avait douze ans maintenant, et Lucas, seize. Avant, Castiel tuait uniquement les animaux dont il pouvait se nourrir. Lorsqu'il était en transe, il aimait garder l'animal en vie le plus longtemps possible, les laissant agoniser dans leur propre sang. Il s'enduisait ensuite de leur sang encore chaud et faisait de même sur Lucas. Ils en riaient tous les deux.

« Je faisais toujours en sorte de bien le laver avant qu'il ne sorte de sa transe, » continua Lucas. « Autrement, il se réveillait, voyait tout ce sang et se mettait à pleurer. Il ne se rappelait jamais de ce qu'il avait fait. »

Parfois Castiel ne se déconnectait pas au bon vouloir de Lucas, ce dernier le frappait alors jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche involontairement. « Je n'étais pas aussi doué que mon père. Un jour, un de ses professeurs remarqua le bleu qu'il avait au menton – Castiel lui raconta qu'il s'était fait ça lors d'une bagarre. Elle s'est empressée de téléphoner à notre père. Par chance, celui-ci a cru que Cas essayait de le couvrir, alors j'ai pas eu de problèmes. Mais j'ai été plus prudent après ça. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire pincer. »

« N'étiez-vous pas inquiet pour Castiel ? » demanda la journaliste. « Je croyais que vous l'aimiez. N'aviez-vous pas peur de le blesser ? »

Lucas réfléchit longuement à la question, un air détaché au visage. Il frotta son pouce contre son poignet. « J'imagine que... de mon point de vue, on s'aimait tous les deux, et pour moi, ça signifiait... que j'avais le pouvoir. Si je voulais quelque chose de lui, je pouvais le lui prendre, parce que j'en avais terriblement envie et qu'il le savait. En m'aimant en retour, il se rendait compte de mes besoins et faisait en sorte de les satisfaire. Donc... je voulais que Cas décroche. Je l'ai fait décroché. Il aimait décrocher. Je voyais pas le problème. »

La journaliste sentit un étrange frisson lui remonter la nuque.

Lucas se pencha en avant, les yeux voilés et sombres. Ses menottes cliquetèrent. « Je sais ce que vous pensez, » murmura-t-il, la cadence de sa voix se faisant presque chantante. « Vous vous demandez quand est-ce que nous avons tué notre premier humain. »

La journaliste se figea. « Nous ? »

« Bien sûr. » Un sourire nonchalant et mesuré étira furtivement les traits du visage de Lucas. « Ce n'est pas drôle de jouer tout seul. »

Dean repose le livre en rabattant la couverture. Il écrase sa main dessus et le repousse comme s'il cherchait physiquement à en immobiliser le contenu.

Son téléphone se met à sonner mais il n'y prête pas attention. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un message de Sam apparaît sur l'écran.

_Harvelle veut lancer un mandat d'arrêt contre Castiel. Anna insiste pour qu'un avis de recherche en tant que "personne portée disparue"soit établi. Je sais pas trop où ça va nous mener. Essaie de ne pas flipper._

Dean se lève et s'empare de ses clefs.

[...]

Il a neigé un peu cette nuit, juste assez pour que le sol arbore cet aspect craquelé en début d'après-midi. Dean monte sur le perron et appuie sur la sonnette.

« Allez-vous-en, » crie un homme depuis la maison. « Pas de commentaires ! »

« C'est Dean ! » lui annonce-t-il. « Dean Winchester ! »

Environ une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. Chuck se tient juste derrière, affublé d'une vieille robe de chambre miteuse et de pantoufles trouées. « Dean, » lâche-t-il, visiblement soulagé. « Je pensais que c'était encore un journaliste. Qui a-t-il ? »

« Les fédéraux, » lance Dean. « Deux corps ont été retrouvés près du Lac Madeleine, et ils pensent que c'est Cas. »

« Je sais, » soupire Chuck. « Ils sont passés me voir hier soir. »

« Je pense connaître la théorie sur laquelle ils bossent. » Dean déglutit en avalant une goulée d'air froid. « Je suis en train de lire la biographie de Lucas et globalement il prétend que...Cas aurait des troubles de la personnalité. »

Chuck le dévisage, l'épluchant scrupuleusement sur regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demande Dean. « Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ? »

« Dean, je suis médecin, vous savez que je n'ai pas le droit – » Chuck resserre les pans de son peignoir. « Je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler de la santé mentale de Castiel. C'est un sujet confidentiel. »

Dean soupire de frustration en raclant sa chaussure sur le paillasson.

« Qu'est-ce que  _vous_ , vous en pensez ? » demande Chuck.

« Je pense que c'est des conneries, » rétorque Dean. « Si Cas avait plus d'une personnalité, je l'aurai remarqué. Je crois que c'est un moyen facile pour Lucas d'escamoter toutes les personnes qui auraient pris le parti de Castiel en attestant que c'est un homme foutrement bon. Je crois qu'on a seulement affaire à un psychopathe qui profite des torchons à scandale pondus par des chacals qui ont trop souvent regardés  _Fight Club_ , voilà c'que j'pense ! »

Chuck se mordille la lèvre. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ? »

Dean se gratte le sourcil en essayant de trouver une réponse.

« Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai dit aux agents. » Chuck enroule ses bras autour de lui-même. « Je leur ai dit que, en tant que psychiatre, je ne pouvais rien dévoiler de ce qui se dit entre Castiel et moi, à moins qu'il ne soit un danger pour lui-même ou pour autrui. » Il plonge son regard droit et sincère dans celui de Dean. « D'un point de vue professionnel, Castiel ne représente aucun danger, ni pour lui-même, ni pour les autres. »

Dean met un moment à assimiler l'information.

Il déglutit en hochant brièvement la tête. « Vous êtes un homme bien, Chuck. »

Il s'éloigne ensuite du domicile de Chuck Shirley et retourne à sa voiture avec la ferme intention de rentrer à la maison d'où il s'est exilé et goûter la quiche qui l'attendait patiemment dans le frigo.

[…]

Dean passe une bonne partie de la soirée à trier ses affaires, passant en revue tout ce qui a été embarqué. C'est étrange de voir toutes ses affaires sensiblement décalées d'à peine quelques millimètres sur la droite ou sur la gauche. Il se demande s'ils ont jeté un œil à ses vieux journaux et à ses coupures de presse, s'ils ont dressés son portrait rien qu'en examinant les boîtes de médicaments dans sa pharmacie, s'ils ont répertoriés le contenu de sa table de nuit.

Il se laisse presque tenter par l'idée de tout désinfecter sur le champ.

Il reste planté au bas des escaliers et lève son regard en direction de la chambre de Castiel. Il pose sa main sur la rambarde, mais ne monte pas.

Il mange la quiche, et la trouve plutôt bonne, bien que Jody en fasse de meilleures.

Il s'assied en silence.

Il esquive les journalistes et part rejoindre sa voiture, en grommelant des  _pas de commentaire, pas de commentaire pas de commentaire_. Il retourne chez Bobby, là où il y a des gens, du bruits et des Sams pour chasser cet escadron de vautours.

[…]

Cette nuit, il commence à pleuvoir. Une pluie diluvienne saisissante, le genre de déluge qui se manifeste généralement par un coup de tonnerre, mais qui, au lieu de ça, a débuté par de grosses gouttes s'écrasant au-dessus des arbres et des buissons avant de serpenter la vitre pour se perdre dans la boue. L'averse gagne en intensité, en densité et en force, si bien que ce sont plus que des trombes d'eau qui dévalent la fenêtre désormais. Dans une harmonie sourde, la pluie bombarde le toit juste au-dessus de Dean, bercé par cet écho sinistre.

Derrière sa fenêtre, une ombre s'agite par intermittence. Dean ne la voit pas. Il s'est enfin endormi, son corps exténué prenant finalement l'ascendant sur son esprit tourmenté.

L'ombre s'agite d'avantage, prenant forme humaine. Une mains se glisse sous le loquet de la vitre pour le crocheter avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre aussi haut que possible. La silhouette se faufile dans la chambre avec une discrétion et une agilité que seule une ombre peut réussir à mettre en œuvre ; elle referme la fenêtre de ses doigts détrempés.

La silhouette s'approche du lit, baignée dans l'obscurité, une flaque se formant à ses pieds. Elle se penche vers la forme endormie de Dean. Elle se baisse, et prudemment, silencieusement,

Abat sa main froide sur la bouche de Dean.

Celui-ci ouvre subitement les yeux.

Des yeux bleus alarmés le dévisage fixement.

« Dean, » lâche Cas, la voix basse et étouffée. « Je peux t'expliquer. »

Le cœur de Dean cesse de battre.

Ses poumons se dégonflent comme un ballon.

Puis subitement, chaque nerfs, muscles, et veines de son corps s'embrasent avec un entrain doublée d'une force sans précédent, un cocktail de pur sensation parce que putain c'est  _Cas !_  Dean bascule vers l'avant en essayant de se lever.

« Attends ! » Cas le force à se rallonger, l'immobilisant de son bras. « Avant que tu ne réveilles les autres – je sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit mais – je peux tout expliquer, pour peu que tu m'en laisses le temps. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je peux te le prouver... » Cas a les yeux grand ouvert, luisant dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux sont plaqués contre sa peau claire tandis que des gouttes d'eau continuent de ruisseler le long de son cou. « Dean, je suis innocent. »

Dean se relève et dégage la main de Cas de sa bouche. « Je l'sais bien ça, » claque-t-il. « Maintenant explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé  _bordel_  ? »

Cas le dévisage fixement.

« Deux jours, et tu sais même plus comment on décroche un foutu téléphone ? » demande Dean. « Envoyer un message ? Bordel, tu pouvais même m'envoyer un putain de  _télégramme_  à ce stade – »

« Tu – » La voix de Cas se bloque dans sa gorge, et il prend une brève inspiration. « Tu sais que je suis innocent ? »

Dean plonge à son tour son regard dans le sien, pris au piège par la détresse qu'il y décèle, au-delà de la portée de ses mots. « Évidemment. »

Cas scrute Dean des yeux, puis s'affaisse lentement dans le lit. Il s'assoit sur le bord, aphasique, sa main froide enserrant fortement le bras de Dean.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se jette sur Dean et l'embrasse comme un forcené. Ses lèvres sont glacées et humides, mais Dean resserre plus fortement son étreinte, se cramponnant désespérément à lui en le couvrant de baisers enfiévrés et pantelants à l'égal de leurs corps avides et maladroits, et ce n'est qu'en débarrassant Cas de son manteau imbibé d'eau que Dean se rend compte qu'ils tremblent tous les deux.

« J'ai cru que t'étais mort, » lâche Dean d'une voix rauque, en agrippant le visage de Cas entre ses mains. « J'ai cru qu'on t'avait tué... »

« Je suis désolé, » dit Cas, la voix cassée, une chaleur humide dévalant sa joue pour s'échouer sur le pouce de Dean. « J'ignorais si tu serais – du côté de la police, à me traquer, et je ne voulais pas risquer – je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu – il fallait que je t'explique. De vive voix je savais que je pourrais t'expliquer – »

« T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, » gronde Dean, alors même que sa voix se brise et que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. « T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Cas. » C'était plus une supplication qu'un ordre. « Me fais pas ça... »

« Je sais. » Cas pose son front contre l'épaule de Dean et prend une tremblante inspiration. « Je sais... » Ses mots l'étouffent et il crispe les poings sur le T-shirt de Dean.

Dean l'enlace et le serre fortement contre lui, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Cas se met à trembler silencieusement entre ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Dean ferme les yeux, laissant les larmes s'en échapper tout en écoutant le bruit de la pluie s'abattant sur le toit.

[…]

A deux pas de la maison de Bobby, une officière de police se dissimule à l'intérieur d'une voiture banalisée. Elle retire ses jumelles pour s'emparer de sa radio.

« Centrale, » dit-elle. « J'ai un visuel sur le suspect. »

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut !
> 
> Chapitre court avec cliffhanger à la clé (mais moi j'y peux rien, je ne fais que traduire >.<)

« Quand je suis arrivé à Détroit, » explique Castiel, « j'ai pris une navette aéroport pour me rendre directement à l'hôpital. Mais lorsque je me suis présenté au guichet, ils n'avaient aucun dossier enregistré au nom de Daphné. J'ai allumé mon téléphone et j'ai vu que j'avais plusieurs messages provenant du F.B.I. et de toi. J'avais ce...ce mauvais pressentiment, puis j'ai vérifié mon téléphone. Sous le prénom de Daphné, il y avait un numéro avec l'indicatif de notre région. » Cas serre la mâchoire. « C'est là que j'ai compris. Bizarrement, je  _savais_  ce qu'il se passait. Je savais qu'ils allaient pas tarder à envoyer quelqu'un à mes trousses alors j'ai jeté mon téléphone dans une fontaine et j'me suis enfui. Je l'avoue – je me suis enfui. J'ai pris un bus pour Lansing, et... » Le coin de sa bouche se tord en un léger sourire emprunt de tristesse. « Des tonnes d'idées de déguisements et de cabanes rustiques m'ont traversées l'esprit. Mais quand la panique initiale s'est atténuée, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je revienne te voir. Je t'avais donné ma parole que je reviendrai. » Sa main court le long du bras de Dean. Ses doigts encore légèrement humides s'égarent paresseusement sur la peau sèche de celui-ci en une douce caresse réconfortante.

Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de détailler la moindre parcelle de son visage, s'enivrant de ses traits en les scrutant dans la pénombre. « Comment tu savais que j'étais ici ? » demande-t-il. « Comment tu savais où me trouver ? »

« J'en savais rien, au début, » avoue Cas. « J'ai pris un taxi à la gare routière et j'arrivais en ville quand je t'ai vu au volant de l'impala qui partais dans l'autre sens... alors je t'ai suivi. Je suis resté caché aux abords de la casse. J'ai vu de la lumière provenant de l'étage... » Il dépose ses lèvres sur la joue de Dean avant de murmurer, « et je t'ai vu t'avancer près de la fenêtre... »

Dean glisse ses doigts à travers les cheveux humides de Cas et frissonne. « T'es gelé. Tu veux pas prendre une douche ? »

« Non. » Le nez de Cas se frotte contre son oreille, son ventre plat effleurant le sien. « J'ai juste envie de me réchauffer. »

[…]

L'officier Hannah McMurtie reste plantée dans l'habitable de sa voiture banalisée dissimulée au fond de la casse du domicile du Shérif Singer, le cœur battant la chamade et la main toujours cramponnée à sa radio.

Elle a choisi cet endroit à cause de sa visibilité – à l'abri des regards tout en lui laissant une vue quasi imprenable sur tout. L'avant, l'arrière, absolument tout, à l'exception de l'autre bout de la maison. Elle l'a choisi parce qu'il permettait d'avoir l'œil sur tout. Néanmoins, elle ne s'attendait pas à visualiser quoique ce soit.

Il est ici.

La centrale crachote sa réponse dans la radio, lui intimant d'attendre et de rester à son poste. Les renforts sont en route. N'approchez pas le suspect.

Hannah garde les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre de la chambre, plongée dans le noir. Elle observe le suspect escalader le auvent de la véranda, grimper sur le toit glissant et forcer la fenêtre. Il pleut toujours à verse et Hannah se demande,  _depuis combien de temps je le piste ?_

Elle n'a pas réussi à trouver le sommeil ces deux derniers jours, et n'a pas quitté sa voiture depuis plus de cinq heures. Elle scrute la fenêtre ouverte en pensant à la chambre de sa fille, son mobile bébé tournoyant au-dessus d'elle, et s'imagine une fenêtre ouverte –

Des pneus se mettent à crisser sur le gravier.

Hannah sursaute. Elle s'empare de ses jumelles et zyeute à travers la pluie.

C'est la voiture du Shérif, sa voiture personnelle, et non sa voiture de patrouille. La portière avant s'ouvre sur Singer, qui claque la porte derrière elle. Elle porte encore son uniforme, mais ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'elle a reçu l'appel radio d'Hannah – elle l'a passé il n'y a même pas deux minutes. Il en faut au moins quinze pour arriver jusqu'ici depuis le poste, même en actionnant la sirène. Singer se dirige vers la porte d'entrée sous une pluie diluvienne.

Elle n'est au courant de rien.

Hannah se rue sur son téléphone.

[…]

Jody arrive chez elle aux alentours de 23 heures, après une longue et peu fructueuse opération d'infiltration. La pluie est aussi torrentielle que le froid n'est saisissant, cela va sans dire, et elle s'extirpe de sa voiture en marmonnant une flopée de juron de son cru. Au moment-même où elle ouvre la porte de chez elle, son téléphone se met à vibrer et Jody regarde qui peut bien l'appeler.

C'est un de ses officiers, McMurtie.

Jody roule des yeux. Elle ouvre son manteau en se frictionnant les cheveux avant de répondre. « Qui a-t-il ? »

« Shérif. » La voix de McMurtie vacille d'incertitude. « Shérif, j'ai un visuel sur Castiel Goodwin. Il est ici. »

Jody resserre son emprise sur le téléphone.

Elle fait en sorte de garder un ton neutre et autoritaire. « Vous savez que je ne fais pas partie de cette enquête, McMurtie. Est-ce que vous avez des ennuis ? Vous avez besoin que j'appelle du renfort ? »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas, » dit McMurtie. « Shérif, il est chez vous. Dans la chambre à l'étage. »

Jody se fige.

Elle éloigne le téléphone de son oreille,

Et laisse traîner son regard sur l'escalier en marbre sombre,

Menant à la chambre d'ami.

« Shérif ? » résonne la voix de McMurtie, lointaine et insignifiante. « Shérif ? »

[…]

« Ils ont trouvés deux cadavres, » lui explique Dean. « Près du Lac Madeleine. Quelqu'un a placé un poil sur l'un d'entre eux, un de tes poils. »

Cas hoche la tête. « Je crois savoir qui, » dit-il. « Quand j'étais en prison, Lucas venait me voir tous les week-end. Il me parlait de sa vie. Lors de ma dernière année en cellule, il m'a raconté qu'il sortait avec une fille qui s'appelait Betsy. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, mais il m'a dit qu'elle avait les cheveux noirs... Je crois que cette fille que j'ai rencontré au bar – Meg – Je pense qu'il s'agit de Betsy. Je pense que c'est elle. »

« C'est ça ! » Dean attrape Cas par l'épaule. « Cas, ça expliquerait – Je savais que c'était elle depuis le départ. Elle avait ton numéro, elle a écrit la biographie de Lucas, elle savait qui tu étais au bar. Elle tue pour lui et ils te font porter le chapeau ! » Il se redresse et se penche vers la table de nuit, où il a posé quelques affaires. « Faut qu'on appelle Harvelle – »

Cas stoppe son geste en lui agrippant le poignet. « Attend. »

Dean croise son regard, profond et large. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ne leur dis rien pour l'instant. Ne leur dis pas que je suis là. Sinon ils m'arrêteront. » Cas plonge son regard dans le sien. Il y a une certaine révocation dans l'intonation de sa voix, une détermination farouche à l'orée de sa mâchoire. « Je ne peux pas retourner en prison, Dean. Je refuse d'y retourner. »

Et rien qu'à sa manière de l'exprimer ainsi qu'au vide qu'il perçoit dans son regard, Dean comprend exactement ce qu'il veut dire.

_Un corps. Des cheveux bruns. Face contre terre. Inconscient. Du vomi._

« Cas, » souffle Dean. « Promet-moi que tu feras rien. »

« Je ne peux pas y retourner, » murmure Cas. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Je les laisserai pas faire. » Dean se penche vers lui en fermant les yeux, appuyant son front contre le sien. « Je te le jure, Cas. Je suis – je suis là pour empêcher que tout ça ne se reproduise. D'accord ? Tu n'imagines pas combien de nuit je suis resté allongé à souhaiter pouvoir, pouvoir revenir en arrière pour faire les choses autrement. Combien de fois j'ai espéré pouvoir simplement remonter le temps afin de tout changer. » Il déglutit en sentant sa poitrine se resserrer. « Eh bien aujourd'hui, on m'offre l'opportunité de le faire, Cas. Je vais réécrire l'histoire. Et je te jure sur ma tête, sur tout ce en quoi je crois et sur ce que j'ai de plus cher... » Il s'empare des mains froides de Cas pour les serrer entre les siennes, presque douloureusement, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire, «  _Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas tomber_. »

Cas plonge également son regard dans le sien pendant un moment infiniment long, le visage rongé par l'anxiété.

« Est-ce que tu tiens à moi ? » Demande Dean.

« Oui, » souffle Cas.

Dean renforce encore plus fortement sa poigne. « Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

La bouche de Cas se recourbe d'elle-même, ses yeux brillant alors qu'il hoche la tête sans un mot.

« Alors on va s'en sortir. » Le chancellement dans sa voix trahit la fermeté de ses paroles. « Toi et moi, Cas. Toi et moi. » Il tire Cas contre lui puis l'embrasse avec une douceur et une tendresse si dévouée qu'elle en est douloureuse.

Il reste ensuite appuyé contre lui, à s'enivrer du souffle de Cas contre ses lèvres, à laisser leur bouche continuer de s'effleurer, et à attendre.

« S'il te plaît, » murmure Cas. « S'il te plaît, juste pour cette nuit ? »

Dean soupire, le poids de ces dernières 48 heures se faisant sentir au plus profond de lui. Cas est ici, bien réel, et vivant, et il sait qu'à la minute même où il va décrocher ce téléphone, ils seront embringués dans l'œil du cyclone, dans le tourbillon des interrogatoires, des passages au crible, des débats et des comptes à rebours.

Harvelle peut attendre.

Dean remonte sa main pour caresser le visage de Cas, et hoche la tête. Puis il s'avance et l'embrasse longuement et profondément – un baiser pour affronter la tempête.

[...]

Jody reste figée au pied de l'escalier. Dans la pénombre, le vert du papier peint jouit d'une mystérieuse teinte bleutée, et ses ombres conduisent en haut du palier, là où le couloir disparaît dans les renfoncement de la vieille bâtisse. Sa main plane au-dessus de l'interrupteur, puis elle la ramène vers son flanc gauche.

Elle commence à monter les escaliers, le cœur au bord des lèvres, menaçant de jaillir de sa poitrine tel un marteau passant à travers la caisse de résonance d'un tambour.

[…]

Cas allonge Dean sur le lit en parsemant sa nuque de baisers, ses mains se frayant un chemin le long de son abdomen. « Je suis désolé, » halète-t-il. « Je suis désolé de pas avoir appelé. »

Dean, quant à lui, lutte pour reprendre son souffle et gémit en plantant ses doigts dans le dos de Cas. Il a chaud et froid à la fois, et a désespérément besoin de plus, écrasé par une vague de désir qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir refoulé.

[...]

L'officier McMurtie guette silencieusement les fourgons du GIGN s'avancer dans la cour, et plusieurs agents en sortir discrètement. Ils encerclent la maison et grimpent sur le toit en grouillant autour de la bâtisse avec une précision militaire.

Elle se demande si le Shérif Singer a pensé à réveiller son mari pour le prévenir.

[…]

Jody gravit progressivement les marches, chacun de ses pas semblant résonner en grinçant. Lorsqu'elle arrive en haut, elle marque un temps d'arrêt et se terre dans le silence afin de tendre l'oreille.

Elle entend une voix étouffée, provenant de la chambre d'ami. Elle marche en arpentant les murs, l'effroi lui picotant la base de la nuque, son champ visuel devenant plus net et aiguisé au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité.

C'est la voix de Dean, basse et pressante.

« Cas, » dit-il. « Cas... »

Jody abaisse sa main sur la poignée avant d'ouvrir silencieusement la porte. Elle met un moment à réaliser ce qu'il se passe sous ses yeux.

Castiel.

Dean et Castiel.

Ensemble.

Les deux hommes entremêlés dans le noir ne remarquent pas sa présence, du moins pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsque Dean ouvre les yeux en se figeant, que Cas se raidit à son tour.

Jody porte machinalement sa main vers sont étui, et entend sa propre voix articuler, « Debout. »

Aucun des deux n'esquissent le moindre mouvement, demeurant parfaitement rigides. Dean la dévisage, le regard vif et accusateur. « Jody, » dit-il. « Jody, ne fais pas ça. »

Elle dégaine son arme et la pointe vers Castiel. « Castiel Goodwin. Les mains derrière la tête. »

Castiel se dégage calmement de Dean, et obéit.

Dean a les narines qui frémissent, son cou et ses joues s'enflammant. « Jody – »

« Y'a pas de Jody qui tienne, » claque-t-elle, plus durement qu'elle ne le voulut. « Il y a un mandat d'arrêt à son nom, et il est chez moi. Je suis dans mon droit le plus strict. »

Castiel garde les mains au-dessus de la tête, nu et silencieux. Il baisse les yeux au sol.

« Tu ne fais pas partie de cette enquête, » lâche Dean, en s'extirpant du lit. « Tu n'as pas idée de la futilité des preuves qu'ils – »

« Non ! » crie Jody. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Dean ! Le F.B.I. veut Castiel, et je vais le ramener au poste. Point final ! »

Dean la toise du regard, et avant même qu'elle ne cligne des yeux,

Il tend le bras vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit et dégaine son arme.

Il retire le cran du sûreté et la pointe dans sa direction, le regard glacial. « Alors il va falloir que tu me passes sur le corps. »

La situation est en train de déraper totalement.

« Pose ton arme, Dean, » ordonne Jody. « Toi et moi, on sait tous les deux que tu ne vas pas tirer. »

« Si tu t'en prends à Cas, je le ferai, » contre Dean. « Tu débarques dans ma chambre, tu me surprends à moitié à poil et tu me braques ton flingue à la tronche, donc ouais, y'a pas mal de choses que j'pourrai faire là tout de suite que j'regretterai p't'être plus tard, mais ça sera plus tard, et là c'est maintenant. »

Jody serre les dents. « Je ne fais que mon travail. »

« Ton travail ? » demande Dean, en fronçant les sourcils tout en clignant des yeux à la hâte. « Qu'est devenu le "je ne suis pas ton patron, je suis ta famille" ? Hein ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'enfreindre la loi. Même pour la famille, » Jody garde les doigts sur la détente, sa prise ferme autour de la crosse. « Si t'étais à ma place, tu dirai exactement la même chose. »

« J'ai  _été_  à ta place ! » rétorque Dean. « J'étais sur ce putain de bateau lors de la dernière virée, tu te souviens ? J'ai traîné Cas hors de chez lui de mes propres mains et ça a été la pire connerie que j'ai jamais faite. »

« Vraiment ? » demande Jody. « Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour toi de songer au fait que t'aies pu  _taper dans le mille_  pendant tout ce temps ?»

Dean trésaille à ses mots. Castiel, quant à lui, demeure silencieux, les yeux rivés au sol.

«  _Pourquoi ?_  » répète Jody. « T'avais de très bons arguments en ce temps-là. Tu étais  _persuadé_  que c'était lui. Je m'en souviens ! J'étais là ! »

« J'avais  _tort_ , » gronde rageusement Dean. « T'en as la preuve sous les yeux, Jody. Cas est chez toi aujourd'hui parce qu'il est  _revenu_. Il était en cavale et il est revenu de son plein gré ! »

Jody commence à perdre pied et resserre sa prise autour de son arme. « Tu as si peu de foi en tes convictions, Dean. Depuis que Castiel a été disculpé, tu dénigres la moindre petite chose que tu as pu faire en tant que Shérif. Mais, tu sais quoi ? Certaines de ces choses avaient  _du sens_ , Dean ! »

Dean change de main et braque le canon sur la poitrine de Jody. Il essaie de conserver sa hargne mais celle-ci trésaille en le faisant grimacer. « J't'en supplie, » dit-il. « J't'en supplie, Jody, fais pas ça. »

Jody glisse son index dans le creux souple de la détente –

Puis soudain la fenêtre vole en éclats et la pièce se retrouve plongée dans un nuage de fumée.

 


	23. Chapter 23

****Vingt minutes plus tôt** **

« Je ne quitterai pas ce bureau tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné de réponse claire, » lance calmement Anna, une main plantée sur le bureau d'Harvelle. « Allez-vous ou n'allez-vous pas lancer un mandat d'arrêt contre Monsieur Goodwin ? »

Harvelle se masse les tempes en la regardant vertement. « Comme je n'ai eu de cesse de vous le répéter au cours de ces trois dernières heures, » gronde-t-elle, « cela reste encore à confirmer. »

Sam soupire et s'enfonce un peu plus dans le plastique inconfortable de sa chaise. Celle-ci est un peu trop petite et il s'y sent mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant, » dit Anna, le ton aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. « Il ne s'agit pas que d'une simple affaire de jugement, des vies sont en jeu. Des menaces de mort risquent d'être proférées. Il ne sera en sécurité nulle part dans le pays, aussi longtemps qu'il vivra. J'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez traiter la vie d'un homme de façon aussi détachée ! S'il était question de votre frère, ou de votre partenaire Garth – »

« Ça suffit ! » proclame Harvelle en repoussant sa chaise alors qu'elle se lève. « J'en ai assez entendu ! »

Sam se redresse.

Anna bascule sur son autre jambe en croisant les bras, une lueur sauvage se reflétant au fond de ses yeux marrons. Elle est l'avocate la plus jolie que Sam n'ait jamais rencontré, la plus calme également. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle s'attaque à Harvelle qu'il se rend compte que son silence n'avait rien à voir avec de la timidité – ce n'était qu'un instinct carnassier.

« Je ne peux pas vous faire de promesses en l'air, » dit Harvelle. « Vous le savez très bien, Lawrence, vous  _savez_  que je ne peux rien promettre. Il n'y a pas que la vie de Goodwin qui est en jeu dans cette affaire. » Elle ramasse un dossier se trouvant sur son bureau et pointe une photo en direction d'Anna. « Voici Jenny Cleese. Elle a disparu au cours de sa dernière année de maternelle. Son corps a été découvert par un randonneur qui a surpris son chien en train de mâchouiller son omoplate. » Elle extirpe une autre photos du dossier. « Olivia Hartwell, la deuxième victime de la première série de meurtre du Lac Madeleine. Si elle n'avait pas été tué, elle aurait eu treize ans le mois prochain. Elle serait en route pour son premier cours de danse. » Harvelle bazarde les photos sur son bureau avant d'extirper toute une gerbe de papier. « Puis il y a eu Jacob Smith, Elizabeth Johnson, Benjamin Foley, Jesse Schwartz, Kenny Whidbey, Gabriela Chavez. Et à présent Camden Rodebaugh. » Harvelle a les yeux brillants et la mâchoire dressée alors qu'elle tend le dossier à Anna. « Alors vous savez quoi, Lawrence ? Si vous voulez que j'y aille "mollo" avec Castiel, vous n'avez qu'à demander la permission à Monsieur Chavez d'abord ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous pointer chez lui deux jours après Noël pour lui expliquer que l'homme qui a laissé un poil pubien collé à la jambe de sa fille est libre parce que vous refusez de nuire à sa  _réputation_. » Elle balance le dossier dans les mains d'Anna, sa lèvre supérieure se tordant. « Surtout ne vous génez pas. »

Anna agrippe fermement le dossier mais ne cille pas sous le regard intense d'Harvelle.

Sam se lève en réajustant sa veste. « Sauf votre respect, Agent Harvelle, » déclare-t-il, « je pense que vous trouverez d'autant plus difficile d'expliquer à Monsieur Chavez que vous avez contribué à la fuite du meurtrier de sa fille parce qu'il était plus facile pour vous de lancer un mandat d'arrêt contre Castiel Goddwin. Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Chavez sera impressionné par votre entrain à procéder à une arrestation s'il s'avère qu'un nouveau cadavre vient frapper à votre porte. »

Harvelle plisse les yeux, mais ne rajoute rien.

Elle est en train d'hésiter. Il peut le sentir. Il  _connaît_  ce sentiment, lorsque l'adversaire est sur le point de trouver un compromis...

Soudain, Garth fait irruption dans la pièce, plus déterminé et concentré que jamais. « Agent Harvelle, » dit-il, « les résultats sont là. »

Harvelle aspire une goulée d'air en reboutonnant sa veste. « Veuillez m'excuser, » dit-elle à Anna et Sam. « J'ai une enquête à poursuivre. » Elle quitte le bureau à la hâte et suit Garth le long du couloir.

Sam garde les yeux rivés sur le couloir après son passage, un frisson désagréable lui remontant la nuque. Il jette un œil à Anna. « Vous ne pensez pas... »

Anna s'empare de sa veste posée au dos de sa chaise. « Je ne pense pas, » dit-elle. « Je le sais. Ils l'ont retrouvé. »

Sam se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je n'ai pas – je n'ai jamais – »

« On fait ce qu'on sait faire de mieux. » Anna sort ses clefs et les brandit autour de son doigt tout en lançant un large sourire à Sam. « En route, country boy. On va filer le train des ambulances. »

[…]

« Il me faut trois unités avec gyrophares, et sans sirènes, » ordonne Garth. « Harvelle va prendre la tête au sein du GIGN. On se bouge les gars ! »

L'agitation se répand comme un tourbillon dans le commissariat. Les officiers sanglent leur équipements, passent des coups de fils, et se ruent à l'intérieur des fourgons et des voitures de patrouilles. Garth est aux commandes radio, veillant à ce que les lignes de communication demeurent sans encombres tel un chef d'orchestre. L'agent Harvelle bondit à l'avant du fourgon du GIGN en essayant de ne pas se laisser gagner par l'adrénaline.

Les voitures de patrouilles ouvrent la voie à l'aide de leur gyrophares, leur permettant d'atteindre la résidence Singer en un temps record. Harvelle jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et constate avec une certaine jubilation qu'aucun avocat ne se trouve dans les environs.

[...]

Sam s'agrippe à la portière en écrasant instinctivement son pied à l'endroit où devrait se trouver la pédale de frein. Anna Lawrence conduit comme une folle furieuse, et pour être franc, il craint un peu pour sa vie.

« Si seulement on avait une sirène ! » grogne-t-elle. « J'en reviens pas qu'on les ait perdus ! » Elle emprunte si violemment le virage que ses freins protestent.

Juste au moment où Sam est sur le point de suggérer une brève réévaluation de leur stratégie, le refrain de  _Sweet Cherry Pie_  transperce l'habitacle à plein volume.

« C'est mon téléphone. » Anna l'extirpe de sa poche et le lance en direction de Sam. « Vous pouvez regarder qui c'est ? »

« Une certaine Amanda Rice ? » l'informe-t-il.

Anna écarquille les yeux en brûlant un stop. « Eh bah, décrochez dans ce cas ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de qui c'est ? »

[...]

Harvelle ressent cette sensation unique de jubilation grisante qui accompagne toujours une chasse à l'homme. Il est ici, dans la demeure des Singers. Il est monté par la fenêtre de derrière. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait, qu'il prendrait de stupides décisions et ferait machine arrière en direction de la ville, de sa famille. Tous ce qu'elle a misé jusqu'à maintenant est en train de porter ses fruits.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur les lieux que sa chance commence à tourner.

« On a une visibilité directe qui donne sur la chambre, » lui signale un officier installé derrière son écran à l'arrière du fourgon. « La visibilité laisse à désirer, mais... il y a deux personnes dans la chambre. Je pense que notre homme se trouve sur la droite. »

« Il est toujours dans la chambre ? » demande Harvelle, surprise. McMurtie garde un œil sur toutes les issues et il n'en a pas emprunté une seule, mais Harvelle pensait qu'il serait au moins parti se terrer dans le sous-sol.

« Affirmatif. » L'officier marque une pause, se racle la gorge, et pointe du doigt les silhouettes floues se détachant sur l'écran. « J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas vraiment flagrant, mais je connais ce genre de vidéos, et, bon, vous allez avoir du mal à le croire, mais euh, il semble qu'il soit en plein, euhm, ébat sexuel. »

Harvelle serre le poing en jurant dans sa barbe.

L'officier lui jette un œil. « Vous n'êtes pas aussi choquée que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Nous étions déjà au courant, je pensais seulement que – » Elle s'interrompt en secouant la main. « Peu importe. Bouclez-moi le périmètre, je veux des hommes sur le toit, les fenêtres et les issues. »

L'offensive se met aussitôt en place.

Les agents du GIGN se déploient le long de la toiture, le bruit de leur pas étouffés par la pluie battante. D'autres se postent à l'avant ainsi qu'à l'arrière de la maison, mais également sous la fenêtre du premier étage. Ils prennent position –

Et une autre personne entre dans la chambre. Une femme de petite taille aux courts cheveux brun avec une arme à la main.

« C'est le shérif Singer, » panique l'officier. « C'est le Shérif. »

« Merde, » marmonne Harvelle, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Elle enclenche le microphone. « A toutes les unités, attendez mon signal. La situation se complique. »

Les silhouettes dans la pénombre de la chambre s'agitent, dévoilant des traits masculins. Elles se rapprochent de la fenêtre. La pluie s'estompe jusqu'à ne former qu'une fine couche de bruine, dégageant le champ de vision – il s'agit de Castiel et de Dean, complètement nus, se faisant arrêter par le shérif singer.

Dean tend alors le bras derrière lui et braque une arme sur le Shérif.

Harvelle sent sa gorge se resserrer.

Elle appuie à nouveau sur le microphone. « Le complice est armé, » dit-elle. « Faisons en sorte d'apaiser les tensions. »

Trente secondes plus tard, la division Bravo se faufile à l'arrière de la maison en gravissant l'escalier pendant que la division Charlie s'introduit par devant afin de sécuriser l'entrée. La division Alpha, quant à elle, saute du toit et se rue sur la fenêtre du premier en brisant la vitre avant de lancer une grenade lacrymogène et de débouler dans la pièce. Un des agents se saisit du Shérif Singer et l'entraîne hors de la chambre. Deux agents du GIGN plaquent Dean au sol en le désarmant, pendant que Goodwin est immobilisé et menotté. Harvelle attend que les gazs se dissipent avant d'entrer dans la pièce, armée de son gilet par balle, et d'allumer la lumière.

C'est étrange. Elle savait que ce moment viendrait, elle s'y était méticuleusement préparée, et pourtant... Harvelle ne peut s'empêcher d'être déçue. D'une certaine manière, elle avait vraiment  _voulu_  faire confiance à Dean, et elle commençait tout juste à croire qu'il jouait franc-jeu avec elle. Sa malhonnêteté lui cause plus de préjudice qu'elle ne le devrait.

Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

« Bande de – » Dean tousse en s'étouffant à moitié, les yeux rouges et larmoyant. « Bande d'enfoirés. Où est mon putain d'avocat ? »

« Il arrive. » Harvelle le scrute de haut en bas. « Où sont vos vêtements? »

La lèvre fendue de Dean se tord en un rictus. « Harvelle, sale – » Elle voit clairement l'insulte remonter le long de sa gorge et lui brûler les lèvres.

Puis, curieusement, il baisse la tête et s'affaisse sous l'emprise des deux hommes le retenant à genoux sur le sol. « Putain, » gémit-il, en grimaçant de douleur. « Putain, Harvelle, j'allais – » Sa respiration devient sifflante et sa voix se brise. « J'allais vous appeler... »

Harvelle croise les bras. « Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? »

Dean roule exagérément des yeux dans sa direction. Il est à genoux, à poil, meurtri, les yeux larmoyant, et complètement brisé.

« Nous étions au courant pour votre relation avec Castiel, » déclare nonchalamment Harvelle. « Nous avons fouillés votre maison de fond en comble, après tout. Et disons simplement que si les tapis pouvaient parler... »

Il cligne des yeux en tournant son regard vers le plafond, l'humiliation lui colorant la nuque et les joues par vague.

Harvelle hausse les épaule. « Je pensais quand même qu'il y avait une chance pour que vous nous appeliez. »

« Mais vous n'en étiez pas sûr, » rétorque Dean d'une voix rauque. « Alors vous avez posté un de vos hommes devant la maison pour me surveiller. »

L'agent Harvelle sent son agacement redoubler d'intensité – allant au-delà de l'habituelle irritation qui émane de son quotidien, plus comme une rage personnelle frémissant à petit feu. « Et encore heureux que je l'aie fait, » claque-t-elle, « étant donné que vous avez pris le shérif Singer pour cible. »

Dean détourne le regard en dilatant les narines.

Elle se tourne alors vers l'homme agenouillé près du lit, les mains attachées derrière le dos. « Castiel, » lance Harvelle, « vous êtes bien silencieux. »

« Cas. » Dean secoue la tête. « Surtout ne prononce pas un mot. »

Cas reste muet. Il a la tête tellement baissée que son menton touche sa poitrine.

« Castiel Goddwin, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Gabriela Chavez, » continue-t-elle. « Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous en payer un, il vous en sera commis un d'office. Avez-vous compris vos droits ? »

Castiel ne répond pas.

« Goodwin. C'est à vous que je m'adresse. » Harvelle fait un signe aux agents se trouvant à ses côtés pour qu'ils le remettent sur pieds. Elle lui redresse le menton afin de plonger son visage dans la lumière. « Avez-vous compris vos droits ? »

Il la fixe avec un regard vide et creux, les yeux rouges, humides et... sombres. Ses pupilles sont étrangement dilatées, leur noirceur englobant le bleu de ses iris.

Harvelle sent ses poils se hérisser. C'est exactement comme dans le livre.

Dean se débat contre l'emprise des deux hommes, luttant péniblement pour se ruer vers Castiel. « Il est en état de choc ! » s'écrie-t-il. « Relâchez-le ! Il lui faut un docteur ! »

« Pardon pardon ! Les avocats sont dans la place ! » provient une voix depuis l'escalier, rythmée par de lourds pas gravissant les marches. Sam Winchester et Anna Lawrence font irruption dans la chambre, l'irritation fourmillant de tous leur membres. Leur regard se posent ensuite sur Dean et Castiel.

« Nom de Dieu ! » aboie Sam. « Mais on est où ici, au Guantánamo ? »

Harvelle roule des yeux. « Je les ai trouvés comme ça. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Jody singer. »

« Laissez-les donc enfiler quelque chose dans ce cas, nom d'un chien ! » claque Lawrence. « Aucun des deux ne semblent opposer de résistance. »

« Ça c'est parce que Dean vient d'être désarmé, » répond vivement Harvelle, « et que Castiel est dans un état catatonique. »

Les yeux de Sam se posent aussitôt sur Castiel. Ce dernier demeure silencieux, le regard dans le vide.

« Non, » lâche Dean à voix basse. « Non, non. »

« Est-qu'il... » L'appréhension qui s'empare du visage de Sam est sans équivoque. « Est-ce qu'il est en état de choc ? »

« Possible, » répond Harvelle. « Il peut également s'agir d'un état dissociatif qui se serait développé avec le temps à la manière d'un mécanisme de défense – »

« Non ! » insiste Dean, débordant d'indignation. Il se tourne vers Sam, frustré et désespéré. « Non, ce n'est  _pas du tout_  ce qui est en train de se passer ! Ils ont lu son bouquin, Meg est une sale langue de vipère, toi et moi on le sait tous les deux ! »

Lawrence s'avance d'un pas et adopte un ton calme, lequel retient toute l'attention de la pièce. « Agent Harvelle. Vous avez deux hommes en état d'arrestation, et Castiel est présentement aréactif. Il a probablement besoin d'assistance médicale. Pourquoi on l'escorterait pas au rez-de-chaussée pour laisser le SAMU intervenir, et discuter ? »

« Ou alors, » suggère Harvelle, « pourquoi on l'amènerait pas au poste pour laisser le docteur intervenir une fois là-bas ? »

«Parce qu'à la minute où vous aurez franchis le perron, vous irez au-devant des journalistes, » dit Lawrence. « Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez aucunement l'envie de donner une conférence de presse à l'heure actuelle. »

L'air suffisant qu'elle arbore à ces mots finit par faire sortir Harvelle de ses gonds. « Oh vraiment ? » rétorque-t-elle. « Vous me harcelez depuis plus de trois heures à propos de cette arrestation, Lawrence. Vous êtes littéralement à cours d'option. Et vous espérez me faire croire que vous avez un autre tour dans votre manche ? »

Les lèvres de Lawrence se retroussent en un léger sourire. « Oui, effectivement. J'en ai un. » Elle brandit son téléphone. « J'ai appelé votre légiste un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et elle m'a rappelée juste avant qu'on arrive ici. Il semble que vous ayez "oublié" de mentionner le fait que la dernière victime avait un fragment d'ongle enfoncé dans le crâne. »

Le cœur d'Harvelle vacille. Elle fait en sorte d'avoir l'air surprise.

« Ça va prendre pas loin de huit heures avant qu'on ait les résultats des tests A.D.N. » Anna dodeline des épaules. « Et si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de prendre des risques. »

Un autre coup du sort, un autre coup du destin. Parfois on gagne, parfois on perd. Harvelle fait voyager son regard de Lawrence, à Sam, à Castiel, puis à Dean.

Dean lève vers elle un regard débordant d'accusation, bien que derrière cette rancœur, elle puisse distinguer –

De l'espoir.

Ce crétin a encore de l'espoir.

Elle décide de capituler.

« D'accord, » dit Harvelle. « Allons en discuter. Vous avez huit heures. »

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there !
> 
> Chapitre long qui nous tourne en bourrique un peu plus ^^

Une élégante Camaro noire roule au pas le long d'un lotissement aux immeubles verdâtres ; les émanations du moteur se perdent dans cette soirée pluvieuse et hivernale pour ne former qu'une volute de fumée blanche.

« Bon, c'est ici que je m'arrête, » dit Meg, un rictus nonchalant lui étirant le visage. Elle défait sa ceinture. « Merci pour la balade. »

L'homme se trouvant au volant éteint le moteur et glisse une main sur sa cuisse. Son regard est sombre et bien trop lubrique. « Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? »

Meg se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de doucement secouer la tête.

La main sur sa cuisse se fait plus insistante.

« Fais gaffe. » La voix de Meg est placide et dangereuse, telle une lame survolant la peau. « Avise-toi d'abîmer la marchandise, et je te le ferai regretter »

L'homme la regarde dans les yeux puis retire prudemment sa main.

Meg sourit. « Bon garçon. »

Elle quitte la voiture et s'élance sous la pluie jusqu'à son appartement, bataillant un moment avec ses clefs. Elle est peu plus saoule que ce qu'elle croyait et ça lui prend donc plus de temps que prévu. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se débarrasse de son manteau et retire ses bottes en les repoussant avec un soupir de satisfaction. Elle s'extirpe de son jean moulant et le balance sur le canapé.

Meg se frictionne les cheveux avant de se mettre à frissonner. Se balader pieds nus en hiver n'est définitivement pas l'idée du siècle. Elle s'avance vers le minibar pour en sortir une bouteille de Whisky à moitié vide, estimant qu'il s'agit là d'un bon moyen de se réchauffer. Elle observe le liquide ambré se répandre dans son verre, jaillir avec grâce sur les bords, et luire au fond de celui-ci avant de se délecter de l'arôme boisé qu'il contient.

Elle a toute la nuit devant elle.

Elle prend une lente et longue gorgée de scotch, et se laisse envahir par la chaleur que celle-ci lui procure dans tous le corps.

[…]

Dans la chambre à l'étage de la maison Singer, Bobby reste assis au bord du lit en compagnie de sa femme. C'est de loin la nuit la plus agitée qu'il ait vécu depuis longtemps. Il a d'abord été sorti d'un sommeil profond par l'équipe du GIGN défonçant la porte de sa chambre, lui aboyant des ordres, l'informant qu'un homme, et ami, suspecté de meurtre s'est introduit chez lui pendant son sommeil, et que celui qu'il considère comme son fils tient sa femme en joue. Et maintenant qu'il est bord de la crise de nerfs, il faut qu'il fasse semblant de garder la tête froide.

Il passe son bras autour de Jody en la serrant contre lui. « T'en fais pas, » dit Bobby. « Il n'est pas...il n'a pas réfléchi. S'il avait les idées claires, il se serait rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. »

« Je ne le reconnais même plus, » proteste Jody, la voix brisée. « Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il nous ment ? Est-ce que tu penses que, pendant tout ce temps, il couvrait Castiel – »

« Non. » Bobby secoue la tête, bien disposé à croire ses propres paroles. « Non, ils ont dit que Cas s'est effectivement rendu dans le Michigan. Et pour ce qui est du reste... cette histoire entre lui et Castiel... je crois qu'elle a débuté bien avant tout ce chaos... »

Elle resserre son étreinte et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule. « Ça me met hors de moi, » sanglote-t-elle.

« Je sais. » Bobby la presse fortement contre lui. « Mais ils partiront à la première heure dans la matinée, ce sera bientôt plus qu'un – »

« Non, je parle pas seulement de ça. » Sa voix est étouffée par le tissu rêche de son vieux T-shirt, et ses épaules tremblent. « Je déteste tout ça. Je déteste avoir à balancer un ami. Je déteste devoir me casser le cul à résoudre une affaire de drogue minable pendant que ma famille est en train de s'écrouler. Je déteste ce job, Bobby. »

Bobby ouvre la bouche pour répondre avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'a aucune paroles réconfortantes à offrir. Il sent l'impuissance, la vieillesse, et la fatigue, lui nouer les tripes.

Le téléphone de Jody sonne.

Jody renifle en le délogeant de sa poche. Elle s'essuie les yeux du revers de la main et soupire en lisant le message qui apparaît à l'écran. « Les hommes que j'avais postés aux abords d'Hanneville, » dit-elle. « Ils ont réussi à mettre la main sur Balthazar Travers. »

Bobby lui sourit sans grand enthousiasme. « Bon c'est mieux que rien, pas vrai ? Tu lui cours après depuis des mois. »

Jody fixe son téléphone de ses yeux rougis. « C'est mieux que rien, » dit-elle. « C'est juste pas le mieux dont on a besoin. »

[…]

Sam se tient dans le couloir de l'étage alors qu'il envoie un message à Amélia.  _Castiel est revenu,_ écrit-il _. Il n'a pas encore été arrêté mais les fédéraux sont sur place. Je peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment – la situation est épineuse. Reste à la maison. Je te tiens au courant._

Il range ensuite son téléphone dans sa poche et pénètre dans le bureau, la pièce où il va devoir focaliser toute son attention.

Dean est assis à même le sol, les genoux repliés devant lui et le dos appuyé contre l'un des pieds du bureau. Il porte à présent un jogging ainsi qu'un T-shirt, bien que ses yeux soient toujours boursouflés et rouges à cause du gaz lacrymogène. Son regard fixe obstinément le vide, la mâchoire complètement relâchée. Deux hommes en uniforme du GIGN montent la garde aux deux extrémités de la pièce, prêts à l'assaut au moindre geste.

Sam se rapproche et s'accroupit près de Dean en lâchant un grognement.

Il est maintenant suffisamment proche pour entendre Dean fredonner à voix basse. L'air lui semble familier, mais Sam met un petit moment avant de remettre un nom sur la mélodie –  _O come O come Emmanuel._

Le cadet hausse les sourcils. « Un chant de Noël ? »

Dean répond sans lever le regard vers lui, « Ça parle de patience. »

Sam hoche la tête.

Dean prend une profonde inspiration avant d'ajouter, « Ça parle de foi. »

Sam sent comme une déchirure lui ravager la poitrine tellement tout cela le bouleverse – de voir son frère s'accrocher désespérément à ses convictions, et de réaliser à quel point il a envie de lui donner raison. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir dire à Dean que tout se passera bien, ou que Cas est innocent, ou encore qu'il est  _lui-même_  convaincu que Cas est innocent. Mais au lieu de ça, il doit se contenter du peu de sincérité qu'il a à offrir.

« J'ai prié pour toi, » lui dit-il. « La nuit dernière. »

Les yeux de Dean se tournent vers lui.

« Je sais que tu ne crois pas en Dieu, et que Cas non plus, » explique-t-il, « la plupart du temps, je n'y crois pas moi-même, mais... juste au cas où. Au cas où quelqu'un écouterait. » Sam sent un picotement lui chatouiller le nez. « Au cas où quelqu'un là-haut s'en soucierait, j'ai prié pour toi. »

Dean croise son regard et déglutit. « Merci. »

Sam n'arrive pas à supporter la détresse que son frère lui renvoit et détourne les yeux. « Je sais pourquoi tu n'as pas contacté Harvelle, » dit-il, la voix rauque. « Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu  _moi_  ? »

« Je  _voulais_  le faire, » répond Dean, une note suppliante dans la voix. « Sam, j'te jure, j'ai juste – j'ai été égoïste, j'ai cru que j'avais plus de temps devant moi – » Il écrase les paumes de sa main contre ses yeux. « Putain, Sam, j'ai – j'ai pointé un flingue sur  _Jody_ , non mais à quoi je pensais, bordel – »

« J'en sais rien ! » claque Sam, « A quoi est-ce que tu  _pensais_ , Dean ? Que t'allais sauter par la fenêtre et te la jouer Butch Cassidy ? Que toi et Cas vous alliez faire le plein au Total du coin pour ensuite vous barrer à Rio ? Que – que j'essaierai pas de te retrouver ? »

Dean presse plus fortement ses paumes. « Je sais pas. »

« Tu  _sais_  très bien que la seule manière de gagner cette affaire, c'est de respecter les règles, » dit-il. « Tu es bien placé pour connaître l'importance que tout cela aura si on va jusqu'au procès. »

« Sam, si on va jusqu'au procès, on aura perdu d'avance ! » insiste désespérément Dean. « Si Cas doit passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit en prison, on est foutu ! » Il désigne la fenêtre qui, malgré les rideaux fermés, laisse transparaître quelques reflets bleus et rouges. « Ils vont le bouffer tout cru là-dehors. Ça n'aura aucune importance qu'il soit acquitté ou non. Il sera comme O. J. Simpson, ou Michael Jackson, ou encore le père de Jon Benet Ramsey, et rien ni personne ne sera en mesure de le blanchir ! Il va se faire harceler pour le restant de sa vie, où qu'il aille ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'il soit suivi à la trace ? Au moins, il  _aura_  une vie, » réplique Sam.

L'expression que Dean arborait jusqu'à maintenant change radicalement. Elle passe d'un farouche désespoir à une froideur sans nom en une micro seconde, et Dean plisse ses yeux enflés vers Sam. « T'as vraiment rien compris en fait, hein ? »

« Compris quoi ? » demande Sam.

« Cas ne vivra jamais comme ça. » Dean le dévisage franchement. « Il se suicidera d'abord. »

Les mots que Sam étaient sur le point de prononcer vacillent avant de s'effondrer.

C'est vrai.

« Je sais que tu penses qu'on peut le protéger, » continue Dean. « Il aurait une famille, et des gens qui l'aiment. Peut-être qu'il s'en contenterait. Mais il suffit juste qu'il décide que sa vie n'en vaut pas la peine, et il le ferait. Il y mettrait un terme. Il essaierait de nous épargner, peut-être même qu'il s'enfuirait dans un premier temps s'il estime que c'est la seule solution. » Dean détourne le regard, ramène ses genoux encore plus près de lui et croise les bras par-dessus. « Je refuse que ce soit le cas. »

Sam soupire en hochant la tête.

Ils restent assis en silence pendant un moment. Les gardes à chaque recoin de la pièce ne bougent pas d'un cil.

« Dean. » Sam a l'impression que sa langue pèse une tonne, l'empêchant de s'exprimer correctement. « Soit franc avec moi. Est-ce que tu crois purement et sincèrement qu'il est innocent, ou... est-ce que tu es émotionnellement trop impliqué pour admettre le fait que tu puisses avoir tort ? »

Dean ne répond pas et garde le visage tourné vers le mur.

« Dean ? »

« La ferme, Sam. » Dean se recroqueville un peu plus en s'éloignant de lui. « Ferme ta gueule. »

« Dean, je – »

« Tu oses encore me  _demander_  ça, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. » Sa voix déborde de rage, menaçant de jaillir tel un volcan. « Tu peux aller te faire foutre. »

« Dean, il est présentement assis dans ta cuisine dans un état catatonique, » se défend Sam, « Et tu n'envisages même pas la possibilité – »

« Ferme ta gueule, » murmure Dean, en se ratatinant sur lui-même. « Ferme-la, Sammy, j't'en supplie. »

Cette note  _suppliante_  finit de l'achever.

Il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas au beau milieu d'une audience, qu'il n'a pas affaire à un client borné qui refuse de voir la réalité en face, ou encore à un inspecteur qui s'acharne à nier les faits. Non, là il s'agit de son frère s'accrochant à sa dernière parcelle d'espoir. Et lui, Sam, est en train de la lui  _arracher_.

« D'accord, » murmure-t-il en clignant brièvement des yeux. « D'accord, je – je m'en vais. »

Il se relève et quitte la pièce, se préparant à passer une longue nuit enlisé dans un silence de plomb.

[…]

Dans la cuisine, l'urgentiste remballe son matériel. « Ses constantes sont normales, » dit-elle à Harvelle. « Ses yeux sont gonflés à cause des gaz lacrymogènes, mais je lui ai administré un collyre. Ses pupilles paraissent dilatées mais sont réactives. Quel que soit son problème, c'est purement psychologique. »

Harvelle se mordille l'ongle du pouce. « Inutile de l'envoyer à l'hôpital donc. »

L'urgentiste secoue la tête. « Vous ne risquez rien en le gardant ici. »

Harvelle acquiesce lentement. « Très bien. Mais je préférerai que vous restiez dans le coin, si possible, au cas où il tournerait de l'œil ou autre. » Elle désigne la porte arrière d'un mouvement de tête. « Il y a du café dans le fourgon si vous voulez. »

Harvelle s'approche ensuite de la table de la cuisine où est actuellement assis l'homme de la soirée.

Il se tient aussi raide qu'une statue, les mains menottées à l'arrière de la chaise. Deux gardes se trouvent à ses côtés, mais c'est tout juste s'il a cligné des yeux au cours de la dernière heure. Ses cheveux bruns sont complètement raides et plaqués contre son front, tandis que ses yeux sont encore boursouflés et à vifs. En dehors de ça, il semble calme.

Il s'agit là de Castiel Goodwin, en chair et en os. C'est la première fois qu'Harvelle le rencontre, et elle en a des frissons dans tous le corps.

D'un œil avisé, Anna Lawrence s'assoit près de lui, les mains posées sur la table.

« Castiel, » appelle Harvelle. « Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Castiel demeure statique.

Anna soupire. « Peut-on arrêter cette comédie ? Il est clair que mon client ne va rien vous dire ce soir, et il nous reste pas moins de cinq heures avant d'obtenir une info concrète – »

Castiel baisse la tête, et se met à tousser.

Anna et Harvelle se figent toutes les deux. Les deux gardes se toisent du regard avant de rediriger celui-ci vers Castiel.

Il se remet à tousser, de manière plus virulente, avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux manquant de l'étouffer, le laissant pantelant et le souffle court, et lui faisant brusquement relever la tête. Les yeux écarquillés et visiblement terrifiés, il s'agite sauvagement sur sa chaise. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-il. « Qui êtes-vous ? Relâchez-moi ! »

« Castiel, regardez-moi, tout va bien, vous n'êtes pas en état d'arrestation – » Anna presse les deux mains sur ses épaules avant de dévisager vivement les deux gardes. « Pourriez-vous lui retirez ces menottes, je vous prie ? »

Castiel se débat encore plus violemment contre le dos de sa chaise, la respiration lourde et le regard empli de panique. «  _Relâchez_ -moi ! » hurle-t-il.

[...]

Dans le bureau, un cri étouffé provient depuis la cuisine. «  _Relâchez_ -moi ! »

Les gardes de chaque côté de la pièce resserrent aussitôt la prise autour de leurs armes.

Dean se redresse. « Cas, » souffle-t-il.

[…]

Après dix minutes d'altercations et de marchandages, Castiel se retrouve exempté de ses menottes, la poitrine se soulevant toujours à un rythme effréné. Il dévisage Harvelle avec un mélange de peur et de suspicion.

« Castiel, » dit-elle, « vous rappelez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé au cours de la dernière heure ? »

Il déglutit et tourne le regard vers Anna.

Celle-ci hoche la tête.

« Je me souviens...du Shérif Singer, » déclare-t-il à tâtons. « Elle – elle est rentrée dans la chambre, m'a ordonné de me lever, ensuite... c'est le trou noir, et... je me suis réveillé ici. »

C'est assez effrayant de se rendre compte à quel point Harvelle a pitié de lui. Elle a eu son lot d'imposteur au cours de sa carrière, ceux qui pensent que finir le restant de sa vie en institution psychiatrique est une alternative préférable à la prison, ceux qui plaident la folie. Mais cette fois – cette fois c'est vrai.

Il n'y a aucune autre façon d'expliquer les preuves qui jonchent le comté. Il ne pourra pas plaider la folie, parce que son type de "folie" ne correspond pas au profil. Cet homme va finir sa vie en prison pour des crimes qu'il ne se rappelle même pas avoir commis.

Bon sang, elle a vraiment pitié de lui.

Et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle se penche vers lui afin de le lui annoncer avec le plus de diplomatie possible. « Castiel, ce genre de chose vous est déjà arrivé auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? Ces absences, durant lesquelles vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? »

« Mon client n'est pas tenu de répondre à cette question, » la coupe Anna. Castiel lui jette un coup d'œil inquiet.

« Nous sommes en possession du dossier médical de la prison. » Harvelle le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Lors de votre première incarcération, vous avez expérimenté ce genre de troubles, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis prête à parier que ces absences remontent à votre enfance, à commencer par l'époque où vous viviez avec votre père. »

Castiel se penche vers elle avec insistance. « Quoi que Lucas vous ait dit, c'est un tissus de mensonge, » dit-il. « Notre père ne nous a jamais fouetté ou battu. Je me soumettrais à un examen médical s'il le faut, et vous verrez que – je n'ai aucune cicatrices – »

« Nous somme bien conscient que sa "biographie" est fortement enjolivée, » admet Harvelle, « et manque cruellement d'authenticité en ce qui concerne les faits. Mais la maltraitance ne laisse pas que des séquelles physiques, Castiel. » Elle hausse gravement les sourcils. « Si je vous soumets à un examen psychologique, je pense que n'importe quel psychiatre pourra témoigner du nombre de cicatrices que vous détenez réellement. »

Castiel s'enfonce dans le dossier de sa chaise tout en ravalant sa salive.

« Vous avez vécu de nombreuses phases de transe au cours de votre enfance dont vous ne gardez aucun souvenir. Des phases durant lesquelles vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous faites, ou encore de qui vous êtes. Et vous continuez à expérimenter ce genre de transes maintenant que vous êtes adulte, » continue calmement Harvelle. « Il vous est arrivé de partir en virées nocturnes, et je parie que vous ne vous en souvenez pas non plus, puis pour couronner le tout, vous êtes insomniaque. J'en mettrai ma main à couper que vous êtes également somnambule. Des enfants ont été assassinés, ce qui vous a conduit en cellule ; dès lors, les meurtres ont cessé. Et à présent que vous êtes de nouveau dehors, d'autres enfants se font tuer. Nous avons trouvé un poil  _vous_  appartenant sur l'un des cadavres. Et là, on vient de découvrir un fragment d'ongle sur un autre ; nous l'avons envoyé pour des analyses A.D.N. dont les résultats nous parviendront d'ici quelques heures. » Harvelle le fixe sans sourciller, le rendant prisonnier de son regard. « Donc ce que je vous demande, Castiel, c'est : pouvez-vous à cet instant précis me regarder dans les yeux et me jurer que  _vous êtes sûr à cent pour cent_  que cet ongle n'est pas à vous? »

Castiel la fixe à son tour de ses yeux rougis et gonflés, et le coin de sa bouche s'effondre.

Non, il ne peut pas.

« Je regrette mais Castiel n'est pas tenu de vous répondre, » l'interrompt Anna. « Et permettez-moi de vous rappeler qu'il n'est pas en état d'arrestation car il y a une forte probabilité que cet ongle appartienne au véritable meurtrier. A présent, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions à lui poser, j'aimerai qu'il puisse aller se reposer. »

Harvelle repousse sa chaise et se lève sans quitter Castiel des yeux. « Neuf enfants, » dit-elle. « Neuf gamins sont morts. Faites en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas un dixième. »

Elle quitte la pièce en laissant à Castiel un moment pour réfléchir à ses options.

[...]

Il est passé deux heures du matin lorsqu'un coup résonne contre la porte du bureau. Dean s'éveille aussitôt en trébuchant sur ses pieds tandis que le garde ouvre la porte. Anna et Castiel pénètrent dans la pièce, escortés par deux autres gardes.

« Cas ! » s'exclame Dean, le cœur battant la chamade. « Cas, tu vas bien ! Je t'ai entendu crier – bordel, j'me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

Castiel acquiesce silencieusement avant de tourner son regard vers Anna et les gardiens. « Est-ce qu'on peut rester seuls une minute ? » demande-t-il. « Étant donné que je ne suis pas encore en état d'arrestation... vous pouvez rester derrière les portes et les fenêtres si vous le souhaitez, mais j'aimerai pouvoir rester seul un instant. »

Anna sourit doucement. « Bien sûr. » Elle lance un regard méprisant aux quatre gardes se trouvant dans la pièce. « Il n'est pas en état d'arrestation, » gronde-t-elle. « Vous pouvez surveiller les issues et vous en contenter. »

Les gardes préviennent Harvelle via leur radio, et après quelques minutes de négociation, Dean et Castiel se retrouvent seuls dans le bureau. Les quelques lampes allumées déversent leurs halos jaunes et tamisés sur la tapisserie bordeaux à motif qui recouvre les murs, octroyant au reste de la pièce une atmosphère intime aux sombres nuances pourpres.

Dean ne se fait aucune illusion quant au caractère factice de cette intimité, mais il s'en contrefiche. Il se jette sur Cas et l'enlace fortement contre lui avant de l'agripper par les épaules. « Cas, j'me suis fait tellement de soucis pour toi, tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point, » débite-t-il. Il sent l'adrénaline fourmiller le long de son cuir chevelu, de ses doigts et de ses pieds. « T'étais en état de choc et ils étaient sur le point de t'arrêter et là, Sam et Anna ont débarqué comme des putains de chevaliers en armures pour leur botter le cul et – » Il respire un bon coup en secouant la tête. « Mais ça on s'en fiche, ce qui compte maintenant c'est la stratégie qu'on va adopter, d'accord ? On a toute une chiée de preuves de ton côté, à commencer par ce fichu téléphone prépayé – »

« Dean. » Castiel le dévisage gravement, le regard lourd tout en glissant ses mains sur celles de Dean. « Écoute-moi une seconde. »

Dean referme aussitôt la bouche puis hoche la tête.

Cas l'entraîne jusqu'au canapé en le tirant par la main et s'y assoit, invitant Dean à faire de même. Le teint de Cas paraît si pâle, si livide à la lueur des lampes. Ses cheveux ont séché de manière étrange, les laissant complètement plats et raides, et ses yeux sont encore légèrement enflés. L'inflammation fait anormalement ressortir le bleu de ses iris. « J'ai discuté un long moment avec Anna, » dit-il, « pour finaliser avec elle ce que je comptais faire. »

Pour une raison qui lui échappe, Dean sent l'appréhension lui picoter la nuque. « Je sais, » dit-il. « C'est justement ce dont j'étais en train de te parler – »

« Je suis parvenu à une décision. » L'expression de Cas est calme et posée , mais ses mains tremblent dans celles de Dean. « Si le résultat du test A.D.N. confirme que l'ongle m'appartient, je me rendrai à la justice. »

Dean le fixe longuement.

« Non, » murmure-t-il, « non. Cas. C'est un coup monté. Si cet ongle t'appartient, ça signifiera seulement que Lucas a une longueur d'avance sur nous, rien de  _plus_. Cas, tu  _sais_  que tu es innocent – »

« Non. » Le regard de Cas se fait plus brillant, sa bouche se tordant vers le bas. « Je n'en sais rien, Dean. »

Dean cligne des yeux face à lui. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai...des bribes de temps dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, » avoue Cas. « Je les ai depuis que je suis enfant. Je croyais m'en être débarrassé quand j'ai commencé à voir Chuck, mais je pense qu'il est possible que je... » Sa voix vacille, et il prend une profonde inspiration. « Que je sois responsable... »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, Cas. » Dean lui agrippe fermement les mains en luttant contre l'oppression dans ses poumons et le picotement dans ses yeux. « Cas, ça ne peut pas être toi. Il y a encore tellement de choses qu'on a besoin d'éclaircir. Tu as  _appelé_  Daphné, tu te souviens ? Et quelqu'un a répondu au téléphone, quelqu'un qui a prétendu être la mère de Daphné – »

« Vraiment ? » La pomme d'Adam de Cas s'agite. « Ou était-ce juste une hallucination ? Une voix que j'aurai imaginé à l'autre bout du fil ? »

« Pourquoi t'irai imaginer un truc pareil ? » demande Dean. « Explique-moi pourquoi t'irai te piéger  _toi-même_  en te rendant dans le Michigan, Cas ? »

Cas ne fait que lui rendre son regard, la résignation pesant lourdement sur son visage, avant de répondre, « Peut-être que je voulais me faire démasquer. »

Le cœur de Dean cesse brusquement de battre.

La lettre.

_pris conscience que la Noirceur qui m'habite est à présent démasquée et que les autres n'auront plus à subir l'assaut de mes mains_

Il voulait que quelqu'un le démasque –

Il voulait –

« Non, » lâche Dean, la voix saccadée même à ses propres oreilles. « Non non non, c'est Lucas, c'est forcément lui. »

Cas le dévisage, la mine défaite. « Pourquoi Lucas ferait-il cela ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il chercherait à me nuire, Dean ? »

Dean ne sait pas quoi lui répondre.

Il referme la bouche et ravale la vague de nausée qui le prend à la gorge. « Parce qu'il est taré, » tente-t-il. « Parce qu'il – parce qu'il a que ça à faire. Et pour des milliers d'autres raisons – Cas, on parle d'un psychopathe là, tout ce qu'il fait va forcément défier la logique. Il y a tellement de choses à prendre en considération, Cas, si on en discute tranquillement – »

Les yeux de Cas se remplissent de larmes, brillantes et prêtes à tomber, et il détourne le regard de Dean pour fixer la fenêtre. Il ne se sent pas la force de croiser son regard. « Je vois bien que tu essaies de plaider ma cause, » dit-il, « et j'apprécie l'ardeur avec laquelle tu me soutiens. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment, Dean. »

« T'as besoin de quoi alors ? »

Cas ferme les yeux en prenant une inspiration tremblante. Ses mains se referment autour de celles de Dean, et sa voix se brise douloureusement lorsqu'il reprend la parole. « J'ai seulement besoin de mon meilleur ami. »

Dean sent tout son être se déchirer de l'intérieur. Il attire Cas près de lui et le serre fortement contre sa poitrine, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se cramponner violemment à lui, sans pouvoir retenir les larmes qui dévalent ses joues, sans pouvoir faire taire la douleur qui lui comprime si vivement le torse qu'il en éprouve des difficultés à respirer.

« J'ai peur, » résonne la voix éraillée de Cas. « Dean, j'ai tellement peur. »

« Moi aussi, Cas, » chuchote Dean, la voix tout aussi rocailleuse. « J'ai vraiment la trouille. »

« Il est de mon devoir de prendre la bonne décision. » Les larmes de Cas répandent leur chaleur dans son cou, ses doigts s'agrippant fermement aux épaules de Dean. « Mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force... »

« Ça ce n'est pas la bonne décision. Tu n'es pas un tueur, Cas. » Dean plisse fortement les yeux en grinçant des dents. «  _Tu n'es pas un tueur_. Quelles que soient les preuves qui vont s'accumuler, quels que soient les problèmes que t'aies pu avoir, personne n'arrivera à me faire changer d'avis. Pas même toi. Tu comprends ça ? »

Cas se contente d'enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de Dean sans répondre.

Ils s'enlacent l'un l'autre sous la nimbe hâlée provenant de la lampe du bureau, jusqu'à ce que le silence les enveloppe entièrement.

[…]

Harvelle s'installe au bord de la table de la cuisine en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en tapant du pied contre le lino. Elle croise les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine, prise d'une vague de frissons.

« Excusez-moi, pardon. » Garth passe le seuil de la porte où sont postés deux gardes et pénètre dans la cuisine, un large sourire plaqué au visage. « Vous avez demander à me voir, lieutenant ? »

« Dieu soit loué ! » Harvelle se relève d'un bond en s'emparant de son dossier. « J'te jure, impossible pour moi d'avoir les idées claires tant que t'es pas là. J'aurai vraiment besoin d'un deuxième avis sur la question. » Elle étale les documents sur la table. « J'ai beau examiner la situation dans tous les sens, y'a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ... »

Garth s'approche de la table et épluche le dossier. « Qu'est-ce qui vous pose problème ? » demande-t-il. « Tout porte à croire que Goodwin est notre homme. Son absence d'alibi, ses traces A.D.N... »

« Oui, pour l'instant. » Harvelle pince les lèvres. « On a toujours le fragment d'ongle sur le feu, et là on verra ce qu'il en est, mais même sans ça... Garth, s'il s'agissait de n'importe quelle autre affaire, je l'aurai déjà fait boucler dans un quartier de haute sécurité, toujours est-il qu'absolument tout dans cette situation me semble  _bizarre_. La lettre envoyée à Lucas sans aucune empreintes, le coup de fil passé vers un téléphone prépayé. » Elle secoue la tête. « Je suis prête à mettre l'histoire de l'aller-retour depuis le Michigan sur le compte d'un dédoublement de personnalité, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait s'acheter un téléphone prépayé pour se passer un coup de fil à  _lui-même_  ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait effacer ses empreintes d'une lettre qui, en plus d'être dérangeante, est compromettante ? Ça n'a aucun sens, Garth, troubles de la personnalité ou non. »

« Il y aura toujours des parts d'ombres dans une enquête, » lui rappelle Garth. « Aucune affaire n'est jamais parfaitement résolue. De plus, quelle autre explication pourrait-il y avoir ? »

Harvelle se frotte la nuque. « Tu sais que Winchester mise tout sur Margaret Masters. Et honnêtement, je ne fais pas confiance à cette fille... Elle avait quelque chose de pas net quand on l'a interrogée, et ce livre ressemble fortement à une déclaration d'amour. Tu étais présent dans le bureau – Winchester nous a dit qu'un autre corps serait retrouvé si c'était elle la tueuse, et voilà où nous en sommes. »

Garth hausse les épaules. « Cette théorie a aussi sa part d'ombre. Meg Masters n'avait encore jamais rencontré Cas ou Lucas jusqu'à l'année dernière. Rice est _certain_  à 100% que la personne qui a tué ces enfants il y a dix ans est impliquée dans les meurtres de Gabriela et Camden. Comment vous expliquez cela ? »

Elle soupire. « Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est juste une imitatrice de talent. »

Garth pose ses mains sur la table et presse son épaule contre celle d'Harvelle. « Quelle que soit la personne qu'on va condamner, il y aura forcément des incohérences. On peut pas aboutir à une conclusion avec un joli point final. On ne peut que prendre des décisions qu'on est capable d'assumer par la suite. » Il la regarde droit dans les yeux. « Parce que ce sont là les décisions qu'on devra défendre de notre mieux. »

Harvelle baisse la tête, son regard se perdant sur les photos de ces enfants assassinés.

« Si le fragment d'ongle s'avère être celui de Goodwin... » Ses doigts effleurent le menton de Camden Rodebaugh.

Garth l'observe attentivement, s'attendant au pire.

« Ma décision sera prise. » Elle se redresse, se passe une main à l'arrière du crâne et se frotte les yeux. « Je l'arrêterai. »

Garth lui tapote l'épaule en hochant la tête. « D'accord. »

[…]

Les heures suivantes sont plongées dans le silence, dans l'abattement, et dans le noir.

Bobby et Jody, allongés dans leur chambre.

Sam et Anna, campés sur les marches de l'escalier, leur téléphone greffés dans la main.

Garth et Harvelle, faisant les cents pas dans la cuisine et passant en revue chaque annotation manuscrite de chaque dossier.

Dean et Castiel, assis côte à côte sur le canapé du bureau.

Les agents du GIGN, parqués à toutes les portes, fenêtres et points d'accès possibles.

Les autres officiers, terrés dans leur voitures de patrouille, semblant incapables de quitter la demeure des yeux.

Et les journalistes, trépignant derrière les rubans jaunes, à la recherche du meilleur angle de vue.

La lune est voilée par les nuages, les étoiles tapissent le ciel sombre, froid et vaste, alors que le temps semble s'écouler à la manière d'un robinet mal vissé, mesquinement, lentement et fatalement.

Puis soudain, le téléphone d'Harvelle se met à sonner, attirant l'attention de tous les occupants de la maison.

Dean et Cas se relèvent en se dévisageant l'un l'autre. Cas déglutit avant de s'emparer de la main de Dean.

« Ça peut être n'importe qui, » lance Dean.

Cas se penche vers lui jusqu'à faire frôler leurs lèvres, et marque un temps d'hésitation. Puis il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, lui offrant un long et lent baiser. Un baiser qui s'éternise. Le genre de baiser qui perdure sur le quai d'une gare avant le départ du train, le genre de baiser qui donne l'impression que le monde ralentit tandis que le cœur bat son plein, un baiser qui nécessite de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il se termine mais où les lèvres continuent de s'effleurer, dans l'attente, dans l'espoir, dans la supplication muette d'une minute de plus.

_Offre à l'homme voué à une mort certaine un baiser d'adieux._

« Cas, » chuchote Dean, « je – »

La porte du bureau s'ouvre sur Harvelle, accompagnée de Garth, d'Anna, de Sam et d'une escorte de gardes du GIGN. « Le légiste m'a appelé, » annonce-t-elle, « ils ont terminé l'analyse d'A.D.N. retrouvé sur le crâne de Camden Rodebaugh. »

Dean sent ses membres s'engourdir tout en ayant l'impression de vivre la situation à travers un objectif fish-eye, l'image lui semblant distordue et voilée. Il baisse les yeux pour voir ses jointures blanchirent autour de celles de Castiel, au point où il peut même les sentir.

« Et si l'on en croit les dires de Mademoiselle Rice... » Harvelle prend une profonde inspiration avant de regarder Cas droit dans les yeux. « L'A.D.N. ne correspond  _pas_  à celui de Castiel Goodwin. »

Dean sent tout l'oxygène quitter ses poumons. Il lève les yeux vers Cas.

Castiel la dévisage sans ciller, totalement livide.

Dean est à peine conscient des cris de joie que poussent Sam et Anna.

« A vrai dire, il ne coïncide avec aucune personne de notre base de données, » continue Harvelle, « mais nous savons qu'il s'agit de celui d'une femme. Dans la conjoncture actuelle, je ne procéderai pas à l'arrestation de Monsieur Goodwin, néanmoins je vous défends de quitter le territoire et vous place sous étroite surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'une arrestation soit effectuée. Je vais envoyer des officiers au domicile de Mademoiselle Masters afin de recueillir un échantillon d'A.D.N. »

Dean se redresse tant bien que mal, entraînant Cas dans son mouvement. Il sent une main chaleureuse lui claquer le dos, mais son regard reste focalisé sur Castiel à qui il ne cesse de répéter « On a réussi. On a réussi. »

Castiel est dans le même état que lui, ne se rendant même pas compte des sillons humides qui dévalent ses joues. Il aventure une main sur le visage de Dean avant d'ouvrir la bouche, « Tu m'as sauvé. »

Dean lui offre un faible sourire avant de réussir à répondre, « Je te devais bien ça. »

« Ce n'est pas encore terminé » leur rappelle Anna. « Mais ce ne sera plus très long maintenant. » Elle leur lance une accolade à son tour, et malgré son sourire, ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues. « Ce ne sera plus très long. »

[…]

Meg Masters termine son scotch, et savoure jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son verre. Son CD ne cesse de sauter dans la chaîne hi-fi ; c'est le cas depuis un bon moment maintenant, mais elle s'en fiche royalement.

Elle se lève du canapé en vacillant légèrement, essayant de se stabiliser à l'aide de la table basse, ce qui la fait basculer en avant. Elle s'esclaffe. Il est grand temps d'aller se coucher. Elle se défait de son débardeur et titube jusqu'à la salle de bain. La poignée de la porte lui donne de fil à retordre, mais après quelques ratés, Meg parvient à entrer.

La jeune femme s'admire longuement dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'elle a un superbe corps, pour ce que ça vaut à l'heure actuelle. Elle grogne dans sa barbe et tâte lourdement le robinet. Après avoir batailler un moment à trouver le parfait réglage entre chaud et froid, elle renonce à se débarbouiller le visage et se tourne pour relever le siège des toilettes –

Son regard est attiré par la baignoire. Le rideau est à moitié ouvert et il y a un dépôt blanc au fond de la cuve. Elle s'approche et plisse les yeux – on dirait du... gravier ? Elle tend la main et en ramasse une poignée avant de la porter à son visage.

Elle examine attentivement les petits granulés, puis...

Elle écarquille les yeux en laissant retomber sa main et recule précipitamment en manquant de glisser sur le carrelage.

Ce sont des dents.

Des centaines de petites dents de laits.

Elle se met à crier, à hurler, encore et encore.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys !
> 
> Nouveau rebondissement dans ce chapitre !
> 
> Enjoy !

Dans le quart d'heure qui suit, Harvelle, Garth et toute leur troupe quittent la maison Singer en se frayant un chemin parmi le flot de journalistes, pour ensuite tracer la route à bord de leurs véhicules de patrouille. Les barricades sont laissées en place pour plus de commodité vis à vis des Singers ; un officier a la présence d'esprit d'agrafer une bâche en plastique pour supplanter la fenêtre brisée de l'étage. Pendant ce temps-là, Anna s'empare de son téléphone et quitte le bureau, sans doute pour passer d'importants coup de fils, laissant ainsi Dean, Sam et Cas reprendre leur esprit.

« D'accord, d'accord, bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite ? » demande anxieusement Dean en se frottant les mains. « Sammy, toi et moi - on fonce chez le légiste, voir ce qu'on peut en tirer. S'ils nous ont rien dit concernant le fragment d'ongle, va savoir le nombre de preuves dont on n'a pas encore vu la couleur. Anna, vous et Cas, vous filez au poste, assister à l'interrogatoire de Meg, voir si vous pouvez trouver des failles dans son histoire – »

« Dean. » Sam pose sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. « Il est six heures du matin. T'as besoin de dormir. »

« J'ai besoin de café, » le corrige Dean. « Et j'crève la dalle. On ira faire un saut chez Macdo. Tu veux quelque chose, Cas ? »

Cas, toujours blanc comme un linge, secoue la tête.

« Ça m'fait penser, » continue Dean, « Cas a besoin d'une douche. Et d'un rasage. Ou j'en sais rien. Peut-être pas. P't'être que le style clodo, c'est son nouveau délire. C'est quoi le nom du légiste ? C'est une nana, c'est ça ? Bon sang, c'que j'ai faim. »

« Veuillez m'excuser, » lance Cas d'une voix tendue. « Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille vomir. » Il titube jusqu'à la corbeille posée près du bureau de Bobby et s'en empare avant de se mettre à y vomir toutes ses tripes.

« Cas ! » Dean s'élance vers lui pour l'agripper par le bras et le conduire jusqu'au canapé. « Apportez-lui de l'eau ! »

Pile à ce moment-là, Anna fait irruption dans la pièce avec un verre d'eau et une boîte de biscuit. « Quel timing, » dit-elle en tendant le tout à Dean avant de le dévisager de la tête au pied. « Vous en faîtes pas, vous aussi vous allez passer par là une fois que l'adrénaline sera retombée. »

Dean la fusille du regard en lui arrachant le paquet de biscuits des mains avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Cas. « Je vais bien, » dit-il. « J'ai seulement besoin d'un café et d'au moins une dizaine de cheeseburgers. »

« Non, » grogne Cas dans sa corbeille. « Dix, c'est beaucoup trop. Dean, c'est répugnant. »

« Tais-toi, » lui ordonne Dean. « Tout ce remue-ménage t'a clairement bousillé les méninges, tu sais plus c'que tu dis. » Il pousse le verre d'eau vers Cas. « Hydrate-toi. »

« Vous avez tous les deux besoin de repos, » insiste Sam en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. « Ils vont garder Meg en observation pendant 72 heures, et ils prendront toutes les précautions nécessaires pour réduire en miettes le moindre de ses alibis. Profitez de ces quelques heures de répit en restant tranquillement à la maison. »

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? » demande Dean. « Rentrer chez toi et jouer à Katanas pendant deux jours ? »

« Premièrement, c'est Catane, » rétorque Sam, « et deuxièmement, Amélia doit certainement se demander ce qui a bien pu se passer durant ces huit dernières heures, alors ouais, j'pense que j'vais rentrer chez moi. »

Anna lui lance un regard en coin. « Femme ? »

« Petite-amie, » soupire-t-il.

Dean tend quelques biscuits à Cas. « Avale ça, » dit-il. « Prend des forces. Faut qu'on s'arrache. »

«  _Dean_. » Sam se rapproche en plissant les yeux.

« Sam, » répond Dean, affable.

Sam se contente de le dévisager froidement.

La pomme d'Adam de Dean s'agite, mais son regard ne faiblit pas. « Sam, j'ai pas l'intention de rester. »

Sam ne lâche pas l'affaire. « Tu peux dormir dans le petit salon. On t'apportera des couvertures. »

« On ne peut pas rester ici. » Le visage de plus en plus tendu, Dean lance un bref regard en direction du couloir. « Je ne pourrai pas dormir – ici. »

Ce coup d'œil discret en direction du couloir, des escaliers, et de la chambre principale, est la pièce manquante pour que Sam assimile pleinement la véritable source de l'anxiété de Dean.

« Tu devras lui faire face un jour ou l'autre, » dit-il.

« Je sais. » Dean s'essuie la bouche « Seulement, pas ce soir. »

Sam hoche la tête. « Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer chez toi dans ce cas. »

Dean fronce les sourcils et le dévisage, bouche bée. « C'est là qu'il y a tous les journalistes ! » proteste-t-il. « Ils seront tous là, plantés sur la pelouse à attendre comme un escadron de vautours – »

« J'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi. »

Sam, Dean et Anna tournent tous leur regard vers Castiel.

Cas repose la corbeille par terre avant d'avaler une tremblante gorgée d'eau. « J'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi, » répète-t-il. « J'aimerai dormir dans mon propre lit. »

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit et il acquiesce lentement. « D'accord, » énonce-t-il calmement, « Ok, d'accord, on a qu'à faire ça. »

[…]

L'aube aux relents d'hiver est encore sombre et brumeux, et lorsqu'ils atteignent la maison à bord de la discrète petite voiture de Sam, l'espace de quelques instants, ils passent inaperçus. Puis ils se garent et sortent de la voiture.

Le vacarme se fait aussitôt assourdissant.

« Monsieur Goodwin ! » crie une femme. « Monsieur Goodwin ! »

« Dean Winchester ! » braille un homme par-dessus le grondement de la foule. « Monsieur Winchester, avez-vous – »

Leurs yeux sont assaillis par une multitude de flashs tout plus aveuglants, vifs et brûlants les uns que les autres. Dean réussit à se faufiler et à tracer son chemin de mémoire. Il connaît cette route, ce portail, et cette allée en ciment par cœur. Sam le pousse en avant tout en escortant Castiel et en criant à tout va,  _pas de commentaires, pas de commentaires_.

Après avoir tâtonné à la recherche des clés, le groupe se rue à l'intérieur en claquant la porte derrière eux.

« Verrouillez toutes les portes, » halète Sam. « Fermez les volets, les rideaux, tout. »

Cas s'enfonce dans le canapé pendant que Sam et Dean font le tour de la maison, inspectant la moindre brèche de celle-ci ainsi que tous ses points d'accès. Sam se rend à l'étage, Dean retourne auprès de Cas et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, » marmonne Cas. « Tout le monde veut son slogan. »

Le sapin de Noël se tient toujours dans le coin du salon, baigné par la pénombre, les branches jaunies et quasi nues. Personne n'a pensé à l'arroser. Les aiguilles reposent en amas disgracieux par-delà le sac à sapin, s'éparpillant le long de la surface sombre du piano neuf ; l'étoile a glissé de son trône pour rester suspendue à une branche telle une couronne déchue.

« Trois jours, » lance Dean. « Noël est passé depuis seulement trois jours. »

Cas lève de grands yeux vers lui. « J'ai laissé toutes mes affaires à Détroit. Je – je les ai laissées, dans ma valise, sur le trottoir. »

« C'est pas grave. » Dean lui presse gentiment l'épaule. « T'as encore des affaires à l'étage. S'il te faut autre chose, on ira l'acheter. »

« J'ai laissé mes livres. » Sa respiration s'accélère. « J'ai laissé Jane Eyre, je l'avais pas encore fini, et j'ai laissé – j'ai laissé des souvenirs de Daphné que j'avais – gardé avec – »

« Cas. Ce n'est rien. » Dean pose sa main sur la joue de Cas avant de la glisser jusqu'à son menton pour lui relever le visage et l'obliger à croiser son regard. « Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien se passer à présent. »

Cas plonge son regard dans le sien, le désarroi flottant au bord des lèvres.

Des bruits de pas résonnent dans l'escalier. « Ok, alors j'ai passé au crible toutes les fenêtres du premier et – » Sam se stoppe dans sa tirade en les dévisageant tous les deux.

Sans même réfléchir, Dean retire sa main, à l'instant même où Cas détourne vivement le visage, enfouissant son menton dans son épaule, le piquant de sa barbe de trois jour encore fraîchement imprimé entre les doigts de Dean.

Sam écarquille les yeux en levant les mains. « Oh, désolé, je voulais pas – vous interrompre ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Non. » Dean lui répond sans même détacher son regard de Cas. « Ça va. »

Cas ne dit pas un mot. Il ne fait que soupirer en se tordant les mains.

« Rien à... signaler à l'étage, » continue faiblement Sam. « Et je pense que ça va aller pour vous cette nuit, donc... je vais y aller. »

« D'acc, merci, » dit Dean en quittant Cas des yeux tout en se massant l'épaule. « J't'appelle demain et on ira voir la légiste ensemble. »

Sam acquiesce du mieux qu'il peut tandis qu'il répond brièvement « Ouais. Ouais. » Il balaye son regard entre les deux hommes avant de franchir le seuil de la porte sous le crépitement des flashs des journalistes.

Dean et Cas se retrouvent à nouveau seuls.

« Bon, » lâche doucement Dean avec un léger sourire. « Va falloir s'y habituer, j'imagine, hein ? »

Cas s'éclaircit la gorge en dévisageant ses pouces. « Je me suis pas encore... fait à l'idée. J'ai toujours... » Ses joues s'empourprent et il pince les lèvres. « J'ai toujours dû le garder pour moi. C'était... mon secret. »

L'information met un petit moment à faire son chemin, puis Dean affiche un air étonné, bien qu'il ne sache pas du tout pourquoi ça le surprend autant. Tout ce qu'il sait de Cas, de son éducation et de sa foi, le conduit à la même conclusion tel un néon clignotant.

Mais ce qui surprend le plus Dean, c'est lorsqu'il ouvre lui-même la bouche pour répondre, « Moi aussi. »

Cas lève le regard vers lui et fronce les sourcils.

« Je savais pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais je pense que dans mon for intérieur, je savais depuis longtemps que je n'étais pas – j'étais pas – » Dean se désigne lui-même avec ses mains, faute de mots – « J'étais pas celui que les autres croyaient. C'était une façade. Bon sang, depuis que j'suis môme je le sais, et je savais comment le cacher, jouer les durs et avoir l'air cool mais – mon père, j'ai toujours cru que mon père voyait clair dans mon jeu et qu'il était... » Dean aspire une profonde goulée d'air en clignant brièvement des yeux. « Qu'il était déçu... »

Cas lui sourit amèrement en s'emparant de sa main. « Ton père ressemble beaucoup à mon Dieu. »

Dean lui caresse la main en se rapprochant de lui sur le canapé. « Alors on est corrompu, » dit-il. « Tous les deux. »

Cas le dévisage gravement. « Évidemment, » dit-il. « On se serait jamais rencontré sinon. »

Dean le fixe pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

Cas sourit.

« Bon sang, » s'esclaffe Dean, « c'est vrai ! »

Cas tapote le genou de Dean avant de se relever. « Viens, on monte, » dit-il. « Je vais aller prendre une douche. »

[...]

Lorsque Sam arrive chez lui, Amélia dort encore à poings fermés, roulée en boule dans les couvertures remontées jusqu'aux épaules, ses longues boucles brunes étalées sur le coussin. Le parquet est gelé, le faisant frisonner lorsqu'il retire sa chemise et son pantalon avant de grimper dans le lit.

Amélia maugrée dans son sommeil avant de jeter un œil au réveil. « C'pas vrai, Sam... » grommelle-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? »

Sam peine à se retenir de claquer des dents et se blottit contre elle, son torse se pressant contre son dos. « Cas est revenu. Je t'ai envoyé un message. »

Elle gémit en se passant une main sur le visage. « Hein ? »

« Réveille-toi. » Sam glisse ses pieds gelés le long de sa jambe.

Amélia pousse un cri perçant en lui donnant un violent coup de coude. «  _Rahhh_  ! J'te déteste ! » Elle se tortille hors de ses bras puis se tourne vers lui pour agripper le coussin où repose sa tête et le frapper avec. « Ça te dirait un  _réveil_  de ce genre ? »

Sam lui arrache le coussin des mains et la plaque en l'immobilisant sur le lit à l'aide de son corps, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. « Ça a marché, non ? »

Amélia le foudroie du regard, ses cheveux bruns lui barrant le visage.

« T'es vraiment flippante parfois, tu le sais ça ? » fait remarquer Sam.

Le regard de sa petite-amie se fait encore plus meurtrier.

« Tu vas me frapper dans les parties, c'est ça ? » demande Sam.

Pour toute réponse, elle lève le genoux.

« D'accord d'accord d'accord ! » Sam se retire en roulant de son côté du lit. « T'as gagné, j'me rends. »

Ils restent silencieusement allongés pendant un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de Cas ? » demande Amélia.

« Il est revenu. Il est revenu de son plein gré. »

«  _Quoi ?_  »

« Il s'est glissé en douce chez Bobby, y'a environ huit heures, mais quelqu'un l'a repéré. L'équipe du GIGN est venu le coffrer pendant qu'Anna et moi, on s'attelait à essayer de calmer le jeu – »

« Oh mon Dieu. »

« On a reçu une info juste à temps comme quoi il se pourrait qu'il y ait des traces A.D.N. qui ne correspondent pas à celles de Cas. On a réussit à convaincre les fédéraux de ne pas l'arrêter tant que les résultats n'étaient pas revenus, et on a passé les six dernières heures à attendre la réponse. »

« Oh mon Dieu. Ça ne correspondait pas ? »

« Non. L'A.D.N. appartient a une femme. Ils vont embarquer un autre suspect dans la mâtine. Ils gardent un œil sur Cas mais pour le moment, c'est un homme libre. »

« Donc... il se pourrait qu'il soit... »

« Il se peut qu'il soit innocent, ouais. »

« Dean avait raison ? »

« … ça en a tout l'air. »

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Sam promène son regard sur Amélia, et tend la main afin de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Merci d'être là pour m'aider à surmonter tout ce calvaire. Je pense... je pense qu'on en a bientôt fini. »

Elle le dévisage à son tour, de son regard sombre et intense. « T'aurai dû me réveiller. J'aurai attendu avec toi. »

« Tu travailles aujourd'hui, » dit-il.

Elle ferme les yeux. « Cette histoire est plus importante, et tu le sais. »

Sam se met à la regarder, à vraiment la regarder. Ses yeux se sont ajustés à l'obscurité et il peut à présent discerner la moindre tâche de rousseur qui parsèment les courbes de son nez. Il peut également contempler à sa guise l'arrondi de ses paupières, ses long cils recourbés, le creux de son menton, sans oublier les légers sillons lui traversant le front, la douceur de sa peau claire et, pour finir, l'imperceptible duvet recouvrant ses joues.

« Tu es magnifique, » murmure Sam. « Tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

Le regard d'Amélia vacille. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent. » Sam sent comme un besoin pressant, déterminé et haletant s'emparer de lui. « Je ne te dis pas assez souvent à quel point je t'aime. »

Il peut voir l'incertitude ainsi que l'inquiétude emplir son regard. « Je t'aime aussi, » dit-elle doucement.

« J'ai juste – j'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir, » continue-t-il, « et récemment, j'ai eu l'impression... que je te laissais me glisser entre les doigts. »

Amélia ferme les yeux à nouveau. « Sam... »

« On n'est pas obligé d'en parler tout de suite, » dit Sam, « C'est juste que... Amélia, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. »

Elle ferme plus fortement les yeux tout en rapprochant son corps du sien, se blottissant au creux de ses bras et lui entourant la nuque avec les siens. « Je suis là, » murmure-t-elle. « Sam, je suis encore là. »

« Reste, » la supplie Sam. « J't'en supplie, reste avec moi. »

Amélia enfouit sa tête dans son cou. « Je reste. »

« Pour combien de temps ? »

Elle ne lui répond pas.

Il resserre au maximum son étreinte autour d'elle.

[…]

Assis dans la chambre de Cas, Dean se laisse bercer par l'écoulement d'eau provenant de la salle de bain. L'adrénaline a désormais terminé de faire son effet, et dès lors, il sent l'effervescence le quitter à grand pas, la fatigue commençant à s'insinuer au plus profond de lui. Il balade son regard autour de la chambre et se demande quelles sont les affaires qui figurent à l'heure actuelle dans le listing des pièces à convictions du F.B.I.

Cas sort de la salle de bain puis commence à se déshabiller à la va-vite en jetant ses fringues sur le lit. Il lance un regard impatient vers Dean.

« Très bien, très bien, » lâche Dean en déboutonnant son pantalon tout en roulant des yeux. « Tu pourrai pas m'offrir un verre avant ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez d'énergie pour le sexe, » déclare rudement Castiel, « mais je ne serai pas contre un peu de douceur avant de sombrer dans le coma. »

Dean retire nonchalamment son T-shirt, faisant exprès de contracter ses abdos dans le mouvement. « Tu t'es brossé les dents ? » demande-t-il. « Parce que t'as un peu rendu la moitié de tes tripes toute à l'heure alors j'aimerai éviter l'haleine vomito autant que possible. »

Cas hausse un sourcil dans sa direction. « J'imagine qu'il va falloir que tu le découvres par toi-même. »

Dean lui renvoie un regard désabusé. « Ça c'est vraiment dégueu, Cas. Et pourquoi j'suis aussi excité tout d'un coup ? »

« Parce que je suis nu, » lui rappelle Cas.

Dean désigne la salle de bain d'un mouvement de tête. « Va donc sous la douche, gros malin. »

Contre toute attente, aucun des deux ne s'éternisent sous la douche ; ils en avaient l'un comme l'autre bien besoin, et étaient, en outre, totalement morts de fatigue, donc ce qui devait être à la base un tête à tête chaud bouillant s'est limité à un savonnage mutuel aux mains baladeuses.

Tout ceci est tellement nouveau. Cette constatation fait accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Dean. Tout, absolument tout dans cette situation est nouveau, et excitant, et réel, et  _empli d'espoir_ , à tel point que sans cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, il pourrait tout à fait en être heureux et comblé pour le restant de sa vie.

« Cas. » Il embrasse sa nuque, ses lèvres dérivant dans le creux de son oreille. « Merci. »

Cas s'arque sous le toucher en haletant, « De quoi ? »

« D'être revenu. » Sa peau est brûlante, l'eau chaude dévalant son visage avant ruisseler le long de son menton. « T'étais pas obligé de revenir. »

Cas l'embrasse à pleine bouche, laissant leur corps humides et glissant s'emboîter, créant juste assez de frictions pour les amener au bord de la délivrance sans pour autant l'atteindre.

Dean l'agrippe alors fermement par les hanches et l'attire contre lui d'un coup sec dans une étreinte désespérément farouche, les faisant tous les deux s'écrouler sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, l'impact résonnant depuis leurs tripes jusqu'à leurs poumons, et se répercutant le long de leurs doigts.

Le chuintement calme de l'eau retentit inlassablement sur leurs corps enlacés.

« Je t'aime, » halète Dean. « Je t'aime. »

Cas ne fait que lever de grands yeux brillants vers lui avant de souffler, « Dean... »

« Quoi ? » Dean écarte les cheveux de son front puis se penche pour effleurer le nez de Cas avec le sien. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » Cas referme sa main autour de son poignet, et lance à Dean un regard tellement sincère et vulnérable que ça en est presque douloureux. « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour te mériter. »

Dean ferme les yeux, et essaie de passer outre sa poitrine lancinante en rigolant avant de dire, « Cas. Tu comprends pas. »

Cas caresse le poignet de Dean de son pouce. « Comprendre quoi ? »

« Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je me trimbale avec cette dette, cette dette que je te dois et pour laquelle je n'ai jamais réussi à me racheter. » Dean s'esclaffe légèrement contre la joue de Cas. « Et pour la  _première fois_  aujourd'hui, pour la toute première fois, je commence à me dire que si j'arrive à te faire sortir de ce cauchemar, je me serai enfin... racheté. »

« Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps, » souffle calmement Cas.

« Je sais. » Dean l'embrasse à nouveau en une douce et lente pression des lèvres. « Je sais. »

[…]

Le téléphone de Sam vibre sur la table de nuit.

Une grande main s'agite à l'aveugle en direction du bruit. Elle finit par atteindre sa cible et s'empare lourdement du téléphone. Sam sort la tête de sous les couvertures et plisse les yeux face au numéro ; il fait glisser son doigt sur l'écran avant de porter le portable à son oreille. « Allô ? »

« Bonjour, » répond une boîte vocale féminine. « Vous avez un appel en P.C.V. provenant – » La voix change d'intonation – « _d'un résident du centre de détention du comté de Sherman_. » Elle reprend son ton d'origine. « Si vous souhaitez accepter cet appel, tapez zéro. Si vous souhaitez le refuser, veuillez raccrocher. »

Sam dévisage son téléphone une seconde avant d'appuyer sur le zéro.

« Cet appel provient d'un établissement pénitencier, et est soumis à un enregistrement ainsi qu'une étroite surveillance, » poursuit aimablement la voix. « Après le bip sonore, tapez 1 pour accepter cette condition, ou 2 pour la refuser puis raccrochez. »

Sam presse la touche 1 de son téléphone.

La ligne s'enclenche aussitôt.

« Allô ? » dit-il.

« Bonjour Sam, » retentit une familière voix traînante à l'autre bout de la ligne. « C'est Meg Masters. Ne me raccrochez pas au nez s'il vous plaît, j'viens de passer une  _véritable_  journée de merde et je n'ai droit qu'à un seul coup de fil. »

« Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ? » demande Sam.

« Dans l'annuaire. Et oui, il y a effectivement un bottin au poste de police. J'en suis aussi surprise que vous. »

« Pour quelles raisons est-ce que vous m'appelez ? »

« Ecoutez. » Elle s'interrompt pour inspirer un bon coup, et sa voix perd toute trace de moquerie lorsqu'elle reprend la parole. « Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas, mais j'ai été piégé par Lucas. Et la seule personne qui le connaisse suffisamment pour pouvoir démêler tout ce bordel, c'est Castiel. Il faut que je lui parle. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas appelé lui ? » gronde Sam. « On verra s'il vous adresse toujours la parole après c'que vous lui avez fait. »

« Je n'ai absolument  _rien_  fait, » claque-t-elle. « J'veux dire, pas en ce qui concerne cette partie-là en tout cas, et puis – son téléphone est éteint. Quant à Dean, il ne décrochera certainement pas. Vous étiez le seul qui était susceptible de répondre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous écouter ? »

« Parce que si vous ne le faîte pas, d'autres enfants risquent d'y passer, » lâche Meg d'une voix blanche. « Et puis si vous m'écoutez, vous n'avez absolument rien à perdre. Vous avez toutes les cartes en main là. »

Sam réfléchit, laissant le silence planer sur la ligne.

« J'vous en prie. » Sa voix se brise. « J'vous en prie, faîtes venir Cas au poste. Je peux expliquer certaines choses et je me montrerai... complètement honnête. J'ai seulement besoin de votre aide. »

« Je vais y réfléchir, » répond Sam. Il raccroche sans ajouter quoique ce soit d'autres.

Il s'assoit ensuite au bord du lit et commence à passer d'autres coup de fils.

[...]

Jody s'installe à la table de la salle d'interrogatoire, en face de Balthazar Travers, et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Te voilà dans de beaux draps, » lui dit-elle. « On a des photos de toi en train de dealer des amphet' et de la cocaïne à trois reprises, on doit avoir pas loin d'un kilo de cocaïne qui t'appartiennent, et ta voiture se trouve à la fourrière en attente d'un mandat de perquisition. »

Balthazar croise les pieds sous la table en faisant craquer ses articulations. « En tant normal, j'aurai trouvé ces nouvelles extrêmement dérangeantes, » lui lance-t-il, son accent britannique apportant une cadence joviale à ses paroles. « Quand bien même je posséderai une somme colossale en petites coupures éparpillés aux quatre coin du globe, les pots-de-vins semblent malheureusement peu prospère dans ce comté et la prison deviendrait donc ma seule option. » Il se penche sur la table, les mains de chaque côté de ses genoux, une lueur conspiratrice flottant dans le regard. « Mais nous sommes à l'ère de l'information, ma belle, et la monnaie juridique s'illustre par la parole. Pour réussir à vous acheter, je n'ai qu'à vous faire part de la bonne information au bon moment. Et il se trouve que j'en ai une particulièrement croustillante que je me gardais en réserve pour un jour tel que celui-ci. »

Jody plisse les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

Balthazar pince les lèvres. « La rumeur prétend que Lucas Goodwin vous cause pas mal de soucis. Allez savoir comment, il semble avoir acquis la capacité de tuer des enfants depuis sa cellule. » Il contemple ses ongles qu'il s'amuse à élimer. « Il se trouve que je sais exactement qui est son complice. »

Jody déglutit, la bouche soudainement sèche. « Je ne suis pas responsable de cette enquête, » dit-elle. « Vous devez en faire part à des agents fédéraux. »

« Oh, je le sais bien ça, mon ange. » Balthazar lui lance un regard condescendant avant de faire un grand geste dédaigneux de la main. « Allez donc me chercher Mulder et Scully, qu'on puisse discuter entre adultes. »

Jody se relève en essayant de se rappeler pourquoi "brutalité policière" pourrait entacher son C.V. « Si t'essayes de les embobiner, » lâche-t-elle à la place, « on te loupera pas. »

Balthazar lève deux de ses doigts. « Pas d'entourloupe. Parole de scout. »

Jody quitte la salle d'interrogatoire, et Balthazar sourit.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallooo !
> 
> J'ai repris la même liberté que pour le chapitre 7 au niveau de la traduction. Donc la phrase en espagnol que vous voyez est en réalité en Français dans la version originale.
> 
> Enjoy !

Dean est assis sur une chaise au bord du ponton, admirant l'étendue calme et paisible du Lac Madeleine. L'air est frais et limpide, et le brun de l'horizon se reflète sur la surface lisse du Lac. Un sourire éclaire son visage tandis qu'il prend une gorgée de sa bière.

C'est alors qu'il la sent – une résistance au bout de sa canne à pêche. Il saisit le manche coincé entre ses jambes et commence à tourner le moulinet pour faire remonter sa prise. Il peut déjà sentir qu'elle ne sera pas grosse, mais il n'a rien attrapé de toute la journée alors il aimerait bien se la dégoter, même si c'est pour la relâcher après. Il mouline jusqu'à que le poisson sorte de l'eau et fait basculer sa prise sur le ponton.

Prise qui s'avère être ridiculement petite, minuscule même, et blanche. Il la fixe, et fronce les sourcils face à cet espèce de gros ver de terre albinos pendu à son hameçon.

Avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit d'un doigt.

Il lâche précipitamment sa canne, figé d'horreur, et le doigt se met à se tortiller sur les planches. L'eau du Lac Madeleine commence à s'agiter puis à frémir avant qu'une nuée de doigts ne grouillent à la surface en se tortillant comme des asticots. S'ajoute à ce funeste tableau des centaines de globes oculaires ainsi que tout un attroupement d'intestins se déroulant le long du quai, serpentant entre les planches, leur ondulation fouettant l'air tel de la viande putréfiée alors qu'ils s'enroulent autour de lui, l'odeur cuivré du sang émanant de toute part. Dean titube vers l'avant, à la recherche d'air, puis trébuche sur la chaise et s'effondre au sol. Il lutte désespérément contre ses liens, les jambes paralysées et les mains complètement moites.

Une fillette entièrement nue se tient près de lui, les entrailles saillantes traînant à ses pieds. Sa peau présente des marbrures grisâtres ainsi que de profondes marques violacées au niveau des jambes et des bras ; de sombres hématomes s'étendent autour de son cou et la plaie béante de sa gorge baille outrageusement. Là où elle aurait dû avoir des yeux, se trouvent simplement des orbes éviscérées desquelles jaillissent des larmes de sang roulant le long de ses joues. Elle dégage une forte odeur de putréfaction, comme celle d'un animal qui faisande au soleil. Elle pose son moignon glacé sur l'épaule de Dean.

Dean ne peut que la fixer du regard, complètement pétrifié et acculé au ponton.

Ses lèvres fendues et écorchées laissent entrevoir ses gencives dénuées de dents tandis qu'elle lui chuchote en un sifflement âcre,

_Tu l'as vu._

Dean se réveille.

Le souffle pantelant et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il met un moment à se rappeler où il se trouve : dans la chambre de Cas, recouvert de sueur, entortillé dans les draps, suffocant et complètement oppressé. Cas dort à poings fermés à ses côtés, un bras calé sous l'oreiller et l'autre pendouillant en dehors du lit.

Dean s'assoit et s'essuie le front à l'aide de son bras. Il s'installe au bord du lit en serrant fermement le matelas entre ses mains.

Même avec les rideaux fermés, il fait plus clair dans la chambre, la lumière du début d'après-midi se frayant un chemin à travers les quelques fentes ici et là en se reflétant le long du mur. Dean plisse les yeux face au réveil pour constater qu'il est presque midi. Il tend la main et se met à secouer l'épaule de Cas. « Debout là-dedans. »

Cas grogne et enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Dean se penche vers lui et embrasse son épaule. « Aller. On a du boulot. »

« Non. » Cas agrippe chaque bord de son oreiller pour les presser plus fortement contre ses oreilles. «  _No quiero_. » (1)

Dean roule des yeux en se levant. « Quelle diva, » critique-t-il. Il s'étire en se craquant le dos et baille à s'en décocher la mâchoire. « Fut un temps où on dormait cinq heures par nuit et on _aimait_  ça. »

Cas roule sur lui même et se met sur le dos, son visage exprimant une totale résignation. « Fut un temps où les dinosaures régnaient sur terre, » maugrée-t-il. « Et on dormait très bien. »

Dean lui sourit, son sourire s'élargissant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et machinalement il s'agenouille sur le lit et se penche en avant afin d'embrasser Cas avec un profond enthousiasme.

Lorsqu'il se recule, Cas le fixe du regard, légèrement pantelant.

« Bonjour, » murmure tendrement Dean.

« Bonjour, » répond Cas. Il dévisage toujours Dean avec une intense curiosité, un pli soucieux se dessinant à la jonction de ses sourcils.

 _Tout va bien se passer maintenant_ , a envie de dire Dean.  _J'en suis sûr. J'en suis sûr. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire._  Mais il sait qu'à la minute où il prononcera ces mots à voix haute, un événement de mauvais augure pointera le bout de son nez pour réduire toutes ses bonnes ondes en miettes et en cendres avant de les envoyer croupir six pieds sous terre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il sait que quelque chose finira par mal tourner, alors il n'a pas envie de leur porter la poisse. Il n'a pas envie de tout foutre en l'air.

C'est pour cette raison qu'au lieu de verbaliser ses pensées, il décide de lui offrir un sourire, un léger sourire avant de lui répéter « Bonjour, »

Cas toise longuement Dean. « Est-ce que tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Hein ? J'ai – » Dean fronce les sourcils dans sa direction. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Je t'ai entendu te réveiller. » Cas le regarde droit dans les yeux sans ciller. « Tu avais du mal à reprendre ton souffle. »

Dean inspire calmement par le nez en secouant la tête avant de s'éloigner de Cas. Il s'extirpe du lit, récupère son T-shirt tombé au sol et le passe par-dessus ses épaules. « C'est rien, te mine pas pour ça. »

Cas se redresse et le dévisage un long moment avant de se glisser hors du lit à son tour pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Dean met la main sur son boxer qu'il enfile à la va-vite. Le soulagement s'empare de lui lorsque Cas arrête de le sonder du regard, et il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin de lui cacher ce genre de truc, mais il n'a non plus envie de le faire flipper. Il veut simplement que Cas soit heureux, et qu'il le croit heureux, sans la moindre appréhension et totalement convaincu que tout se –

Son pied rencontre un objet froid.

Il baisse les yeux. Il vient de marcher sur le pantalon de Cas, roulé en boule sur le sol, et quelque chose de froid dépasse de sa poche avant. Dean s'en empare et l'examine plus attentivement.

Il s'agit d'un long canif au manche nacré. Il amorce la lame et l'effleure avec son pouce. Lisse et affûtée. Il la rengaine à nouveau et s'intéresse de plus près au manche. Celui-ci est d'un blanc opalin vétuste, avec une prise en main parfaite. Le couteau en lui-même est minutieusement entretenu et traité avec soin, comme le serait un bien précieux.

_Tu l'as vu._

Dean observe l'objet entre ses mains et le fixe intensément u regard. « Cas, » appelle-t-il, « où est-ce que t'as eu ce couteau ? »

Il entend les pas de Castiel retentir depuis la salle de bain, de même qu'il l'entend s'arrêter au seuil de la porte. « Oh, ça, c'est mon vieux couteau de poche, » répond Cas. « C'est mon père qui me l'avait offert. »

Dean n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de l'objet en question. « Comment t'as pu passé la sécurité de l'aéroport ? »

« Il était dans mes bagages, » dit Cas.

« Je croyais que t'avais laissé toutes tes affaires. »

Cas marque une pause. « Je l'ai récupéré dans ma valise avant de tout laisser sur place, j'ignorais ce qui allait arriver... et je me suis dit que j'en aurais peut-être besoin. »

Parmi tout ce qu'il possédait, c'est cet objet que Castiel a décidé de garder sur lui.

 _« Elle pense que les blessures infligées au niveau des globes oculaires l'ont été, non pas seulement par la même personne... mais par la même personne, avec le_ même canif _. »_

Dean sent son estomac remonter et se tordre douloureusement, tandis que sa tête se met à bourdonner à lui en donner le vertige.

« Dean, » intervient Cas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Tout est là. L'évidence dans la paume de sa main. La pièce manquante.

_« Pourquoi Cas ? C'est ton frère. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'un salopard dans ton genre est incapable d'amour, mais pourquoi tu le détesterai ? T'as pu te promener en liberté pendant six ans grâce à lui. »_

_La lueur momentanée au fond du regard de Lucas s'évapore, et son visage revêt une enveloppe froide vierge de toute ignorance._

Pourquoi piéger Cas ? Ça n'avait aucun sens... parce que Lucas n'était pas en train de le piéger.

Lucas n'était pas en train de piéger Cas.

Il ne faisait que se payer la tête des enquêteurs en prenant un malin plaisir à les faire mariner dans ses énigmes tordues, alors que les preuves étaient là, juste sous leur nez, telles des miettes de pains laissées par le tueur.

Dean resserre sa main autour du couteau avant de prendre une profonde et tremblante inspiration.

« Dean ? » La voix de Cas lui semble lointaine, comme à des années lumières de la pièce. « Dean, est-ce que ça va? »

Comment se fait-il que Cas ait pu garder le couteau aussi longtemps ? Dean a procédé lui-même à la perquisition de son ancienne maison. Il avait dû le planquer quelque part lorsqu'il était en prison – ou peut-être qu'il l'avait donné à Lucas pour qu'il aille le cacher dans un endroit qu'ils seraient les seuls à connaître, et que lorsque Cas est sorti de prison, tout ce qu'il a eu à faire, c'est de s'y rendre pour le récupérer, sa paume caressant tendrement le manche avant d'amorcer la lame qu'il aurait soigneusement nettoyé, laissant ses doigts en effleurer l'arrête –

 _Réfléchi, Dean !_  Lui ordonne une voix dure dans sa tête. Elle ressemble un peu à celle de son père, ou de Sam peut-être, ou encore des deux à la fois.  _Sois pas bête. Réfléchi à ce qu'ils t'ont dit !_

 _« Notre toubib souhaite exhumer le corps de Kenny Whidbey pour le confirmer, mais... elle pense que les blessures infligées au niveau des globes oculaires l'ont été, non pas seulement par la même personne... mais par la même personne, avec le_ même canif _. »_

Kenny Whidbey. Kenny Whidbey est le corps qui a permis d'innocenter Castiel. Kenny a été assassiné lorsque Cas se trouvait en prison. Si les blessures infligées au niveau des globes oculaires de Kenny correspondent à celles infligées à Gabriella Chavez et Camden Rodebaugh, alors... c'est que Cas n'a pas pu les tuer. Ça ne peut pas être Cas, et ça ne peut pas être ce couteau. C'est juste une horrible coïncidence. Quelqu'un d'autre est forcément dans le coup, comme il s'acharne à le répéter depuis le début. Ça ne peut être que Meg.

Une main lui effleure l'avant-bras, « Dean ? »

Ce n'est qu'en entendant son prénom que Dean se rend compte qu'il a les yeux fermement clos. En les rouvrant, il tombe sur le regard de Cas qui le dévisage avec inquiétude et – et avec crainte. Dean peut clairement discerner la crainte latente envahir son regard.

« Ça va, » lui dit-il. « J'étais juste – j'étais en train de repenser au rêve que j'avais fait. »

« Dean. » Sa paume d'Adam s'agite. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'devrais savoir ? »

Dean lui envoie un sourire forcé en se passant une main sur le front. « Nan, nan, c'était seulement un rêve, Cas. »

Les doigts de Cas s'attardent un moment sur son bras avant qu'il ne décide de retourner dans la salle de bain.

Dean soupire et range le couteau de Cas dans sa commode. Pile au moment où il enfile son pantalon, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il descend rapidement les escaliers, et en profite pour jeter un œil par la fenêtre, pour constater que les journalistes sont toujours bel et bien campés devant chez lui. Néanmoins, la personne se trouvant sous le porche n'en fait pas partie. Dean déverrouille la porte avant de l'ouvrir à la volée. « Quoi ? »

Sam le fusille du regard. « Faut que t'apprennes à décrocher ton fichu téléphone. »

[…]

« Très bien, Travers. » Harvelle s'installe à cheval sur sa chaise avant se donner une claque mentale devant un tel cliché. « Tu as ton public. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Balthazar plisse les yeux. « Où vous avez mis Barney Fife ? »

« Ce sera Agent Fitzgerald pour toi, et il a d'autres chat à fouetter pour l'instant. Que tu le crois ou non, on a des priorités qui vont bien au-delà du blabla d'un petit trafiquant de drogue de la cambrousse. » Harvelle éloigne une mèche rebelle de devant ses yeux en notant pour elle-même de prendre une barrette pour la prochaine fois. « J'te l'demande encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Balthazar s'enfonce dans sa chaise et pose ses mains sur la table. Il transpire le luxe avec ses cheveux en bataille assortis à ses fringues de marques ainsi qu'à sa montre valant plus chère que la voiture d'Harvelle. « J'ai la réponse à toutes vos questions. »

Harvelle lui offre un sourire méprisant. « Fantastique. Qui est le complice de Lucas ? »

« Oh, j'vous en prie, » raille-t-il en roulant des yeux avec dédain. « Offrez-moi au moins à dîner avant d'essayer de m'entuber. »

Harvelle fait claquer sa mâchoire. « Amuse-toi bien dans ta cellule. » Elle commence à se lever.

« Je le connais. » Balthazar se rapproche de la table. « Je sais qui c'est, mais je vais avoir besoin de garanties sur papier avant de cafarder. »

Harvelle se rassoit. « Admettons. On peut abandonner les poursuites pour trafic et se montrer indulgent envers la détention de stupéfiants. »

Balthazar ricane. « Vous abandonnez  _toutes_  les poursuites, et vous me dénicher un vol direct pour le Panama. »

Harvelle éclate de rire. « Ça c'est absolument hors de question. »

« Très bien. Abandonner les poursuites, je m'occupe du billet, et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas. » Il hausse un sourcil. « C'est un marché tout à fait raisonnable, Agent Harvelle. »

Harvelle le dévisage longuement. « Comment tu t'es fait chopper, Travers ? »

Il soupire et se laisse retomber lourdement contre le dossier. « Un p'tit futé. Un gamin que je pensais trop futé pour être flic. Ça faisait des mois qu'il rodait aux alentours de mon district ; il vivait dans la rue, s'est fait tabassé deux ou trois fois par des gangs mexicains et autres caïds du genre mais il faisait profil bas. Un p'tit boit-sans-soif mais pas un junkie, j'ai cru que je pouvais lui faire confiance... »

Harvelle plisse les yeux. « Alors tu lui as vendu tout un kilo de coke ? »

Balthazar lève le menton en lui rendant son regard. « Les débutants achètent toujours en masse. Question de sécurité, au cas où ils la snifferaient dans la foulée ou se feraient pincer. Lui, il a fait le coursier pendant des semaines pour pouvoir se l'acheter. »

« Ça me semble quand même bien généreux, » intervient Harvelle. « Un kilo de coke. »

« Je l'aimais bien, » lance nonchalamment Balthazar. « J'avais un bon feeling. »

Harvelle fait pianoter ses doigts sur la table.

« Voilà c'que j'te propose, » dit-elle. « On laisse le comté t'inculper pour détention de stupéfiant avec une liberté sous caution fixée à dix mille dollars, et on ne se mettra pas en travers de ta ruée pour le Panama. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Il fait mine de réfléchir. « Par écrit, » finit-il par lâcher.

[…]

Meg fusille Garth des yeux depuis sa table en plastique bon marché. « Sérieux ? » demande-t-elle. « Vous allez rester planté là tout le long ? »

Garth sourit. « Absolument ! »

Elle gémit, faisant cliqueter ses menottes contre sa chaise. Son uniforme aux teintes rouges vives fait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Ses cheveux sont complètement en vracs et décoiffés, et son visage semble creusé par de profondes cernes. « Très bien, » crache-t-elle. « Dans ce cas j'veux pas vous entendre la ramener. »

Sam la dévisage avec méfiance.

« Quant à vous, Stalone. » Elle le désigne du menton. « Vous m'aviez dit que vous feriez venir Castiel. Où il est ? »

« De l'autre côté du miroir. Au même titre que Dean. » Sam se trouve dos au miroir sans tain et peut sentir sa nuque le picoter. « Dites c'que vous avez à dire, et s'il le souhaite, il viendra rejoindre la conversation. Avec Dean. »

Meg soupire bruyamment en scrutant la vitre d'un œil noir.

Sam pose ses mains à plat sur la table. « Vous m'avez dit au téléphone que vous étiez prête à vous montrer complètement honnête. Êtes-vous disposée à vous confesser pour meurtres ? »

« C'était une façon de parler, » rétorque Meg, agacée. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que, j'ai menti. J'ai menti à Castiel, je vous ai menti, tout comme j'ai menti dans mon bouquin, et maintenant y'a un pauvre type qui s'est amusé à décorer ma baignoire avec des dents de laits et, du coup, j'me retrouve coincée ici. »

Garth et Sam se regardent du coin de l'oeil. « Voyez-vous, on a toujours trouvé ça curieux que Lucas ne possède aucun trophées de ses victimes, » explique Garth. « Mais des dents de laits, ça m'a tout l'air d'un sacré bon souvenir, pas vrai ? »

« Effectivement, » confirme sobrement Sam. « Saviez-vous que la plupart des preuves rattachant les six premières victimes à la maison du lac de Castiel ont été retrouvées dans et autour d'une baignoire ? »

« Oh mon DIEU, » s'écrie Meg. « Arrêtez donc de vous la jouer Colombo, bande de  _crétins_  ! C'est ma putain de – » Elle se tortille sur sa chaise, le souffle court, et les fusille de son regard embué de larmes. « C'est ma putain de vie qui est en jeu ! »

« Dans ce cas, cessez donc de me faire perdre mon temps. » Sam croise les bras. « Et parlez. »

« Lucas m'a offert les droits exclusifs sur sa vie au mois d'avril, » lâche Meg entre ses dents serrées. « En échange, il m'a demandé de déposer une lettre pour lui. »

Sam opine du chef. « Elle était adressée à la prison, c'est ça ? A Lucas ? »

Meg fronce les sourcils. « Non. Pourquoi est-qu'il – non, elle était adressée à une boite postale. »

Garth s'empare de son calepin. « Quelle était l'adresse ? »

« Quelque part dans Royal City. C'était une enveloppe assez épaisse, qui était scellée, et... je ne l'ai pas ouverte. » Elle serre la mâchoire et se laisse retomber sur sa chaise en soupirant de frustration. « Bordel, j'ai été tellement stupide... J'arrive pas à croire que je n'aie rien vu venir. »

« Vu venir quoi ? » demande Garth.

« C'était des instructions. » Une mèche de ses cheveux lui tombe sur le visage. « Il envoyait des instructions à quelqu'un. Il m'a tendu un piège. »

Garth et Sam haussent leur sourcils de concert.

« Depuis avril ? » demande Sam.

Elle se penche en avant et adopte un ton résolu, « Vous avez lu mon livre, vous savez donc ce qu'il m'a raconté. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est me conduire droit vers Castiel – il m'a pratiquement incitée à enquêter, à écrire, à m'investir à fond. J'avais le scoop du siècle qui dormait sur mon disque dur avec Pulitzer à la clef. Au mois d'octobre, j'avais déjà écrit une bonne partie du manuscrit et je suppliais mon éditeur de me donner un délais supplémentaire – il fallait que je le vois de mes propres yeux avant de l'envoyer sur le bûcher. Il fallait que je  _sache_. »

« Alors vous l'avez suivi, » intervient Sam.

Meg hoche la tête. « Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à ce bar, et – je me suis présentée. J'avais pris... j'avais pris des cachetons... » Son regard vacille en direction de Garth. « De l'ecstasy... enfin bref, on a picolé tous les deux et je l'ai ramené chez moi. »

« Avez-vous couché avec lui ? » demande Garth.

Meg garde les yeux rivés sur le miroir. « Non. En quelque sorte. On – j'ai essayé de le stimuler un peu, mais ça n'a pas marché, du coup il a voulu me rendre la pareille mais sans résultats. On a préféré en rester là. »

« Et pourquoi vouloir faire ça si vous pensiez que c'était un tueur ? » demande Garth.

« Pour assouvir son fantasme, » explique Sam.

« Non, je mentais quand j'ai dit ça, » rétorque Meg, « Ça n'a rien à voir avec du fétichisme, en fait c'était plutôt – » Elle ferme les yeux en interrompant son discours. « Bref, on s'en fout. L'important c'est que Lucas m'a dit que Castiel était impuissant sauf quand il s'agissait d'enfants. Je me suis prise pour Loïs Lane, l'intrépide reporter, et – » Elle laisse échapper un rire spontané et irrationnel. « Bon sang, est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que ça fait lorsqu'un homme vous touche de cette façon ? »

« Non, » dit Sam, impassible. « Je n'en sais rien. »

Le regard de Meg se durcit. « Vous voilà bien chanceux. »

« Vous êtes-vous procurée un poil pubien de Monsieur Goodwin au cours de cette soirée ? » demande Garth.

« Je ne l'ai pas piégé ! » claque-t-elle. « Quand est-ce que vous allez vous mettre ça dans le crâne ? Lucas est celui qui est en train de  _me_ piéger. Vous avez pas encore saisi ?! » Elle se rapproche de la table et grince des dents, la mine revêche alors qu'elle tire sur ses liens. « Lucas m'a dit que Castiel était impuissant pour que j'aille me le taper. Il m'a affirmé qu'il était dangereux pour que je le traque. Il m'a expliqué que c'était un tueur pour que je ponde 90 000 mots qui lui seraient dédiés, puis au final, et j'ignore encore comment, il a réussi à coller un poil pubien sur un cadavre et à convaincre Cas de se faire la malle suite au propos d'une nana quelconque. Il a mis ces dents dans ma baignoire et s'est délecté de l'effet domino. » Son front est luisant de sueur, plaquant ses cheveux contre son visage. « Est-ce que vous voyez le topo là ? Vous saisissez ? » »

Sam acquiesce, car il voit tout à fait ce qu'elle veut dire, qu'il en saisit parfaitement les composantes, et que son estomac commençait déjà à se tordre bien avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche.

« Lucas n'est pas en train de piéger Castiel avec mon aide, » continue Meg de façon désespérée. « Lucas me piège pour piéger Castiel. »

Sam sent un tourbillon d'émotions se déchaîner au fond de ses tripes dans une lutte acharnée. Margaret Master est probablement la personne la plus mythomane du monde, mais son récit est affreusement sensé. Évidemment que Lucas allait s'amuser avec la journaliste avide de détails, qu'il allait jouer au chat et à la souris avec la police dans le seul but de la piéger au sein du filet qu'elle aurait elle-même tissée. De la même manière qu'il était capable de se servir de son frère pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, en le plaçant d'office aux premières loges d'un scandale public afin de s'approprier progressivement les feux de la rampe. Avec l'approche de la publication du livre de Meg, tout ce qu'il manquait, c'était une quatrième de couverture qui révélerait d'elle-même les spectaculaires divagations d'une romancière de faits divers prête à  _tout_ pour se faire éditer. Mais d'un autre côté, si Meg n'est pas la complice de Lucas...

Ça veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre l'est.

Meg se penche le plus près possible du miroir. « Bon, est-ce que j'peux parler à Cas maintenant,  _s'il vous plait_  ? »

Sam se racle la gorge en ajustant sa cravate. « Ouais, euhm, en fait, il est pas là. »

Meg tourne brusquement son visage vers Sam. « Pardon ? »

« Je me suis dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée de le faire venir, » avoue Sam. « Il est avec Dean dans le bureau du médecin légiste. »

Garth jette un œil vers Sam en haussant les épaules. « Oups ! Vraiment désolé ! »

[…]

Harvelle s'assoit en face de Balthazar et appuie sur le bouton afin de débuter l'enregistrement. « Ici l'Agent Ellen Harvelle, » énonce-t-elle, « nous somme le 30 décembre 2012, et je m'entretiens avec Balthazar Travers au sujet des meurtres du Lac Madeleine. » Elle lève le regard en direction de Balthazar. « Monsieur Travers, savez-vous qui est le complice de Lucas Goodwin ? » Elle ose à peine respirer, ose à peine croire que cet espèce de dealer du dimanche puisse avoir une piste sérieuse, mais la lueur d'espoir qu'engendre cette possibilité est indéniable, même pour elle.

« En effet, » confirme Balthazar. « Il s'agit d'une femme, une ancienne prostituée qui se faisait appeler Candy. Je ne connais pas son véritable prénom. »

A cet instant, Harvelle ressent l'envie folle de sauter par-dessus la table pour aller tordre le cou de Balthazar.

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire davantage ? » Demande-t-elle en maîtrisant sa voix, peinant à ravaler la colère lui enserrant les poings en vibrant contre ses tempes.

« Bien entendu. Laissez-moi vous raconter toute l'histoire. » Il s'appuie sur le dossier et pose ses pieds sur la table. « A une certaine époque, avant qu'on ne sache qui il était, Lucas était un habitué du Strip club "Le Pacific". Je dirai que ça remonte à 1999. Je le connaissais parce que j'ai conduit un taxi en direction de ce club – tout ça c'était bien avant mes jours de gloire, vous l'aurez compris, avant de me faire une place dans le réseau. Bref, les filles jacassaient continuellement au sujet de Lucas. Il était jeune, il était beau, mais c'était aussi une sacré brute. Les macs le connaissaient eux aussi, mais au bout du compte, il payait toujours bien alors... » Balthazar hausse les épaules. « Quoiqu'il en soit, y'avait ce gars là, Lenny Jones, un junkie réputé au sein du club parce qu'il était capable d'absolument tout et n'importe quoi pour de l'héroïne. En ce temps-là, il avait commencé à prostituer sa fille contre de la drogue. Elle devait pas avoir plus de treize ans, aucune forme, la peau sur les os, de long cheveux noir et de grands yeux bleus. Il a fallut un coup d'œil à Tommy Weiss pour qu'il la veuille dans son cheptel ; il a offert à Lenny juste assez d'héroïne pour son prochain fixe et a commencé à faire sniffer de la coke à la gamine, avant de la surnommer Candy et de la faire bosser au club. C'est comme ça qu'elle a rencontré Lucas. » Balthazar s'interrompt pour boire un verre d'eau, puis secoue la tête. « J'ignore où il a déniché le fric, mais Lucas la voulait. Il voulait l' _acheter_. Au début, Tommy a dit non, mais il lui avait fait arrêter les strip-tease et Lucas était son seul client. Autant qu'il la lui vende. »

« Et il serait resté avec elle pendant douze ans ? » demande Harvelle, incrédule. « T'arriveras pas à me faire croire ça. »

Balthazar l'interrompt en claquant sa langue contre ses dents. « J'y viens, j'y viens. Vous m'interrompez dans mon récit. » Il s'enfonce dans le dossier et continue sur un ton lyrique. « Lucas la tabassait régulièrement, et lui avait même coupé les cheveux extra court. Ça la dérangeait pas plus que ça, cela dit, parce que pour elle c'était sécurisant. Mieux vaut un diable qu'on connaît... enfin vous connaissez la chanson. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'aller sucer des étrangers soir après soir – seulement le pervers qui la nourrissait. C'était la meilleure vie à laquelle elle pouvait aspirer, exception faite des séjours aux urgences. Malheureusement pour elle, après environ un an à suivre ce train de vie, elle est tombée enceinte. Ils étaient pas vraiment très regardant sur les préservatifs parce qu'elle avait pas... vous savez... » Il fait un geste circulaire de la main. « Atteint la maturité. A l'évidence, il était de Lucas. Elle a voulu se faire avorter mais il s'y est vivement opposé, donc ils sont arrivés à un compromis : Il lui a trouvé un p'tit appart' minable dans la zone universitaire et lui payait le loyer. Après la naissance du bébé, Lucas n'avait plus trop envie d'avoir affaire à elle, mais il continuait de payer. Du coup, elle est repartie bosser pour Tommy au Strip club où elle est restée durant les quatre années qui ont suivies. »

Harvelle soupire. « Et  _là_ , que s'est-il passé ? »

Balthazar roule des yeux. « Patience, ma chère, patience. Curieusement, quelques années plus tard, Lucas a voulu que Candy revienne. Il lui a fait quitter le Strip Club puis a repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Il la frappait, la sautait, et lui jetait son pognon en pleine face. Et elle, elle gobait tout – elle disait aux filles qu'elle allait se marier. Elle avait même ralenti sur la coke. Tout allait pour le mieux en ce qui la concerne. Mais ensuite... » Balthazar s'interrompt pour boire une nouvelle gorgée d'eau avant de reposer lourdement son verre sur la table. « Un ou deux ans plus tard, des cadavres ont commencé à faire leur apparition. Castiel Goodwin a été arrêté. Personne n'avait fait le rapprochement jusqu'à ce qu'on voit la photo de Lucas dans le journal, et même là, ça n'a surpris personne. Après tout, avec un frère aussi dérangé que Lucas, pas étonnant que ce Castiel en arrive à étrangler des bambins. Après ça, Lucas a disparu de la circulation, et Candy s'est de nouveau retrouvée toute seule. »

Harvelle se masse les tempes. « Viens en au fait, Travers. »

« Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai souvent vu Candy traîner au club pendant les années qui ont suivies, » continue Balthazar, « juste avant que Kenny Whidbey ne soit retrouvé. Là, elle a brutalement disparu des écrans radars, a arrêté de venir au Club et a quitté son appart' miteux. Puis le petit Kenny a été découvert, Castiel a été disculpé, et Lucas a pris sa place. Mais Candy... » Balthazar fronce les sourcils. « Candy est restée introuvable. Je l'ai croisée un soir aux alentours de Pine Street ; elle s'était teint les cheveux en roux mais s'est fait la malle dès qu'elle m'a aperçu. Des cadavres ont continué à faire surface quelques mois plus tard, et correspondaient au mode opératoire des corps retrouvés sept ans plus tôt. Plus important encore, lorsque je suis allé parler de mes suspicions à mon patron... » Balthazar marque une pause et fait tourner sa langue dans sa bouche. « On m'a dit qu'elle était intouchable. »

Harvelle fronce les sourcils en se redressant. « Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire qu'on a pas intérêt à lui chercher des noises. » L'amertume brille dans son regard. « Lucas a plus ou moins graisser la patte de M, et du coup personne n'a le droit de s'approcher, de toucher ou même de déranger Miss Candy sous peine d'en subir les représailles de M en personne. Là encore, je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où Lucas tire tout ce pognon. »

« C'est bien joli tout ça mais si elle ne travaille plus au Club, que tu ne connais pas son véritable prénom et qu'en plus tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve actuellement, » lance Harvelle, « comment est-ce qu'on est sensé la retrouver ? »

Balthazar contemple pensivement le plafond. « C'est  _là_  qu'est l'os, » commente-t-il. « J'imagine qu'il va vous falloir gratter un peu de paperasse auprès de... certains de vos collègues, le patron peut-être ? »

« J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, Travers, » claque Harvelle.

L'expression de Balthazar se fait plus sérieuse. « Je peux l'identifier de vue. Donnez-moi des clichés et je vous trouverai votre tueuse. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire c'est de la retrouver... » Il fait un geste vague en direction de la sortie. « Là-dehors. »

Harvelle soupire. « D'accord. On va t'apporter quelques dossiers. C'est tout pour le moment. » Elle se lève, éteint le dictaphone, et examine longuement le drôle de spécimen qui lui fait face.

Balthazar la dévisage avec impatience.

« Comment tu t'es fait chopper ? » demande-t-elle à nouveau.

Le coin de sa bouche se redresse. « J'ai vendu un kilo de coke à un flic sous couverture. »

Elle enfonce ses mains dans ses poches. « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as vendu un kilo de coke ? »

Le visage de l'homme se creuse. « Parce que, » dit-il, « j'imagine que j'en avais assez de lire de mauvaises nouvelles. »

Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue et détourne le regard. « C'était plutôt risqué. Je te pensais pas du genre citoyen responsable. »

« C'est drôle de constater à quel point toutes les victimes que vous avez retrouvées étaient des nantis, pas vrai? » Balthazar fait glisser son contrat le long de la table et le plie avant de le mettre dans sa poche. « D'un milieu modeste, je veux dire. Aucun des corps n'étaient ceux d'enfants de la rue, dont la disparition n'aurait jamais été signalé, et dont les corps n'auraient même pas pu être identifiés. » Il plante ses yeux perçants dans les siens. « Faudrait être bête pour passer à côté du fait que c'est parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a été tué. »

Harvelle croise son regard, la même intensité s'emparant d'elle. « Est-ce que tu souhaites signaler la disparition d'un enfant, Travers ? »

« Je viens de le faire, » dit-il. « Elle s'appelait Candy. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) : j'ai pas envie


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey !
> 
> On arrive au point culminant de l'histoire !
> 
> Enjoy !

Le cabinet du légiste ressemble en tout point à n'importe quel autre cabinet de médecin. Petit, chaleureux, avec des diplômes placardés aux quatre coins des murs dont l'agencement fait échos à ces horribles réunions parents-profs de cinquième. Un cabinet de médecin en somme. On peine à imaginer qu'au bout du couloir se trouvent plusieurs chambres froides contenant des corps sous plastiques, ce qui, en plus de l'odeur, leur donnent l'allure de sacs d'ordures en décomposition. Ici, dans le cabinet, les murs sont beiges, le rembourrage des chaises en bois se teinte d'une agréable couleur verte et il y flotte une odeur proche de celle de la colle à enveloppe.

Le Docteur Amanda Rice se trouve derrière le petit bureau en chêne. Ce n'est pas son bureau à proprement parlé – elle fait partie du FBI et a donc un bureau attitré dans le Mariland. Mais il se trouve que le légiste occupant habituellement les locaux a eu la bienséance de partir en congé pour les vacances de Noël, laissant l'opportunité au Docteur Rice de s'y installer provisoirement. Elle fait partie de ces femmes qui sont passées maître dans l'art de paraître gracieusement inaccessible. Ses clairs cheveux bruns sont coiffés en un chignon, son tailleur est impeccable bien que sobre, et ses yeux sont d'un bleu-gris d'acier. Elle n'est pas jolie mais elle a du charme. Dean devine rien qu'en la regardant que son appartement doit également sentir la colle à enveloppe et que tout y est rangé par ordre alphabétique et par couleurs.

« J'ai exhumé tous les corps des victimes en lien avec cette affaire, » leur explique-t-elle. « J'ai comparé et répertorié plusieurs empreintes distinctes sur chacun d'entre eux. La similitude des lésions causées au niveau des cavités orbitales est particulièrement marquée. Les entailles effectuées sur les os des victimes sont en adéquation avec le même instrument à lame, manié par des personnes à la dextérité similaire, si ce n'est identique. »

Dean plisse les yeux dans sa direction. « Vous pourriez nous la refaire en Français ? »

Elle soupire, sa lèvre inférieure se creusant en signe d'agacement. « Les lésions au niveau des orbites, » dit-elle. « Elles sont assez semblables d'un corps à l'autre. La lame utilisée pour mutiler les cavités a laissé des cicatrices bien spécifiques, et j'ai retrouvé les mêmes cicatrices sur chacun des crânes. »

Cas baisse le regard.

Dean s'avance jusqu'au bord de sa chaise. « Même Kenny Whidbey ? » demande-t-il.

Le Docteur Rice hoche la tête. « Oui. Les marques retrouvées sur son crâne étaient similaires. »

Dean lâche un soupire ainsi qu'un petit rire, glissant une de ses mains le long de sa jambe pour se masser le genou. « Bon, bah c'est bon alors ! L'affaire est bouclée. Cas était en prison lorsque Kenny a été assassiné, c'est bien la preuve que c'était pas lui ! »

« Pas exactement. » Le Docteur Rice le fixe du regard, refusant de croiser celui de Castiel. « Les marques sont similaires, mais pas identiques. Ça relèverait de l'impossible. Bien que la profondeur, l'alignement et la longueur des lésions suggèrent qu'elle aient été faites d'une seule et même main, ça n'est pas irréfutable. A ce stade de l'enquête, il n'existe pas de preuve formelle. Je ne peux absolument pas  _prouver_  que quiconque ait fait ces entailles. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est écarter les fausses pistes – je peux rayer de la liste les lames qui n'ont pas été utilisées. Je peux démontrer qu'il serait extrêmement difficile pour un gaucher d'être le coupable. Et ainsi de suite. »

« Donc vous avez un profil, » répond Dean. « Un droitier armé d'un couteau. Le champ d'action est assez large. Vous avez rien de plus précis ? »

L'agacement se lit à nouveau sur la lèvre du Docteur Rice, seul signe visible d'une femme se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour rester courtoise. Dean a la très nette sensation qu'elle le considère comme un abruti. « J'ai fait une ébauche approximative de la forme et de la taille du couteau. Tout est dans mon rapport. J'en ai une copie juste là. » Elle retire un bout de papier millimétré du premier tiroir. Il s'agit de l'original, à en juger par les coups de crayon toujours visibles derrière l'encre, dans lequel on peut observer une esquisse toute simple à échelle réelle de la lame incurvée d'un couteau.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un petit canif ou encore d'un couteau de poche, » leur décrit-elle en pointant le graphique, « d'environ 10-12 centimètres de long, et extrêmement aiguisé lors des mutilations. »

Ample, légèrement arrondi à l'extrémité, plus large qu'un couteau suisse mais au design quasi identique. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Dean voit ce couteau aujourd'hui.

« Et si on se base sur le rapport préliminaire... » Le Docteur Rice lève les yeux du croquis et les pose sur Dean. « Je dirai que ce couteau est précieux aux yeux du tueur. Ça n'est pas un couteau lambda. Il y a une raison pour qu'il soit utilisé dans chacun des crimes. Probablement qu'il s'agit d'un objet fétiche, qu'il garde toujours à porté de main ou sur lui, ou bien un couteau ayant une certaine symbolique rituelle. »

L'estomac de Dean se tord, et il essaie d'éviter de poser son regard sur le dessin. « D'accord, » dit-il. « Assez parler du couteau. Qu'en est-il de cette nouvelle preuve A.D.N. qu'on vous a fourni ? Vous savez, le fragment d'ongle ? »

« On n'a pas encore de correspondance, » lui dit-elle. « Le profil indique seulement qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Mais CODIS n'a rien trouvé. L'agent Fitzgerald a prélevé un échantillon de l'A.D.N. de Margaret Masters au moment de son arrestation, mais même en accélérant le processus, on ne pourra pas établir de profil avant demain au plus tôt. Et si ce n'est pas elle, il faudra attendre trois jours de plus pour étendre la recherche au niveau national. »

Dean n'a pas besoin de lui demander de traduire cette fois. C'est un système qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. CODIS est une base de données gérée par le F.B.I dans laquelle sont répertoriés les profils A.D.N. des criminels condamnés de chaque État. Lorsqu'un scientifique se retrouve sur une affaire avec un profil génétique inconnu, il le rentre dans la base de données CODIS et le profil est automatiquement comparé avec tous ceux de l'État. Chaque semaine, tout profil encore inconnu est obligatoirement assigné à la recherche nationale. Aucun criminel reconnu de l'État ne correspond au fragment d'ongle retrouvé, donc si Meg ne correspond pas aux critères non plus... ils vont devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que le système pousse la recherche à travers tous le pays.

« Vous pourriez pas accélérer le processus ? » intente Dean. « On ne pourra pas la garder plus de 72 heures. »

Le Docteur Rice secoue la tête. « Non. Les serveurs ne pourront pas supporter une telle démarche. Les protocoles existent pour une bonne raison, Monsieur Winchester. »

« J'ai une question à propos du couteau. »

Dean et le Docteur Rice tournent leur regard vers Castiel.

Assis sur sa chaise en bois, les yeux rivés au sols depuis le début, Cas dévisage à présent le Docteur Rice avec une once d'inquiétude.

C'est à ce moment-là que Dean se rend compte que le Docteur Rice n'a cessé de le fuir du regard. Maintenant qu'il l'interpelle, elle ne peut plus se dérober et s'empêcher de le fixer. Les bords de sa carapace professionnelle commencent à se décoller, à s'effriter sur les extrémités, exposant la curiosité morbide brute qui l'a sans aucun doute poussée, de base, à exercer ce métier.

« Que – » Elle se racle la gorge. « Quelle est votre question ? »

Les doigts entremêlés entre eux, Cas fait nerveusement tourner ses pouces l'un sur l'autre. « Pourriez-vous le prouver si vous l'aviez ? »

Le Docteur Rice fronce les sourcils. « Je ne saisis pas... »

Il reformule sa question. « Si quelqu'un vous donnait le même couteau qui a été utilisé sur les orbites, seriez-vous à même de confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de ce couteau ? »

Elle cligne brièvement des yeux. « S'il n'a pas été endommagé ou rongé par la rouille depuis sa dernière utilisation, peut-être que je... il y a toujours une marge d'erreur, mais je pourrai faire ressortir plusieurs concordances qui me permettraient de garantir d'un point de vue statistique qu'il s'agissait de la même lame. Il va sans dire que je procéderai également à toute une batterie de tests mettant en évidence des traces de sang ou autre résidus. »

Cas enfonce la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un objet. Il l'enclenche de son pouce, exposant le brillant de sa lame argenté avant de le poser sur la table.

« Alors testez-le, » dit-il.

Le docteur Rice plante son regard sur le canif au manche nacré.

Dean, lui, ne quitte pas Castiel des yeux.

Il se redresse alors en agrippant Cas par le bras.

« Mon Dieu, » lâche le Docteur Rice dans un souffle.

« Faut que j'te parle, » gronde Dean, en arrachant Cas de son siège. « En privé. »

Cas se laisse entraîner hors du bureau, le long du couloir, à travers la porte de service, dans le froid mordant de l'hiver et jusqu'au jardin avant qu'il ne s'arrête en se détachant de la poigne de Dean. « J'ai vu ta façon de le regarder, » dit-il. « Je pouvais le lire dans tes yeux. »

« J'venais de faire un putain de cauchemar ! » lance rageusement Dean, en l'agrippant par les épaules pour le secouer. « Y'a pas à chercher plus loin ! Qu'est-ce que tu branles là ? »

« Pourquoi ça te contrarie tant que ça, Dean ? » lui demande Cas, le regard brillant d'accablement. « S'il s'agit d'une erreur, pourquoi ça te met tellement en colère ? Tu ne crois pas que les preuves vont m'innocenter ? »

« Non, » explose Dean.

Ce mot résonne dans l'allée du parc avant de s'évanouir dans l'ombre d'un buisson.

Cas s'affaisse dans la prise de Dean en le dévisageant tel un homme à la dérive.

Dean sent ses doigts devenir complètement rigides.

« Non, » répète-t-il. « Cas, écoute. S'ils ne trouvent pas de concordance, ça ne voudra rien dire. Ils diront qu'il s'agissait d'un de tes autres couteaux. Mais  _si_  il y a concordance, ça ne voudra rien dire non plus, d'accord ? Ça signifiera seulement que quelqu'un – que quelqu'un l'a échangé. » Il tente de déglutir mais sa gorge trop sèche l'en empêche. « Gabriela et Camden ont été tués il y a des mois de ça. Quand Meg a trafiqué ton téléphone, elle a très bien pu – elle a pu – »

« Dean. » Cas s'éloigne de son emprise, et détourne le regard pour le fixer sur l'allée pavée de béton. « Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je suis le seul qui puisses mettre un terme à tout ça. »

« Cas, » murmure faiblement Dean, « Cas, écoute-moi. »

« J'en peux plus. » Il ferme les yeux. « Je vais me rendre. »

[…]

Enfoncés dans leur chaise derrière le miroir sans teint, l'agent Garth et Harvelle observent Balthazar feuilleter plusieurs classeurs remplis de clichés anthropométriques.

« Vous pensez qu'il dit la vérité ? » demande Garth.

Harvelle se contente de lui lancer un regard en biais « Tu crois que c'est le cas de Masters ? »

Garth hausse les épaules. « Difficile à dire. Elle aurait tout intérêt à mentir. »

« Lui aussi. » Elle reporte son regard sur l'homme menotté. « Sauf que... j'ai pas l'impression qu'il nous mène en bateau. »

Garth sourit doucement. « J'ai la même impression en ce qui concerne Masters. »

Harvelle soupire en se massant l'arrête du nez. « Tu parles d'une équipe de choc. Voilà maintenant qu'on boit les paroles des criminels en faisant confiance à notre instinct. »

« Je pense pas que ce soit qu'une affaire d'instinct. » Garth se lève en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. « Je pense pas non plus que ce soit une coïncidence qu'on se retrouve avec deux sources différentes nous affirmant qu'il y a beaucoup plus derrière tout ça que ce que Lucas prétend. Et vous comme moi avons très vite été d'accord sur le fait que Masters n'était pas viable en tant que suspect parce qu'elle se trouvait en Floride ces dix dernières années. C'est pas vous qui, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, trouviez que tous ces éléments ne tenaient pas debout ? »

« C'est justement ce qui m'ennuie, » approuve Harvelle. « Et si j'avais juste  _envie_  que cette histoire de "Candy" soit vraie ? Et si c'était juste... » Elle prend une profonde inspiration, « une bonne excuse ? »

Garth la dévisage longuement, dos à Balthazar. « Il vous touche ce Castiel, hein ? »

« J'en sais rien. » Elle se racle la gorge en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. « Si Lucas et lui sont de mèche pour piéger Masters, ça relève d'une... réflexion beaucoup plus consciente. J'étais prête à mettre toute cette situation sur le compte de son problème d'alter ego, mais quand tu regardes bien la façon dont tout a été orchestré... Garth, c'est pas quelque chose que tu fais quand t'es somnambule. »

« Parce que le meurtre ça l'est ? » répond-t-il, le regard large et perplexe. « Vous êtes prête à admettre qu'il puisse kidnapper, démembrer des enfants et les soulager de la totalité de leurs dents, mais pas qu'il puisse balancer les dites dents dans la baignoire de quelqu'un ? »

« J'en sais rien, » murmure Harvelle. « J'en sais rien. Je trouve que ça manque de plus en plus de... transparence. Tuer c'est d'abord assouvir un désir, satisfaire des pulsions. Organiser un coup monté ça relève plus... de la ruse. Du complot. »

Garth prend le temps de bien réfléchir à ce que vient de dire Harvelle avant de repartir à la contemplation de Balthazar via le miroir. L'homme semble prendre son travail très au sérieux à en juger par sa manière de passer en revue chacune des photos.

« Cet ongle, » commence Garth. « S'il s'avère qu'il s'agit de celui de Masters, on va devoir se préparer à prendre de sales décisions. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, et qu'il n'y a aucune autres compatibilités... » Il tapote légèrement son doigt sur la glace. « Alors on a en face de nous le seul lien qui peut nous mener au véritable tueur. »

Harvelle lâche un grognement en se levant de sa chaise. « Il n'a même pas de nom. Il ne sait pas où elle habite, ni où est-ce qu'on pourrait la trouver, ni même qui pourrait la trouver. Tout ce qu'il a c'est le souvenir de son visage. »

Garth observe pensivement Balthazar puis hoche la tête. « Alors espérons seulement qu'il trouve son visage dans les dossiers. »

« Ouais, espérons, » soupire Harvelle. « Va voir Sam dans la salle de repos pour le briefer. Voyons s'il sait quoique ce soit à propos de cette Candy. »

[…]

Le ciel de ce début d'après-midi est sombre et couvert, chargé de nuages blancs au parfum d'hiver. Le petit jardin à l'extérieur du bureau du légiste est totalement voilé par le froid de la saison, les quelques buissons récalcitrants dénotant dans cet environnement aux couleurs inexistantes. L'allée pavée se fraye un chemin au milieu des conifères et des parcelles de terre jusqu'aux portes du bureau, où un banc est adossé contre le bâtiment. Cas se dirige vers celui-ci et s'y assoit, le vent s'engouffrant dans les pans de son trench-coat.

« J'ai pris ma décision ce matin, » dit-il. « Ils ont trouvé des fibres kakis sur le corps de Camden... » Il lève le bras et retourne l'avant de sa manche, révélant un accroc dans le tissus, une entaille nette comme si quelqu'un y avait donné un coup de ciseaux. « J'ai trouvé ça dans mon armoire. »

« Cas, ils ont déjà fouillé ton armoire – »

« Pas depuis qu'ils ont découvert le deuxième cadavre. » Sa voix était empreinte d'une résignation, d'un voile rauque propre à celle d'un homme récitant une litanie mainte fois répété dans sa tête. « Anna me l'a dit. Alors j'ai été vérifier. »

Il baisse les yeux avant de relever son pied gauche, habillé d'une chaussure en cuir noire. « Ce sont les chaussures que je portais lorsque j'étais dans le Michigan. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? » demande désespérément Dean.

« Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'appartement de Meg pour y laisser les dents dans sa baignoire. » Il penche le tête, les yeux rivés vers sa chaussure, le visage calme et impassible. « Ça devait être les chaussures que je portais. »

« Tu – tu – » Dean n'arrive même pas à trouver ses mots, ses poings se serrant de frustration. « Alors quoi, tu t'es juste levé ce matin et t'as décidé d'enfiler ta putain de...  _panoplie coupable_  ? »

« Il faut mettre un terme à tout ça. » Cas le fuit du regard, fuit le moindre fichu contact visuel avec lui. Sa voix se brise lorsqu'il ajoute. « Je dois mettre un terme à tout ça, Dean. Je dois me confesser et me rendre. »

Avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire, Dean s'agenouille aux côté de Cas, face au banc et l'agrippe par le bras afin de le forcer à le  _regarder_. « Cas, j't'en supplie, » implore-t-il. « Ne fais pas ça. Donne-moi un peu plus de temps. Pitié ! » Il essaie en vain de ravaler la panique teintant sa voix. « Je vais trouver une solution ! »

Cas laisse échapper un soupir tremblant en levant silencieusement la tête, son regard se perdant dans les nuages peuplant le ciel.

_Tu ne peux pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être sauvé._

« Quand – » le voix de Cas est comme une déchirure, une plaie béante qu'on recouvrirait de sel. « Quand est-ce que t'as décidé de passer outre le fait que je puisse être coupable ? »

Dean sent ses yeux le brûler et sa gorge se resserrer. « Jamais, » dit-il. « Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça. »

« J't'en supplie. » Cas ferme les yeux. « Ne me mens pas. »

Dean lui empoigne fermement les coudes. «  _Jamais_ , » répète-t-il avec force.

Cas ne lui répond pas, gardant la même posture sur le banc, le visage levé vers le ciel, les yeux fermés et les lèvres douloureusement pincées.

« Cas. Castiel. » Dean l'agrippe plus fort que jamais, comme pour empêcher la Terre de tourner. Il focalise toute son attention sur ce qui lui paraît le plus important à l'heure actuelle puis se met à parler de manière aussi neutre et sérieuse que possible. « Apprendre à te connaître a été l'expérience la plus intense, sensationnelle et époustouflante de toute ma vie. Tu es la personne la plus intense, sensationnelle et époustouflante que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il y a quelques années, je t'ai menotté et amené au poste, et si je pensais ne serait-ce qu'une minute que tu étais l'auteur de ces meurtres, je n'hésiterai pas à le refaire. Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. »

Cas sent sa pomme d'Adam s'agiter.

« Ils continuent de me hanter, Cas. » Les mots semblent dévaler sa bouche inconsciemment, sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir. « C'était mon boulot de les protéger, et j'ai échoué. Je serai toujours – je serai toujours...  _torturé_  par cet échec. Alors si tu penses une seule seconde que je serai prêt à leur tourner le dos, à eux et à leur famille, uniquement parce que je refuse de faire face à la réalité, c'est que tu n'as pas conscience de la souffrance dans laquelle je vis chaque jour. »

Cas plisse plus fortement les yeux, malgré qu'ils soient déjà clos,

Et pose sa main sur celle de Dean.

« J'en ai conscience, » murmure-t-il.

« Alors tu dois me croire. Tu dois me faire confiance. » L'espoir se répand en Dean tel un courant d'air à la fois chaud et électrisant, et ce, malgré le ciment froid commençant à lui engourdir les genoux. « Tu dois m'aider. »

Cas rouvre les paupières, les yeux rouges et humides, avant de croiser finalement le regard de Dean. Il déglutit.

« J'arriverai pas à te convaincre de laisser tomber, pas vrai ? »

« Jamais de la vie, » lui promet Dean.

« Dans ce cas... » Cas retire délicatement la main de Dean de son bras, tout en glissant sa main libre dans sa poche. Dean a à peine le temps de cligner des paupières avant qu'un flash d'acier ne lui passe devant les yeux, qu'une sensation de froid ne s'empare de ses poignets, et qu'un bruit métallique ne brise le silence environnant.

Il se retrouve menotté au banc.

Cas se redresse vivement, et lorsque Dean tente de l'imiter son bras le retient brusquement contre le banc, faisant tressaillir Cas.

Sous le choc, Dean reste immobile.

« Je suis désolé, » lui dit Cas. Ces trois mêmes mots qu'il avait griffonnés sur un bout de papier il y a de ça sept mois.

« Cas, » tente Dean.

Cas s'éloigne, tournant le dos à Dean, qui a le temps de le voir porter les mains à son visage tout en s'élançant le long de l'allée pavée.

« Cas ! » Hurle Dean. « Cas ! »

Cas tourne à l'angle du bâtiment avant de disparaître.

Dean garde les yeux rivés dans le vide qu'il a laissé derrière lui, dans la brise éphémère seule témoin de sa présence, tel un mirage dans le désert. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entend le vrombissement de l'impala qu'il réalise que Cas a trouvé le moyen de lui faire les poches pendant qu'ils parlaient.

Il se laisse lourdement tomber au sol, se recroquevillant contre le froid des dalles.

Au loin résonnent les premiers accords de « Smoke on the water ».

Un peu plus d'une minute s'écoule avant que Dean ne se souvienne qu'il s'agit de la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Il l'extirpe alors de sa poche.

« Dean, » lance Sam aussitôt. « Faut que tu viennes au poste avec Cas. Il y a... du nouveau dans l'enquête. »

Dean grince des dents. « Cas est déjà en chemin, » lui dit-il. « Il va falloir que tu lui barres la route. »

« Quoi ? Non, Dean, il faut qu'on parle – » Sam soupire de frustration. « Meg n'est pas la tueuse. Elle a été piégé. »

« Oh, alors comme ça tu gobes les mensonges de cette tarée, mais Cas tu le crois pas ? » demande Dean. « Non mais sérieux qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? »

« Dean, boucle-la deux secondes tu veux ! » claque Sam. « On a un dealer de drogue qui nous affirme qu'une autre femme serait la complice de Lucas. Une prostitué avec qui il aurait un enfant. Il a que dalle qui pourrait nous aider pour le moment, mais tu te souviens, tu m'avais dit que Cas t'avait parlé de Lucas et de sa petite-amie, et j'me suis dit, enfin tu sais – que c'était peut-être une piste. »

« Betsy, » souffle Dean. « Cas disait qu'elle s'appelait Betsy. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de Meg. Tu penses qu – »

« Je pense qu'il y a une  _chance,_  » nuance Sam. « Rien de solide pour l'instant, mais... c'est un début. Les agents ont passé en revue le registre de visites de Lucas mais il n'a vu aucune autre femme en dehors de Meg, cependant Meg a reconnu avoir déjà posté des lettres pour lui. Le dealer est en train de feuilleter plusieurs clichés afin qu'on puisse identifier la fameuse prostitué. Il ne sait pas où elle vit, tout ce qu'il a c'est son nom de rue : Candy. »

Candy.

_Candide._

Elisabeth. Betsy.

Le poil sur la victime. Le fragment d'ongle de femme. Le faux numéro de Daphné sur le téléphone de Cas, ce même numéro renvoyant à un téléphone prépayé. La voix de femme à l'autre bout de la ligne, lui demandant de se rendre dans le Michigan.

« Sam, » lance Dean, la voix pressante, « tu  _dois absolument_  arrêter Cas. Il est en route pour le commissariat et – » Il se passe une main sur le visage. « Et il compte passer aux aveux. »

Le silence s'empare de la ligne.

« Si Cas veut passer aux aveux, » hasarde prudemment Sam, « pourquoi est-ce que je devrai le stopper ? »

« Parce que ce sont pas de vrais aveux, crétin ! » hurle Dean dans le haut-parleur. « Tu viens toi-même de m'appeler pour me faire part des preuves de son innocence ! » Il crispe férocement sa main libre sur le téléphone, son autre main demeurant attachée au banc. « Je sais ce que tu crois, Sam, mais j'ai  _vraiment besoin_  que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup et que t'essaies de  _me gagner du temps_. Est-ce que c'est possible ? »

Il y a une pause à l'autre bout du combiné avant que Sam ne prenne la parole.

« Oui, » répond-t-il. « T'as besoin de combien de temps ? »

« Merci, » souffle Dean, une immense vague de soulagement le prenant par surprise, le laissant tremblant et les yeux humides. « Je te remercie, Sam. Je sais comment retrouver Candy. C'est juste une question d'heures. »

« D'accord, » dit Sam. Il marque de nouveau une pause. « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

« Pas vraiment, » répond Dean. « Mais je sais ce que c'est la bonne chose à faire. J'en suis persuadé. »

« Dans ce cas... bonne chance. »

« Merci. Je vais en avoir besoin. »

Dean raccroche et compose un autre numéro, les tonalités retentissant à son oreille avant que l'interlocuteur ne décroche.

« Allô ? »

Il ravale la boule au fond de sa gorge. « Jody. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

Le vent lui fouette le visage et la nuque. Assis sur le banc au métal froid, Dean n'a d'autre choix que d'attendre. Ses doigts commencent lentement à s'engourdir et il ferme les yeux.

« Eh bah, si j'm'attendais à ça. »

Il rouvre brutalement les paupières.

Jody se tient au milieu du jardin, affublée de son uniforme, une main posée sur son arme de service. Le soleil se démarque derrière elle et rend son expression indéchiffrable. Le ton de sa voix l'est tout autant.

« Shérif Singer, » la salue-t-il. « Va falloir qu'on arrête ce genre de rencards foireux. »

Elle s'esclaffe.

« Merci d'être venue, » dit-il. « Je t'en aurai pas voulu de m'avoir tourné le dos. »

« Hum hum, » Elle lève la tête, les rayons du soleil inondant son visage tandis qu'elle fixe les arbres alentours. « C'est pas mon genre. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Jody reporte son regard vers lui en plissant les yeux. « Non tu ne l'es pas, » rétorque-t-elle. « Inutile de t'excuser si tu n'en penses pas un mot. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que – » Dean s'interrompt, avant de se passer une main sur le visage. « T'as raison, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait mais – »

« Mais  _quoi_? » demande Jody, incrédule. « T'étais sûr de ton coup et ton p'tit numéro a foiré ? Pointer une arme sur quelqu'un n'est pas le genre de bavure sur laquelle on peut déconner après coup, Winchester ! »

« Il me semble pas avoir été le seul avec l'arme au poing, j'te signale ! » siffle-t-il. « Alors tes leçons de morales tu peux te les garder ! Certes, j'ai perdu mon sang froid, mais toi aussi, et j'en suis désolé. Disons qu'on est quitte. »

« Comment tu t'es retrouvé menotté à ce banc ? » demande subitement Jody. « Dis-moi, Dean. Qui t'a attaché ? »

L'interpellé grince des dents.

« C'est bien ce que j'pensais. » Elle penche la tête pour jeter un œil à son poignet. « Et comment est-qu'il a mis la main sur une paire de menottes, dis-moi ? »

« Ce sont les miennes », marmonne Dean.

« Je vois. » Jody croise les bras en courbant la nuque. « Récapitulons. Tu as menacé de me tirer dessus si je ne relâchais pas l'homme qui a ensuite pris la liberté de t'attacher à un banc en plein hiver avant de se tirer et de te laisser gentiment moisir ici... et tu n'en regrettes pas une seconde. »

Dean soupire. « Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Ah bon, pourtant tu "ne regrettes pas ce que tu as fait" », lui fait-elle remarquer en mimant les guillemets, « même si Castiel est certainement à mi-chemin du Canada à l'heure qu'il est. »

Dean secoue la tête. « Il est en route pour le poste. Il est parti se rendre. »

Elle rigole ouvertement. « Et tu l'as cru ? »

« Est-ce que Garth et Harvelle t'ont contactés ? » riposte vertement Dean. « Si Castiel décidait de quitter le territoire, tu en serai la première informée. Les fédéraux nous lâchent pas d'une semelle, et je suis sûr qu'ils hésiteraient pas à l'embarquer si toutefois il se montrait d'humeur un peu volage. Si Cas s'aventure ne serait-ce qu'aux frontières de la ville, ça remontera jusqu'au central. »

Elle le jauge du regard, sceptique, mais il l'aperçoit se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a fait ça – » Dean désigne les menottes « – ici. Derrière l'immeuble, pour que personne ne nous voit. Nos sangsues sont garées à l'avant. »

Jody continue de le dévisager un moment, son regard perçant lui picotant la peau.

« J't'en prie, Jody, » la supplie Dean à voix basse, évitant son regard, ses yeux se contentant de fixer le badge accroché à sa poitrine, l'étoile à six branches, dorée et scintillante. « C'est pas lui, c'est pas lui le tueur. Je suis à deux doigts de résoudre cette affaire. Tu l'as bien vu toi aussi, t'étais là quand ils ont découverts ce bout d'ongle, celui d'une femme. J'ai une piste. Cas et moi avons rencontré une femme qui s'appelait Candy il y a quelques mois, et maintenant y'a ce type en prison qui soutient que Lucas est sorti avec une nana du nom de Candy pendant des années. Je pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence. » Il plonge son regard dans le sien, cherchant à tout prix à lui faire comprendre. « Je sais comment la retrouver. Je peux l'empêcher de tuer à nouveau et pour ça j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Jody ne fait que lui renvoyer silencieusement son regard, se mordillant furieusement la lèvre.

Dean sent sa gorge se resserrer et son pouls battre jusqu'à la pulpe de ses doigts. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti à propos de Cas et moi, » continue-t-il. « Mais tu n'es pas la seule avec qui je n'ai pas été honnête, Jody, j'ai menti à tout le monde. Mais je peux t'assurer que là je ne mens pas et que je ne te mentirai plus jamais. »

Elle déglutit en fermant les yeux quelques minutes, avant de finalement prendre la parole. « Je devrais te laisser moisir ici. »

« Tu devrais, en effet, » reconnaît-il, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

Elle pousse un profond soupir avant de s'accroupir et de fourrager dans sa ceinture à la recherche de ses clefs. « Si ça pouvait t'empêcher de me casser les pieds, pour changer, » marmonne-t-elle, « je te laisserai moisir ici jusqu'au mois de février. »

« Mh mh... Ça t'embête de me déposer ? » demande Dean avant de se relever tout en faisant craquer son dos.

Jody fronce les sourcils. « Il a piqué ta  _bagnole_? »

« Pas la peine d'en faire une tragédie ! » s'exclame-t-il. « On n'a qu'à faire – comme si de rien n'était. »

« Tu me laisses même pas ne serait-ce que  _poser_  un doigt sur cet engin, » continue Jody, complètement incrédule. « Et tu  _continues_  à vouloir le sortir du pétrin ? »

Dean lui lance un regard dur, puis se masse la nuque, faisant craquer quelques vertèbres afin de refaire circuler le sang. « Je veux stopper un meurtrier, » dit-il. « Je refuse de voir une nouvelle victime sous ma juridiction. »

[...]

Castiel roule jusqu'au bureau du shérif puis se gare sur le parking. Il laisse le moteur tourner un moment, les vibrations remontant le long du volant et jusque dans ses mains.

Ses yeux se perdent sur l'emplacement vide en face d'un lampadaire. Il n'est pas allumé car il fait encore jour, mais son absence de lumière attire néanmoins son regard. L'accablement et le désespoir s'emparent de tout son être, telle une ardoise vide s'écrasant au sol, et pendant un instant, il fixe le mur en béton et envisage d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur pour aller s'encastrer dans le mur afin que les débris le transpercent de part en part, mettant ainsi un termes à tout ça.

Il se met au point mort et coupe le contact.

Castiel a l'impression que cette journée arrive à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus serein et intelligent. Il glisse sa main dans la portière mais ce ne sont pas ses doigts qui vont actionner la poignée ; c'est le corps de quelqu'un d'autre qui va l'entraîner contre sa volonté en direction du commissariat, vers une mort certaine, au travers d'un étroit couloir, sombre, taciturne, et baigné par le néant.

Il sent la crise de catatonie arriver. Il peut le sentir comme lorsqu'on est sur le point d'éternuer. Un arrière goût au fond de la gorge. Il se demande où il va se réveiller.

Soudain la portière côté passager s'ouvre et quelqu'un s'introduit dans la voiture.

« Cas, » lance Sam. « C'est Dean qui m'envoie. »

La sensation s'interrompt et Cas cligne des yeux. Il peut se sentir reprendre subitement pied. Il toise Sam du coin de l'œil puis se tourne à nouveau vers le lampadaire, et sent l'appréhension lui remonter l'estomac.

« Je suppose qu'il veut m'empêcher d'y aller, » déduit Cas.

« En effet, » avoue Sam.

Castiel lui lance un regard en biais, hésitant longuement avant de demander. « Est-ce que  _toi_  tu veux m'empêcher d'y aller ? »

Sam baisse les yeux sur ses genoux sans répondre.

Castiel ouvre la portière et commence à sortir de la voiture.

« Attends ! » Sam l'attrape par le bras et le ramène à l'intérieur. « Cas, attends, juste... écoute. »

Castiel n'a aucune envie de l'écouter. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'éloigne de ce précipice. Il a déjà à peine le courage de s'y rendre, il n'a pas en plus besoin que le démon perché sur son épaule lui rappelle à quel point il serait facile de laisser les doutes et l'incertitude entraver les rouages de la justice. Mais comme il est faible, et que la peur lui ronge les tripes, il décide de rester.

« Dean t'a déjà parlé de nos parents ? » demande Sam.

« Pas énormément, » répond Castiel. « Je pense que c'est un sujet douloureux pour lui. »

Sam hoche la tête avant de se racler la gorge. « Quand Dean et moi on était petit, » déclare-t-il lentement, « notre mère a été tué par un chauffeur ivre. On était tous les deux dans la voiture lorsque l'accident s'est produit, toute notre famille était là. J'étais encore bébé donc je m'en souviens pas, mais... Dean si. Il faisait nuit, et notre voiture a fini dans un fossé. Dean et moi on s'en est sorti grâce aux sièges auto. J'imagine que je me suis mis à pleurer... mon père était bien amoché et il était bloqué sous le siège, alors il a demandé à Dean de se détacher et d'aller voir si j'allais bien. Le temps que des passants arrivent près de la voiture, mon père avait perdu connaissance. En brandissant une lampe torche à travers les vitres, ils ont trouvés Dean penché au-dessus de moi. Il s'était servi de son T-shirt comme d'une couverture pour me protéger. "Voici mon frère", a-t-il dit, "il a deux bobos aux pieds et il faut lui changer sa couche." » Le coin de la bouche de Sam s'étire en un mince sourire. « Enfin c'est ce que dit la légende du moins. »

Castiel n'est pas sûr de savoir où il veut en venir, mais il a toujours été de nature curieuse. Il laisse donc Sam continuer tout en gardant la main sur la poignée de porte.

« C'est à partir de ce moment-là que prendre soin de moi est devenu la responsabilité de Dean, » poursuit Sam. « Avec le recul aujourd'hui, je m'aperçois que la mort de ma mère a été vraiment un coup dur pour mon père. Aucun de mes parents n'avaient de famille proche, et je pense pas que mon père était du genre à demander de l'aide. Lui c'était plus "encaisse et taille la route", mentalité qui ne s'accordait pas tellement avec la dépression, et je pense qu'il croyait vraiment que c'était  _sa_   _mission_  de s'occuper de nous, que s'il faisait appel à quelqu'un, ce serait comme avouer son échec en tant que père. » Sam soupire. « A l'époque, tout ce que je voyais c'est qu'il était distant, strict et qu'il passait son temps au travail. C'est donc plus ou moins Dean qui m'a élevé, et j'ai toujours pris pour acquis le fait...le fait qu'il ait tant sacrifié pour moi. » Son regard se perd dans la vitre et il fait pivoter sa mâchoire. « Quand je suis parti pour Standford, j'étais tellement content de m'éloigner de mon père et de vivre ma propre vie. Ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit que j'abandonnais Dean par la même occasion. Pas une seule seconde j'y ai songé. Il était heureux ici, il allait devenir flic comme notre père et pourrait entreprendre tout ce qu'il a toujours rêvé de faire. J'ai jamais songé au fait que je puisse lui manquer. Donc ouais, j'ai été à Standford, j'y ai rencontré une fille géniale qui s'appelait Jess et j'ai jamais remis les pieds dans le comté de Sherman. »

Castiel n'a jamais entendu parlé de cette fameuse Jess, mais ça ne le surprend pas tellement. De toute évidence, ça n'a pas dû marcher entre eux si Sam est avec Amélia aujourd'hui.

« Puis mon père est mort. » Sam serre la mâchoire et sa voix se remplie d'amertume. « Tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. » Il se tourne vers Cas, le visage et les traits fermés. « Il n'était pas de service ce jour-là. C'est Dean qui était supposé être à sa place, mais il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait prendre sa place pour pouvoir se rendre au salon de l'automobile à Hanneville. »

Castiel hausse grandement les sourcils. Soudain, tout ce qu'il pensait savoir de Dean lui apparaît comme teinté d'une ombre aux nuances étrangères.

« Je suis donc revenu pour l'enterrement... » Sam baisse le visage et fixe ses pieds en se raclant la gorge. « Et je suis reparti en suivant. Je suis reparti en Californie pour épouser Jess. Et j'ai laissé Dean ici. » Il tourne à nouveau les yeux vers Castiel avant d'énoncer avec un calme volontaire. « Moins d'un an après, il procédait à ton arrestation. »

Castiel ne peut empêcher la confusion de se lire sur son visage. « Et tu penses que c'est... lié ? »

« Dean est un bon inspecteur, » lui explique Sam. « Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ait pu faire une telle bavure. Selon Jody et Bobby, lorsque mon père est mort, ça la rendu complètement obsessionnel, un véritable maniaque. Il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans le travail. Il avait certainement l'impression qu'il devait prouver au monde entier qu'il était digne de prendre la place de papa, j'imagine. Mais quand des enfants ont commencés à disparaître, c'était comme s'il... comme s'il avait une mission. Il avait ce besoin quasi irrationnel de trouver le tueur. Il en dormait plus, se bourrait de medocs et se tuait à la tâche... » Sam soupire gravement « Et du coup il a merdé, et j'ignore si ma présence aurait pu changer quoique ce soit ; il n'écoutait ni Jody, ni Bobby, alors je sais pas s'il m'aurait écouter si je lui avais dit de lever le pied, p't'être que oui, mais je n'en saurais jamais rien. Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'au plus profond de moi... » Les yeux larmoyants et la voix chancelante. « Castiel je me sens responsable de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Castiel comprend le but premier de cette conversation. « Sam... »

« Quand tu as été disculpé, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour convaincre Dean que ce n'était pas de sa faute, » l'interrompt Sam. « C'était ma façon à moi de me délier. Si ce n'était pas de la faute de Dean, alors ce n'était pas de la mienne non plus, et je peinais tellement à trouver une échappatoire parce que tout ne s'arrêtait pas à toi. Les gosses qui ont été tué pendant ton incarcération ? Je m'en sens également responsable, en partie du moins. Comme un effet papillon. Je sais que je ne suis coupable de rien aux yeux de la loi, mais je me  _sens_  quand même coupable. » Il pivote sur son siège, de façon à faire complètement face à Castiel, sa posture montrant le sérieux et l'importance de ses propos. « Est-ce que tu arrives à faire la différence, Cas ? Il y avait tout ces minuscules facteurs qui, une fois rassemblés, ont conduit à ta condamnation à tort, et je fais parti de ces facteurs. Je m'en sentirai toujours coupable, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je  _suis_  coupable. Tu comprends ça ? »

Castiel fronce les sourcils. « Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais je vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

Sam s'humidifie les lèvres en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Tu te sens coupable de la mort de ces enfants, » dit-il. « Quand tu penses à eux, quand tu essaies de comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, cette culpabilité te ronge parce que tu n'y peux rien, parce que tu sais que tu es impliqué dans cette affaire d'une certaine manière, mais que tu n'as pas réussi à empêcher la mort de ces enfants. Et tu t'es convaincu tout seul que cette culpabilité voulait certainement  _dire_  quelque chose, que tu ne te sentirais pas comme ça à moins que tu ne sois le tueur. » Sam pose une main sur l'épaule de Castiel en la pressant fermement. « Mais si c'est le cas, Cas – alors je suis également le tueur. »

Un tressaillement se fraye un chemin dans la poitrine de Castiel, une sensation prenant d'assaut ses convictions, martelant sa cage thoracique et menaçant de s'en échapper. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, » commence-t-il, la voix chevrotante, « de te réveiller dans les bois, couvert de boue, et de te rendre compte que t'as roulé jusqu'ici. De remonter dans ta voiture et de suivre la route en espérant tomber sur une station service parce que t'as aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves. » Sa voix se brise. « De trouver des coupures sur tes mains. »

Les yeux larges, Sam garde un faciès déterminé. « Et c'est pour ça que tu penses que c'est toi ? A cause d'une balade dans les bois ? C'est rien du tout ça, Cas. »

Castiel ferme les yeux en agrippant férocement le volant. « C'est forcément moi, » murmure-t-il. « Logique rationnelle. »

« Cas, je vais te dire la vérité, » dit Sam. « Il y a une chance pour que tu sois le tueur. Je suis prêt à le reconnaître. »

Castiel demeure immobile, le dos droit sur son siège.

« Mais il y a aussi une chance pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, » continue Sam, « une bonne chance. Dean est sur une piste et pense qu'il peut le prouver, mais pour ça il a besoin de temps. Je te demande pas de proclamer ton innocence, je te demande seulement d' _attendre_. »

Pendant un moment, Castiel ne dit rien. Il en est incapable. Il a tellement envie de lâcher prise et de laisser la peur décider pour lui.

Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'il reprend la parole, « Pourquoi tu es revenu de Standford ? »

Sam marque un temps d'hésitation. « Jess s'est faite renversée, » répond-t-il. « Par un chauffard ivre. J'arrivais pas à surmonter sa mort. Alors je suis rentré et j'ai emménagé avec Dean. »

Castiel relâche le volant en rouvrant les yeux. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir quoi dire. Présenter ses condoléances lui semble dénué de sens. Il finit par dire la première chose qui lui passe par la tête.

« Mon père s'est pendu, » explique-t-il. « Après que ma mère ait succombé à un cancer. J'avais dix-sept ans. Je comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. » Son regard dérive vers le lampadaire tandis que sa main glisse le long de la portière. « Je comprends mieux à présent. »

Sam le scrute attentivement. « Est-ce que... c'est ce que tu ressens ? T'as envie de faire la même chose ? »

« Non, » ment Castiel.

Ce n'est pas un véritable mensonge. Il y a une part de Castiel qui souhaite désespérément vivre, être libre, se ruer vers Dean en le suppliant de le pardonner avant de se réfugier dans un endroit où personne ne sera capable de les trouver, être insouciant, déchaîné, ivre, heureux à s'en damner, et surtout  _vivant_. Mais cette option lui semble tellement hors de portée à l'heure actuelle, que le simple fait d'en avoir envie lui est terriblement douloureux, en plus de rendre le cours des choses encore plus chaotique et insoutenable.

Mais il reste une chance.

Castiel enclenche le moteur avant de croiser le regard de Sam. « Je peux attendre, » dit-il. « Mais pas longtemps. » Il fait marche arrière avant de sortir du parking.

[...]

La femme derrière le comptoir du Denny's porte de larges lunettes marrons encadrant son visage aux cheveux blonds, et les dévisage, le regard un peu hagard et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sur son badge se détache le prénom "Dolores".

« Elle s'appelle Elizabeth, » lui explique Dean. « Elle travaillait ici courant Novembre, je sais pas si elle y est toujours. Elle a les cheveux roux, la peau sur les os... »

Dolores cligne à nouveau des yeux en pinçant les lèvres. « On a quatre Elizabeths ici. »

« Et est-ce que l'une d'entre elle est rousse ? » demande Dean.

Dolores ouvre la bouche l'air pensive. « Euhhhhhhmmm... j'sais pas. »

Dean se fait violence en se rappelant qu'étrangler du personnel en public est plutôt mal vu.

Jody soupire avant de s'avancer sur le comptoir. « Bon et si vous nous donniez plutôt le dossier de ces quatre filles ? »

Dolores acquiesce telle un clown à ressort, « Okay », puis s'esquive dans la pièce du fond.

« Dieu merci elle a pas demandé de mandat, » marmonne Dean dans sa barbe.

« Tout est dans le badge, » commente Jody. « Parfois j'ai même droit à des consos gratuites. »

Dean fronce les sourcils. « J'ai jamais eu droit à des consos gratuites ! »

Jody lui lance un sourire narquois. « P't'être que j'ai plus de succès. »

« J'étais un Shérif très  _apprécié_ , » maugrée farouchement Dean. « Très très _apprécié_. »

« P't'être que je suis plus  _appréciable_ , » suggère Jody.

Dean plisse les yeux. « J'ai reçu un award de la part de  _toute une école primaire_. En papier mâché. Ça disait "nous aimons notre Chérif", avec une faute à Shérif. Essaie d'faire mieux qu'ça Singer ! »

Jody hausse un sourcil. « J'ai été invité à une conférence universitaire sur les femmes dans les forces de l'ordre. J'ai également été convié à une conférence sur les femmes dans la sphère politique, les femmes au sein des instances dirigeantes, et une autre sur la criminologie. »

Dean grimace. « Visiblement, c'est ton utérus qui fait tout l'boulot. »

Le regard de Jody se teinte d'une sombre lueur acerbe. « Oh, Dean, » lance-t-elle gaiement, « ne me force pas à passer en revue tout ce que  _tes_  organes reproducteurs ont provoqué au sein de notre éminent comté. »

Dolores réapparaît juste à temps, une liasse de papiers entre les mains. « Je vous ai imprimé le CV des employées, » leur dit-elle. « J'espère que c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin. »

Jody s'empare des documents avant d'y jeter un œil. « Ça devrait suffire, » dit-elle. « On vous contactera si on a besoin d'autre chose. »

Elle se dirige vers la sortie, Dean sur les talons, tout en feuilletant le profil des quatre jeunes femmes. « Elisabeth Bailey, » murmure-t-elle, « Elisabeth Cook... »

Puis elle se stoppe net, les pieds figés au sol.

« Putain de merde, » lâche-t-elle.

[...]

Le duplex à la devanture jaune se situe dans la partie nord du comté, au pied de la colline du Green Mountain, et à deux pas du Lac Madeleine. Le duplex est petit mais décent, le parc bien entretenu. Le quartier tombe en ruines et se trouve assez loin de la ville, mais Dean estime qu'il y a pire. Bien pire.

Jody frappe à la porte, un Dean trépignant à ses côtés.

La porte s'ouvre, révélant une jeune femme derrière le battant. « Oui ? »

« Bonjour, » dit Jody avec un sourire. « Êtes-vous Elisabeth Goodwin ? »

Dean se contente de la dévisager.

C'est Candy, Candide, en chair et en os. Elle est même – si tant est que ce soit possible - encore plus maigre que la dernière fois. Squelettique. Ses cheveux ont à présent une teinte marron terne, et Dean se demande si c'est volontaire afin de se fondre dans la masse. Ses yeux sont brillants et alertes, les fixant à tour de rôle lui et Jody avant de sourire de manière hésitante.

Elle ne le reconnaît pas.

Elle ne le reconnaît pas.

Dean se force à lui sourire en retour alors que son cerveau, lui, bouillonne. Comment c'est possible ? Est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'en réalité elle ne sache pas que lui et Cas vivent ensemble ? Après tout elle ne l'a vu que deux fois. Est-ce qu'elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'un ami ? A-t-elle carrément zappé son visage parce que pour elle, il n'était qu'un client parmi tant d'autres ? Ou est-elle juste une menteuse hors pair ?

Puis brusquement, à la manière d'un coup de pied au ventre, Dean se rappelle qu'il a couché avec cette femme. Il a baisé avec une serial killeuse.

Il n'a subitement plus aucune envie de s'attarder sur ce genre de souvenirs.

« Oui c'est moi, » répond Elizabeth. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Peut-on entrer et nous entretenir avec vous ? » demande Jody. « Nous avons quelques questions en lien avec l'un de vos proches. »

« Bien sûr, » répond Elizabeth, en ouvrant plus largement la porte. « Entrez donc. »

Ils s'exécutent.

L'intérieur est remarquablement propre et bien entretenu, petit et un peu étroit mais très chaleureux. De la moquette ainsi que des meubles aux nuances marrons, des murs couleur crème, le tout baignant dans un halo paisible de lumière. Assise près de la table basse se trouve une jeune fille ayant l'âge d'aller au collège, en train de faire ce qui semble être ses devoirs de maths. Elle a de long cheveux bruns, un faciès éveillé aux traits enfantins, ainsi qu'un grain de beauté juste sous l'œil gauche.

Elle n'a curieusement, étonnamment et miraculeusement rien en commun avec Lucas.

Elizabeth les conduit jusqu'au canapé. « Voici ma fille Krissy, » leur dit-elle. « Krissy, va donc continuer tout ça dans la cuisine. »

Krissy râle un peu en se relevant. « D'accord. » Elle récupère son cahier avant de se traîner d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la cuisine. Elizabeth retire son sac à main du fauteuil leur faisant face, s'y assoit et croise les jambes. Son sourire est amène bien qu'hésitant. « Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

« Lucas Goodwin, » commence Jody. « Il est actuellement en prison, mais nous pensons qu'il ait possiblement essayer de vous contacter. »

Elizabeth cligne des yeux avant qu'un gloussement incertain ne lui échappe. « Lucas Goodwin ? » demande-t-elle, complètement ahurie. « Le – le meurtrier ? Me contacter  _moi_  ? »

Le pire c'est que Dean arrive presque à la croire. Elle semble réellement déconcertée. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même, lui donnant un air minuscule et fragile tel un oiseau blessé. Une pensée folle lui traverse l'esprit,  _non, non, c'est pas possible que ce soit elle_.

Jody émet un rire à son tour. « Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais vous êtes une Goodwin. Nous pensons qu'il a pu essayé de joindre des proches... »

« Oh, mais on n'a aucun lien de parenté ! » s'esclaffe Elizabeth en faisant de grand gestes. « Dieu merci ! »

« Mais vous l'avez déjà croisé, » intervient Dean, « pas vrai ? »

Elizabeth le toise du regard avant de secouer le tête. « Non, » répond-t-elle. « Ça m'étonnerait. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? » insiste-t-il.

Elle sourit à nouveau. « Un homme comme lui, je pense que j'm'en souviendrais. »

« Très bien, » concède Jody. « Dans ce cas, qu'en est-il de Balthazar Travers ? »

Elizabeth fronce les sourcils. « Balthazar, » répète-t-elle, semblant perplexe. « Non, ça ne me dit rien non plus... » Puis elle semble se rappeler de quelque chose. « Attendez. Il y a ce type-là, qui m'a donné sa carte l'autre jour – » Elle attrape son sac à main qu'elle ouvre en poursuivant, « je dois l'avoir quelque part – »

Elle en ressort alors un semi automatique qu'elle pointe directement vers Jody.

Celle-ci a déjà la main près de sa ceinture mais se fige.

« Ne bougez plus, » gronde-t-elle, le regard dur et brillant. Elle se tourne vers Dean. « Tous les deux, ou je vous descends. »

Dean déglutit, la gorge sèche. « Elizabeth – »

« La ferme, » siffle-t-elle. « Pas un mot de plus. »

Dean s'exécute.

Dans un mouvement mesuré, elle se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine, le canon toujours pointé vers Jody. « Krissy, » appelle-t-elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas Jody. « Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite. » Elle franchit le pas de la cuisine avant de rapidement faire volte face dans l'angle de la pièce.

Jody se lève alors, l'arme au poing et se dirige d'un pas résolu vers la cuisine. Dean lui emboîte le pas, sans arme ni rien pour l'aider.

« Maman ? » résonne la voix de Krissy juste avant que la porte arrière ne claque.

« Merde, » lâche Jody. « Elle prend la voiture. »

Ils traversent la cuisine et se rue vers la porte au moment même où Elizabeth démarre une berline bleue. Jody range son arme avant de se jeter dans sa voiture de patrouille. Dean la suit et s'agrippe fermement à la portière alors qu'elle s'élance à la poursuite d'Elizabeth, toutes sirènes hurlantes.

Lorsqu'une voiture de police atteint une certaine vitesse, le moteur se met à chauffer et à embraser tout l'habitacle. Au central, on appelle ça "rouler plein gaz". Dean n'a pas roulé plein gaz depuis presque un an, et se retrouve maintenant aux côtés d'une Jody brûlant le pavé à une allure folle, tandis qu'il dégouline de sueur, le cœur battant furieusement contre sa poitrine. Il met sa ceinture et pose ses mains sur le tableau de bord, le pied s'enfonçant d'instinct contre le plancher.

Ils arrivent à rattraper Elizabeth relativement vite, bien qu'elle parvienne à garder une tête d'avance sur eux dans les abords montagneux. Elle dispose de l'avantage, même à bord de sa vieille voiture, car elle connaît bien la route. Dean la connaît aussi pour y avoir passé toutes ses nuits à sillonner le Lac Madeleine, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Jody, ce qui l'oblige à prendre chaque virage sans pouvoir les appréhender. Elle se serre au maximum pour les passer au plus vite et garder la berline bleue bien en vue. Dean se penche vers le tableau de bord lorsque les arbres centenaires bordant la route laissent deviner un virage à 180 degrés. Il aperçoit l'arrière de la berline déraper sur le bas côté et s'écrie « Jody – »

La voiture bleue devient hors de contrôle et se met à chavirer droit sur eux.

Jody braque le volant pour l'éviter et c'est alors que le monde se met à basculer dans tous les sens ; le pare brise explose à l'intérieur de la voiture, Dean sent quelque chose lui percuter le visage, il se cogne l'arrière du crâne contre le toit, et la carcasse de la voiture se comprime dans un vrombissement tonitruant.

La fumée, l'angoisse.

Le silence.

Le choc.

Dean se dégage de l'airbag finissant de dégonfler et défait sa ceinture. « Jody. Jody. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Jody pousse un léger grognement. Ses yeux papillonnent, et un filet de sang s'échappe de son nez.

« Je crois que j'peux – j'crois que j'peux sortir – » Il tente d'ouvrir la portière mais celle-ci est beaucoup trop renfoncée dans l'habitacle. Il donne donc un grand coup dedans et se glisse lourdement hors de la voiture.

Il fait nuit noire, le temps est glacial. Il n'y a pas une seule source de lumière en dehors des phares de leurs voitures. La route est déserte. La berline fumante a terminé sa course sur le toit, à cheval sur l'accotement.

« Augh ! » s'écrie une voix dont l'écho perce la nuit. Une silhouette s'extirpe péniblement de la voiture et Dean titube jusqu'à elle.

Il s'agit d'Elizabeth, se glissant par la fenêtre en sanglotant silencieusement. Une large traînée de sang s'écoule de son cuir chevelu pour lui barrer le visage, se mélangeant aux larmes qui lui dévalent le menton. Elle finit par sortir de la voiture et par se relever en s'appuyant contre la carcasse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle redresse le visage et aperçoit Dean.

Celui-ci s'approche. « Est-ce que Krissy – »

« Pas un geste ! » crie Elizabeth. Elle dégaine le bras et pointe son arme sur lui. « M'approche pas ! »

Dean se fige avant de lever les mains en l'air.

Prudemment, elle contourne la voiture et raffermit sa prise sur le revolver de ses deux mains. « Je connais ces bois par cœur, » lance-t-elle au travers de ses dents serrées. « Vous n'arriverez jamais à me trouver. »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » murmure Dean. «  _Pourquoi ?_  »

De nouvelles larmes s'échappent de ses yeux, et elle agrippe fermement son arme, le doigt sur la détente. « Parce que j'aime ça, » rugit-elle. « Parce que je suis mauvaise. » Elle s'étrangle et sanglote à nouveau. « Je suis mauvaise ! »

Dean la suit méticuleusement du regard, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'ombre de sa silhouette.

Elle arrive au bout de l'accotement et jusqu'aux bois, le canon toujours pointé sur Dean, après quoi elle baisse son arme...

Et se met à courir.

Dean se lance à sa poursuite.

Il court plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, forçant le passage à travers les buissons, slalomant entre les arbres, l'obscurité quasi totale s'accentuant dans la forêt. Il trébuche et s'étale contre une branche, se relève à la hâte, ne se fiant qu'au bruit saccadé et pantelant de sa respiration alors qu'elle file à travers les buissons, le froid hivernal lui mordant le visage, avant qu'un rayon lunaire ne se fraye un chemin entre les arbres, baignant la clairière d'un sobre halo glacé. Il peut alors voir Elizabeth tituber et s'y arrêter ; elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas le semer, pas dans l'état où elle est, elle se retourne donc vers lui, l'arme au poing avant de crier « Arrête-toi ! » et d'appuyer sur la détente.

Le coup siffle à travers les arbres.

Instinctivement, Dean freine le pas dans sa course, tous ses muscles lui ordonnant de se baisser et de se mettre à couvert. Mais il aperçoit le tremblement de ses mains autour du revolver, se rend compte qu'il n'est pas dans sa ligne de mire, repense à Gabriela et Camden, et fonce dans la clairière.

Il court de toutes ses forces, malgré ses poumons qui le brûlent, malgré ses jambes sur le point de lâcher, car à mesure qu'il progresse, le temps semble se ralentir en synchronisation avec la lune commençant à se refléter graduellement sur le visage emplie de terreur larmoyante de la jeune femme, et tandis qu'il n'est plus qu'à deux pas d'elle, qu'elle referme à nouveau ses doigts sur la gâchette,

Il tend le bras,

Et la désarme avant de la plaquer au sol.

Elle se débat vivement, mais il est bien plus fort et bien plus lourd qu'elle. Il pare ses attaques en lui restreignant les bras, et lorsqu'elle se met à hurler, il la gifle. Violemment.

Elizabeth croise alors son regard, son expression à la fois furieuse, vive et moqueuse avant d'arquer sa mâchoire. « Tu dois te sentir fort, » lance-t-elle, pleine de sarcasme.

« Non, » halète Dean, « là j'suis plutôt dans un moment de faiblesse. » Il la frappe une nouvelle fois, puis une autre.

Juste avant qu'un fracas ne résonne dans les buissons et qu'une douzaine de policiers n'affluent jusqu'à eux.

« Dean ! » La voix de Jody se détache dans le brouhaha. « Dean ! »

On l'éloigne d'Elizabeth pour pouvoir lui passer les menottes. Jody fonce droit dans sa direction avant de le serrer contre elle à lui en faire mal. Le grésillement des radios se multiplie au fur et à mesure que d'autres officiers débarquent sur les lieux afin d'escorter Elizabeth hors des bois.

« J'suis content que tu ailles bien, » lance Dean. « On a fait une sacré embardée... »

« T'es vraiment fou à lier! » marmonne Jody. « Moi ça va ! Et toi, tu n'as rien ? »

« J'ai un point de côté, » admet-il, essoufflé. « J'avais pas couru comme ça depuis qu'ils... qu'ils... » Sa tête se met à bourdonner, sa vision devient trouble et ses jambes flageolent. « Je... »

Il s'effondre dans les bras de Jody, le sol se dérobant sous ses pieds et lorsqu'elle passe une main sous sa veste, celle-ci revient couverte d'une substance sombre et brillante.

Il était peut-être dans sa ligne de mire en fin de compte.

« J'ai besoin d'un médecin ! » crie Jody par-dessus ses coéquipiers. « J'ai besoin d'un médecin ! »

Dean imite les gestes de Jody, et observe bêtement le sang recouvrir ses doigts avant que sa tête ne tourne à nouveau. « Comme papa, » d'une voix rauque. L'odeur métallique et agressive caractéristique du sang lui monte au nez.

Cette fois ça y est.

Il est en train de vivre ces derniers instants.

Soit, ça lui convient.

Ça en valait la peine.

Ça en valait la peine.

Jody l'allonge sur le dos et fait compression sur la blessure d'une main tremblante. Respirer devient de plus en plus difficile, ses poumons commencent à le lâcher. « Où est Sammy ? » halète-t-il. « Où est Sammy ? »

« Il va bien, » le rassure Jody, la voix étranglée. « Il est à la maison. Je suis là. »

Dean s'empare de sa main, lui démontant par ce geste l'importance de ce qu'il s'apprête à dire. Le ciel s'assombrit, et il se rend compte que tout ce qui l'entoure perd peu à peu en clarté, les contours perdant de leur netteté. « Bobby et toi, vous devez vous occuper de lui maintenant, occupez-vous bien de Sammy... »

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! » Jody lui serre la main. « Tu vas t'en sortir, Dean. »

Dean lutte pour respirer, l'impression de se noyer s'emparant de son corps. Ça et la fatigue. Il est tellement engourdi de fatigue.

« Dis à Cas que je... je déteste Van Gogh. Dis-le lui. »

« Dis-le lui toi-même ! » gronde Jody à travers ses larmes. « Dis le-lui toi-même, Dean Winchester ! »

Il ferme les yeux car la fatigue se fait de plus en plus forte et qu'il n'a plus assez d'énergie pour la combattre. Et à l'instant même où il clôt les paupières, c'est le silence, l'obscurité et la mort qui s'emparent de son monde.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Suite à ce petit cliffhanger, je vous annonce qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin de l'histoire (je crois qu'il me reste 2 ou 3 chapitres)
> 
> Enjoy !

Il a mal partout.

Il a mal partout et la lumière est trop forte.

Ah, non, attendez, ses doigts ne lui font pas mal. Ses pieds non plus. Et s'il plisse un peu les yeux, il arrive presque à supporter la lumière.

Par contre, son ventre le tord de douleur. Une douleur lancinante à s'en briser la mâchoire.

Il voit du vert, du vert et des serpents rouges, entremêlés les uns aux autres.

Il ferme de nouveau les yeux.

[…]

Une vive douleur l'oblige à se réveiller de nouveau.

Il cligne des yeux, ouvre les paupières même si elles lui semblent lourdes et quasi scellées. Il voit à nouveau le vert et les serpents rouges – non, pas des serpents, des rubans, des rubans noués les uns aux autres. A présent qu'il les voit clairement, il ne les lâche pas du regard. Ils sont plats, verts et rouges.

« Dean, » résonne la voix de son père. « Dean, tu m'entends ? »

« Papa, » essaie-t-il de dire, sa voix lui faisant cruellement défaut, grinçant telle un vieux clou rouillé que l'on retire du bois. Bon Dieu, que c'est douloureux. « Papa, où es-tu ? »

« C'est Sam, » répond son père en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Dean, c'est moi. Je suis là. »

« Il va bien, » continue Dean, le ton guttural. « Il va bien, papa. J'ai pas pu... rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin. J'ai dû partir. M'excuse... »

Son père raffermit sa prise contre sa paume. « Dean. Papa n'est pas là. C'est moi, Sammy. »

Les rubans verts et rouges deviennent flous avant de disparaître totalement et Dean bredouille un « Adieu. »

[…]

Au sein du silence et de l'obscurité permanente, quelqu'un lui serre fortement la main.

Dean ne lui rend pas son étreinte. Il n'en a pas la force.

Il faut qu'il se repose.

[…]

« Dean, » chuchote une voix. Celle d'une femme, peut-être, ou d'un homme, ou d'un enfant. « Dean, tu dois te battre. »

Dean est éreinté. Il faut qu'il se repose. Il n'en peut plus.

« Il faut que tu te réveilles. » La voix chancelle avant de se briser. « J'ai encore besoin de toi. »

Il ne sait pas qui prononce ses mots, pourtant ils font naître une lueur aux confins de son esprit, comme un souvenir, celui d'une étreinte, d'un frère à un autre, d'une mère à son enfant, d'une main contre sa poitrine, et pour la première fois, il ressent... une volonté. Celle d'ouvrir les yeux et de se fondre dans ces étreintes de nouveau, d'apaiser la personne qui lui tient la main, de se réveiller.

Il tente d'ouvrir les yeux. En vain. Ses paupières sont vraiment trop lourdes.

Il s'excuse dans un murmure inaudible, n'arrivant dans sa lutte qu'à remuer les lèvres desquelles s'échappent un faible soupir.

La pression se fait plus intense sur sa main, comme une urgence dans le geste. « Dean ? Dean ? »

Il se rendort et rêve de rubans verts et rouges.

[…]

Dean ouvre brusquement les yeux, sentant un couteau lui lacérer le flanc. Il bascule hors du lit et sent des fils le retenir, des tubes et des tas de fils qui se cramponnent à lui comme de véritables sangsues. Des tuyaux lui sortent du visage, du nez. Il se sent pris au piège.

« Jody ! » hurle-t-il tout en s'arrachant les fils, faisant mugir toute une panoplie d'alarmes. « Jody, tu vas bien ? »

Des étrangers débarquent en pressant plusieurs boutons à la hâte et en le forçant à se recoucher. Ils lui aboient des ordres avec beaucoup de trop de mots pour son cerveau ralenti tout en essayant de le restreindre.

« Où est Jody ? » exige Dean, tentant de se libérer de leur poigne. Son flanc recommence à terriblement le lancer, et il se met à frissonner, la sueur perlant sur son front. « Elle a eu un accident ! Où est-elle ? »

« Monsieur, il faut vous calmer ! » lui ordonne une femme imposante à l'air strict. « Tout va bien. »

Puis soudainement, les membres de Dean deviennent lourds, très lourds, ses yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, une étrange sensation pâteuse s'empare de sa bouche, et la douleur lancinante laisse enfin place à une douce quiétude.

Cette même quiétude qui s'empare à nouveau de son monde.

[…]

****En prison** **

Lorsque l'on conduit Castiel en salle de visite, Lucas arbore déjà un large sourire. « Cassie ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Content de voir que t'es un homme libre ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » exige Castiel. Il ne prend pas la peine de s'asseoir. Il a besoin de cette distance. Besoin de cette supériorité physique.

« Écoute, j'aurai pas dû te mettre dans une position aussi délicate, » s'excuse Lucas. « Je sais que ça t'a probablement foutu les jetons. Mais est-ce que t' _imagines_  la tête qu'elle a dû tirer quand ils l'ont arrêtée ? J'suis sûr qu'elle s'est mise à chialer et à les supplier en braillant comme une oie. » Il ricane en ramenant ses mains contre lui. « Quelle pauvre conne. »

Castiel grince des dents. « Pourquoi  _Candy_  ? »

Le regard de Lucas change radicalement, sa posture se rétracte pour devenir plus droite et plus sombre. Plus lourde de sens. « P'tit frère, » lance-t-il. « Un homme a des besoins. »

« Tu en as fait un monstre, » tempête Castiel. « Tu l'as façonnée à ton image et tu as fait d'elle un  _être abominable_. Pourquoi lui apprendre à tuer ? La briser et lui voler son enfance n'étaient-ils pas déjà suffisant ? »

Lucas hausse les épaules. « J'me sentais seul. »

Castiel détourne le regard, les poings vibrants de rage et de désarroi.

« Cas, je sais que t'es en colère, » poursuit Lucas. « Mais crois-moi quand j'te dis que t'avais absolument rien à craindre. J'avais tout prévu. »

« Et pour notre père ? » grince Castiel.

Il entend distinctement les chaînes de Lucas cliqueter entre elles. « C'est-à-dire ? »

Castiel plante à nouveau son regard vers lui, cet homme qui fût autrefois l'unique raison pour laquelle il se battait pour survivre. « Est-ce que notre père s'est réellement suicidé ? »

Lucas le fixe à son tour, le regard semblant plus sombre que jamais, tel un voile inextricable. « Oui, » répond-t-il. « Il est responsable de sa propre mort. »

Castiel serre la mâchoire. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. »

Lucas le dévisage un moment.

Puis s'affale contre le dos de sa chaise en soupirant. « Question bête, réponse idiote. »

Castiel se rapproche de lui pour enfin poser les mots sur la raison de sa présence. « C'est la dernière fois que tu m'adresses la parole, » lui dit-il. « Lorsque j'aurai quitté cette pièce, tu ne me reverras plus jamais. »

Lucas roule des yeux. « Tu penses même pas c'que tu dis. »

« Tu vas passer le restant de tes jours en prison, » assène Castiel. « Même si ce temps est compté à présent. » Il se dirige ensuite vers la porte et appuie sur le bouton pour prévenir le gardien.

Lucas se redresse sur sa chaise. « Castiel. »

Le gardien s'avance vers la porte et tape le code permettant de la déverrouiller.

« Cassie, » répète Lucas, la voix basse et agitée. « Ne fais pas ça. T'as pas envie de savoir quelles ont été ses dernières paroles ? »

Castiel quitte le parloir sans jamais regarder en arrière.

[…]

****Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital.** **

Tout doucement, Dean commence à revenir à lui.

Son estomac lui fait un mal de chien. Sa bouche est pâteuse. Un mollard séché lui taquine le bout de la langue et menace de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

La première chose qu'il voit en ouvrant les yeux est un ciel jaune. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant de comprendre que l'irrégularité de la surface représente en réalité un plafond. A l'extrémité du moulage en plâtre se trouve une frise en papier-peint orné de motifs verts, de rubans rouges, le tout sur un fond blanc.

Huh.

Il est à l'hôpital. Cela ne fait plus aucun doute pour lui à présent. Les événements faisant suite à sa blessure reviennent par bribe dans son esprit. Il se souvient du sang sur ses mains, et d'avoir pensé qu'il allait mourir, d'avoir accepté cet état de fait, puis de mourir.

Pourtant, il lui semble bien être pleinement vivant. Curieux.

« Dean ? »

Dean tourne la tête pour faire face à son frère, droit comme un I sur la chaise bordant le lit et semblant sur le qui-vive, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

« T'es avec nous ? » demande Sam.

« Soif, » grince Dean, la voix éraillée. Il a la bouche tellement sèche et pâteuse que parler est une véritable épreuve.

Sam attrape un gobelet en plastique et se penche vers lui, approchant le verre de ses lèvres. Dean sort le bras de sous les couvertures et s'en empare d'un geste fébrile, les mains tremblantes, avant d'en avaler plusieurs gorgées. Boire en étant couché n'est vraiment pas pratique et la moitié du liquide se répand sur ses joues. Il s'essuie sommairement, le dos de sa main crissant contre son début de barbe, puis lance un regard noir en direction de Sam.

« On m'a pas tiré dans le bras, » lâche-t-il. « J'suis encore capable de boire tout seul. »

Et c'est à l'entente de ces mots que Sam s'effondre.

Les traits de son visage se crispent avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots et se mette à pleurer comme une véritable madeleine, les larmes dévalant ses joues de manière extrêmement disgracieuse. Il s'effondre sur Dean et l'enlace contre le lit tout en sanglotant, « Putain de merde, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

« Ow ! Tout doux, Samantha, » maugréé Dean, en clignant rapidement des yeux, le souffle court, « Garde les chutes du Niagara pour le jour où je serai  _vraiment_  mort. »

Sam le relâche et s'essuie le visage en ravalant péniblement ses larmes. « Si t'essaies de mourir encore une fois, j'te jure que j'te parle plus. »

« Aide-moi à me redresser, » lui demande Dean.

Ils bataillent un petit moment avec les boutons de la télécommande mais finissent par réussir à mettre le lit en position demi-assise. Cette simple manœuvre suffit à relancer la douleur, mais Dean déteste rester à plat dos, cette position lui donnant l'impression d'avoir son champs d'action et de vision restreints. Sam ajuste donc ses oreillers pour le soulager.

« Alors, » commente Dean, en haussant le sourcil. « J'en conclu que j't'ai fichu la trouille, hein ? »

Sam le jauge durement du regard. « T'as été héliporté jusqu'ici, » lance-t-il d'une voix ferme. « L'accident a provoqué une hémorragie interne, et t'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller faire des sauts périlleux en forêt comme si t'étais Sonic le Hérisson avant d'te faire tirer dessus. T'as perdu quatre litres de sang. Ton cœur s'est arrêté sur la table d'opération. Et quand ils ont enfin réussi à te suturer, t'as fait une infection à staphylocoque et t'as commencé à délirer en appelant papa. Alors  _ouais_ , je dirai sur tu nous as bien fichu la trouille. »

Dean se mort la lèvre, relativement impressionné « Et bah putain. Mais maintenant ça va, non ? »

Sam roule des yeux. « T'es lucide, c'est déjà ça, donc j'imagine que oui. Tu vas probablement en baver pendant les prochains mois à venir, mais les médecins disent que t'es hors de danger. »

« Hors de danger, » marmonne Dean, se rappelant cette sombre nuit alors qu'il s'effondrait dans les bras de Jody. « Krissy n'a rien ? »

« Elle a une jambe cassée, mais à part ça tout va bien. Elle a déjà quitté l'hôpital. Elle va être transférée en famille d'accueil. »

Dean gratte son menton râpeux, et réalise à ce moment-là qu'il a largement dépassé le stade de la barbe de trois jours. « Combien de temps j'suis resté dans les vapes, Sammy ? »

« Six jours. » Dean peut voir chacun d'entre eux imprimé sur le visage de Sam. « Quasiment une semaine. »

« Et t'es resté là pendant tout ce temps ? » demande Dean « Et ton boulot ? »

Sam le jauge à nouveau du regard. « On alternait les visites. Je venais après le travail et restais jusqu'à ce que Bobby prenne le relais. A cinq on s'en sortait très bien. »

Dean fronce les sourcils. « Cinq ? »

« Ouais. » Sam décompte sur ses doigts. « Moi, Bobby, Jody, Cas et Amélia. »

Dean est bizarrement touché qu'Amélia ait son propre tour de garde, mais ne trouve pas les mots pour l'exprimer. Au lieu de ça, il préfère lancer, « Bah dis donc, ça en fait du monde pour s'occuper d'un seul invalide. »

Sam roule des yeux. « Ouais, un invalide qui, pas plus tard qu'hier, a réussi à s'échapper de son lit en demandant à voir Jody pendant que j'étais à la cafétéria. Il a fallu six infirmiers pour t'immobiliser le temps de t'administrer un sédatif. »

Dean lâche un rire. « Ça me ressemble assez. »

Il y a autre chose qu'il aimerait savoir, mais qu'il appréhende de demander. Il a peur de ce que pourrait être la réponse, car si elle ne correspond pas à ses attentes, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir encore la force de recommencer.

Mais il faut qu'il sache. Il le faut.

Par conséquent, il décide de poser la question qui tergiverse dans son esprit. Il a l'impression que son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, d'avoir oublié comment respirer, il essaie de paraître aussi détaché que possible mais les mots franchissent tout de même ses lèvres de manière forcée.

« Elle est en garde à vue, hein ? »

Sam hoche la tête. « Garth et Harvelle vont venir te voir pour t'en dire d'avantage, mais oui, elle est en cellule et ils ont engagé une procédure d'inculpation pour meurtres. Cette fois on l'a eue. » Il marque une pause avant de plonger sérieusement son regard dans celui de Dean «  _Tu_  l'as eue. »

Dean lâche un soupir fébrile, les yeux brûlants, ses poings se crispant et se relâchant à un rythme frénétique. « Oui. On l'a eue. » Il tente de sourire mais celui-ci se brise, et l'humidité obstruant sa vision arrive à saturation latente. « On l'a eue. » Il lâche un rire qui reste coincé dans sa gorge et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il fond en larmes à son tour, le poing écrasé contre ses lèvres tandis que le reste de son corps se met à trembler.

Sam s'empare de son autre main en la serrant solidement, et demeure silencieux aux côtés de son frère.

[…]

Sam passe quelques coup de fils et en l'espace d'une demi-heure, Dean reçoit tellement de visiteurs qu'ils lui sortent carrément par les oreilles. Ils veulent tous le serrer dans leurs bras, chose qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à supporter au fur et à mesure que la journée avance, mais qu'il tolère tout de même. Jody le chambre sur sa barbe de biker ; Bobby, fidèle à lui-même, le remercie de manière bourrue d'avoir "veiller sur Jody". Amélia lui amène un énorme bouquet de tournesol dans un vase en prétextant qu'il s'agissait du "bouquet de bon rétablissement le plus viril" qu'elle ait pu trouver. D'autres personnes se présentent et demandent à le voir. Dean refuse l'accès aux journalistes mais donne néanmoins le feu vert au père de Gabriela Chavez. Celui-ci ne prononce pas un mot, se contente de déposer une carte à l'attention de Dean avant de partir. A l'intérieur se trouve une photo d'école de Gabriela suivie d'un simple mot "Merci".

Garth et Harvelle, eux, débarquent en terrain conquis et font évacuer tout le monde de la chambre. Garth offre à Dean une tourte aux pêches maison, pendant qu'Harvelle installe un ordinateur sur l'adaptable près de son lit. Elle y ouvre un dossier contenant plusieurs photos. « La femme qui vous a tiré dessus, celle connue sous le nom d'Elizabeth Goodwin, a déjà été arrêté par le passé. » Elle clique sur une photo, datant d'il y a dix ans, où l'on peut apercevoir une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et aux courts cheveux bruns. « Son vrai nom est Candace Jones. »

Dean cligne des yeux.

Donc Candy était son vrai prénom. Ou son surnom, qu'elle a certainement dû hériter de son enfance. C'était Elizabeth le pseudonyme.

Il se demande si c'est Lucas qui le lui a donné.

« On a fouillé l'appartement, et, au départ, on n'a rien pu trouver, » continue Harvelle en faisant défiler les photos de l'intérieur de la maison. « Mais ensuite Garth a découvert un panneau à double fond dans son armoire, et là on a touché le gros lot. »

Garth sourit en secouant la tête. « Tous du genre à avoir des cachettes secrètes ces gens-là ! » déclare-t-il.

La photo suivante dévoile l'appentis se trouvant derrière le panneau duquel luit le reflet d'une lampe torche, et à l'intérieur de l'appentis se distinguent deux sombres valises en piteux état. « L'une des valises était vide, » dit Harvelle. « On a supposé qu'il s'agissait de celle où elle gardait les dents. Mais la deuxième... »

La photo d'après montre le contenu de la deuxième valise. Elle devait être pleine à craquer – parmi le désordre, Dean arrive à discerner un pied de biche, quelques produits pharmaceutiques, une paire de ciseaux, du ruban adhésif, et tout au fond une sorte de rame de papier orange.

Harvelle pointe le orange en question. « Ceci est l'enveloppe contenant les instructions. Lucas les a écrites sur un petit bloc-notes avant d'utiliser Margaret Master pour les lui faire passer en douce à l'insu de la prison. Quant à savoir pourquoi Jones ne s'en est pas débarrassées, ça je l'ignore. »

Garth reste focalisé sur l'écran, le regard intensément grave. « C'était tout ce qui lui restait, » murmure-t-il. « Il lui a ordonné de ne pas venir le voir en prison. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de Lucas. »

Les photos suivantes sont celles des instructions contenues dans le bloc-notes. Elles ont été griffonnées à la main, l'écriture en pattes de mouche empêchant Dean d'en saisir le moindre mot.

« Il y avait pas mal de messages codés, mais ils ont été faciles à déchiffrer. Apparemment Lucas s'était mis en tête de faire durer le plaisir. Il méprisait Masters, et il semblerait également qu'il soit conscient du fait que Mademoiselle Jones continuerait de tuer, alors il a décidé de tendre un piège à Masters. Il a dit à Mademoiselle Jones que ça brouillerait grandement les pistes s'ils faisaient passer Masters pour une lunatique qui menait Castiel en bateau. Il lui disait que ça "noierait le poisson" et embrouillerait les forces de l'ordre. »

Les autres photos représentent des clichés individuels de chaque objet se trouvant dans la valise. Le pied de biche, le scotch, les ciseaux, une paire de pinces, une bouteille de chloroforme, un foulard bleu, un flacon de valium, un sachet de cocaïne. Il y a ensuite quelques babioles assez déroutantes – une petite voiture Hotwheels, une maquette de Lego, un petit nœud rose. Dean réalise avec un haut-le-cœur qu'il s'agit probablement d'objets ayant appartenu aux victimes.

Harvelle clique ensuite sur une autre photo. « Nous avons également trouvé ceci dans sa table de nuit. »

Un canif au manche nacré, identique à celui que Cas a donné au Docteur Rice.

« Nous pensons qu'à l'origine, ce couteau appartenait à Lucas, » explique Garth. « Papa Goodwin en avait certainement offert un à chacun de ses fils. Ils sont en tout point identiques, à ceci près que celui-ci – » dit-il en pointant l'écran, « – correspond aux entailles retrouvées sur le crâne des victimes, ce qui n'est pas le cas de celui de Castiel. »

« Et l'ongle ? » demande Dean. « Il était à elle ? »

Harvelle acquiesce. « Le profil A.D.N. correspond. »

Le flot d'informations fait son chemin, provoquant l'exultation de Dean. « Putain, c'est vraiment du tout cuit à ce stade, pas vrai ? »

Harvelle et Garth se dévisagent du coin de l'œil. « La marge de manœuvre est suffisamment ample pour envisager d'aller jusqu'au tribunal, » dit-elle. « Les détails de cette affaire sont relativement... flous, à défaut de trouver un meilleur termes. Les médias vont s'en donner à cœur joie et c'est probablement un sale requin en quête de renommée qui sera à la défense. Mais de vous à moi... » Sa bouche se tord en un rictus railleur. « C'est dans la poche. »

« Va falloir attendre quelques années avant que vous et Castiel puissiez officiellement sortir des feux de la rampe, » lui rappelle Garth. « Mais pour l'instant vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles. Elle est sous les verrous et pas prête d'en sortir de sitôt. »

Dean éclate d'un rire qui se transforme vite en grimace lorsqu'il sent la douleur de ses sutures le rappeler à l'ordre. « Dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Ouais. J'vais essayer. La morphine va sûrement m'aider. »

Harvelle ferme alors l'ordinateur en croisant les jambes. « Dean, je vous dois des excuses. On vous doit tous les deux des excuses. »

Dean hausse les épaules. « Probablement. Mais j'en n'ai pas besoin. »

« Eh bien, à titre d'info... » Harvelle plonge la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en sortir une carte professionnelle. Elle lui sourit, et pour la première fois, Dean se rend compte que derrière les rides aux coins de ses yeux se cachent en réalité des traits chaleureux. « Quand vous serez sur pied, disons d'ici un an ou deux... si vous avez toujours envie de faire parti de la maison, vous n'aurez qu'à nous passer un coup de fil. » Elle glisse la carte le long de l'adaptable dans sa direction.

Dean fixe la carte, incrédule. « Est-ce – est-ce que vous me proposez de rejoindre le F.B.I. ? »

Garth lui lance un petit sourire. « Vous avez démasqué un serial killer et pris une balle pour lui mettre le grappin dessus, » relate-t-il. « Vous connaissez quelqu'un de plus qualifié que ça ? »

Dean pose délicatement ses doigts sur la carte et déglutit. « Pour être honnête, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de réfléchir. »

« Y'a pas d'urgence. Comme je l'ai dit, prenez un an pour vous. » Harvelle se lève en réajustant sa veste. « Faite du tuning, partez en Jamaïque, ménagez-vous. Et lorsque vous serez prêt à reprendre du service, faite-nous signe. »

Garth se lève à son tour. « On vous tient au courant. Nos chemins n'ont pas fini de se croiser avec cette affaire. » Il tapote le genou de Dean en souriant. « On se dit à bientôt, Croco ! »

Ils quittent la chambre, laissant un Dean songeur.

La nuit finit par pointer le bout de son nez, et avec elle un Dean épuisé et un Cas aux abonnés absents. Lorsque Dean en fait la remarque, Sam lui répond que Castiel lui a confié avoir des affaires à régler à Highline.

Highline, l'endroit où se trouve la prison de haute sécurité.

Dean se rase en se demandant pourquoi il y est allé et surtout pourquoi maintenant.

Il attend le plus longtemps possible, bien que la fatigue commence rapidement à prendre le dessus au bout d'un moment. Tout le monde quitte peu à peu la chambre, même Sam, quoique cela soit plutôt dû à l'acharnement de Dean pour qu'il rentre chez lui, prenne une douche et aille "jouer au docteur avec Amélia. Sérieux."

Sam fait une mine dégoûté mais s'exécute sans broncher.

En dépit d'une profonde fatigue, la douleur empêche Dean de trouver le sommeil. Il essaie de lutter, de ne pas trop succomber à l'appel des morphiniques, mais chaque fois qu'il commence à s'endormir, son abdomen en feu se charge vigoureusement de le réveiller. Le pire étant qu'il ne peut même pas se remuer dans les draps ; il est condamné à rester allongé sur le dos  _alors même qu'il déteste dormir sur le dos_. C'est pourquoi, après des heures de somnolences épisodiques, il s'empare de la pompe à morphine et s'administre une dose suffisamment forte pour assommer un éléphant.

Il ferme les yeux en suivant.

[...]

Castiel pénètre silencieusement dans la chambre de Dean et s'installe sur la chaise posée près du lit. Dean dort encore, chose qu'il espérait fortement en arrivant ici. La lumière de la pièce est douce et tamisée, formant un véritable halo sur les machines et écrans qui l'entourent. Il s'est rasé depuis la dernière fois que Cas l'a vu, et celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de tendre la main et d'effleurer la peau lisse découvrant sa mâchoire.

Dean papillonne des yeux, et Cas rétracte immédiatement les doigts.

« Cas, » murmure Dean, le regard hasardeux ayant du mal à se focaliser. « Cas, mec, t'étais où ? Tu m'as manqué. »

Entendre le son de sa voix, après une semaine de silence, fait remonter une boule le long de la gorge de Castiel tandis qu'une vague de culpabilité se répand dans sa poitrine. « J'avais peur de te faire face. »

« Peur ? » Dean fronce les sourcils, louchant imperceptiblement sans le vouloir. « Cas, excuse-moi, leur potion magique me fait totalement planer. J'ai cru t'entendre dire que t'avais peur de moi. »

« C'est le cas, » avoue Castiel. « J'ai trahi ta confiance, et toi t'as rien lâché, t'as quand même continué, t'es allé jusqu'au bout, tu m'as sauvé la vie, et je... je sais pas comment me faire pardonner. »

Encore un peu confus, Dean le dévisage un moment avant de rouler exagérément des yeux. « Oh Seigneur, t'es en train d'me parler de c'truc dans le parc ? Cas, je m'en contrefiche de ça ! Bon sang, c'que tu peux être bête. »

« Je te remercie, » fait sèchement remarquer Cas.

« Tu crois vraiment que je – je – que j'pourrai t'en vouloir pour un truc aussi stupide. » ricane narquoisement Dean. Il tend la main vers Cas, remuant les doigts dans un geste voulant dire "donne" « Viens par là, aller. »

Cas pose sa main sur celle de Dean.

Dean pose son autre main par-dessus la sienne, et lui offre ensuite son regard chargé à l'opium le plus sérieux du monde. « Castiel Marie Goodwin, » dit-il.

Cas fronce les sourcils. « Mon deuxième prénom n'est pas Marie. »

« Castiel Sexy Goodwin », se reprend Dean. « Je suis à l'heure actuelle sous l'influence de toute une chiée de médocs. Mais je peux te jurer que ce que je suis sur le point de te dire, je le pense. Tu me suis ? »

Cas hoche la tête.

« Quand j'me suis fait tirer dessus, j'ai pensé à toi, » poursuit-il. « A d'autres personnes aussi évidemment, mais j'ai aussi pensé à toi. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas pensé à c'qu'il s'est passé dans le parc, ou à quel point ça m'a fait de la peine sur le moment ou encore à toutes les fois où tu me piquais mes chips ou mes chaussettes. Non, non, rien de tout ça. »

« C'est  _toi_ qui piquais  _mes_  chaussettes, » lui rappelle Castiel.

Dean fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. « Ce à quoi  _j'ai pensé,_  c'est au jour tu as emménagé chez moi. T'étais tellement fermé, j'avais aucune idée de comment t'approcher, et j'me rappelle, je t'aidais à accrocher tes tableaux. Et là j'ai fait une remarque à propos de Van Gogh, t'as eu l'air tellement  _consterné_ , c'était à mourir de rire. J'pense que tu te rendais même pas compte à quel point t'étais drôle, mais tu m'as quand même fait rire. C'est l'une des premières fois où tu m'as fait rire, et t'avais même pas fait exprès. » Ses yeux sont brillants lorsqu'il serre la main de Castiel. « Voilà ce dont j'me suis souvenu. Parce que c'est ça qui est important. Parce que tu me fais rire, sans jamais chercher à le faire. »

Cette déclaration remplit Castiel de joie. Sincèrement. Mais, de la même manière, elle lui brise le cœur si vivement qu'il ne peut que baisser la tête en l'appuyant contre la main de Dean afin ne plus jamais s'en déloger.

« Caaaas. » Dean soupir et passe son autre main dans les cheveux de Castiel. « Oh, Cas. »

Cas relève la tête et prend un profonde inspiration. « Je m'en veux tellement, Dean, » dit-il, la voix éraillée. « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. Désolé que t'aies eu à l'affronter seul. J'aurai dû être avec toi. »

Dean lui lance un regard débordant d'affection, ses doigts courant le long de son bras. « Je ne t'en veux pas, pas du tout. Tu avais peur. Je peux comprendre ça. Mais maintenant, c'est fini, tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Je te le promets, tu m'entends ? Plus de secrets, plus de mensonges, on a sorti tous les squelettes du placard, et t'as plus de raison d'avoir peur, même de toi. » Il resserre sa prise sur la main de Cas. « T'as plus rien à craindre, plus rien, pas tant que je serai là. »

Cas se contente d'acquiescer car les mots sont coincés au fond de sa gorge.

Dean se met alors à gémir en remuant dans le lit. « Okay, Cas, moi j'suis vidé. Alors t'as intérêt à venir allonger ton cul vite fait et me prendre dans tes bras parce que j'ai besoin de mon shoot d'endorphine réparateur, okay ? Et j'vais pas le demander deux fois. »

Castiel grimpe aussitôt dans le lit, par-dessus les couvertures, et s'allonge sur le ventre, le bras par-dessus le torse de Dean. Celui-ci se blotti contre Cas qui l'embrasse sur le front. Dean ferme les yeux,

Et se met à ronfler dans la minute qui suit.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo !
> 
> J'en ai un peu chié avec ce chapitre, je l'avoue, et je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du résultat, mais bon je voulais éviter de vous faire attendre trop longtemps.
> 
> Je préfère prévenir, ce chapitre peut être franchement dérangeant, il y a très peu de passage mettant en scène Dean et Castiel, l'auteur a surtout mis l'accent sur Candy et Lucas (et si vous le détestiez avant, vous allez avoir envie de lui vomir dessus après avoir lu ce chapitre), leur relation, la complexité psychologique de l'esprit humain, surtout lorsqu'il est influencé par différents facteurs.
> 
> Je vous laisse profiter !
> 
> Enjoy !

 

****Il y a 10 jours** **

Seuls deux lampions – un jaune et un rouge – servaient d'éclairage à la chambre. La paisible lueur rosée aurait pu mettre n'importe quelle personne en valeur, et la jeune femme étendue sur le lit était bel et bien sublime. Un corps gracile, un visage aux traits saillants, des jambes finement élancées... Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns désordonnés et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Elle était nue, à la merci de tous les regards, une jambe repliée, l'autre reposant paresseusement sur le matelas. Balthazar fit courir sa main le long de sa cheville, la laissant glisser contre le satin de sa peau. « Bélize, » murmura-t-il.

Elle tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et laissa la fumée errer hors de sa bouche, s'échappant de ses narines. L'éclairage ambrée donnait à son visage une allure sombre. Elle scruta longuement le mur. « Bélize ? » 

« Viens avec moi. » Il remonta la main le long de sa jambe, s'arrêtant au genou, puis déposa un baiser sur son épaule. « On pourrait s'enfuir à Bélize. M en a plus que ras le bol de toutes mes frasques et ça me ferait du bien de changer d'air. Prends la môme avec toi, ça me dérange pas. »

Cette fois, elle planta son regard sur lui, son profil se mêlant à l'obscurité. Une mèche de ses cheveux tomba sur son visage de manière négligée et échevelée bien que profondément saisissante. « Tu sais que je suis avec Lucas. » 

Balthazar suspendit ses caresses. 

L'ambiance de la pièce devint subitement étouffante. « Lucas ? » demanda-t-il. Il se redressa en la fusillant du regard. « Il est en prison à vie, Candy ! Pour avoir massacrer _des enfants_  ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends de ce type-là ? » 

Elle plongea à nouveau son regard en direction du mur, et la cigarette trembla entre ses doigts. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Balthazar reprit lentement ses caresses en glissant sa main un peu plus bas et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, « Il n'est pas là. Moi je le suis. » 

Elle écrasa la cigarette entre ses doigts, et prit une inspiration tremblotante. Elle se laissa aller contre ses lèvres, sa chevelure désordonnée se répandant en cascade sur l'épaule de l'homme. « Balthazar, » souffla-t-elle, « est-ce que t'es amoureux de moi ? »

Il l'embrassa le long de la mâchoire avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, la faisant frissonner contre lui. « Non, » lui assura-t-il. « J'te ferai jamais un truc pareil, mon ange. »

Ses cheveux continuèrent de lui chatouiller la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne pour jeter sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table de nuit. Il la rallongea dans le lit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis sur chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, touchant et s’enivrant de son corps. Elle dégageait des effluves de sel et de cendre, de sueur et de fumée, de sexe et de flamme.

« J'peux pas partir, » haleta-t-elle. « Mon travail est ici. »

« Mais on s'en tape du boulot, j'suis pété de thunes, » gémit-t-il.

Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos. « Pas pour l'argent. Pour Lucas. »

Brusquement, Balthazar sentit son estomac se tordre dans une douloureuse agonie, et il laissa échapper à un rire étouffé, le genre de rire qu'on lâche instinctivement après un sale coup, car brusquement, il comprit. Il s'éloigna d'elle, laissant les nimbes pourpres la plonger dans une atmosphère sombre, lascive et suintante.

C'était elle. C'est elle qui tuait les enfants pour Lucas.

Il se souvint de l'arme dans son pantalon. Son regard bifurqua jusqu'à se poser sur ses vêtements jonchant le sol au pied du lit. 

Il pourrait mettre un termes à tout ça en un claquement de doigt.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Candy. Elle était étendue sur le dos, le regard vide et fixé au plafond, des larmes dévalant ses joues pour aller s'échouer dans ses cheveux. Tout son corps était secoué de spasmes, sa frêle poitrine dénudée, à l'égal de l'ensemble de sa personne, complètement à la merci du regard de Balthazar. Elle lui parut soudain plus jeune et mise à nue que jamais.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« J'en sais rien, » lui répondit-elle. Elle ferma les yeux. 

Il se leva du lit et se rendit jusqu'à sa pile de vêtements. Il s’accroupit pour récupérer son pantalon, s'empara de l'arme située dans la poche arrière tout en la gardant dissimulée sous le vêtement.

« Candy, » trancha-t-il.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Elle hoqueta sans jamais exhaler le moindre souffle.

Balthazar hésita, le doigt sur la détente.

Puis il soupira. « Rentre chez toi. » Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et lui remit ce qu'il lui devait.

Candy récupéra la cocaïne avant de s'habiller, sous l’œil inquisiteur de Balthazar. Elle partit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Et Balthazar la regarda faire, regarda la porte se refermer, et continua de fixer cette même porte en ayant bien conscience qu'elle venait d'être fermé par une femme qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. Pourtant il ne rouvrit pas la porte, n'essaya pas de la rattraper, ne prit même pas la peine de la suivre du regard à travers le rideau de la chambre pour voir dans quelle direction elle s'éloignait. Il demeura debout, près du lit et posa son arme sur la table de nuit. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un homme faible et égoïste, incapable de tuer un chien enragé.

[…]

**Il y a neuf mois.**

Fut un temps où elle avait un plan. Le plan consistait à suivre Castiel – ce qui, en soit, n'était pas difficile à entreprendre étant donné le nombre de journalistes qui ne le lâchaient pas d'un pouce. Le temps finit néanmoins par voir leur intérêt s'amoindrir. A termes, Castiel partit seul à la rencontre du shérif fraîchement destitué. Elle les suivit jusqu'au Lac Madeleine, puis jusqu'à un bar, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle vit une opportunité se présenter à elle. Elle se gara une rue plus loin et alpagua son amie Shakira à l'angle du trottoir.

« Où t'étais passé, ma biche ? » lui demanda Shakira. « Tommy te cherche partout, tu sais. »

« J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, » pesta Candy. « J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un de mes clients, j'te donnerai cinq milles dollars et tout ce que t'auras à faire, c'est faire c'que j'dis, okay ? »

Shakira écarquilla les yeux mais fit confiance à Candy, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire du vent. Elle la suivit donc jusqu'au bar.

Castiel et le shérif buvaient un verre au comptoir, leurs yeux scannant les alentours comme de véritables junkies. Candy les pointa du doigt à Shakira, « Celui en vert, » dit-elle en désignant le shérif d'un mouvement de tête. « Il est pour toi. Ne lui parle pas de ce qu'on fait. Ne le fais pas payer. Dis-lui simplement que t'es une danseuse. »

Elle glissa ensuite son bras autour de celui de Shakira et la mena jusqu'à eux. Elle leur offrit un sourire alliant douceur et timidité factice, la panoplie parfaite de la femme mystérieuse, de la jeune fille à la recherche du mauvais garçon.

« Bien le bonsoir, » les salua le shérif, en les scrutant avidement de la tête aux pieds. Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées, et son élocution manquait de fluidité, mais son expression demeurait vive et enthousiaste. « Vous êtes pas un peu jeunes pour traîner par ici, les filles ? »

Candy se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Et toi t'es pas un peu vieux pour ce genre de plan drague ? »

Le shérif rigola et descendit de son tabouret. « Moi c'est Dean, et voici Castiel. » Il posa une main rustre sur l'épaule de Castiel et celui-ci lui jeta un regard anxieux. « Est-ce qu'on peut vous offrir un verre, mesdames ? »

« Oui, avec _plaisir_ , » répondit Shakira, en zyeutant le barman.

Dean fronça les sourcils en plissant âprement les yeux. « Est-ce – Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? » 

« Non, » répondit Candy. « Non. »

« Si, j'ai – t'as été épinglé pour racolage ! » s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort en pointant son verre en direction de Shakira. « Merde, est-ce que vous êtes en train de _bosser_  ? »

Castiel semblait perdu, mais ne détachait pas son regard de Candy, la dévisageant avec une telle intensité qu'elle se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle rougit d'embarras, un mensonge habilement goupillé déjà prêt à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était repousser Shakira avec dégoût, prétendre qu'elle n'en savait rien et sortir en trombe, complètement mortifiée. Toutefois, jamais elle ne retomberait sur une occasion pareille, jamais...

«  _On_ est peut-être en train de bosser, » dit Candy. « Est-ce que c'est ton cas ? »

Dean l'étudia un moment, puis laissa échapper un petit rire. « J'ai rendu mon badge y'a une semaine, » dit-il. « Je ne suis officiellement plus de service. »

Shakira posa une main sur sa hanche et fit la moue. « Est-ce qu'on a le droit à nos verres alors ? »

Dean les dévisagea l'une après l'autre, puis se pencha en arrière pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Castiel. Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais lorsque Dean recula et croisa son regard, il acquiesça.

Dean héla le barman. « Deux Long Island, » commanda-t-il. « Et un autre Whisky. »

Ainsi se poursuivit la soirée. Candy n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Les deux hommes s'absentèrent plus d'une fois pour aller aux toilettes, ce qui lui laissa largement plus d'une occasion de verser une pointe d’ecstasy dans leur verre, initiative probablement inutile mais dont elle s'encombra à titre de précaution, au cas où ils auraient le foie un peu trop expéditif. Le seul problème qui se présentait à elle pour le moment était que Shakira se retrouvait aux côtés de Castiel pendant que Dean se cramponnait à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

« Hey, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, en dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux, « tu veux pas qu'on sorte d'ici ? »

« Appelle un taxi, » lui suggéra Candy, tentant désespérément de croiser le regard de Castiel. Celui-ci était trop occupé à fixer pensivement son verre, complètement indifférents aux gloussement de Shakira par-dessus son épaule ainsi qu'à sa main posée sur sa cuisse. Quelle idiote. Même pas capable de suivre une simple consigne.

Le shérif effleura ses lèvres contre le creux sous le lobe de son oreille pendant un total de trois secondes avant d'y apposer un baiser ; il s'attelait à la tâche à la manière d'un scientifique solvant un algorithme. Candy repensa aux exercices d’algèbre de Krissy et se demanda si le shérif n'avait pas, tout comme elle, réduit le sexe à une simple équation. Selon le nombre X d'argent, combien de Y peut-on s'octroyer ? Dean avait probablement des variables différentes – selon le nombre X de temps, combien de Y va-t-il pouvoir gagner ?

« Il y a un... un motel juste au coin de la rue, » susurra-t-il, en trébuchant sur ses mots. « On peut y aller à pied et …. se prendre une ou deux chambres. » Sa main se glissa entre ses jambes pour caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse. 

Elle avait pratiquement servi Dean à Shakira sur un plateau d'argent et voilà que maintenant il se frottait à elle comme un animal en rut pendant que Castiel lui filait entre les doigts – après avoir eu le temps de bien étudier son visage évidemment.

Candy était tellement en colère qu'elle eut envie d'arracher les ongles de Dean et de l'étrangler jusqu'à voir ses yeux rouler dans leur orbites. Au lieu de cela, elle déguisa sa colère en un frisson et lui sourit avant de dire. « Très bien, beau gosse. Passe devant. »

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'au motel dans un enchevêtrement de membres secoués d'éclats de rire, telle une créature sur huit pattes qui n'aurait pas appris à marcher droit. Shakira était saoule comme à chaque fois ; sans compter qu'elle avait dû s'enfiler quelques amphéts dans les toilettes pour couronner le tout. Elle n'était plus bonne à rien à présent. Candy ne pouvait pas compter sur elle pour qu'elle lui glisse les clefs de sa chambre. Concrètement, Candy ne pouvait pas compter sur elle tout court.

Elle les entraîna jusqu'au guichet en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « Une chambre, » dit-elle. « Deux lits doubles. »

Le réceptionniste leur remit les clés. « Amusez-vous bien les enfants, » railla-t-il.

A ce stade, Dean et Castiel étaient beaucoup trop à l'ouest pour comprendre ce qui arrivait. Ils furent facilement conduits dans la chambre, guidés jusqu'aux lits, déshabillés puis allongés par-dessus les couvertures. Candy se débarrassa sans tarder de son haut et jeta son sous-vêtement au sol avant de grimper sur Dean, en espérant qu'il ne mettrait pas trop de temps à s'endormir. Elle commença à l'embrasser goulûment tout en défaisant son soutient-gorge.

« Whoa whoa whoa ! » pantela Dean en agitant les mains. « Doucement y'a pas l'feu, Speedy Gonzales ! Laisse-moi – Laisse-moi te regarder. »

Elle soupira en se redressant. « Y'a pas grand chose à regarder. »

« Non, j'veux dire... » Il posa les mains sur ses hanches, la fit basculer dans le lit et l'allongea sur le dos. « Laisse-moi juste... » Il se redressa sur un coude et tendit la main, la faisant glisser de son sternum jusqu'à son nombril. « Laisse-moi te regarder une minute. » Son visage était rutilant et écarlate, ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême et elle sentait des picotements lui parcourir la peau à l'endroit où ses doigts l'avaient frôlée.

Dans le lit d'à côté, les choses ne se passaient pas avec la même aisance. « C'est pas grave, trésor, » résonna la voix de Shakira, « Tu n'as qu'à t’asseoir et me laisser m'occuper de toi. »

Castiel marmonna quelques piètres excuses.

Dean, lui, ne prêtait aucune attention à la scène. Il était perdu dans la contemplation de sa silhouette au sein de laquelle il se noyait petit à petit, et semblait vouloir prendre son temps. Candy n'y voyait aucun inconvénient ; chaque minute de sursis était une minute qui jouait en sa faveur. « Bon sang, » dit-il, « t'es vraiment unique, Candide. »

« Unique, » chuchota-t-elle.

Il effleura la petite cicatrice blanche se trouvant à la lisière de son ventre plat « Césarienne ? »

« Mon bassin était trop étroit, » avoua-t-elle.

Il sembla un moment fasciné par cette découverte, retraçant la fine marque du bout des doigts à intervalles réguliers. Puis il remonta jusqu'à elle de façon à la regarder droit dans les yeux, se pencha vers son visage et déposa un doux baiser contre ses lèvres. Un baiser si doux et si tendre, que pendant un instant, Candy se sentit prête défaillir.

C'est là qu'elle entendit le gémissement de Castiel et se rappela qui elle était.

Le suite se déroula telle une routine perpétuelle et il s'avéra qu'au final, Dean n'était pas si différent de ses autres clients. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il s'effondra sur le lit comme une masse, la bouche ouverte et le souffle court. Ses paupières se fermèrent peu de temps après.

Candy bondit hors du lit et ramassa ses vêtements, les renfilant les uns après les autres. Elle voulut récupérer son sac à main, en équilibre sur le bureau, mais était bien plus ivre que ce qu'elle croyait. La tête qui tourne et les jambes flageolantes, elle manqua son coup. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la lanière et le sac s'effondra au sol en déversant tout son contenu.

Elle s'accroupit et s'empressa de tout remettre à l'intérieur dans des gestes précipités _._ Elle récupéra le petit sachet en plastic dont elle avait besoin.

« C'est... à toi ? »

Elle se retourna.

Dean s'était renversé sur le ventre, un bras balancé négligemment au bout du lit, et tenait à la main, repliée de façon hasardeuse sur ses phalanges, son Couteau.

La fureur s'empara de tout son être aussi violemment qu'un coup de tonnerre, son éclat aveuglant la foudroyant sur place.

Il amorça la lame. « L'est pas mal, » souffla-t-il. Il le soupesa légèrement. « Lourd. »

« C'est à moi, » siffla-t-elle. Elle lui arracha le manche des mains et rengaina la lame. « Pas touche. Rendors-toi. »

« Hystéro, » maugréa Dean avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle fit en sorte de s'assurer que le Couteau était intact, amorçant de nouveau la lame avant de promener son pouce sur les bords aiguisés ainsi que le manche satiné. Elle le glissa dans son sac et reporta son attention sur le sachet en plastique.

Candy se releva, et s'avança jusqu'au lit de Castiel. Lui aussi avait perdu connaissance, nu et étendu en travers des draps, plongé dans un sommeil dénué d'amour-propre. Shakira était assise sur la chaise près du lit, en train de compter son magot de la soirée.

Candy se fichait bien de l'argent. Ses mains tremblaient et des palpitations lui remontaient l'estomac sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en dérober. Elle avait déjà commis des actes horribles – bien plus qu'horribles et à plusieurs reprises – mais c'était toujours après qu'ils soient morts, lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient plus se réveiller, se défendre, appeler la police, lui crier dessus ou la tuer. Quand ils étaient morts, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Dans les circonstances actuelles, elle sentait ses jambes vaciller sous son poids tandis qu'elle continuait d'avancer, et son cœur s'emballa comme il le faisait lorsque Lucas lui souriait en l’appelant « Ma poupée... »

Castiel inspirait, expirait, lentement et de façon régulière. Il était vraiment beau, elle ne pouvait le niait. Bien plus beau que son frère.

Elle tendit le bras et lui effleura délicatement la hanche.

Il ne broncha pas.

Lentement et avec précaution, elle passa ses doigts dans la toison recouvrant son pubis. Aucun ne s'en détacha. Elle grinça des dents puis enroula ses doigts autour d'un seul poil,

Et l'arracha.

Le bras de Castiel tressauta, mais ses yeux demeurèrent clos.

Candy souffla et déposa le poil brun dans la pochette. Elle vérifia que celle-ci était bien scellée avant de la glisser au fond de sa poche. Elle fouilla ensuite la chambre des yeux et tomba sur le pantalon de Castiel, avec son portable à l'intérieur, et modifia le numéro d'un de ses contacts.

Shakira se releva. « Aller, on y va, » dit-elle. « Tu vas me donner mes cinq milles dollars ? »

« Quand on sera au distributeur, » répondit Candy. Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil aux deux hommes, inertes et totalement amorphes.

Ils ne se rappelleraient de rien.

Shakira et elle quittèrent la chambre d'hôtel et disparurent dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

[…]

**Il y a deux ans**

Lucas était fébrile. Depuis qu'il avait tué cette pute dans l’Oregon, il se sentait agité, avide, excité – il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau tel un courant électrique lui sillonnant l'épiderme. Ça ne suffisait plus à présent. Il manquait quelque chose. Et peut-être que ce quelque chose, aussi agaçant soit-il, était la raison pour laquelle il se retrouva à garer sa voiture sur le parking jouxtant une aire de jeux.

Sans doute avait-il seulement besoin de tirer son coup. Elizabeth avait toujours su le satisfaire. C'était une sale putain de menteuse, mais un sacré bon coup. Peut-être qu'il l'achèvera pour de bon cette fois – peut-être que ça étanchera sa soif. Il se rappelle du temps où il la tringlait à tout bout de champs, et qu'il mettait les mains autour de son cou en se disant qu'il _pourrait_ la tuer s'il le voulait, à quel point il jubilait de la voir se tortiller et s’agripper à lui alors que ses yeux se gorgeaient de terreur brute. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il irait jusqu'au bout. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était difficile d'arriver à forger une femme de la même trempe que Candy : trop stupide et pathétique pour prendre la fuite, mais juste assez revêche pour pouvoir jouir du plaisir de la dominer. Ça ne valait pas le coup de gâcher un tel investissement pour quelques minutes de plaisirs. Lucas était beaucoup plus malin que ça.

C'est là que ses yeux se posèrent sur un enfant.

Un garçon de deux ans, un adorable petit blondinet encore légèrement replet, et à peine capable de monter sur la balançoire. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet enfant – son visage de poupon accentuant les traits dodu de son menton, ses petits doigts potelés cherchant naïvement sa mère – qui envoya un frisson familier le long de la colonne vertébral de Lucas. Il visualisait déjà la scène : son petit cou frêle et délicat, sa peau tendre et charnue. La candeur avec laquelle le garçon lui ferait confiance, et la vitesse éhontée avec laquelle cette confiance laisserait place à l'effroi. La facilité avec laquelle ses os se briseraient tels des copeaux de bois. L'aspect juvénile de ses organes encore naissants, brillants de santé et à la texture si soyeuses. Le cri strident qu'il pousserait.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps ; le manque se faisait ressentir jusqu'au plus profond dans ses tripes avant de remonter le long de gorge pour le faire saliver. C'est à ce moment précis que Lucas réussit à se persuader que le risque en valait la peine, qu'il devait le faire, que c'était la seule chose au monde dont il avait besoin.

Il lui fallait la complicité d'Elizabeth. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, mais il savait dans quels coins elle tapinait, et il ne mit que peu de temps avant de la retrouver. Il l'emmena dans un hôtel et lui fit part de ses projets. Elle refusa au début, mais il réussit à la convaincre grâce au vieux couteau qu'il lui avait laissé tant de fois manipuler. Il lui taillada la peau avec, et lorsqu'elle lui donna enfin son accord, il lui donna le couteau à titre d'offrande. C'était le cadeau le plus généreux qu'il n'ait jamais fait à personne, et elle ne le méritait pas, mais il lui donnait l'impression d'être spéciale. Elle vénérait ce couteau. Ils baisèrent ensuite comme dans ses souvenirs, mais il fut néanmoins surprit par sa réaction lorsqu'il lui demanda à venir chez elle voir Krissy.

« J't'interdis de la voir, » dit Elizabeth. « Elle n'est pas à toi. »

Lucas s'esclaffa. « Bien sûr que si elle est à moi ! J'te rappelle que tu vendais pas ton cul à tous les coins de rue en ce temps-là. »

« Non. » Elizabeth s'extirpa du lit et s'empara du couteau. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Elle ne t'appartient pas. Elle est à moi. Rien qu'à moi. »

Lucas se redressa en plissant les yeux. « Je ferai en sorte qu'elle m'appartienne. »

Le visage d'Elizabeth se durcit et elle amorça la lame du couteau. « Si tu la touches – si tu lui adresses ne serait-ce que la parole – je te tuerai. »

Le rire de Lucas redoubla d'éclat et il se leva du lit à son tour. Certes, il faudra qu'il l'achève un de ces jours, mais pour l'heure, il la trouvait beaucoup trop divertissante. Il lui agrippa le poignet et le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle de douleur en relâchant le couteau ; Il l'empoigna ensuite par les cheveux et la força à se mettre à genoux. Il détestait cette tignasse, maudissait la manière dont ils encadraient son visage mais pour une fois, ils avaient leur utilité.

« C'est moi qui fixe les règles, » susurra-t-il en souriant. « Et j'irai voir la gamine si ça me chante. »

Elizabeth lui renvoya un regard tellement chargé de colère qu'il eut envie de l'embrasser. Il lui tira brutalement les cheveux encore une fois avant de la flanquer au sol. « J'ai pas envie de me battre, » prêcha-t-il. « Alors tiens-toi tranquille. »

Elle haleta contre la moquette, et il vit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans les fibres en coton, mais en dehors de ça, elle ne dit pas un mot.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour partir explorer le parc, mais se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une kermesse bondée. Maintenant qu'Elizabeth était plus âgée, ils se donnaient beaucoup moins de mal qu'avant – ses long cheveux et son visage gracieux la faisaient aisément passer pour une jeune mère de famille. Mieux encore, il arrivait parfois que les opportunités leurs tombent tout cuit dans le bec. Comme ce petit garçon égaré, errant entre les passants avec ses yeux marrons humides de larmes. Elizabeth le prit par la main avant de lui demander, « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le jeune garçon s'essuya les yeux avec son autre main. « Kenny, » gémit-il.

Elizabeth sourit, et Lucas sentit ses lèvres s'étirer également. « Kenny, » chuchota-t-elle à son tour. « On va aller s'acheter une glace. »

« Maman, » sanglota-t-il, des larmes au bord des cils.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et prit son visage en coupe. Lucas pouvait entrevoir l'avidité de son regard. Elle avait besoin de ça autant que lui. Le manque la consumait également. « On va retrouver ta maman, » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour le poser contre sa hanche. Il mit sa joue contre son épaule et s'accrocha désespérément à elle, ses doigts frêles enserrant nerveusement son T-shirt.

Lucas sourit au petit garçon par-dessus Elizabeth et sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'excitation.

Ils quittèrent la kermesse, roulèrent jusque dans les bois, et étanchèrent leur soif mutuelle.

[…]

**Il y a huit ans**

Lorsque son choix se porta sur les yeux, Candy ignorait l'euphorie qui cela lui procurerait. Lucas avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur les doigts, les pieds et les dents, mais il lui demanda de choisir quelque chose qui n'appartiendrait qu'à elle, et elle avait choisi les yeux. Elle n'en regretta pas une seule seconde. Après avoir tué le bambin, elle fut partagée entre la montée d'adrénaline et l'agonie spasmodique de son estomac – jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrache les yeux du cadavre. Après ça, la douleur se tut instantanément, et son corps sembla se soulager d'un poids comme après un tour de montagne russe. C'était vertigineux ; c'était comme plonger dans la torpeur pour être propulsée dans les airs jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé.

A la suite de cette découverte, elle s'abreuva de cette sensation après chaque meurtre. Lorsque les cadavre continuaient de la dévisager de leur regard mort et accusateur, ses jambes commençaient à vaciller et la bile à lui remonter l’œsophage. Mais dès qu'elle leur arrachait les yeux, elle se mettait à trembler pour une toute autre raison – l'excitation, l'extase. Le nirvana. Elle nettoyait ensuite le couteau dans des gestes fébriles, secouée d'un rire hystérique et incontrôlable. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus vivante que le meurtre. Même le sexe ne pouvait rivaliser avec cette sensation, lui donnant l'irrépressible envie de danser, de boire, de hurler, de dévaler une colline et de gravir les montagnes.

Une fois, elle rentra chez elle sans être encore totalement redescendue de son nuage d'euphorie. Elle surpaya la baby-sitter et se servit une double dose de téquila. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de la boire cul-sec, Krissy tituba hors de sa chambre. 

« Maman, » geignit Krissy, « J'ai soif. » Et elle fixa Candy de ses grands yeux marrons qui lui firent l'effet d'un violent feed-back.

Les spasmes s'emparèrent vigoureusement de son estomac et elle failli rendre ses tripes dans l'évier.

« Retouche te coucher, ma puce, » réussit-elle à dire. « J'vais t'apporter un verre d'eau. »

Depuis ce soir-là, elle fit en sorte de ne jamais rentrer chez elle directement après le meurtre. Elle préférait rester à l'hôtel avec Lucas pour redescendre, et ne repartait que lorsque l'image du cadavre ne demeure plus coincée dans le fond de sa gorge.

[…]

  **Il y a douze ans**

Candace Jones se tenait à l'angle d'une rue très fréquentée à la tombée de la nuit, frissonnant dans son bustier et petit short moulant. Elle se trouvait jolie avec tout ce maquillage, bien qu'un peu idiote – c'était pas un bustier qui allait mettre en valeur son absence de poitrine, et ses cheveux n'arrêtaient pas de se coller à son gloss. Elle avait treize ans, mais elle se faisait parfois l'effet de n'être qu'une gamine là dehors.

Elle vit alors un homme se garer en taxi. Il était en train de se disputer avec le chauffeur, que Candace reconnut immédiatement comme le type anglo-saxon qui ne lui demandait jamais de payer en nature. Il avait l'air en colère, et l'autre homme lui jeta son argent depuis la plage arrière, puis sortit de la voiture.

Il était grand, avec des cheveux châtain tirant sur le roux et un regard troublant. Il était plus jeune que la plupart des clients de Candace, mais aussi bien plus agréable à regarder, et il la fixait comme si elle était la première femme qu'il croisait dans sa vie. Candace se sentit rougir.

« Salut, » lui dit l'homme. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Moi c'est Candy, » répondit-elle, en prenant une grande inspiration pour mettre sa poitrine en évidence. « Tu cherches de la compagnie ? »

Il sourit. « Je te cherche, toi. » Il tendit la main et lui releva le menton du bout des doigts. « Tu peux m'appeler Lucas. »

Son ventre papillonna et un frisson s'empara de ses lèvres. En l'espace de quelques instants, elle sut qu'elle était était tombée amoureuse de cet homme, et qu'à partir de maintenant, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

[…]

**Aujourd'hui**

Dean passe une semaine de plus à l'hôpital, à satisfaire ses visiteurs et à répondre aux questions de certains journalistes. Il bénéficie souvent d'une période creuse en milieu de journée – qui s'est d'ailleurs soldée par un marathon entier de Dr Sexy via l'une des chaînes du câble. Et Sam vient le voir tous les jours après le boulot pour jouer aux cartes avec lui.

Lors de l'une de ces visites, Dean mélange les cartes avant de lancer, « Cas m'a dit que tu l'avais empêché d'aller se rendre, quand vous étiez au poste. »

Sam ne quitte par la table des yeux. « Et ? »

« Et alors, je voulais juste te dire... » Dean continue de mélanger les cartes au lieu de les distribuer. « Merci de lui avoir tendu la main et de t'être interposé, je sais à quel point t'étais partagé dans cette histoire, et... je t'en suis très reconnaissant. »

Sam hausse les épaules. « C'était la moindre des choses. »

Dean porte à nouveau son regard sur lui et est submergé par une vague de déjà-vu, comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène auparavant, pour ne s'en souvenir que maintenant. « Tu sais, quand j'me suis fait tirer dessus, j'ai demandé à Jody qu'elle et Bobby s'occupent bien de toi. Étant donné que je n'allais plus être capable d'assurer tes arrières. »

Sam redresse la tête, un rictus lui déformant le coin des lèvres comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'un relent amer. « Elle m'en a parlé, ouais. »

« Mais en fait j'ai réalisé – » Dean repose les cartes et se repositionne dans le lit en grimaçant. « Sam, ça fait un bail que j'ai arrêté de m'occuper de toi. Cette année, on peut même dire que la tendance s'est plutôt inversée. »

Sam se redresse et soupire. « Dean... »

« T'es un adulte, Sam. Quand tu t'es revenu t'installer à la maison, t'étais tellement – tellement démoli que ça m'a paru logique que tu lâches la bride pour me laisser prendre les choses en mains, parce que c'est mon job. Mais après un certain temps tu allais mieux, tu t'es rétabli, t'as rencontré Amélia, et – » Dean se pince l'arête du nez en s'esclaffant. « Nom d'un chien, et depuis c'est toi qui passes ton temps à nettoyer mon merdier ! Et j'ignore ce que je suis sensé faire, Sam. Je sais plus du tout où est ma place. »

Sam déglutit et hochant la tête, l'air pensif. « C'est peut-être une bonne chose, » dit-il. « Peut-être que ça ne devrait être ni ton job, ni le mien et qu'on devrait tout simplement... veiller l'un sur l'autre. »

Dean aimerait partager le même avis, mais une part de lui continue amèrement de se révolter rien que de l'envisager. « Sûrement, » admet-il, indécis. « Ça me semble raisonnable. »

Ils continuent de passer le temps en jouant aux cartes. Lorsque Sam commence à gagner, Dean l'accuse de compter les cartes, et Sam se rue trop vite dans les brancards pour être totalement innocent. Dean reprend alors le paquet pour battre les cartes.

« Alors, t'as recollé les morceaux avec Amélia ? » demande-t-il.

Sam éclate de rire. « On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se pencher sur la thérapie de couple, Dean. J'sais pas si tu te souviens, mais y'a eu toute une enquête pour meurtres à résoudre entre-temps. »

« Mec, ça fait des plombes que j'suis à l'hôpital, » rétorque Dean. « Vas pas me dire que t'as pas trouvé le temps de mettre les choses à plat. »

Sam soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Les choses finiront par rentrer dans l'ordre. Ça va déjà beaucoup mieux depuis quelques temps, vraiment... »

Dean le dévisage d'un air suspicieux. « Tu m'as jamais clairement dit ce qui la tracassait tant. »

« C'est pas important, » marmonne Sam.

Dean a envie de le pousser à en dire davantage, mais se retient, et à la place, s’attelle à distribuer les cartes pour commencer une nouvelle partie.

« Ils t'ont montré la photo de Candy ? » entrecoupe Sam, d'un air un peu trop détaché. « Celle d'il y a dix ans ? Ils la diffusent un peu partout en ce moment. »

Dean hoche la tête. Il s'en souvient parfaitement – pommettes saillantes, grands yeux bleus, et courts cheveux noirs.

« Quand je l'ai vue, je me suis dit... j'veux dire, on dirait... » Sam s'interrompt, passe son tour et laisse la phrase en suspens.

Dean sait exactement ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, mais refuse d'être celui qui le verbalisera à voix haute.

Elle était le portrait crachée de Castiel.

« Est-ce que tu pence que – les absences de Cas – » Sam hésite, cherchant les bons mots. « l'amnésie et tout ça. Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec – » 

« J'en sais rien, et je vais pas spéculer sur la question, » l'interrompt Dean. Il abat sa carte. « Ça ne regarde que Cas et Chuck. Si jamais il veut m'en parler un jour, je serai là, mais en attendant c'est son putain de droit, Sam. »

Sam hoche la tête, un peu honteux, et ils terminent la partie sans plus de commentaires. 

[...]

Lorsque Sam rentre chez lui ce soir-là, Amélia l'attend déjà pour le dîner. « Royal cheese de chez Mcdo, » annonce-t-elle. « J'ai dû trimer au fourneau toute la journée. »

« Oh ho ho, y'a même des frites ! » s'exclame Sam, en sortant les emballages fumants du sac en papier. « Tu t'es surpassée là, ma chérie. »

Elle papillonne jovialement des yeux « Quelle genre de femme au foyer serai-je si je ne cuisinais pas de bon petits plats maison tous les soirs ? »

Sam l'embrasse sur la joue. « Une de ces horribles militantes féministes. Dieu nous en garde. »

Amélia se laisse tomber de manière théâtrale sur sa chaise en croisant soigneusement les jambes. « Grand dieu non, ne fais pas de moi une féministe, mon amour, et surtout ne me laisse pas voter. Je ne pourrai assumer de prendre de décisions par moi-même. »

Sam prend un gros morceau de son hamburger, après quoi, et ce parce que le timing n'a jamais été son fort, il articule autour de sa viande hachée, « En parlant de femmes... »

Amélia avale une nouvelle frite sans lever les yeux. « Oui ? »

Il avale sa bouchée et essaie de ne pas penser aux conséquences inéluctables que pourraient engendrer cette conversation. « Amélia, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dean et Cas... je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose. »

Elle mord dans son hamburger en se donnant une allure nonchalante. « Mmhmm ? »

« Toi et moi, quand on a commencé à se fréquenter, on était tous les deux d'accord pour ne pas avoir d'enfants, » énonce-t-il, la gorge serrée. « Et j'étais sincère. Mais après, quand t'as cru que je – que j'avais en quelque sorte changé d'avis, ça m'a mis en colère que tu ne me fasses plus confiance pour te dire la vérité. J'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu me croyais pas quand j'te disais que j'étais sûr de moi et de ma décision. »

Amélia repose son burger. « Je – » 

« Attends, laisse-moi finir. » Il se racle la gorge. « Mais ensuite, j'ai vu ce qui s'était passé avec Cas... et je me suis rendu compte que c'était peut-être pas qu'une histoire de confiance. Parfois, les gens qui nous aiment arrivent juste à... _voir_ des choses qui nous échappent. Parfois, on n'est pas fiable dans notre manière de percevoir nos émotions, parce qu'on en est trop proche, et il nous faut un regard externe pour réellement les comprendre. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Je pense que tu as sûrement raison. » Il prend une profonde inspiration, avant d'admettre pour la première fois à voix haute, « Je pense qu'au fond, il y une part de moi qui – aimerait avoir des enfants. » 

Amélia le fixe en pinçant les lèvres, le regard peiné. « Sam... » 

« J'ai pas encore fini. » Il repousse son burger avant de lui prendre la main. « Ça ne change absolument rien à ce que je ressens pour toi, Ame. Et je sais que tu penses que j'suis en plein déni et que je finirai par t'en vouloir, mais – je ne suis pas dans le déni, ou en tout cas plus maintenant, et j'ai toujours envie d'être avec toi. J'en ai envie plus que je ne souhaite avoir des enfants. J'ai fait mon choix. J'ai fait mon choix en étant parfaitement lucide. » Il lui serre la main en la suppliant du regard, « Amélia, laisse-moi _ce choix_. »

Amélia lui serre la main à son tour. Elle semble avoir le souffle coupé, leurs regards et leurs âmes se mêlant l'un à l'autre dans une configuration aux allures cérémonials.

« Épouse-moi, » murmure Sam. « S'il te plaît. »

Pour toute réponse, Amélia se penche vers lui et l'embrasse, ses lèvres collées aux siennes telle une caresse révélant l'approbation extatique à laquelle il n'osait à peine espérer. Il lui rend son baiser et passe les bras autour d'elle en se laissant envahir par le déferlement de joie s'emparant de son corps.

 Elle finit par reculer et glousse en s'essuyant les yeux. « Est-ce que tu viens de faire ta demande devant un Mcdo ? »

Il s'esclaffe à son tour et l'embrasse à nouveau. « Personne a besoin de le savoir, » dit-il. « T'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai amené dans un resto chic et que j'avais commandé une bouteille de Dom Perignon. »

« Oh non, sûrement pas, j'vais parler de ça à tout le monde, » rétorque-t-elle. « Je leur dirai aussi que c'est moi qui ai payé. Ah mon homme, ce romantique. »

Sam grogne pour la forme, puis lui chipe une de ses frites, et Amélia se venge en lui écrasant son burger dans la figure, et très vite leur petit jeu se transforme en véritable bataille de nourriture. Comme deux enfants survoltés, ils se laissent emporter par une vague de folie, un tsunami d’insouciance, celui dont on s'abreuve lorsqu'on décide de faire quelque chose d'excessivement stupide sans jamais penser au lendemain. Et aucun des deux n'a envie de redescendre sur Terre pour le moment.

Demain ils pourront redevenir des adultes ; ce soir ils ne sont que deux être humains.

L'un dans l'autre, ça restera un dîner mémorable.

[...]

Dean est enfin relâché de l'hôpital, bien que sous certaines conditions. Il est interdit d'alcool et de sexe pendant au moins quatre mois, ce qui, pour lui, revient à se prendre une deuxième balle dans le ventre. On lui fournit en prime une canne, contre laquelle il peste, ainsi que des antidouleurs, qu'il affectionne secrètement. Il a _également_ des séances de kinésithérapies à suivre ainsi que des rendez-vous de contrôles programmés régulièrement. En soi, malgré ces recommandations peu réjouissantes, Dean est quand même bien content de rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il peut enfin s'effondrer dans son propre fauteuil en face sa propre télé après deux semaines passées à l'hôpital, il laisse échapper un grognement satisfait, jurant qu'il ne bougera pas de là avant au moins un an.

Cas est quasi aux petits soins pour lui, ce qui est génial, bien que ça l'oblige à se plier à _son_ protocole de rééducation, ce qui l'est moins. A mesure qu'avance sa convalescence, Cas, lui, devient de plus en plus fourbe ; il se met à concocter des exercices vaches comme laisser un burger en haut de l'escalier en obligeant Dean à aller le chercher. Ce qu'il _fait_ , mais sans manquer de se plaindre et de gémir à chaque marche. Il y a aussi le piano tournant en boucle dans la maison. Apparemment Cas ressent le besoin de rattraper le temps perdu après sept ans de silence, et joue donc dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Alors certes, il joue _merveilleusement_ bien, mais au bout de trois heures non-stop, Dean ressent quand même le besoin d'aller prendre l'air en faisant le tour du quartier pour s'en éloigner.

Ce qui, somme toute... était peut-être le but premier de Castiel. Dean n'en est pas sûr.

Les choses entre Dean et Castiel sont différentes. Sans le sexe, ils sont coincés dans cette espèce de spirale nébuleuse dans laquelle les regards gênés et les perspectives inavouées mènent la danse. Cas demeure tendre dans son attitude envers lui, mais Dean, lui, reste physiquement distant ; il dort dans son propre lit, s'assoit à l'autre bout du canapé, et lui dit au revoir alors qu'il a déjà quasiment quitté la maison. Après quelque temps, Dean se surprend à hésiter à entreprendre des gestes affectifs, regagnant le confort d'une relation platonique. Il n'a pas envie de bouleverser l'équilibre précaire qu'ils ont instauré et il a l'impression que quelque part, c'est de sa faute. Ils ne s'embrassent plus vraiment. Et quand ils font, ce n'est qu'un bref baiser au coin des lèvres et qui les met immédiatement mal à l'aise. Ils finissent tout simplement par arrêter de le faire. C'est plus simple ainsi. Aucun membre de la famille ne semble s'en apercevoir, ou bien si c'est le cas, personne n'en fait la remarque.

Dean entame son troisième mois de sa convalescence lorsque tout bascule.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, les lumières de la chambre s'allument et une main l'agrippe fermement au niveau de l'épaule avant de se mettre à la secouer. « Lève-toi ! » le presse Cas. « Dean ! Lève-toi ! »

Encore à moitié endormi, Dean plisse les yeux en se protégeant de la lumière. « Cas ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

Cas le tire hors du lit avant de l'entraîner en direction du placard, ignorant complètement le glapissement de douleur que pousse Dean alors qu'il manque de tomber. Cas continue de parler dans ce que Dean réalise est en fait du charabia et le pousse à la hâte dans le placard, écartant les vêtements sur son passage pour se presser avec lui à l'intérieur. Il referme la porte du placard et, le souffle court, jette un œil affolé dans l’entrebâillement, les doigts tremblants sur le bras de Dean.

« Cas, » se lance Dean, commençant à comprendre. « Cas, pourquoi on se cache ? »

Des rayons de lumières se reflètent sur le visage de Cas et mettent en évidence l'étroitesse du placard, ainsi que l'ampleur de son angoisse. Il s'accroche au bras de Dean et lui lance un regard débordant de terreur. « Ils sont là, » murmure-t-il.

Dean pose sa main sur l'épaule de Cas et la remonte jusqu'à sa nuque. « Cas, » dit-il, la voix basse et solide. « Il n'y a personne ici. On est en sécurité. T'es en train de rêver. »

Cas le dévisage en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tout va bien, » continue Dean. « Il n'y a personne, je t'assure. »

Cas continue de le jauger un long moment, avant de porter à nouveau son regard à travers la fente. Toujours sur le qui-vive, il rouvre la porte du placard.

Il pénètre dans la chambre et jette un œil aux alentours. Il fronce les sourcils, perdu, avant de reposer les yeux sur Dean. Celui-ci s'approche de lui et le prend par la main. « Aller, viens, » dit-il. « On repart se coucher. » Il redirige Cas en direction du lit, éteint les lumières, et grimpe sous les couvertures avec lui, remontant les draps, veillant à bien recouvrir Cas.

« Je les ai vus, » dit lentement Cas. « Ils étaient là. »

Dean attire Cas contre lui et glisse les bras autour de sa taille, et _bon sang_ , il avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable d'enlacer quelqu'un. « T'es en sécurité, » lui dit-il en pressant un baiser contre son cou. « Fais-moi confiance. »

Cas ferme les yeux, et ils se rendorment tous les deux.

Dean se réveille seul dans le lit.

Il est tiré de son sommeil par une douce mélodie s'échappant d'un piano. Maintenant qu'il fait jour, la chambre se retrouve baignée d'un léger halo de lumière, ce qui rend le vide qu'occupait Cas cette nuit encore plus flagrant. Dean reste allongé un instant et se laisse bercer par la musique, jusqu'à ce qu'une fausse note mette fin à la mélodie.

Dean se redresse, et la musique recommence. Il reconnaît vaguement l'air de la chanson – Claire de Lune. Le début est lent et voluptueux, à la fois mélancolique avec une note d'espoir. Dean se lève du lit, faisant grincer ses articulations, et clopine lourdement en direction du salon.

La musique se fait plus forte à mesure qu'il approche, les notes commençant à s’accélérer jusqu'à atteindre un point culminant avant de s'interrompre alors qu'il arrive au bout du couloir.

Il aperçoit Castiel devant son piano, juste avant que la musique reprenne vie. Ses doigts ondulent sur les touches, les épaules légèrement tendues, la tête penchée sur le clavier. Une cascade enivrantes de notes se mettent à déferler dans la pièce, montant en crescendo telle la crue d'une rivière, flottant et s'élevant dans un torrent déterminé à déborder –

Un son se démarque disgracieusement. Une fausse note, suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième jusqu'à ce que Cas abatte ses mains sur le clavier, faisant bruyamment résonner toute sa frustration tandis qu'il arrête de jouer.

Il reste prostré devant le piano rendu muet, les épaules voûtées.

Dean s'approche et s'assoit sur le banc à côté de lui. « Debussy ? Avant le petit-dej' ? »

Cas ne relève même pas les yeux, et continue de fixer les touches, les mains posées sur les genoux. « Je ne guérirai jamais. »

Les mots pèsent sur le silence qui les entourent. Dean baisse les yeux sur ses propres mains.

« Le somnambulisme, les transes, les pertes de mémoire. » La voix de Cas est dure et pleine d'amertume « C'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut vraiment soigner. Je ne serai jamais – normal. Je ne peux pas – » Il s'interrompt puis laisse sa phrase en suspens, gardant les yeux résolument fixés sur les touches.

Dean hausse les épaules. « La normalité c'est relatif. »

Cas croise finalement son regard, le scrutant comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. « Dean, est-ce que tu... » Il marque une pause pour reformuler sa question. « Sois honnête avec moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête. Est-ce que tu as déjà douté de mon innocence ? »

Dean avale une goulée d'air qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir rendre.

« Non, » dit-il. « Jamais. »

Cas détourne le regard.

Dean grince des dents en se fustigeant. « C'est pas vrai, » balance-t-il brusquement. « J'ai menti, j'ai juste – ça n'a duré qu'une seconde. »

« Quand tu as vu le couteau, » souffle Cas.

« J'me disais que le vrai devait forcément être une copie du tien, et c'est p't'être pour ça que, j'sais pas, je sais pas c'qui s'est passé, seulement je – Je l'avais dans la main, et là j'ai _compris_ , » bredouille Dean. « J'sais pas comment. C'était comme si d'un coup je tenais la pièce manquante du puzzle et à ce moment-là – j'ai eu un doute. »

Cas baisse légèrement la tête et soupire.

Dean n'ajoute rien, mais se passe une main sur le visage en sentant ses tripes se nouer.

« Dieu soit loué, » lâche Cas. « Je commençais à me soucier de ton état mental. »

Dean fronce les sourcils. « Hein ? »

« Dean, on m'a tendu un piège, » continue-t-il. « Même _moi_ j'ai cru que j'étais coupable. N'importe quelle personne rationnelle aurait eu des doutes. Et malgré ça, t'as décidé de continuer à croire en moi, et... » Il pose sa main sur celle de Dean et le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

Dean sent le soulagement s'emparer de lui avec une telle force que c’en est presque douloureux. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il vivait depuis tout ce temps écrasé par le poids de ce secret, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en défasse ; La pièce lui paraît soudain bien plus grande et l'espace les séparant bien plus infime. L'univers semble avoir basculé pour faire d'eux des hommes libres, et cette simple nouvelle suffit à combler Dean de joie.

Il fait donc craquer ses doigts et pose ses mains sur le clavier. « Voyons ça... » Il trouve la bonne touche et commence à jouer les premières notes de Chopsticks.

Le coin de la bouche de Cas se tord en un faible sourire.

Dean se mord la langue dans un élan de concentration, s'emmêle les pinceaux dans la partie aiguë, mais continue néanmoins sur sa lancée et arrive même à terminer le morceaux en jouant les deux dernières notes correctement. Il lance un regard impatient à Cas. « Comment j'me débrouille ? »

« Tu es très doué, » lui répond Cas en souriant. « Un véritable Liszt en puissance. »

C'est cet instant que choisit Dean pour se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser, un baiser long et intense, exprimant tout ce qu'il avait eu trop peur d'avouer lorsque Cas l'avait laissé prendre ses distances.

Cas lui rend timidement son baiser au début, mais se laisse rapidement submerger par l'étreinte, glissant sa main dans les cheveux de Dean et se décalant sur le banc afin d'avoir un meilleur angle. Pendant une minute, le monde se réduit à un tourbillon de chaleur aux remous fortement enivrant, et Dean doit lutter de toute ses forces pour s'en arracher en reculant ses lèvres et lancer d'une voix rauque « Bordel, pourquoi on finit toujours par se rouler des pelles sur ce piano ? »

Cas ferme les yeux et lâche un petit rire avant de l'embrasser brièvement une nouvelle fois. Il se lève ensuite et lui tend la main pour qu'il en fasse de même.

Dean s’exécute en grognant et lance d'un ton détaché, « Tu sais, tu peux dormir dans mon lit si tu veux. »

Le regard inexpressif de Cas est totalement indéchiffrable lorsqu'il répond, « Crois-tu que ce soit raisonnable ? »

« Écoute, dans tous les cas, j'suis condamné à remporter le championnat du monde de la frustration, » rétorque Dean. « A ce stade, un peu plus ou un peu moins. Et puis j'aime... » La bouche sèche, il peine à déglutir. « J'aime le fait de t'avoir près de moi. »

L'attitude sceptique de Cas se volatilise, et il se contente d'un simple « D'accord. »

Ils se dirigent l'un derrière l'autre vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Cas sort les œufs du frigo et Dean la poêle du placard. « Au fait, est-ce t'as fini Jane Eyre ? » demande Dean.

Cas hoche la tête et commence à casser les œufs.

Dean glisse le pain dans le toaster. « Comment ça se finit ? »

Cas allume la poêle et attrape une spatule. « Le château de Thornfield prend feu et tout le monde est content. »

Dean étouffe un rire et s'appuie contre le plan de travail. « Parfois on a besoin de tout brûler, » dit-il. « Pour repartir de zéro. »

Cas remue les œufs un moment dans la poêle, prenant soin de gratter le fond du récipient. « J'aimerai bien faire la même chose, » dit-il doucement. « Repartir de zéro. »

Dean sent sa poitrine le comprimer, et répond, « D'accord. »

Cas lève les yeux de la poêle.

Dean lui tend la main. « Salut, je m'appelle Dean, et j'suis très amoureux de toi, » dit-il. « Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Cas lui serre la main, et sa pomme d’Adam s'agite lorsqu'il répond. « Je m'appelle Castiel, » dit-il, « et ça fait déjà un bon moment que je t'aime. »

« C'est vrai ? Ça alors, c'est marrant, » lui répond jovialement Dean. « On devrait sortir ensemble un de ces quatre. »

Cas fait un geste en direction des œufs. « Ça te dirait de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi ? »

« Super idée, » répond Dean.

Ils s'assoient donc à la table de la cuisine, et reprennent tout depuis le début.

 


	31. Chapitre 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut, et Bonne année à tous !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez été gâté, que vous avez passé de belles fêtes et que vous en avez profité pour vous en mettre plein le bide x)
> 
> Je vous mets en ligne le dernier chapitre (oui je croyais qu'il en restait deux mais en fait celui-ci est le dernier), qui joue un peu le rôle de conclusion sans être forcément un épilogue, mais qui risque peut-être de laisser quelque unes d'entre-vous sur leur faim car il ne répond pas à certains sous-entendus que l'auteur a fait durant les derniers chapitres. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira et que je vous retrouverai pour une nouvelle traduction (j'attends déjà la réponse de plusieurs auteurs et je m'y mets dès que j'ai l'aval de l'un d'entre eux).
> 
> Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivie, même dans l'ombre, le plaisir réside parfois dans l'ignorance de savoir qui et combien de personnes nous lisent !
> 
> Enjoyez une dernière fois !

****Deux ans plus tard, au procès de Candace Jones – palais de justice du comté de Sherman, salle W-346, 13h00.** **

Le procès n'a même pas encore commencé, et pourtant la salle d'audience est déjà bondée. La vétusté des lieux se constate au travers du lino défraîchi, des vieux bancs en bois, de l'atmosphère rigide digne d'une église, ainsi qu'au pupitre poussiéreux sur lequel le juge rendra son verdict. En outre, l'endroit grouille de journalistes surexcités en train de régler l'éclairage et l'angle de leurs caméras. Les familles des victimes sont également présentes, paradoxalement calmes et silencieuses. Krissy déglutit et se tourne vers la mère de sa famille d'accueil. « Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau. »

« L'avocat nous en a amené, » dit Diana en tendant une bouteille à Krissy. Diana est une femme bien, seulement elle est vieille, gentille et beaucoup trop facile à manipuler.

« Je préfère celle de la fontaine, » répond Krissy en se levant. « J'en ai pour une minute. » Elle franchit la porte avant même d'attendre l'accord de Diana.

En tant normal, elle devrait avoir peur de se faire harceler par les journalistes, mais ils ignorent qui elle est pour le moment. La police et toutes les personnes impliquées ont réussi à taire son nom, que ce soit sur le papier comme au tribunal, lui permettant ainsi de s'inscrire dans une nouvelle école, avec un nouveau nom de famille, et lui donnant l'impression d'être dans un film où elle ferait partie du programme de protection des témoins, forcée de vivre dans le mensonge au moyen d'une nouvelle identité. Toujours est-il qu'elle leur passe devant sans sourciller et fonce en direction de la fontaine, les faisant presque  _trembler_  à l'idée qu'elle puisse être l'une des cousines ou parentes d'une des victimes, dans la mesure où il serait extrêmement mal vu d'aller harceler une gamine qui a perdu un proche.

Quelle bande de nuls.

Le couloir du tribunal s'élève en une voûte de marbre blanc et résonne comme à l'intérieur d'une cathédrale. Chaque pas ressemble à un spectacle de claquette. Krissy traverse le couloir à grandes enjambées, le dos droit, se mouvant telle une anguille. Ne pas se presser. Ne pas courir. Se contenter de marcher tranquillement jusqu'à la porte.

Elle tourne à l'angle d'un couloir plus étroit, désormais à l'abri du regard des journalistes. Elle pose sa main sur la barre en cuivre surplombant la porte de sortie.

« Krissy. »

Elle fait volte face.

Assis sur une banquette en bois se trouve un homme aux cheveux bruns, affublé d'un costume sombre, de chaussures noires et brillantes, ainsi que d'un regard profond et large.

« Tiens donc, » déclare Krissy, « ne serait-ce pas là l'affreux Oncle Castiel ?! »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demande Castiel.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » claque Krissy.

Castiel baisse les yeux au sol. « Mes avocats m'ont fortement déconseillés de m'entretenir avec toi de manière trop intensive avant le procès. Mais ça fait un moment que j'avais envie de te parler. »

Krisse souffle fortement par le nez. « Et laisse-moi deviner : si j'essaie de te fausser compagnie, t'iras tout balancer à Diana. »

Castiel lui indique d'un geste de la main la place vide sur le banc à ses côtés.

A contre-cœur, Krissy s'assoit et croise les bras, furieuse. Cet abruti pense qu'il peut se permettre de contrôler sa vie, tout ça parce qu'il a les flics dans sa poche.

Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

Krissy se frotte la cheville et soupire.

« Krissy, » lance-t-il finalement, « ta vie est sur le point de prendre un tournant assez compliqué. »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de bondir hors du banc, le corps en ébullition. « Sur le point ? » demande-t-elle. «  _Sur le point_  de prendre un tournant assez compliqué ?! »

Il relève la tête et plante son grand regard de chien battu sur elle. « Plus que tu le ne crois. »

Elle serre les poings et se colle à son visage. « Écoute-moi bien connard, » gronde-t-elle, « ma mère et mon père sont tous les deux des  _serials killers_ condamnés à perpette, et moi j'suis plus qu' _une pupille de l'État_ , alors si tu crois que ma vie est facile, j'te l'dis tout de suite, tu peux aller te faire foutre ! »

« Si tu vas à la barre, ils connaîtront tous ton visage, » dit-il. « Les journalistes, les familles... C'est bien pour ça que tu es là, pas vrai ? Pour parler en son nom ? »

Krissy recule en se renfermant sur elle-même. Ce type en sait beaucoup trop. « Non, » dit-elle. « C'est pas ça. »

Castiel se pose au bord du banc et continue de la dévisager, attendant patiemment qu'elle s'explique.

« J'suis pas – Je suis pas là pour défendre ma mère, » avoue-t-elle de façon hésitante. « Elle m'a seulement demandé – elle voudrait que je – » La vérité lui paralyse les cordes vocales et l'empêche de poursuivre.

« Elle t'a demandé de glisser quelques mots au juge, » continue doucement Castiel. « Que tu lui dises qu'elle était une bonne mère. »

Krissy enfonce les mains dans ses poches. « Ouais, peu importe. Moi j'me casse, » peine-t-elle à bredouiller. « J'suis la seule à plaider sa cause et j'peux pas l'faire. Je ne peux pas. »

Castiel se lève lentement, se dressant au-dessus d'elle tel un épouvantail sur son trente-et-un. « Tu n'es pas la seule. »

Krissy le dévisage à son tour.

Il sort un papier plié en quatre de sa poche. « J'ai préparé un plaidoyer, » explique-t-il. « Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle passe le restant de ses jours en prison. Je vais demander au juge de ne pas la condamner à la peine de mort. »

« Pourquoi ? » souffle Krissy. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour plusieurs raisons, » répond-t-il, le ton neutre et l'expression indéchiffrable. « Déjà parce que, de principe, je suis contre la peine de mort, et que... même si toute cette histoire est épouvantable et me touche personnellement, je me dois de rester fidèle à mes principes. Mais aussi et surtout... » Il croise son regard, les lèvres pincées. « Parce que l'idée de la tuer me révulse. J'ai la ferme conviction que même un individu comme Candy a le droit à la compassion. »

« Alors, quoi ? » demande Krissy, la voix tremblante, mortifiée en sentant les larmes lui brûler la rétine. « Tous ces pauvres gamins, ces  _bambins_  à peine sortis de leur couches, quoi leur vie n'avait aucune valeur ? Est-ce qu' _ils_ avaient pas le droit à cette putain de compassion ? »

« La violence engendre la violence, » dit Castiel, les yeux rougis et les bras pendant mollement contre ses flancs. « La mort entraîne la mort. Et il y a déjà eu beaucoup trop de morts, Krissy, je refuse d'avoir à en supporter une de plus. Donc en ce qui me concerne, je préfère demander à ce qu'elle vive avec les conséquences de ses actes. »

« C'est ma  _mère_ , » déplore Krissy, « et moi-même j'arrive pas à le faire. C'est à peine si j'arrive à la regarder dans les yeux ! »

« Je ne m'attends pas à faire l'unanimité auprès des autres. » Il cligne rapidement des yeux avant de ranger le morceau de papier dans sa poche. « Que ce soit les familles ou encore le juge. Mais il faut que je le fasse. Il faut que j'essaie. »

« Je te laisserai pas faire, » insiste Krissy d'une voix étranglée, la gorge de plus ne plus serrée, les yeux sur le point de déborder, les bras et les genoux tremblants. « Tu peux pas – t'as pas le droit d'aller leur déballer toutes ses conneries, ni à eux, ni à moi, elle est morte, t'entends, pour moi elle est morte ! »

« Personne ne peut t'en vouloir de l'aimer encore, » lui dit doucement Castiel, et la compassion irradiant de son visage lui déchire les tripes. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler. »

Il connaît son secret. Il  _sait_. Krissy titube en arrière et lui crache ses prochains mots à la figure, « T'y connais que dalle en amour ! »

Son visage s'assombrit. « C'est bien la seule chose en laquelle je m'y connais, » dit-il, le ton grave et presque autoritaire. « Je m'y  _cramponne_  même, Krissy. L'amour est la seule chose qui importe dans ce monde, c'est une force vitale, tenace et indestructible qui se trouve en nous, au plus profond de notre âme, même lorsque l'on croit que tout y est mort. »

Krissy secoue fermement la tête. « C'est pas vrai. Pas pour moi en tout cas. »

Castiel continue de l'examiner du regard, lui retournant l'estomac. « Je peux le voir en toi, » murmure-t-il. « Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir. Pas à moi. Je ne te tournerai pas le dos pour autant. »

Et à l'entente de ces mots, Krissy atteint son point de rupture et se sent définitivement perdre pieds.

Incapable de se retenir, elle se jette dans ses bras et le serre contre elle aussi fortement que ses sanglots le lui permettent, car continuer d'éprouver ce genre de chose ne peut faire d'elle qu'un monstre aussi abject que sa mère, et Castiel est la seule personne au monde qui se fiche de l'horreur qui l'habite.

Dans un geste hésitant, il enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules, et lui rend son étreinte.

Krissy n'arrive plus à stopper le flot de larmes qui l'envahit, et enfouit son visage dans sa veste. Il sent le coton et le pin, et passe une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme sa mère avait l'habitude de le faire, ce qui ne fait que redoubler ses pleurs. Il reste près d'elle, à la tenir dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent, la laissant épuisée et la morve au nez. C'est comme ouvrir une plaie pour évacuer le pus et faire dégonfler l'œdème ; ça continue de faire mal mais d'une manière plus saine, en quelque sorte.

Lorsqu'elle n'est plus agitée de soubresauts, elle recule et s'essuie le visage avec le revers de sa manche, tout en s'excusant d'avoir ruiné son costume.

« C'est pas grave, » lui dit-il. « Je ne le porte que très rarement. »

De longues minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles ils ne font que se dévisager l'un l'autre. Tout a changé entre eux, et ce n'est que maintenant que Krissy les perçoit, elle et lui, comme un reflet au bord d'une rivière : déformé et méconnaissable, mais représentant une seule et même personne. Elle s'en veut d'avoir passé tout ce temps à lui en vouloir. Elle s'autorise un léger sourire à son attention et il lui rend son geste.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il réajuste le col de sa chemise qu'elle remarque l'anneau argenté ornant sa main gauche.

« Tu t'es marié ? » demande-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Elle ne l'a certes pas vu depuis longtemps, mais elle est persuadée qu'il n'était pas marié la dernière fois.

« Hier, » répond-t-il. « Ici même. Deux étages en-dessous. »

Malgré ses yeux boursouflés, Krissy roule des yeux. « Bah voyons, en voilà une super idée, » rétorque-t-elle. « Maintenant vous penserez à  _elle_  à chaque anniversaire. »

Le sourire de Castiel se teinte de chagrin. « Je pense qu'on aurait pensé à elle dans tous les cas. » Il fait tourner l'anneau sur son doigt. « On en avait marre d'attendre le bon moment. »

Krissy n'est pas sûre de savoir quoi répondre, et finit donc par demander, « Est-ce qu'il t'attend dans la salle d'audience ? »

Elle ne se rappelle pas avoir vu le petit copain flic, mais c'est pas comme si elle y avait vraiment prêté attention.

Castiel soupire et baisse les yeux au sol. Son sourire est encore plus chargé de regret. « Non. Il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas d'accord avec ce que je veux faire, et... il est en colère contre moi. »

 _Il est beau le discours sur l'amour maintenant_ , pense Krissy, mais elle réussit à garder son opinion pour elle. Au lieu de ça, elle répond, « Oh. Bon, j'suis quasi sûre que Diana me croit morte dans un fossé à l'heure qu'il est donc... »

« Tu devrai y retourner, » lui suggère Castiel.

Krissy hoche la tête.

« Je n'ai rien dit lors du procès de mon frère, » ajoute-t-il. « Je crois que c'était le mieux que je puisse faire. Garder le silence n'est pas un signe de lâcheté, Krissy. C'est un choix. »

Krissy sent sa gorge se resserrer et tousse pour s'éclaircir la voix. « Merci. »

Soudain la porte menant aux escaliers derrière elle s'ouvre avec fracas, laissant entrer un homme complètement débraillé dans son costume trois pièces. Krissy reconnaît immédiatement le fameux petit copain flic, celui qui s'est présenté à la porte de chez elle un soir pour changer sa vie à jamais. « Cas ! » s'exclame-t-il, à bout de souffle, pantelant et la respiration sifflante. « Par ici ! Y'a des journalistes – plein les ascenseurs. J'ai dû – l'escalier – » Il pose les mains sur ses genoux en aspirant une grosse goulée d'air. « Neuf putain d'étages... »

Le visage de Castiel s'illumine bien que ses traits demeurent tendus lorsqu'il s'approche. « Dean – »

« Attends deux secondes. » Dean l'arrête d'un geste de la main en commençant doucement à récupérer son souffle. « J'ai plein de choses à te dire, et... » Il remarque finalement Krissy et la dévisage prudemment. « Oh. Salut. »

Krissy plisse les yeux. « Salut. »

« On s'est déjà rencontré, non ? » demande Dean, incertain.

Elle se pointe du doigt avant d'en faire de même pour lui. « Je suis le suppôt de Satan et toi le copain gay de mon oncle gay. Fin des présentations. »

Dean fronce les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil vers Castiel.

Krissy désigne Cas d'un mouvement de tête. « T'en fais pas, tout va bien, » lance-t-elle vivement. « On s'est fait une partie d'action ou vérité avant de s'échanger des bracelets de l'amitié. »

Dean plisse les yeux vers elle. « Et t'as treize ans ? »

Krissy roule des yeux. « Ouais, peu importe. Je vais rejoindre ma tutrice. » Elle tourne les talons et commence à traverser le couloir.

« Attends. » Castiel se tourne vers Dean. « T'as une carte sur toi ? »

Dean fouille dans sa poche pour en sortir son porte-feuille. Il donne une carte à Castiel qui, lui-même, la tend à Krissy.

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler, » lui dit Castiel lorsqu'elle fait glisser la carte entre ses doigts. « Diana a mon numéro, mais ça c'est ma ligne direct quand je suis au travail. »

 _Win-Win Detectives privés_ , indique la carte.

« Goodwin-Winchester, » explique Dean. « J'ai pas pu résister. »

Krissy roule à nouveau des yeux, mais range la carte et retourne en direction de la salle d'audience. Elle marche droit devant elle, en de longues enjambées, la tête haute, et fière. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne cherche à se faufiler telle une anguille. Cette fois, elle marche comme une femme sûre d'elle, de son identité et de l'endroit où la conduisent ses pas.

[...]

Aussitôt que Krissy disparaît à l'angle du couloir, Dean reporte son attention sur Cas. « Okay, alors, » commence-t-il. « La première chose que tu dois savoir c'est que j'approuve toujours pas ce que tu veux faire. Je pense toujours que cette garce mérite de brûler en enfer. »

Cas soupire de lassitude, sentant le débat refaire surface. Il n'a ni l'envie, ni la force de débattre à nouveau le sujet. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Dean indique la salle d'audience du doigt. « Là-dedans, il y a neuf familles –  _neuf_  d'entre elles, Cas – qui ont passé des années à être ballotter de procès en procès, qui ne pourront plus jamais avoir une vie normale, et tout ça à cause d'elle, ils ont au moins le droit de repartir l'esprit tranquille. Sans compter ce qu'elle t'a fait subir à toi ! Elle a volé sept ans de ta vie ! Alors d'accord, elle aimait peut-être pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais n'empêche qu'elle le  _faisait_  quand même, et ça c'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut ignorer. Au l'issue de cette journée, c'est la seule chose qui importe pour moi, et je changerai pas d'avis. » Il lève ensuite sa main gauche, les doigts écartés, la paume tournée vers lui pour mettre son alliance en évidence avec un sourire timide. « Mais à l'issue de cette journée, Cas, je suis ton  _mari_  à présent, et ton avis passera toujours en premier. » Il laisse retomber sa main avant de la tendre vers lui.

Cas ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer la gratitude le submergeant jusqu'au plus profond de lui, et décide donc de prendre la main de Dean en la serrant dans la sienne. Ses yeux brûlent de larmes contenues, et il pince les lèvres pour les retenir.

« Je suis venu pour toi. Je t'aime. Peu importe ce que tu diras, je te soutiendrai. » Dean lui serre la main à son tour. « J'suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme une gros con. »

« Merci, » tente Cas,

Dean cligne brièvement des yeux en lâchant un petit rire, « Sacrée lune de miel, hein ? »

Cas s'approche et l'embrasse avec la même force que la vague d'émotion qui s'est emparée de chaque fibre de son être. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'ils se sont embrassés, il y a un bon moment maintenant : c'était inattendu, passionné, électrique, avide et impulsif, l'aboutissement d'une tension suffocante associée à un brutal coup de tonnerre. Les fois suivantes n'ont jamais vraiment reflété l'image de cette première fois, mais l'étincelle y est toujours bien présente. D'une certaine façon, Cas les préfère comme ça. La nuit dernière, il a décidé qu'il aimait le fait d'être marié, et à présent, il partage les vestiges de sa décision avec Dean au travers de ses lèvres, de ses dents, et de ses doigts s'accrochant à sa veste pour le rapprocher plus encore.

Dean lui rend goulûment son baiser, ses mains se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la taille de Cas. Il finit néanmoins par se détacher juste assez pour lui dire, « Cas. Va falloir qu'on y aille. »

Cas redouble d'ardeur dans son baiser, refusant de prendre en compte ses paroles.

« Cas. » Dean le repousse en lui lançant un regard plein de reproche. « Il faut y aller. »

« Je sais, » soupire Cas. Il arrange la cravate de Dean et boutonne sa veste. « Okay, je suis prêt à mettre un termes à toute cette histoire. » Il tourne le dos à Dean et commence à traverser le hall en direction de la salle d'audience –

Et sent une main lui claquer sèchement les fesses.

Il fait volte-face.

Dean affiche un sourire goguenard, tout en jouant des sourcils.

Castiel lui lance un regard noir. « Faut que j'arrête de te traîner en public. »

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit plus encore et il lui tire puérilement la langue. « T'adores ça, » lui dit-il d'un ton sûr. « T'adores avoir une raison de jouer les offusqués. »

Cas affiche un air contrarié avant de tourner à nouveau le dos rapidement pour ne pas que Dean voit le sourire accroché à ses lèvres. « On en reparlera plus tard. »

Dean se trouve juste derrière lui lorsqu'il répond, tellement proche que Cas peut sentir son souffle chaud contre son oreille. « Oh oui, ça j'y compte bien. »

Cas sourit tout le long de leur traversée du hall, jusqu'au moment où ils passent les portes de ascenseur et se rapprochent de la salle d'audience. Le bruit de leur pas résonnent dans l'architecture caverneuse du couloir. Son sourire s'estompe petit à petit, et bientôt il sent la réalité du moment le submerger à nouveau, telle une éponge se gorgeant d'eau jusqu'à en être saturée et alourdie.

Il pose un doigt sur le papier au fond de sa poche pour s'assurer qu'il est toujours là. Il sait très bien que le juge n'accédera jamais à sa requête, pas au détriment de la volontés des familles, mais les mots en eux-mêmes sont inscrits dans son âme depuis si longtemps qu'il a besoin de les dire à voix haute ou ils finiront par lui empoisonner l'existence. Il sent le poids de chaque lettre lui écraser la plante des pieds. Il ralenti l'allure. Sa poitrine se resserre. La porte finit par se dresser devant lui.

Ils s'arrêtent, les yeux fixés sur l'imposante poignée métallique. Dean lui prend la main.

« Voilà, on y est, » dit-il. « La fin des mésaventures. Après ça, ce sera enfin terminé. »

« Pas totalement, » répond Cas, la voix basse. « Pas pour Candy, ou même Krissy. L'histoire va se poursuivre, juste sans nous. »

« Je croyais que cette histoire ne parlait  _que_  de toi, » le taquine gentiment Dean. « Du moins, c'est comme ça que je le voyais dans  _ma_ tête. »

Cas tourne son regard vers lui, et l'amusement s'évapore du visage de Dean. « De toutes les victimes présentes aujourd'hui, » lance le brun, « Je suis celui qui a perdu le moins. » Il décale sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Dean. « Et gagné le plus. » Il exerce une pression de la main. « Je suis content de ne plus être l'épicentre de toute cette tragédie. »

Dean le dévisage pendant un long moment, avant de tourner à nouveau son regard sur la porte. « Bon bah, dans ce cas. » Il pose sa main sur la poignée. « Prêt à tourner la page ? »

Cas prend une profonde inspiration,

Et hoche la tête.

Dean ouvre la porte, et ensemble, ils pénètrent dans le tribunal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End !
> 
> Merci encore de m'avoir suivie !
> 
> Source : Exonerated By Thecouchcarrot

**Author's Note:**

> Source : Exonerated By Thecouchcarrot


End file.
